Riku: Dark Dragon Slayer
by paddy lover1417
Summary: Riku doesn't like to talk about his past with Acnologia, with the Tower of Heaven, or with the destruction that comes when he loses control. The Grand Magic Games put Riku to the test. Will he rediscover the secrets of his past & a way to control his powers? Or will he be lost to chaotic power within himself and become the destroyer Acnologia raised him to be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever requested story, so I am going to try and do it all the justice it deserved. Feel free to comment with ideas, feedback, and reviews! Here we go!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

A child was sitting on the banks of the lake, sniffling with tears running down his three year old face. His stomach growled in protest at another night without food. He was determined not to die in the forest alone, as he had been as long as he could remember, but what was he to do? He'd tried five times to steal food from the nearby village and all the times had been unsuccessful. Just thinking of it made fresh tears pour down his face.

"Why are you crying?"

The child turned slowly to face the tone as cold as ice on exposed skin.

The speaker was a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair and a sharp accusing gaze. His skin was tanned with black circles around his eyes and a light blue marking on his arms and face. He wore a high collared black cloak with sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants. The man ran his dark cruel eyes over the child's face again and repeated himself.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm hungry," the child replied.

"Get food," the man commanded.

"I tried but," the child sniffed, rubbing his hand under his nose. "N-n-n-no one would share."

"Pathetic," he observed, staring at the child as if unmoved by tears. He reaching into his pocket pulled out an apple, tossing it towards the child's general direction.

The child caught it, surprised by the man, the interaction, and the world as it was. He took a bite the apple. It was sweet, though its skin had a scorched taste to it- like no apple the child had ever tasted. He gazed at the man as he chewed, stomach growling with happiness. Who was this man with such apples in his pockets?

The man turned without another word and began to walk away from the lake, into the forest near by and the child, for reasons that he could not explain to himself, stood and followed. They walked in silence for a long time, long after the apple had finished. As the sun moved across the sky the child followed the man, who did not the man not provide a single glance to acknowledge his new shadow. It wasn't until sunset began to fall that the man stopped at the mouth of a cave and finally turned to the child behind him.

Without a word the man transformed into a large black dragon decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, were gray in color. The dragon had white and beady eyes that watched the child's surprised face, though there seemed to be no fear in the child's eyes. The Dragon opened his mouth, revealing razor-sharp teeth, and spread his almost feather like wings. Lifting his snout towards the sky he roared with so much ferocity that for a moment, the child thought his heart had stopped beating. Still, the child remained standing and motionless, a small three year old child in the shadow of such a beast.

The dragon transformed back into the man, watching the child with his unreadable expression.

"What is your name,boy," he asked coldly.

"I don't have a name."

"Don't have one?"

"No one gave me one."

The man looked at the boy distastefully. "You remind me of a boy I once knew. He was also weak and crying. Still, he did what he needed to survive, until the dragons took away his choice in the matter. I will call you Riku."

"Riku," Riku repeated, tasting the name on his tongue.

"You are weak, Riku, but I will make you strong."

Riku nodded.

"I am Acnologia, King of the Dragons, destroyer of dragons."

"Acnologia," Riku repeated.

"Now go get yourself fish for your dinner." Acnologia turned away and disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Riku watched him leave, wondering if this new feeling was what it meant to exist in the world.

...

The next few years flew by in a scattering of colors and noises. Acnologia taught him magic and helped him train, promising "one day we'll use your dark dragon slayer magic to destroy the last dragons- the god dragons who escaped me once before." Sometimes, Riku was sent into nearby villages or cities to gather information. A few cities were destroyed, though Riku couldn't explain how. Some city-dwellers, now refugees in their own lands, muttered about a dragon of chaos and destruction, but Riku paid them no mind. Acnologia seemed unworried and so Riku was sure there was no concern to be had. As far as he could tell, he was a shy, quiet boy living a shy, quiet life.

Until Acnologia went away.

It had started as any other day. Riku had risen with the sun and trotted over to the small pond near the cave Acnologia had chosen for their home. His blue eyes peered into the pond, using some water to try and stick down his wild dark brown hair. It rebelled, as always, until the eight year old sighed and gave up, setting up his fishing line and tossing the hook in. He propped the line against a rock, wedging another behind it to hold it in place. He waited patiently for a tug on the line, using the time to focus on his meditation for his training. Closing his eyes, he attempted to take in as much power as he could.

"The more ethernano, the more power," he muttered, repeating the mantra Acnologia had taught him. A tug on the line pulled his attention away and he continued on with his day.

By noon, Acnologia had still not appeared from the cave, so Riku ventured inside to find it empty within. Riku scratched his head in thought. Perhaps he'd gone on a quick trip? "He usually takes me if he goes somewhere," Riku replied to himself. Perhaps it was extra dangerous? The last piece of intel Riku had provided hadn't jarred any reaction from Acnologia, but perhaps he'd decided it was important and went to investigate. "He'll be back by nightfall," Riku said with a sigh. He shivered from the cold of the cave and moved back outside, where the warm sun felt much nicer.

Nightfall came, but Acnologia did not. He didn't return the next day or the next week or the next month. By the time the cold breeze of autumn began to blow, Riku had to come to face the facts. Acnologia was not coming back.

Riku feel onto his knees next to the pond, staring at a passing fish. He'd been abandoned. Left again to be alone, for good. This time, though, Riku did not feel tears of sadness prickling his eyes. Instead, staring at his reflection with its wild dark brown hair and blue eyes, he felt a rage bubbling in his stomach. It seemed to move into his chest, forming into a ball tightly against his heart. His ears were pounding with fury, it felt like his chest might combust from the rage within it. He leaned forward, holding on hand to his chest and using the other to hold himself up. He squeezed his eyes close, willing the rage to go away and for the pain to release.

Then suddenly, it did. Riku opened his eyes, letting out a ragged breath, feeling more tired than angry or sad. He sat up again to look at the pond, but it was gone. The dried soil was cracked, leaving only a few flapping fish in the crevice of the once pond, others lay dead already. Riku looked over his shoulder to the forest behind him, but found it had also disappeared. In its place were dead and knocked over trees, some trunks that looked as if a creature had torn the rest of the tree from its place.

What had happened? Riku stood and looked from the forest, to the pond, to his hands. Was this from that rage that had come and gone so quickly? Had he released it to destroy the nature around him when he urged it to leave before he exploded?

He moved into the dried pond and collected three of the still flopping fish for dinner. He'd worry about all of that later. Right now he needed to focus on his own survival.

He was Riku, son of Acnologia, dark dragon slayer, and he would survive no matter what.

**Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed this intro! Review if you feel inclined!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mission to Akane Beach

_She was standing next to a solitary boat, small figure made smaller by the wide ocean before her. Riku jumped down from his spot, but his foot caught and he tumbled over himself landing ungracefully a few feet from her. She turned at the noise, scarlet hair spinning around her to reveal an eye patch covering one eye, tears in the other._

_"Riku," she gasped, almost as if she'd seen a ghost. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Erza," he replied, sitting up. "What happened to your eye?"_

_Before he could feel embarrassed about his own bluntness he was knocked down again by the force of Erza slamming into his own small frame, sending them both back against the ground. She buried her face into his neck and Riku felt heat rushing across his face in surprise at the sudden contact. From her spot he heard her half speak, half sob, "I thought they killed you after you lost your temper!"_

_"No," Riku said patting her back awkwardly. "They just moved me to the other side of the island. I was with some other kids for a bit, but then I was in solitary. I heard there was a revolt."_

_Erza pulled back suddenly, looking almost fearfully at the R-system towering above them. "That's right. We-I have to go." She moved towards the boat again._

_"Wait, I'm coming too," Riku said standing up and following her onto the boat. _

_"You can't because Jellal..." Erza began, but she trailed off as Riku stood before her, feet planted firmly on the boat, though he already felt his stomach turning unpleasantly as it rocked. _

_The scene changed and they were on the sea with thunder and lightening above them and waves crashing their dingy boat around in the waves, determined to tear them to pieces. Erza was holding onto the small mast and Riku was doing his best to keep down his vomit and reach her, stomach flat against the desk, arms and legs crawling slower than he'd ever moved before. An especially large wave rose and as it smashed down between them the boat split into two and both were thrown into the sea's shadowy depth._

Riku gasped for air as his eyes shot open. He stared around hurriedly, looking for Erza in the waves. Except there were no waves. He was in a forest, leaning against a tree on the ground.

He was wet though. He heard a chuckle to his left and turned, narrowing his eyes at his too-pleased partner.

Mystogan had a guilty look on his face, at least what Riku could see of it. He was squatting at Riku's sitting height, dark eyes dancing underneath his blue hair and silver forehead protector. Although his mouth was covered by the usual green mask, Riku knew he was grinning broadly underneath. His bandaged covered arms were placed on his knees, balancing himself.

"Bad dream," Mystogan asked. "Or good dream?"

"Why am I wet," Riku asked, avoiding the question.

Mystogan stood and stretched his back. "You were mumbling and twitching. I thought it would help you wake up. Besides, you stared calling for Er-"

"I'm awake now," Riku cut in, cheeks flaming with heat and cutting Mystogan off before he could continue. "I was just tired. We did just close another Anima Portal, right after defeating a whole sea monster."

"And don't forget the 10 hour train ride to get there," Mystogan added. Riku's stomach turned and he felt the red from his cheek disappear almost instantly at the very memory of it.

"The whole point is, I needed a nap," Riku replied. "And a drink, but we don't have that second one."

"Well, you were napping for a very long time," Mystogan shrugged. "And we need to go to the guild today to get some more info from Master."

"We," Riku repeated raising his eyebrow. Mystogan shot him another look of glee and Riku sighed. He knew what that meant. "Can't you put them all to sleep again? Then we can BOTH go and have some peace and quiet while we drink," Riku proposed, waving to his partner magic staffs that were leaning against the tree behind him.

"Can't muster it right now," replied Mystogan in a tone that let Riku know he was in for a losing fight. "Besides, I did it last time and all you'd talk about for like two hours was how pretty Erza looked napping. I can't put up with that torture again." Mystogan grabbed his stave and secured it to his back, beginning his walk towards Magnolia's city edge.

"I did not," Riku snapped, leaping up and hurrying to catch up.

"Just blend in with the shadows."

"That's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and you know it."

"What are you again?"

"You're being obnoxious."

They fell into silence as they walked, entering into Magnolia and heading towards the guildhall. Riku took note of the towns people whispering and pointing as they passed. He pulled at his long sleeved high collar shirt, attempting to hide a bit behind his collar and his red cloak. He didn't much like this attention, but he supposed they had every right to look. They hardly ever saw Mystogan in the flesh, he either put them to sleep or sent Riku to get the intel or supplies they needed. Finally they reached the guildhall and Mystogan paused.

"Honestly though," he said in a lowered voice. "Are you alright after our last fight? You used a lot of power, I was worried you'd try your takeover spell for a moment there and lose control."

"No, I'm fine," Riku said, pushing his hair back. "Sorry for worrying you, I'm working on the whole control thing."

Mystogan nodded, giving Riku a final once over before pushing the guild doors open. The sound within was deafening and Riku turned to his partner only to find he had disappeared. _I should have guessed_, sighed Riku as he crossed the threshold into the overwhelming chaos within.

"Riku Starlight, come have a drink," Cana called from the bar. Riku nodded his greeting her way and headed towards the bar, taking the seat in-between the brown haired magic card holder and a blonde, exasperated looking mage he didn't know. The blonde was looking at the source of the majority of the noise, cheers and yells at the brawl in the middle of the guildhall which seemed to consist of Elfman, Natsu, Gray, and more jumping in every second. Riku rolled his eyes. Natsu and Gray were always like this, he didn't understand how anyone put up with it.

"Honestly, they should be getting ready to go, not fighting," the blonde muttered throwing a dark look at the brawl. "We need to head out soon if we plan to make it on time to check in at Akane Resort."

Riku took a quick swig of the whiskey Mira put in front of him, feeling the refreshing warmth trickle down his throat before giving Cana and Mira a questioning look.

"Loke gave Lucy and the rest of her team some resort tickets," Mira explained, motioning to the blonde. Lucy turned to Riku and held out her hand, with its pink fairy tail guildmark. Was this another one of Loke's girlfriends?

"I'm Lucy!"

Riku took her hand and shook it, "Riku."

"Riku here is the elusive Mystogan's partner. Where is our favorite recluse today," Cana slurred, topping off Riku's cup even though it had only a few sips missing.

"Avoiding all this," Riku replied taking another sip, but he almost choked when he heard a familiar voice.

"Natsu! Gray! No fighting!"

"Here's the warden now," Cana giggled as Erza, in her usual armor, appeared glaring at the two boys in question.

"Fight? whose fighting," called Natsu, who was promptly punched in the jaw by Elfman's beast arm. Lucy sighed next to Riku and shook her head, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Erza, don't worry about them," Cana called. "Have a drink and look who showed up!"

Erza moved her gaze from the brawl to meet Riku's. eyes softening at she recognized him. Riku froze unintentionally, hand gripping the cup so hard that it shattered, leaving whiskey splattering across the counter. He hurriedly took the napkin from Mira, who looked very pleased for no reason, and begin wiping up the spill, kicking himself mentally.

"Riku, it's so good to see you!"

He turned and before he could react further, Erza wrapped him in a hug. If his face could catch on fire from embarrassment, he was sure it would have. I_ wonder if that's ever happened to Natsu,_ he wondered briefly as Erza pulled away.

"H-hey Erza. How are you?"

"Good. Lucy and I are going to Akane Resort this evening, if these idiots get packed and ready, anyway," Erza said motioning to the brawl which had increased in size. "I'm glad you stopped by, can I speak with you privately?"

"P-privately?"

"Prrrriiiivvvaaattteeelllyyy," Cana repeated to Riku, wiggling her eyebrows in a way that Riku did NOT appreciate in the least. He appreciated it even less when Mira and Lucy exchanged a look similar to a cat with a freshly caught canary in its mouth. Next time he was going to make Mystogan put them all to sleep for sure, this was too much. Erza turned to lead the way, and Riku snatched Cana's drink and finished it, slamming the cup down again. _That'll distract her_, he figured as the card mage cussed at his retreating back.

Erza led him from the main guildhall to a side hallway in between the bar and the kitchen. She looked suddenly nervous, shifting slightly from one foot to the other. "I got you something on my last mission," she said finally, holding out her hands. A light appeared there as she re-equipped a long winged sword into her palms. "It's not much but..."

Riku's mouth was hanging open and he closed it quickly, trying to put some moisture in his dry throat as he took the hilt and held it before him. "Wow, Erza," he breathed.

"I commissioned it from a blacksmith," she continued, face determined, though her hand didn't seem able to stay completely still, tugging at the hem of her blue skirt. "It should compliment your powers nicely."

"This is really nice, Erza," Riku said. "I really appreciate it. I'll treasure it!"

"I thought it would be a good gift for your guild day."

Riku's eyes widened. He'd completely lost track of time. Was it already the anniversary of his arrival to the guild? And if his guild day was here, then that meant- _shit._

"It's okay if you forgot. I nearly forgot as well," Erza continued.

"Oh no, Erza, I didn't forget," Riku said hurriedly. "I just wasn't sure I'd be back in time. I have a gift for you, but I can't re-equip it here, you know? I'll have to give it to you another time."

"Of course," Erza agreed nodding. She suddenly looked much more at ease. "We will plan a lunch when we both return!"

"Yeah," Riku agreed. "That reminds me, I need to speak to Master about something. Have you seen him?"

"I believe he's out, though Mira said any business from the Master had been left with her, so perhaps she knows the information you need," Erza said thoughtfully. "I should also go, we must make it to the resort on time."

...

Later that evening, when things had quieted down a bit in the guildhall and Cana was asleep on her cards, Riku turned to Mira. She was drying some cups and putting them away carefully.

"Mira, is it true Master isn't here," Riku asked.

"It's true," Mira agreed. She put up the last cup and turned to him. "But I think he was expecting you to stop by because he left me a letter for you."

"A letter?"

"Yes," Mira said, reaching under the bar and taking out a box of papers. She sifted through them carefully before catching Riku's curious look. "These are all the jobs that were approved to go on the board later this week. You should see the box of rejects. It's almost as big as the box of requests that have been sorted yet. Ah! Here it is!"

She held up the envelope which read To Riku & Mystogan.

"Thanks Mira," Riku said hopping off his stool and grabbing the sword Erza had given him. He steadied himself for a moment. _Guess I had a bit more than I realized. Oh well,_ he thought as he tucked the sword safely on his back and hurried from the guildhall to the city park. As expected, Mystogan was waiting for him under the sakura trees, head tilted to the branches above him, silent and in thought. He turned his head when the sound of Riku approaching caught his ears.

"You have a new weapon," Mystogan observed. "And some information?"

"Yeah," Riku replied handing over the unopened letter. He waited as Mystogan opened it, peering up at the stars above twinkling down at him.

"Well, that settles it then," Mystogan said refolding the letter and tucking it into his coat and beginning to walk towards the forest again. "There's a strange disturbance that we'll need to investigate. Might be another Anima Portal, might just be some odd activity."

"Where is it," Riku asked falling into step with him. "And do we have to take a train again?"

"We'll walk tonight and catch a train tomorrow," Mystogan replied apologetically. "There's no way around it. Time is of the essence and it's in Southern Fiore."

"Southern Fiore?"

"Yes," Mystogan replied looking at the sky again, "its in town next to Akane Beach."

**Thanks**** for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A kidnapping

"If it's not one thing its another," Mystogan grumbled, pulling back from the bush they were peaking through.

Riku gave him a sideways glance. "Honestly, you should see this as ideal. Last time we had to fight a monster. This time it's just a bunch of beach-goers." He nodded to the entry to the public beach.

"Excellent point," Mystogan conceded. "Go tell them to leave."

"Me?" Riku gasped looking back at the crowd. "And ruin their vacation? Put them to sleep, then we won't have to deal with them."

"You always want to put everyone to sleep," Mystogan scolded. "You're never going to meet anyone that way."

"Thanks, mom," Riku said rolling his eyes. "We have to do something, the anima could appear any moment and then we're all in more trouble."

"I've got it," Mystogan said, snapping his finger. "We'll do it the Fairy Tail way!"

Riku was about to ask Mystogan what that meant, but was cut off by Mystogan hoisting him up with surprising ease and throwing him in a long arch through the air and into the center of the crowded beach area, leading Riku's question to turn from its intended "what do you mean" into "what do you me- AAAAHHHH!"

The beach goers circled around him concerned, but Riku jumped up glaring at the bushes. "You asshole! What's the big idea?"

"Are you alright, son," an elderly man asked, looking from Riku to the bushes and back to Riku as if he thought the fall might have injured his head as well as his back.

Mystogan didn't reply. Instead purple waves began to appear on the ground beneath the bush, rushing towards Riku and attempting to swallow him. _For the love of the guild_, Riku thought annoyed. He tossed his cloak to the side. If Mystogan wanted to fight then he was gonna get a fight. First of all, Riku was determined to get the coward out of the bushes.

Riku leaped away from the purple waves surrounding him and called "dark dragon roar," sending the dark flames directly at the bush-line where the purple waves were coming from. Mystogan moved from the bush, using one staff to pause the roar in the air. It hovered there spiraling dark flames until it disappeared entirely with a popping sound.

"Poor form," Mystogan observed.

The people on the beach gasped. One woman called, "What's going on?"

"What's wrong is he's pissing me off," snapped Riku through gritted teeth. With a wave of his second staff, the dark energy appeared just above Mystogan and shot right back towards Riku.

"Run, they're crazy," called another beach-goer, this time a man. The beach goers rushed around, gathering their things and disappearing from the shores.

"Dark claw," Riku yelled, slashing his hand through the air. A claw of magic appeared before him, imitating his movement and slashing the dark energy in half. Riku could hear his heart pumping in his ears. He could tell the beach was clear now, which meant he could stop this fight, but the pounding in his ears pushed him onward. He reached for the sword on his back "Dark dragon slash!"

A twister made of dark energy released from the sword, rushing towards Mystogan, whose eyes widened with surprise. That was a new trick. He reached for his third staff, moving it into three rapid rune figures, but it had no effect. The twister was still headed his way. He leaped out of the way just in time and charged at Riku, tackling him as Riku moved his sword up to slash again. They both landed on the sand, Mystogan on top of Riku, one hand pinning Riku's to the sand, the other knocked Riku hard on the forehead.

"What's the big idea bringing a sword to a magic fight," Mystogan snapped. "You almost hit me with a twister!"

"Get off of me you-" Riku said, releasing a string of creative curse word combinations. Mystogan flicked Riku in the forehead.

"We were just trying to clear the beach by being rowdy, not kill each other, you idiot," Mystogan said, moving off of Riku, still eyeing the sword.

Riku sat up, narrowing his eyes at his partner. "You could have just told me the plan, you know."

Mystogan shrugged. "You're a bad actor. It was better if you didn't know. I knew I could handle you, but that sword twister surprised me."

Riku couldn't help but smirk with pride.

"Don't look so smug," Mystogan chuckled, standing and stretching. He looked at the sky, scanning for the sign he always found when an anima was suppose to appear. A change in energy. A suspicious quiet. There was always a sign. He nodded, though Riku didn't know the exact sign he'd received. He placed each staff in a large circle, then nodded to Riku. Riku stood and tucked his sword back in its place before moving to the staff with a large eye on it. Mystogan wrapped his hand around the staff topped by a fan.

Riku closed his eyes and focused his energy into the staff, which lit faintly with a dark glow. After gathering in strength, the glow shot to the next staff connecting it, then the next, until it had created a circle across the staffs. Mystogan did the same, sending a purple glow of energy from on staff to the next until two magic circles were formed, one on top of the other. Riku could feel the staff vibrating beneath his hand, but he stayed focused. The circles rotated once- twice- before releasing a stream of purple and black energy straight into the sky. It seemed to hit something invisible there, spreading out into new energy circles and the staves shuddered in response. A few minutes more, and the shudders ceased entirely. Mystogan pulled his staff from the ground, cutting both of the circles off as Riku fell back onto the sand with a tired release of breath.

"It always takes a lot out of me," Riku yawned. "No matter how many times we do it."

"Agreed. Let's stay the night in town. There should be some affordable places near by. Let's split up to investigate and meet back here in one hour with the result."

It didn't take Riku that long to find an affordable inn and put their names on a room. He used his extra time to wander around the town, peering in at the assortment of food as his belly gave him talkative responses. After settling on some street food, he walked about casually window shopping, chewing his food in thought.

He touched the hilt of his own sword absentmindedly. She commissioned a whole sword with the thought to make it complement his powers, the least he could do was find something half as special. But the problem was, Riku wasn't really sure what Erza, or really any girl, would like the most. Cake or some kind of sweet was usually his go to, but he didn't want to go for the usual gift.

"What to get, what to get," he mumbled to himself, peering into an armor shop. Sure, armor was nice, but Erza had lots of that and sizing would be an issue without her there to try it on. Riku felt heat rush to his face and he shook his head quickly before any dirty thoughts might attempt to form. _Besides, _he considered, _armor wasn't nice enough for a guild day gift._

A display window of jewelry caught his eye. She didn't wear jewelry much, but Riku had seen Erza dress up once or twice. She liked to do it. Riku considered a small necklace with a long gold chain, pearls spaced across its chain. In the center was a teardrop shaped green jewel. A contender, for sure.

The door rang as he entered the shop.

"Afternoon! How can I help you?"

"Oh,uh," Riku looked around the sparkling shop, suddenly very aware that he hadn't showered since Magnolia and that he was still covered in sand from his fight with Mystogan earlier. "How much is this necklace in the window? With the pearls?"

"Seventy-thousand jewels."

Riku nearly choked on the air he inhaled. "S-s-seventy-thousand," he spluttered. "Is that normal?"

The shopkeeper nodded, obviously not surprised by his reaction. "Its a rare jewel we don't get often here, but, if you'd like to look around I'm sure you could find something just as pretty for less."

Riku nodded moving over to the far wall of sparkling necklaces and earrings, his heart still recovering from the shock. _Well, I guess these are a bit more manageable,_ he assured himself looking over the newer prices. He moved down an aisle. The door rang as a new customer entered, obviously a regular from the greeting the clerk gave them, though Riku couldn't see them from his new position.

"What are we looking for today," asked the shopkeeper.

"Did you get in those money clips we were discussing last week," asked the gruff customer's voice. "I'm thinking of heading to the casino tonight with our new clients and would love to show off a bit. Show them their money is in good hands and make them hungry to invest with us."

Riku peered closer at a silver chained necklace with a blue jewel in the center. It was a smaller jewel, but it almost seemed to glow and the price was far more reasonable at one thousand jewel. _Still pretty steep, but, I'll just have to dip into my savings a bit. Not like I buy much anyway._

"Ah, yes they came in this morning," the clerk responded. There was the sound of opening drawers. "But I'm not sure you'd want to go to the casino or any area of the resort after what happened last night. You alright back there?"

Riku peaked around the aisle. "Erm, yes," he responded. "Can I get this blue one?"

"Of course," the clerk said cheerfully. The clerk moved around the counter, leaving the heavyset customer to look over the money clips. Riku followed the clerk to the counter, noticing that the other customer had a large bushy mustache.

"What happened last night," the gruff customer asked as if Riku hadn't interrupted them at all.

"I'm not completely sure but apparently there was some kind of fight between mages. The whole place has been crawling with magic council officers all day."

"You don't say," the man replied putting down one money clip and picking up another, this one diamond studded and in the shape of a heart.

"Marge stopped by earlier and said the officers were trying to get all the people out. Apparently they were trapped inside playing cards. Some guild issues, I suppose," the clerk said. Then they turned to Riku suddenly and said, "one thousand jewel. Would you like me to wrap it up?"

Riku jumped in surprise. He'd been listening intently to the conversation. "Yes please." The clerk turned to begin wrapping it and Riku chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Say," he said as casually as he could, "did they say what guilds the issue was with?"

"Well, it takes two to tango," the clerk said double knotting the bow on the box and putting it carefully in a small bag. "But I only know that that guild from Magnolia, Fairy Tail, was involved."

"Thanks," Riku said taking the bag and putting it into his cloak pocket. He turned hurriedly and rushed from the store, barely even hearing the clerk call after him to have a good day as he rushed towards the Akane resort.

Mystogan was already there when Riku arrived out of breath, just far enough to be out of sight from the busy magic council, but close enough to get a good look at the movement in and out of the casino doors.

"Honestly, I figured you were already here after you didn't show up at our meeting place," Mystogan said as Riku caught his breath. Riku shook his head.

"What have you heard?"

"Not much," Mystogan said crossing his arms. "Two sets of mages, four on their side, five on ours. Not much of a fight, seems more like a surprise attack. No casualties to speak of, unless you count the people trapped in cards, but I'm sure they'll figure it out."

"You can cancel that magic, can't you?"

Mystogan gave him a sideways, knowing look. "I figure you'd want to get some information first. People are more friendly when you can offer them help." He held out one of his staffs and Riku took it. "I think the lead of the investigation is at the entry way, I'll wait here until you've finished."

Sure enough as Riku approached the entrance hen saw an official looking figure surveying the action. The tall blue-haired figure stood dressed in all white except for the black trim of his coat, his arms were crossed. Riku slowed and came to a stop. Something about this man was eerily familiar. It tickled Riku's brain uncomfortably, but he shook it away. He had to focus.

"Excuse me, I think I can help," Riku began, but he came to a full stop, mouth dropping open as the official turned completely to face him, revealing a young man with a familiar red tattoo above and under his right eye. "J-Jellal?"

The official smiled kindly at Riku. "No, I'm Siegrain of the magic council. Do you know my brother?"

Riku stared at the man and beyond his face Riku could see that little blue haired boy from the island, leading his friends and Erza to be brave in the face of the slave drivers and cult members. Jellal had never mentioned a brother. Then again, no one had talked much about their lives before they had been kidnapped and taken to the island. Only Simon ever mentioned anything- a sister he hoped to see again one day. Riku had almost forgotten that.

"My apologies for startling you," Siegrain said. "Let's not discuss the past. You said you could assist us? You're with Fairy Tail, I suppose."

"Y-yes," Riku said. "Can you tell me what we know?"

Siegrain gave Riku a once-over, before glancing over his shoulder, as if to make sure no other officials were nearby. Then his face broke into a slight smile. "Well, if anyone could get these people out of the cards I'm sure it's someone from Fairy Tail. When we arrived this morning we found every person on the premise stuck in cards and unable to be released. We also found evidence of a fight, though witnesses said it was short and no one was harmed. Apparently the attackers were there for Erza Scarlet to take her to, what they referred to, as the Tower of Heaven. I believe it is an R-system thought to be destroyed by the Council."

Riku felt as if his heart had stopped. "They took her there?"

Siegrain nodded. "I'm afraid so. You can see my frustration with dawdling here, since time is of the essence. I would appreciate it if you would assist us in releasing these innocent people so I can report to the council on this urgent issue. The existence of an R-system is obviously of the utmost importance."

"You know where it is?"

"I believe so. It should be just off the coast to the south-west of here," Siegrain replied, "at least that's what the evidence I've collected says."

"I see," Riku said. He lifted the staff and brought it down hard to the ground, making a rune appear beneath it. Behind them there were numerous popping sounds, followed by noises of surprise as the card spell was canceled, releasing the people trapped within. Riku paid no mind to this. He turned quickly, rushing off with his mind moving a mile a minute. People had come from the island to attack Fairy Tail, they had come for Erza, and they had taken her. The rest of her team had gone, Riku assumed, to follow them to the island. The island which was, according to the magic council, south-west of Akane Beach. _But why, h_e thought. _Why Erza? Why are there still people on the island? Why is the system still there?_

Riku rushed off towards Mystogan, trying to decipher the flood of information he'd just received and what his next plan of action should be. In his haste to move away he missed the sly smirk that pulled on Siegrain's lips, a smile that didn't seem to fully reach his cold eyes which followed Riku's retreat.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Assassins from Death's Head Caucus

"The deal was that I'd seal your take over power so you don't do anything stupid, I would take you to this tower island, even though I think its a terrible idea, and then I'd wait," Mystogan reminded him. "Not that you'd ruin every inch of the boat with your sea sickness."

Riku hiccuped in response while throwing his arms, head, and shoulders over the side of the rickety boat and staring at the passing water as it threw their boat about, letting his fingers dip under the cold waves and hoping this would distract his senses from the motion of the ocean below. Riku closed his eyes, trying his best to imagine he was anywhere but on the boat. He tried to picture solid land, rocky land. The more stable the better.

_He was leaning against the cell wall with the sounds of restless sleep around him and distant calls for help. In their cell, Sho was crying (maybe in his sleep, maybe awake). Riku tapped his head lightly against the wall. _

_"Can't sleep?"_

_He let his tired eyes roll over to Simon, a boy around his age with dark eyes, dark hair, and tan skin. He sat next to Riku, pulling his legs tight against him. _

_"Not with this noise," Riku admitted._

_"Yeah," Simon agreed. "My sister had nightmares, but even for me this is too noisy."_

_Riku gulped in some air. They didn't normally share information about themselves. He did know where Millianna came from, didn't know who Erza's parents were, and certainly couldn't even name half the kids in the cells or work yards around them. Kids tried to escape and then they disappeared. The less you knew, the better. Simon didn't seem to notice Riku's hesitation._

_"I have a sister back home. I hope she's okay. I'm glad she's not here."_

_Riku nodded._

_"Do you have any siblings?"_

_"No."_

_"None at all? Weren't you lonely?"_

_"Never" Riku huffed indignantly looking back at the wall, suddenly very interested in the pattern. How many prisoners build this cell and were they still sitting in one near by, admiring their handiwork?_

_"Well, I miss her a lot," Simon muttered into his knees. Riku scratched at the dirt between two cells bricks as Simon continued. "But I'd never want her here. One day I'll find her- Kagura. What will you do when you get off this island?"_

_Riku looked at Simon, blinking confused, "what?"_

_"Uncle Rob says we should always have plans for what we'll do after this island, that way we'll survive," Simon explained._

_Riku rolled his eyes. "You sound like Erza, quoting Uncle Rob. He'd not even our uncle."_

_"Well, he's the best Uncle we've got, Riku," scolded Simon and for some reason it made Riku smile, as if Simon were HIS older brother (and not the older brother of this Kagura), telling Riku how to behave._

Riku pushed himself away from the boat's edge and lay so his back was against the wooden deck. Well, trying to let his mind wander wasn't going to help ease his motion sickness this time, not if it just took him back to his childhood on the island. The island he was headed to now. He ran his hand across his sweaty face and groaned, "what the fuck."

"I told you I don't trust this Siegrain," Mystogan told him, but his tone was more gentle than before, clearly aware of Riku's physical agony (even if he was unaware of Riku's memories). "And the last thing I need is for you to accidentally activate your darkness's dragons secret art dark dragon take over if you get overwhelmed. Last time you looked like some kind of demonic dragon, with scales on your face and arms, with those mad eyes. You gotta learn some control! Riku," Mystogan nudged his side with his foot. "Are you listening?"

"Uuuuugggghhhhh," was the only response Riku could muster, turning on his side and curling into his stomach which was the only thing that seemed to be out of control at the moment. He squeezed his eyes shut. Anything would be better than this endless nausea paired with his partner's endless lecturing.

_He was in a mine, digging or building. It was hard to tell which anymore. All around him were slaves working. Some kid with a snake in his pocket named Erik on one side of Riku and Simon on the other. The ground was rough beneath his bear feet and his eyes were so tired from staying up late. He knew Simon felt the same way. He gave the boy a sideways glance and saw that Simon's eyes were determined, even as his arms shook from the load they were pulling. A whip cracked above them. Erik whimpered and Simon flinched and Riku was just so so tired. _

_Then he felt Erik (or maybe it was Simon) slip. They all went down and there was the feeling of a whip on their backs and suddenly a rage was bubbling in Riku. He felt like a beast was trying to be released. It was as if something was trapped inside his heart and if it were released his every muscle might explode on the spot and for a moment he didn't even care. "Let it explode," he thought, and he felt waves of energy flitting through his body. But then there was yelling and a whip hitting him directly and he fell back, arms covering his face for protection. He could hear yelling and sounds of punishments being suggested, but through it all he heard Simon's voice calling, "It's okay, Riku! You'll be okay! We'll find you! Erza, Jellal, and I! We'll keep you safe!"_

_And he was being dragged away to a new sector with a new isolation cell and then a cold cell with new kids that Riku didn't want to get to know and that Erik kid was there, talking to his snake._

Riku rushed to the edge of the boat and emptied his stomach, releasing a string of cuss words as he wiped his hand across his mouth. He opened one eye to see a brief reflection of himself- ten years older than he had been on the island with spiky dark brown hair, blue eyes and skin that was far whiter than it normally was. He turned his cheek so it was resting on the edge of the boat, his one open eye weakly trying to focus on the world around him. He could see the outline of the island faintly ahead. He put his hand on the chest, tapping where his grey guild mark rested on his heart. He was really going back. Mystogan was right- this was a terrible idea.

"I can't not go get her," Riku told the outline of the island. "I can't just leave her to face this alone with people who don't even know what it was like."

Mystogan said nothing, deciding this private discussion, though loud, was best left unmentioned. He did, however, let out a soft chuckle as they hit a hard wave and Riku fell back on his back again, both eyes closed despite his best efforts. _Maybe I should knock him out,_ considered Mystogan, but he made no movement towards his partner. Any inch closer was potentially a vomiting danger-zone. Riku was unaware of the violence his partner was considering. He was forcing his mind to move away from the island and onto other memories. ANY other memories or (ideally) the sweet blissful silence of darkness until they reached shore.

Just as Riku though he was about to get his wish, he felt a tug at his pants. Before knew it, he was being hauled over Mystogan's head and thrown into the ocean. He came up spluttering, his motion sickness cured.

"I can't go any closer," Mystogan explained, placing one foot on the edge of the boat and leaning on his propped up knee. "You'll have to swim closer. It'll wake you up a bit as well."

"That's just rude," Riku replied glaring at him. Mystogan shrugged.

"I told you I think this whole thing is suspicious and now there is some kind of magic energy preventing the boat from getting closer. I can push go back but not forward," Mystogan motioned to the island with the tower jutting above them. "If you're going to go, then you'll have to swim."

"Fine," Riku agreed, turning towards the shore and beginning the swim. He heard Mystogan call over the waves, "I'll be right here, so don't do anything too stupid while I'm not there."

When Riku finally made it to the shore he pulled himself over two large boulders and crushed his eyes shut. He was back. He sat up, rubbing water from his face and looking up at the tower which loomed above him like an accusatory finger at the sky. He pulled his sword off his back and place it on the rock next to him, taking off his cloak and ringing it dry. He supposed a blast of energy might dry him off entirely. Worth a try, anyway.

Before he could give it a go, he felt an impact to his jaw so hard that it sent him flying right back into the water. Under the waves, he opened and closed his mouth, making sure it was still functioning normal. He pushed himself to the top of the waves again to see two tall figures, one slender and one burly. The burly one was leaning on a huge silver hammer with a laughing skull on it.

"Didn't mean to hurt ya, plan B," called the burly one. "Come on back nice and easy and we'll have some fun!"

"Don't call him that," whined the slender one who, on closer inspection, was wearing some kind of less than fashionable leopard-printed onesie. "We want to have fuuuuunnn with him before Jellal has his way. What's this?" Leopard print leaned over and reached for something on the rocks.

Riku instinctively reached for his back, attempting to feel the sword Erza had given him. It wasn't on his back. Riku watched as the slender figure held up the sword, turning it over in their hand disinterestedly before holding it out for the burly figure with the hammer to see. "You want this?"

"I'm bored," agreed the burly one. "Might as well smash it into oblivion."

"Over my dead body," Riku snarled, starting his swim back to the shore for a second attempt.

**Riku is at the Tower of Heaven but he still needs to find Erza and time is limited! Next week, we fight. Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Plan B & Etherion

He pulled himself up on the rocks, eyes narrowing at the two figures ahead of him. They were still peering at his sword interested. Now that he was approaching, he could see them in more detail. The burly with the huge silver hammer with a laughing skull on it also had huge muscles and almost no hair except for a large ringlet on the very top of his head. It seemed that almost all hair hair had opted to reside on his upper lip instead. He looked like some kind of circus strong man from a freak's show. What could his magic be, other than just brute strength? _The key here_, Riku considered, _is that stupid hammer_. He rubbed his jaw again. That shit hurt. He moved his eyes to the much more slender partner, with the leopard-printed onesie. If the burly one was a freak show strong man, this one certainly was the acrobat. His dark hair was average length, but seemed glued to his head with tiny ringlets, highlighting his deep set eyes. _Maybe some kind of stretch magic_, Riku considered.

The slender one handed the sword to the burly one, who tossed it on the ground and moved for his hammer.

_Well, no time like the present to find out,_ considered Riku, taking his stance and calling, "Dark Dragon ROAR!"

The swirling black energy left Riku and rushed towards the two, who looked up surprised before being hit. The burly one, clutched his hammer, and slid a few feet, leaving drag marks from his hammer and feet starting position. The slender one seemed to be tossed by the roar, but then he somersaulted in midair and landed daintily on his feet. Not exactly the usual effect Riku earned from his roar. This was going to take more time than he really wanted. He wished Mystogan was here to just put them to sleep. Riku rolled his eyes at himself. _Maybe I am relying on that skill too much._

"Another dragon slayer," grunted the burly man. "Did Jellal mention that to you, Zazel?"

"Not that I recall, Magnus," Zazel responded, rolling his shoulder back. "All he said was distract plan B, but don't kill him, just in case the other sacrifice doesn't make it past Ikaruga."

"What's Jellal planning," Riku interrupted. "And where is Erza?"

"He doesn't listen very well," observed Magnus. "Zazel just said she's fighting Ikaruga, though I've never seen someone face her & live to tell the tale." He pulled his hammer over his shoulder, swinging it around above his head. With a swift movement he brought it down hard on the earth, sending waves across the ground with such force that it seemed as if the land itself had turned to water. When the waves hit Riku, the vibrations seemed to jar up his legs into his very bones before throwing him back. _Definitely need to get that stupid hammer,_ Riku thought as his teeth stopped chattering. His eyes darted to the sword again.

_Goal 1: Get sword. __Goal 2: destroy that stupid hammer. __Goal 3: Go save Ezra._

Another wave of vibrations headed his way, this one with added force as they overlapped the ones before. Riku jumped over them, landing just a few feet away and right into the side kick of Zazel. That sent him careening into a rock, leaving a dent. He blinked and shook his head to clear it. It felt like a horse had kicked him!

Sure enough as he peered at Zazel, he saw his opponent's leg turning from a horse leg back into a human one. Great, he was fighting a freak show- a dude so strong he made the earth liquid and a guy who could change his parts into animals. _Alright,_ re-evaluated Riku. _Goal 1: Get rid of these assholes & get sword. Goal 2: Find and save Erza. Good._

Now that he had a plan, he felt a bit better. Of course, fights so rarely went as planned.

Magnus charged at him first, hammer pulled back. Riku had had enough of that impact for the day, so he muttered "Dark dragon scales." In seconds, dark scaled moved across his skin, hardening like the dark dragon he'd be raised by. Just to be sure he was safe, he grabbed to the top of the rock and pulled himself up, flipping himself on top of the boulders as the hammer slammed into the place his face has been moments before. Going for the money-maker was just rude. Crouching in his new spot, with a much closer target he called "Dark Dragon Blast!" A more focused strand of dark energy left his hands and hit Magnus straight on, making him stumble back and release his hammer as he covered his own face with a howl. The solitary blonde chunk of hair fell delicately from his head.

"Oh dear," Zazel observed, "He won't like that."

Riku leaped down and grasped the handles of the hammer, intending to throw the thing at Magnus before the man discovered he was completely bald, but Riku ran into an issue almost immediately. The hammer was too heavy to lift. In fact, even with his hands gripped tightly around the handle and all of his body weight forced forward, the hammer made no move. Instead, Riku's hands slipped off the handle and the force of his pull sent him flying towards Magnus, hands still grasped in fists as they came down across his shiny bald skull.

There was a distinct cracking sound, which made Riku's heart stop for a moment, before he realized that it wasn't from him. Leaping up he found that he was mostly unharmed but that Magnus, despite all his beefy muscles, seemed to be out for the count.

"I meant to do that," Riku assured Mystogan, before remembering that Mystogan wasn't there. Instead Zazel responded in a tone of indignation.

"His one strand of hair and then his honor? Fairy Tail has no manners!"

He lunged towards Riku so quickly that Riku barely moved out of the way in time. He saw the shining of the sword ahead. He looked behind him, seeing Zazel turning to restart his charge. _I need that sword_, Riku thought pushing himself to move as quickly as possible towards the sword.

Behind him was the sound of rage from Zazel.

His legs were aching from the sprint.

He could hear the wind whistling in his ears.

He was so close to the sword's handle!

He was reaching out to grab it.

His fingers touched the very top of it when he felt himself being pulled back into Zazel's embrace. An Embrace that was suddenly smothering.

"I can take any animal's qualities," Zazel cooed as Riku gasped for air that couldn't fill his lung. "Strength of a gorilla, constraints of a pythons, legs of a cheetah or horse. Don't worry, we'll make it fast. Pass out now and you won't even feel when the Etherion blast hits the tower. You'll feel nothing but sweet darkness just like all your friends on this miserable island."

Riku's vision was getting blurry. _Etherion? Why does that sound familiar? _His eyes were rolling up to the sky. He could see a blurry image of runes above them, layered on top of one another. He closed his eyes from lack of oxygen.

_A fifteen year old Erza was in a library surrounding by book. Soft snores were coming from her mouth with both eyes closed, scarlet hair falling across her face. Riku approached. He'd never been to this part of the guild, but Mira had said Erza was here and the guildhall was too noisy for him anyway. "She's been there for hours," Mira had scoffed. Riku had thanked the demon-girl with a slight wave._

_Now here she was, using some old book as a pillow. Riku peered closed. The pictures of this page, only half visible under Erza's head, had a diagram with four runes, which were impossible to translate._

_"Riku!"_

_With a heavy thunk Erza's head ran right into Riku's jaw, making him bite down on his tongue painfully. He stifled a string of curse words and moved away from her apologetic face quickly._

_"Oh no," She said moved towards him, though he turned his face away to hide his pained look. "Are you alright? I think I fell asleep. I'm so sorry."_

_She placed her hands on his face, turning it forcibly towards her to inspect him. Without her asking, he stuck out his tongue for her to see._

_"It looks fine," she told him._

_"I know that," he snapped, pulling his tongue back protectively. "What are you looking at anyway."_

_"Just magic council information," she said seriously. She motioned him to the book."I was looking up the R-systems originally, but then I got distracted by this Etherion. It's rumored to have been made by the magic council to to be a 'cross-dimensional destruction Magic that is capable of destroying nations,' or at least that's what the book says."_

_"The council has this," Riku said peering at the passage Erza was pointing to. "And their publishing books about it?"_

_"Oh, I don't know if the council knows about this book," Erza said guiltily. "Master said not to mention it outside of this room."_

_"So why are you telling me," asked Riku, blinking at her._

_Erza's cheeks flushed as red as her hair and she slammed the book closed. Riku would have been startled, but he was momentarily distracted by the breeze the slamming book created, sending some of Erza's loose hairs flutter dramatically._

_"I don't know, Riku," she snapped. "What did you need any way?"_

_Now it was Riku's turn to flush. "I-I-I don't know! Just looking for you!"_

Riku's blue eyes snapped open and caught sight of the runes in the sky again. Without much thought he channeled as much magical power as he could into his hand. With a grunt, he brought it up and across Zazel's grip, focusing as much energy as possible on his Dark Dragon-slayer Claw. Zazel released him, crying out in pain as the shape of a dark claw appeared in the air, slashing at him viciously. Riku hit the ground on all fours, but only had time to gasp for one long breath before he lunged towards his sword again. This time his hand grasped around it and as Zazel charged towards him again. Riku turned and called "DARK DRAGON SLASH!"

A powerful black twister appeared from the sword, hit Zazel head on, and sent him flying away into the ocean waves where Riku had been thrown before.

Riku let his whole body fall back against the ground, feeling the sweet feeling of oxygen moving in and out of his lungs. The tower loomed eerily above him and above that was the Etherion waiting to fire. Riku looked at the very top of the tower. That was where he'd find Erza, he was sure. If there was going to be a sacrifice, it'd be there. He had to find her fast because he was running out of time. That Etherion might shoot at any second.

He took a final inhale of breathe before sitting up and tucking the sword securely onto his back. Now how was he going to get there?

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! **

**Thanks Tempest for the first review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: After the Blast

Riku was running up more stairs than he'd ever climbed in his life. Half way up the tower and he still had no idea where he was exactly, just that he was going up. He'd spent too much time fighting with those idiots below. As he ran, he tried to figure out some kind of plan.

_The cult who built the tower originally had been trying to resurrect their God, Zeref, _Riku reminded himself. _Did Jellal take Erza to do the same?_ Images of a young Jellal floated into his mind: giving Erza her last name, comforting Sho when he was sniffling from a cold, and listening attentively to Uncle Rob's stories. _He never seemed like a bad kid, _Riku thought. _What had happened? _Riku had been moved just a few weeks before the revolt. Was it possible for something to happen and change Jellal?

Riku paused at a split in the hallway, considering the right versus the left, which looked almost identical. he magical energy felt different to the left, more alive and electric, so he took the left hallway. _Come to think of it_, Riku thought as he turned another corner. _The night we met she mentioned Jellal. I told her I was leaving with her and she said, "You can't because Jellal..." But what about Jellal?_

"I never asked," Riku snarled punching his open palm with his fist. "I asked about her eyes and not anything else, like an idiot!"

After that, they had found land and headed to find Fairy Tail and then they had joined. There had been so much pain and suffering and they were both so willing to forget, or pretend to forget, the island and people they'd left behind. _I should have asked. I should have made her talk about it, _he thought. A small voice in the back of his mind spoke whispered the words he had been ignoring this whole run, _and now you might never get the chance._

"I'll make it up to you, Erza," Riku told the empty hallway, moving up some stairs two at a time. "I'll ask you about everything we never talked about and I'll tell you everything you want to know on our Guild Day lunch. Just don't die on me!"

He was almost at the top, he could tell. Skidding through another door he found himself gasping for breath. He paused at a window, sucking in as much air as his lungs could take. He did a double take. A man with a jet pack and an the head of an owl was rushing away from the island. In his arms was a pink haired woman in a kimono and a metal fan with a bald white head.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though. The air was crackling with magic energy and a lot of it. Erza was certainly one of the producers, though he couldn't explain how he knew exactly. The other one had to be Jellal. If he could get there before the blast then maybe they could figure a way out of this mess.

"No way are we going to end it here in this shit hole," Riku snapped and as if on cue, the whole building began shaking.

...

Outside the tower, Mystogan was watching the runes above the tower as they moved into alignment. That must be the Etherion Cannon the fleeing soldier had mentioned. Mystogan attempted again to move the boat forward, but the sea pushed him back. Still some sort of barrier in place preventing his approach. But why?

Mystogan didn't have time to ponder it further because suddenly a blinding light gathered in the runes. Mystogan squinted his eyes, holding his arm above them to try and peer at the tower ahead. There was a loud rumbling, like thousands of thunderclouds at once. The vibrations were so much that the boat began to rock violently. Mystogan took his third staff in his hand, drawing a quick rune on the ground, and steadying the deck as much as he could. He looked at the tower just as the blinding light became too much and a roaring sound filled the air.

Mystogan braced himself to his staff, turning his head downward and focusing his energy on forcing stabilizing the boat. No matter what, he had to be ready for when Riku headed back. Despite all his focus, he nearly fell off the boat when the cannon fired. The energy of the cannon made the very Earth shake as if it would split in half beneath him and swallow the ocean whole.

**BOOM!**

With his fourth staff, Mystogan split the rushing waves headed his way. They opened like a curtain to reveal the tower before him, still standing but broken down to its lacrima bones. Lacrima bones that were full of enough magical energy that he could feel its instability from this distance. This was a very very bad development.

Mystogan didn't wait for the waves to settled before attempting to move the boat forward. It took a lot of effort, but for the first time, the boat moved into the previously blocked waters. He had to try and get as close to Riku as possible. That whole structure was unstable and everyone had to leave as soon as possible.

"If something happens to Erza, I dunno what will put us in more danger," Mystogan considered, pushing closer and closer at a snails pace. "Riku or this tower they're all on."

...

Riku ran through the blinding light and the shaking of the tower and arrived at the top of the tower just in time to see Natsu punch Erza in the stomach, laying her down on the ground before him.

"Natsu," Riku shouted rushing forward.

"Riku?" Natsu said, surprise written across his face. Then it broke into a smile. "I should have figured you'd find your way here if Erza was in trouble."

"Are you with this idiot," snapped Riku, gesturing to Jellal who seemed amused by this development.

"What," Natsu snapped, offended. "No!"

"Then why," Riku growled, hand going for his sword on his back. "Are you knocking out Erza?"

Natsu looked from Riku to Erza then back to Riku again. "Hold on," he said holding up his hands. "If you've been here as long as we have then you must know that this guy kidnapped Erza and is trying to sacrifice her."

Riku narrowed his eyes and brought them to Jellal, before bringing them back to Natsu again.

"And he was trying to do it when I got here," Natsu growled, now eyeing Jellal as well. "I pulled her out of that lacrima over there."

"I'll rip him limb from limb," Riku snarled, hand grasping the handle of his sword and a rage pumping in his veins. He took a step forward, but a wall of fire zipped past him before dying away.

Riku turned to Natsu again, "Watch it!"

"He's mine," Natsu stated, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "And if you want to fight to figure out who gets to beat him to a pulp, then so be it."

"That's the stupidest thing-" Riku began, but Natsu cut him off.

"Besides, someone's got to make sure Erza's okay. She can't move."

Riku's face paled, cold fear suddenly dampening the boiling rage. He moved his hand from his sword. "Alright," he agreed. "Kick his ass and don't lose."

Natsu gave Riku a single nod before turning to face Jellal, who's hands were in his pockets, looking bored. Riku hurried over to Erza. She was dressed in a white sarashi round her upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. She looked battled and bruised, but oddly peaceful in this state. Riku gently took her head and placed it on his lap, moving some hair from her face and seeing a bit of a shiner appearing on her cheekbone.

"You don't look so good, Erza," he said kindly. "But I bet the other guy looks twenty times worse."

"Riku," Erza asked. Her eyes fluttered slightly, as if she were attempting to open them.

"Don't do that yet," he said kindly. "I'm here and we're going to get off this ridiculously tacky tower."

Erza's mouth twitched slightly in a small smile.

"When did you get here," she asked, voice so weak it was barely above a whisper.

"Oh you know, a little while ago," Riku said, twirling one of her stray hairs nervously. "I was bored and thought 'why not travel down memory lane,' right? What about you?"

"It feels like I've been here forever," Erza admitted with a pained sigh.

Jellal's laughter interrupted their conversation. Riku looked up to see Natsu was panting in front of a wall of flames. With a wave of his coat, Jellal cleared the flames entirely. He was still standing and completely unmarked.

"Is that the best you can do," Jellal asked. "If that's all you've got, then I won't waste my time. Prepare to be destroyed by my heavenly bodies magic! Meteor!"

Riku watched as Jellal sprung into the air as if he were flying. He zipped past Natsu: once, twice, three times. Each time landing a punch on the fire dragon slayer. Natsu hit the ground hard.

Riku gritted his teeth. _All that brawling in the guild hall and this idiot is getting clobbered? I have to go help! _He made a move to stand, but Erza made a soft hiss of pain. Riku sat back down again, apologizing to the wounded girl.

"Just a few more moments," she said. "I just need a few more moments."

"Yeah," Riku said. "Yeah, okay." Riku looked up just as Jellal punched Natsu so rapidly that it sent Natsu flying in an arc in the air.

"Oh shit," Riku breathed watching as Jellal leaped into the air. Riku moved his hand to his sword, pulling it out as quickly as he could without moving Erza.

"May the seven stars bring judgement upon you. Seven Star Sword! Grand Chariot," called Jellal.

Riku brought his sword down as hard as he could, but he was too late. His dark energy twister roared across the tower to a place that Jellal no longer stood. _He's too fast._

"Alright," Riku said looking around. "We have to go. We have to get Natsu and get off this tower and away from this insane jerk."

"Natsu..." Erza repeated and her brow furrowed.

Both of her eyes opened when they heard the sound of crystal being smashed. Erza made a move to sit up, but Riku put his hand on her shoulder. Looking over her he could see Jellal's back and in front of that was Natsu, slamming his fist into the tower.

"Did you hear that, Riku," Natsu grinned. "He doesn't want us to destroy the tower!"

Riku could take a hint. He gently placed Erza's head back on the ground and stood to face the tower, Jellal, and Natsu. He looked at Jellal as his hands began to glow with his dark energy dragon slayer magic. Then, before Jellal could make a move towards him he let out a string of punches and kicks to the towers itself, chipping away bit by bit. A jagged boulder shook from the impact before dislocating completely and rolling down the tower.

Jellal's eye twitched with rage and he lunged for Riku, but Natsu met him before he could get there.

"I told you," Natsu said. "I'm your opponent!"

They went on like this for some time: Riku destroying the tower, with one eye on Erza, and Natsu fighting with Jellal. Jellal was getting visibly angry, which only made the whole affair more enjoyable as far as Riku was concerned. He might not know why the sweet kid from their cell changed into this monster trying to resurrect Zeref, but he didn't need to know that to destroy stuff. Natsu was right, it was their guilds specialty.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY," Jellal screamed, his eyes more insane than ever before. He crossed his arms and suddenly the air shifted. A black orb was appearing above Jellal, and like a black hole it seemed to be sucking up magical energy and gathering it for its own use. Riku knocked down the second boulder and turned, seeing the power as his eyes widened. He realized what would happen if that spell hit Natsu at the exact moment Erza did and in a flash she was between Natsu and Jellal.

"You don't want to lose your sacrifice to Zeref, do you," she snarled.

"That would be a problem,"Jellal agreed, eyes not losing their insane glint. "But with Riku here, I have my plan B. After I kill both of you, I'll simply move on to him for Zeref's reincarnation process!"

For Riku, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. He turned to rush towards them, just as Jellal's magic reached it's full force. Natsu called for Erza to get out of the way as Riku jumped over a stray boulder. He aimed an attack at Jellal as Jellal called out "altairis!" He released the black ball of magic and in the same movement, seemed to sweep away Riku's attack as if it were merely a fly on his shoulder. Riku was rushing toward his guild mates. He was trying to get to Erza and Natsu before the ball of power. His mind was blank except for trying to get to them and to stop this death sentence. He was so close, but he wasn't going to make it in time!

Simon appeared and the blast hit him head on.

The impact of two magics colliding sent Riku flying. He slammed against a rock, feeling an uncomfortable crack in his rib area.

Riku turned over, pushing himself up and coughing up a little blood. He could hear Erza's ragged voice and sobs coming from where Simon was and he could see his own blood, but they both seemed so far away. He blinked: once and then twice. It seemed to take a lot of effort to register the movement.

Something was wrong.

Distantly, as if hidden deep inside himself, he could feel something straining. Beneath that he could sense the bubbling rage in his stomach.

...

Mystogan stepped foot on the island for the first time and paused, looking up to the top of the tower. He could feel the seal he'd placed on Riku straining. Something bad was about to happen. Something Riku wouldn't be able to control. Letting out a string of cuss words, Mystogan began moving up the tower at rapid speed. He had to find that idiot before his seal broke, and it was so close to breaking.

"Don't be a damn fool," Mystogan growled. "Riku, have some control for once!"

...

Despite the fuzziness in his mind, Riku could hear Erza crying. She yelled out in pain and Riku knew. Simon was gone.

The distant bubbling seemed to grow, moving into a ball tightly against his heart. His ears were pounding with fury, it felt like his chest might combust from the rage within it, but still something seemed to hold the rage at bay. Something that was being pulled tighter and tighter, like a rubber band being pulled farther and farther apart. He leaned forward, holding one hand to his chest and using the other to hold himself up. He needed to move. He needed to fight. He needed to avenge Simon. The rubber band pulled too far and snapped.

All Riku could feel or hear was the rushing of his own power around him as the ball of rage seemed to explode within him, amplified a hundred times now that the restrain was gone. He opened his eyes, but he didn't register what he saw. He only knew the rage and his goal: destroy and survive.

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm so proud of myself for being so consistent at updating. I'm usually so bad at keeping to my schedules. Don't forget to review & get ready for the next chapter: Darkness Dragons Secret Art- Dark Dragon Take Over.**

**Thanks so much sketchywolf for the review! **


	7. Chapter 7

_All Riku could feel or hear was the rushing of his own power around him as the ball of rage seemed to explode within him, amplified a hundred times now that the restrain was gone. He opened his eyes, but he didn't register what he saw. He only knew the rage and his goal: destroy and survive._

_..._

Simon was dead- murdered. He had confessed his feelings and then died. Erza felt like a knife had ripped through her chest, dragged itself down to her stomach, been pulled out, and been plunged in against. And Jellal? Jellal was laughing.

Erza had told them all to leave. She had told them all from the beginning that she would take this on by herself and they had ignored her. Jellal had wanted to sacrifice her and everyone else could have been saved. Why hadn't they listened? Why hadn't he listened? Simon would still be alive if only they had listened to her. If only she had died sooner.

_Why_, she wondered, _why are they willing to die for me? _

Even when she knew in her heart that this was her fate. It had always been her fate- from the moment Jellal had allowed her to leave the island. Was she a coward for pulling her friends into this? Was she a coward to have fought the inevitable?

Natsu's punch sent Jellal spinning into a jagged boulder and brought Erza back to the present. The force sent a cry of pain from Jellal. Natsu was eating the the rock, digesting the ethernano as if it were a fire buffet. From her place, she couldn't see his face, but he called out into the night, taking a fighting stance as power vibrated around him. Then, as if in response, a field of wind blasted away from him and magic energy from the tower began to flow in the air towards him. It was hypnotizing. Erza had never seen anything like it.

Natsu brought his hands above his head and slammed them down against the ground, channeling the magic towards Jellal, who managed to move just in time before the explosion of power hit him head on. Natsu coughed and grabbed his throat, falling to the ground.

_He's going to die too,_ she realized. _Another friend who could have been saved!_

"How could you be so stupid," Erza said. "Ethernano is made out of all types of elemental magic. It'll poison you!"

"What an idiot," Jellal responded, as if Erza had been talking to him. "Did he really think he'd be able to power up using elements other than his own?"

Behind her, Erza heard a monstrous growl that sent shivers down her spine. Turning, she found Riku, hunched over with his arms and head dangling before him unnaturally. His magical energy was all wrong. She'd never felt something like this in all her S-class missions. Once as a teenage, Erza had spent a whole afternoon attempting to make a cake for the Master's birthday. She had ventured out to find the best ingredients possible and after a week of collecting had returned to the guild to use the kitchen. After much painstaking concentration she had completed the cake. Just before presentation, she'd gotten into an argument with Mira, who had smashed her fist through the cake and the table, destroying both. In her fury, Erza had summoned a sword and sliced half of Mira's hair away. The pulse of power from Mira in that moment paled in comparison to the demonic energy coming from Riku's form now.

"Riku," she asked, her voice trembling despite itself.

In response, Riku lifted his head, tilting it slightly as if listening to the wind. Usually his blue eyes danced with laughter as he saw Erza, pushing his messy brown hair from his face almost bashfully, but now there was not a trace of shyness in his eyes. Dark black scaled were covering his face and his arms seemed to be more claw than human hands. His blue eyes, which normally met hers in a secret understanding, were gray without pupils. This unnerved Erza the most. She could always tell what Riku was thinking from his eyes, but now, she couldn't tell anything.

Riku was nowhere to be seen.

"Riku!" She tried again, but instead of looking a her, his gray eyes moved to the figures behind her. With another growl he almost seemed to fly, to the heat behind her. She lunged over Simon's motionless form to dodge being hit by his sharp claws as they passed.

From her new position she could see Natsu covered in fire, yelling into the night sky. A slight impression of scales seemed to appear on his cheeks. For the first time Jellal looked scared. Natsu and Riku charged, both of them hitting Jellal with the force of a train and sending him flying back. Natsu used a bit of the tower to push himself off, calling out that Jellal "made Erza cry," before pushing him through the floor of the tower to the level below.

Riku made no speeches. In response to Natsu's accusation, he turned his head to the sky and released a dragon roar so loud that Erza covered her ears, heart pounding with a fear she hadn't felt in decades. Then he dove after them to join the battle.

Erza sat blinking next to Simon's lifeless form. She could feel the tower shaking with each of their attacks, even as they crashed levels below.

_I've seen this once before,_ she thought.

_She'd been on a mission with Riku and Mystogan. It was an S-class mission before she or Riku were even close to it, but Mystogan was there, so they all thought it would be fine. But it hadn't been. They'd been separated from Mystogan and when they came face to face with the monster, Riku had moved to push her out of the way. Instead, Erza was thrown across a cave head first into a rock. She'd heard a distinct crack and felt blood move to her skull before running down slowly across her temple and sliding down her jaw line. Riku was standing, frozen in his spot, arms still out as if to push her. The monster moved to hit him and Erza rolled her eyes to him. She wanted to call out, but her head felt fuzzy. He was just standing there. Wasn't he going to move?_

_"You hurt Erza."_

_Her eyes widened. Even in her concussion-ed state his voice sounded more like a growl than a human voice. In the shadows of the cave, it almost looked like wings were sprouting on his back, his hands molding seamlessly into claws. She'd tried to called out to him, but her voice caught in her throat. His magical energy was sending pulses through the earth itself. Even the monster paused, confused._

_"You hurt-oof!"_

_Mystogan appeared, knocking Riku on top of the head and pushing him to the side. With three quick movements he drew a rune in the air and the monster froze in place, unable to move. In the next moment it let out a unearthly scream before melting away into nothingness. Mystogan stood, still poised in front of the puddle for a moment before letting out a sigh._

_"He almost lost control," Mystogan observed, though Erza wasn't sure if it was meant for her or the puddle to hear. "He can't lose control."_

_Mystogan turned and moved towards her, leaving Riku on the ground where he'd pushed him. "Are you alright," he asked Erza, looking at her skull._

_"Sure," Erza replied in what she hoped was a confident tone. Not as confident as she hoped because Mystogan made a sound of disapproval. _

_"Is he okay," Erza asked timidly, glancing at Riku's form. His hands and skin were back to normal._

_"He'll be fine," __Mystogan replied, glancing behind him. "I've hit him harder before. He just gets so protective around you."_

The sound of Jellal being punched through the floor right next to them brought Erza back to the moment. She followed their progress into the sky as Jellal called, "I won't lose!"

_But where is Riku? _She wondered, eyes scanning quickly around before drawing back to the sky. Jellal gave a kick to Natsu's chest and he slammed against a wall.

"I'm destined to give a land of freedom," Jellal called. "I know because in my darkest hour, I could hear Lord Zeref calling out to me. He told me he could make all my dreams come true and I believed him! There's a reason I'm the only human who can sense Zeref's presence! It's because I am the chosen one!"

The floor seemed to vibrate beneath her and she drew her eyes down. Through the hole Natsu and Jellal had made, she could see Riku, or the demonic version of him. He let out a roar of dark energy, taking out a pillar of the tower and making the whole thing shake beneath them. Every moment he seemed to look more and more like a dragon. Bringing his head to the sky, she saw his eyes roll about in his head before they landed on the hole, then on her, and then on Jellal above. His mouth pulled into a smile that froze the blood in her veins. Then, he flew through the hole and directly towards Jellal.

Jellal made the motion to cast the Abyss Break spell, but a pained look crossed his face. The rune disappeared as he fell through the air.

Natsu and Riku were charging towards him, Natsu saying something about snapping out of it and Riku not saying a word, his eyes narrowed in a way Erza had never seen. She knew that if he got to Jellal first he might kill him.

_No, _she realized in horror. _He wants to kill him. _

"Riku," she called again, arm reaching out instinctively towards the boy. "You can't!"

Riku was readying a dragon roar, but Natsu got there first. He punched Jellal so hard in the jaw that it sent the man plummeting to the tower, out of the way of Riku's roar and through the floor Erza was still frozen on. The tower shook from the force of Jellal's impact and again when Natsu landed next to her, breathing heavily as the tower swayed fro the destruction to its foundation. Smoke rose about him, pushing his scarf about in the wind.

_So this is the power hidden within him,_ she thought,_ the true form of the dragon slayer. He managed to defeat Jellal. I can't believe after all these years the nightmare is over! Now Sho and the others can finally be free. _

Natsu dropped to his knees from exhaustion, his scales disappearing from his face as Erza caught him in her arms. She looked around the tower. _But where's Riku?_

"RIKU! RIKU!"

Instead of Riku, the tower responded to her calls. It shook, sending beams of light from the its core into the sky.

_No,_ correct Erza. _Not light, but magical energy and a lot of it. The ethernano is getting out of control!_

"RIKU," she called again. "RIKU WE HAVE TO GO!"

Again, Riku didn't respond. Instead the light beams burst from the floor around her. She pulled Natsu's arm around her shoulder. She pulled herself up as the floor began to fracture. Turning she could see Simon's body begin to move. It slid across the now slanting floor towards an abyss.

She had to leave now. She hulled Natsu onto her back and leaped to a more stable rock.

"RIKU!" She dodged a beam of light as it burst through the spot her foot had been about to land. "RIKU?"

There was no response. A blast sent her flying onto her stomach painfully.

_The__ lacrima can't contain this amount of magic energy,_ she thought looking over at Natsu's fallen form. _And Riku's nowhere to be found. I can't imagine what kind of destructive power it has. Even if we made it outside the tower we'd still be caught in the explosion. _

"No," Erza said slamming her fist onto the floor in frustration. "It's over." She let her eyes move over to her fallen comrade. Riku and Simon where gone in the tower as well-maybe more. Had Millianna, Sho, Wally, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia stayed behind? Were they in the tower's destructive range as well?

_ What am I saying? I can't give up!_ She pushed herself up, swaying from the energy it took. _Natsu, Riku, Simon. Now it's my turn. _She moved towards a lacrima wall, hand outstretched. _This is the only way._

...

Levels below, Riku was making his way to his target at a leisurely pace, smashing rocks as he went. The satisfaction was unparalleled. With every hit of his fist a lacrima shattered and he felt his stomach leap with excitement. Very distantly, Riku could hear someone calling his name. The voice was familiar, somehow, but so far away. He felt their voice tugging at his consciousness, pulling him away from his task.

What was his task? He couldn't really say. It wasn't so much a spoken assignment. More like a pulsing rage that mobilized every nerve in his body. He wanted to go to the voice, but he wanted something else more.

Chaos. Destruction. Death to all enemies.

He took a step towards the fallen blue haired figure before him. He could feel the ground trembling beneath him. The tower was shattering to pieces- it would blow any minute. _Let it destroy itself._ He growled with pleasure at the thought. The tower would destroy itself and he'd destroy this filth before him. The rage was the only thing in his mind, bubbling away in his ears and captivating all of his senses.

"She's calling you."

Riku paused with his arm raised above him, ready to slash Jellal in half. He blinked. When did he get claws? The thought flickered out of his mind as soon as it had arrived, replaced again by the focus of destruction.

"I had hoped I would see this side of you," Jellal confessed, a pained smirk pulling the corner of his mouth. "Simon told me you looked odd that day they moved you. He was convinced you looked almost like a monster. I wished I'd seen their faced before they go the whips. Their fear at having angered a dragon."

"Shut up," growled Riku, and some part of him was surprised that the voice was not his own.

"Are you going to kill me," Jellal asked, raising an eyebrow. Riku raised his claw again. Yes, he was. He readied himself to slice through the prey before him.

"RIKU!"

He paused just an inch from Jellal's head. Jellal coughed, but was otherwise unmoved.

"I told you, she's calling you back," he repeated. He was sinking slowly into the Lacrima behind him. "Now that I've seen what Simon meant- the power of her son & her brother- I'm pleased. It's a good image to see before the end. I'd wondered how your magic would turn out, compared to her's."

Riku growled, reaching out to grab him, claw gripping his wrist hard enough to make Jellal wince in pain. Was he reaching to save Jellal or maim him? Riku couldn't tell.

"The tower doesn't have long," Jellal confessed, his shoulders disappearing into the stone. "You'll die if you stay here."

"I'll kill you," Riku replied and he meant it, in the bottom of his heart. He was ready to yank him from the lacrima and tear him apart limb by limb.

"If the tower blows," Jellal reminded him, his legs and arms sinking deeper and deeper into the stone. "Then she'll die too."

All the way back in the darkest corners of Riku's mind something fell into place. He let go of Jellal's wrist and Jellal fell back into the stone, seeming almost frozen with his arms out and legs straight below him, like a puppet hanging after a show.

Riku blinked once and shook his head.

The bubbling rage seemed more distant now.

He could register some thought.

Something about Erza.

What about Erza?

The tower shook threateningly beneath him and a beam of light burst though the floor, sending jagged lacrima around him, some of which scraped his face on its journey. Suddenly he was very aware that he had an extreme pain in his ribs and back.

Riku's eyes widened as the details of the last hour or so fell into place. He had to get his friends and go, now! But, where had they gone?

"ERZA?! NATSU?!"

_**Thanks for reading! Don't Forget to review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Farewell (for now)

He used the last bit of his take over energy to propel himself up and onto the trembling ground above him. He looked around, desperate to find the two in question. He could feel his magical energy leaving him as his senses came more into focus. He rushed back to the place Erza had been when he cracked his ribs- before everything went dark. The tower had gaping holes in that area, with more appearing every moment. The tower was disintegrating beneath them.

"NO WAY! COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"

That was Natsu's voice, Riku realized. He moved towards the noise, leaping over disappearing lacrima and almost being hit at least twice by the energy beams shooting out of the tower. Jellal was being absorbed as they spoke, but his magical energy obviously wasn't having a stabilizing effect.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!"

Riku's eyes widened as he jumped over a falling boulder, plummeting down one level of the tower and landing on his shoulder with an unfortunate crack. He was going to feel that tomorrow, along with the rib.

"Add it to the list," Riku grumbled to no one in particular. He pushed himself up and felt his shoulder completely dislocate. Okay, he'd be feeling it now as well.

Natsu's voice, closer now, called into the night,"ERZA!"

Riku gritted his teeth and moved towards the sound of Natsu's scream as fast as he could. But, the screams stopped suddenly. Riku paused, looking around wildly. Where had he gone? What had Erza done? Riku felt the tower tremble again and the floor beneath Riku gave out, bringing him down another story before he was able to roll off the pile of rubble crashing down on him.

"You're always so slow," Mystogan observed, standing above Riku. From his spot on the floor, Riku could see the pink hair of a passed out Natsu, thrown over Mystogan's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"N-natsu," Riku observed.

"He was screaming a lot," Mystogan explained. "And refusing to come, so I knocked him out."

"Where's Erza," Riku grimaced, pushing himself up haphazardly. Mystogan looked at Riku as if he didn't really want to answer the question, which did nothing for Riku's nerves.

Silently, Mystogan stepped to the side revealing the wall of lacrima with Erza's form floating within, just as Jellal's had looked before.

"I can't enter the lacrima," Mystogan admitted. "I tried, but I can't. We need to go."

"Not yet," Riku snarled, knocking away Mystogan's outstretched hand and staggering unsteadily towards the lacrima.

"You idiots are all the same," Mystogan sighed, shifting Natsu roughly to his other shoulder. "You're not going to be able to reach her. I don't want to knock you out as well."

Riku ignored him. He was at the wall, forehead against the stone watching her form. She looked oddly peaceful, like she were asleep with a slight smile on her lips.

_It can't end like this,_ Riku thought. _She's worked too hard and survived for too long to get sucked up into this tower forever. It can't end like this!_

His hand sank into the lacrima. Behind him Mystogan made a noise of surprise, but Riku didn't notice. He was focused on Erza within the lacrima, reaching his good arm in to grab her wrist. The lacrima felt like water or perhaps some kind of heavy gel. He was arm deep, but she was just out of reach.

"Riku," Mystogan began, moving towards his partner. He was too slow. Before Mystogan could grab him, Riku fully submerged into the wall, moving towards Erza slowly. His arm was outreached, as he kicked his feet. He was so close to her wrist that the tip of his fingers brushed against it.

_My vision is getting a bit foggy,_ he said. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the throbbing pain in his shoulder and side. He was not going to let some magic stone beat him or Erza. He was so close to her, but the fog in his vision was gaining on him. There almost seemed to be figured floating about in the fog, but he was determined. He had to reach Erza before this lacrima did whatever it was trying to do.

"Riku," he commanded himself. "Stay focused!"

He felt his hand grasp something! He was holding Erza's wrist. Now he had to get out of here. The fog continued to build in his mind. Was he being absorbed into the tower? He had to focus. He had to pull them both out of here. The fog thickened and seemed to slow the gel like stone, making it even harder to move through. Somewhere in the fog he heard Jellal's voice repeating, _"... the power of her son & her brother...I'd wondered how your magic would turn out, compared to her's."_

_There was a woman in the fog, slim & curvaceous figure with her back turned to him. He could see her dark purple hair cut to chin length. Next to her was a small girl. He felt like a small child again- smaller than he was when Acnologia had found him. The small girl turned, her face covered in the fog and unseen by Riku, but she called to him._

_"Come on," she said. "Mom's waiting on you!"_

_"Mom," Riku said confused. __They both seemed familiar, but it was all hard to grasp.__ "I don't have a mom."_

He felt himself fall face first onto the ground, hand still grasping Erza's wrist. A bright blue light shot straight up from the tower, which shook so violently that Riku had trouble standing, especially with Erza held unsteadily in his arms, Riku doing his best to keep as much of her weight as possible on his uninjured arm. Beneath them, the last of the tower began to disintegrate. Within a second they went from standing to falling as magical energy shot passed them into the sky above.

...

Natsu slept for three straight days, which Riku thought was a bit excessive, but he kept that to himself. After all, Erza was worried about her friends and he didn't want to express his exasperation at their antics when she seemed so pleased. On the third day, when Natsu finally awoke, things almost seemed back to normal, whatever normal was for that group of weirdos.

"Hey Erza," Riku said peaking his head into the room where Gray was pouting and Happy, Lucy, and Erza were snickering behind their hands. Obviously just missing a Gray and Natsu argument. Erza looked up at him, a smile breaking across her face, making a slight warmth move to Riku's cheeks. "Can I-erm," he paused, swallowed, and then finished. "Can I borrow you for a moment?"

They walked in silence on the beach for a bit, toes digging into the sand. Riku chanced a glance at her, still bandaged up to her neck but smiling as if she were at the best amusement park in Fiore.

"I got you something," Riku said finally, pausing and reaching into his pocket. "I was going to wait until our lunch, but..."

"Mystogan has another lead," Erza finished.

Riku nodded, holding out the box. He opened it carefully, revealing the silver-chained necklace it's blue jewel in the center. The light gleamed off of it and Erza's mouth fell open. She looked from the necklace to Riku and her look alone made red rush across Riku's face.

"Its the color of you eyes," she observed, before clamping her mouth shut and going red as well. Riku chuckled.

"I guess so," Riku agreed. "I didn't realize it. Happy Guild Day, Erza."

"Will you put it on for me?"

Riku nodded slowly and took the necklace from the box, carefully putting it around Erza's bandages, his fingers grazing across her neck as he pulled away. She turned and beamed at him, unaware of the butterflies knocking about in Riku's stomach so violently that he felt almost motion sickness.

That night, Erza returned to the same spot on the beach to see Wally, Millianna and Shô off. They apologized to Erza and told her they were going to explore the world and live for themselves now that they were out of the tower. Erza agreed, re-quiping into her farewell armor. Riku sat on the hill nearby, watching the procession below as Mystogan leaned against the tree, looking only half interested in the show. Riku had never loved the farewell, since it meant someone was leaving, but watching now there seemed to be some beauty in the ritual. He muttered the three conditions to himself as Erza recited them to Wally, Millianna and Shô below.

"One: you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others so long as you live. Two: you must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them. Three: even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able!"

"You must never treat your own life as something insignificant," Mystogan said quietly, looking over to Riku, half turned to face his partner. "You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live."

"You're ready to go," he asked, push himself up.

Mystogan didn't move from his spot, even as Riku stood, the fireworks from Lucy, Natsu, and Gray's magic exploding behind him.

"Did you tell her who pulled her out of the tower," he asked.

Riku shook his head. "I just gave her the gift. It's better this way."

"Leaving without a good bye is better," Mystogan asked skeptically.

"I'm not very good at good byes with Erza," Riku admitted, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "Besides, it's not like I'm leaving Fairy Tail for good. I just need to go and deal with some personal things."

"Hmmm," Mystogan replied. "There is no guarantee you'll find Acnologia or that he'll have any tips to control your powers."

"Yeah I know," Riku agreed, picking up his traveling pack and swinging it over his now healed shoulder. "Is it still okay if I go with you for the next anima lead? We can split up from there."

An express passed across Mystogan's face, but covered as he was, Riku couldn't identify exactly what that expression was.

"Of course," Mystogan agreed. "Let's head out before it gets too crazy. We can stop at a bar and inn one town over."

"That'd be nice," agreed Riku.

As they moved away, only Natsu spotted their retreat, though he had no reason to think there was anything odd about it. Riku and Mystogan were always on the secretive sidelines in these sort of affairs. Riku seemed to pause once more, perhaps his keen hearing catching Erza's final calls on the wind as it blew up the hill.

"I won't forget you, no matter where you may be," she called, raising her lance with the fairy tail flag billowing at the point. "And it's those painful memories that become the seeds of tomorrow. They make us stronger. Humans have that power. To go on stronger. If we never forget this day, we will meet again." She used her free hand to touch something on her chest, a necklace that Lucy had complimented earlier that evening. "Stay well," she said and for a moment it seemed as if her eyes strayed to the hill top where Riku stood frozen, back facing them, almost as if he'd heard every moment and as if Erza were talking to him above, instead of Wally, Millianna and Shô who were becoming smaller and smaller on their boat at sea.

_Now way,_ thought Natsu, turning back to waving at the disappearing boat.

On the hill top, Riku gulped for air before continuing his walk behind Mystogan. _Stay well, Erza,_ he thought. _I'll be back. Its a promise._

**Thanks so much for reading! With this Tower of Heaven Arc over, I need to consider what's next! Riku certainly has somethings to figure out like his power and the mysterious figures he saw in the fog. I'm not sure if that will continue this story or be a sequel yet, but stay tuned!**

**And don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Instead of creating a separate sequel, I decided to simply continue. So, let's consider the first 8 chapters Book 1 and that would make this...**

**Book II**

Chapter 9: 7 years Away

"What the fuck," Riku said, reaching behind his shoulder and grasping the hilt of his sword.

He had expected any number of surprises: Mystogan finally completing his mission and closing all the Anima, Laxus as the new Guild Master ruling like a tyrant, Natsu married to... to...anyone. Maybe Lucy? The point is that after seven years away, Riku was ready for the likely, the unlikely, and the laughably impossible. What he had not prepared for was running into Jellal Fernandes on his way back to Magnolia & the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Riku," Jellal greeted, pushing his hood down and holding up his hands. "How was Albareth?"

"Oh it was great. Lots of walking, delicious food, and sight-seeing," Riku said narrowing his eyes and widening his feet into a fighting stance. "How was the bottom of the sea? You more lacrima-free than last time I saw you."

"So you do remember when you're in that possessed state," said Jellal, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I wasn't sure you had any control or influence."

"Good talk," Riku said and then he pushed off from his spot, bringing his sword down in a slashing movement and sending a powerful dark twister straight at Jellal. It hit him straight on, pushing him into the air and sending him flying back against a tree a few feet away.

Jellal sat up, blood coming down his forehead from a gash beneath his hair. He didn't seem to notice as he said, "You've gotten stronger since I last saw you."

Riku responded with another slash in the air, this one sending a shot of dark energy up from his hand, through the blade, and towards Jellal's sitting form. Jellal moved his head to the side, allowing the blade of energy to miss him, slicing through the tree.

"You could kill someone with that new move," Jellal observed, looking at the tree where his neck had been. "And you manage that through your sword? Afraid to use your power on its own after what happened before?"

"You don't get to talk about that with me," Riku snarled. He lunged forward, bringing his fist down hard across Jellal's cheek, then uppercutting him with the same hand. He was about to strike again, when he sensed approaching figures, could hear their panting breath as they approached. One of them called out for a sword. Riku leaped back just in time to block it with his own sword. His opponents sword fell to the ground before disappearing into nothingness.

Riku's eyes darted to Jellal's companions, trying to assess his risk level. To the left was a young woman with long pink hair (topped with a set of brown earmuffs), in a ponytail that reached to the middle of her back. She helped Jellal up, scanning him up and down quickly to assess his injures. The other companion was a woman with long purple hair, an orb in her arms. She moved her brown, watchful eyes from the place her sword had once been, to the orb, and then to Riku.

Riku blinked, lowering his sword for just a moment in surprise. Just enough time for the purple haired woman to leap forward, take his sword, and leave Riku feeling extremely foolish. Something about those eyes...

"This is Meredy," Jellal said motioning to the pink haired girl. "And Ultear. We mean you no harm."

"That's not how I remember it," Riku snarled. "And taking my sword, especially after you threw your own at me, certainly doesn't scream friendly."

"You were attacking us," Ultear reminded Riku. Riku avoided her eyes, they were weirding him out, but he couldn't explain why.

"We'll give it back," Jellal assured, making Ultear's expression turn to one of exasperation. "But only after you listen. You left to find Acnologia, but you couldn't, could you?"

"I followed a few leads, but I was always a little too late," Riku admitted.

"And one of your leads led you back to Fiore, didn't it," Jellal said.

"Maybe," Riku said.

"Something about Tenrou Island," said Ultear, more of a stated fact than a question.

Riku narrowed his eyes. How did she know about that? No one knew about Tenrou Island except Fairy Tail Mages.

"He was there," Meredy said. "He tried to destroy the island and the mages there were trapped for seven years, they got out a few months ago."

"It was during the S-Class trials," Jellal added, watching Riku's expression carefully.

"Erza-"Riku began, moving as if to turn back towards the beach miles away.

"She's fine," Jellal said. "They're all fine. In fact, we just saw them a day ago."

"That's not going to comfort him, Jellal," Meredy scolded. "We helped them enhance their powers. They're headed to Crocus for the Grand Magic Games. In fact, all of Fairy Tail is headed that way to cheer on the guild."

"We're headed there as well," Jellal said. "There is some dark magic at work during the games every year and we hope to find it and destroy it. You can join us for the journey, if you'd like." He nodded to Ultear, who grudgingly tossed Riku his sword. Jellal continued, "We can fill you in on the way."

"No, I'll go alone," Riku said, eyes darting quickly to Ultear then back to Jellal. He held his sword out and pointed at the three mages before him. "Don't follow me."

He tucked the sword back as he turned and walked quickly away towards the next town. He'd be able to find a way to Crocus there, even if it meant getting a carriage, his stomach churned at the thought.

The three figures watched him move out of sight before Meredy sighed, rubbing the back of her head in thought. "What does he mean don't follow him? That's the way to Crocus. How else will we get there?"

Ultear crossed her arms and made a sound of agreement, eyes still resting on the last visible spot Riku's figure had been.

"Do you recognize him," Jellal asked, looking at Ultear sideways.

Ultear made no sound of agreement or disagreement. Instead she looked up at the sun before motioning to the left of where Riku had disappeared.

"If we walk straight this way, we'll still make it to Crocus in the same time without Ubel thinking that we're following him," she said. Without waiting for a response, she began to stride forward.

"Ubel," Meredy repeated, turning to Jellal. "Who is Ubel?"

Jellal allowed a knowing smile to flit across his face as he began to follow Ultear's retreating figure.

"Jellal," Meredy whined. "Are you going to explain this to me?"

"Let's ask Ultear later," Jellal replied. "Besides, we'll see him again in Crocus."

_Perhaps,_ Jellal added to himself, _sooner than he realizes._

**I'm still working on some of the details for this arc, but so far I'm having a lovely time and I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reunion in Crocus

Riku staggered off the train and leaned against the wall, inhaling deeply to try and steady his stomach. The train was certainly better than a carriage, but not by much.

"Get off of me," snapped a voice, loudly enough to catch Riku's attention.

Peering over his arm, Riku could see a slim, yet muscular young man with messy, spiky blond hair pushing his friend's hand off of his shoulder angrily. The blonde's face had a greenish quality to it that Riku recognized as motion sickness. He was sure his own face had a similar tint. The kid staggered away in a huff, his friend shaking their head behind him as if this was a normal occurrence. The blonde's slanted dark blue eyes scanned the area around him before catching sight of Riku. He paused, arms out to his side as if ready to fight and narrowed his eyes even more.

"You got a problem," he called.

Riku pushed himself from the wall and looked behind him. There was no one there. The blonde took a step towards Riku, who was not enjoying the idea of fighting so soon off a train, when a dark haired kid behind them called out, "Sting, let's go!"

Sting stopped, the earring on his left ear swinging back and forth. He glanced back to Riku before making a disappointed _tsking_ sound and turning. There was a white guildmark on his left shoulder- a sabertooth tiger.

Riku crossed his arms and watched Sting and his friend leave, not hiding his gaze. After they disappeared and his stomach had fully settled, Riku moved out of the train station and into the city of Crocus. Glancing around he could see the rocky mountains surrounding the city with the closest housing on hills near him. Riku wasn't too surprised by the size of the city- it was the capital, after all. He began to move down the street trying his best to be invisible in the crowd as he took in his surroundings. His invisibility had become much harder to maintain in the last year or so thanks to a late growth that had added half a foot to his height. As if on cue, he ran right into a low hanging vine, covered in flowers of orange and red. In his attempt to untangle, he pulled part of the vine off.

"You'll have to pay for that," snapped the merchant who appeared as if by magic at Riku's elbow, nearly giving him a heart attack.

He looked down at the vine in his hands, then back to the merchant. "Seriously? It attacked me."

"It's twenty-two jewels," the merchant said holding out their greedy hand.

Riku was just about to snap back when Cana appeared and dropped the jewels into the merchant's hand. She turned, beaming up at Riku.

"I was wondering if you'd make it," Cana said, a glint of evil dancing in her eyes. "I bought you those flowers, so now you owe me a drink."

Riku sighed with relief, "Lets get five."

"Boy did I miss you," Cana laughed taking Riku's arm and tugging him towards the closest pub.

...

It took three drinks for them to fully catch up on what Riku had missed- the Edolas adventure (as best as Lucy had explained to Cana, anyway), the S-class trials, the reveal of Cana's relation to Gildart, and their being asleep for seven years. Riku did his best to fill Cana in about his last seven years, though he wasn't able to give many interesting details (in his opinion). He'd just been wandering about Fiore, then Ishgar, and finally Alvarez and the areas around it. Behind them, a few people snickered as they passed, muttering about Fairy Tail: the weakest guild in all of Fiore. Riku and Cana exchanged a look before taking another swig to prevent themselves from getting into trouble, for now.

"Hey, let's see our fortunes," Cana offered, pulling out her cards.

"Cana, you know I hate that," Riku grumbled, motioning to the bartender to refill their cups.

"How about I see you and Erza's future," Cana teased, making heat rush to Riku's face.

"It's been seven years, Cana," RIku grumbled. "Give me a break."

"Seven years for you, maybe," Cana countered, laying her deck on the counter for Riku to cut. "Time didn't pass for us at all. In fact, now you're older than me."

"I'm not sure that's technically how time works," Riku said cutting the cards as the two new drinks reached them. "Just look into my future and leave Erza out of it."

"Mira would be so disappointed to hear that," Cana said with a sideways glance. She shuffled the cards again and laid five of them face down in the formation of a lowercase t. She reached for the first card in the center, but paused and drew her hand back, looking at Riku again. "Did something change for you? Did you get married or something?"

"Cana," Riku groaned. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, have it your way," she said taking a swig of her drink before turning back to the cards. "But I can't help what the cards say."

She flipped them over in the order she'd laid them down: center, left, right, bottom, and then top card all turned to show colorful pictures and titles. The moon, the devil, the five of swords, the ten of swords, and then judgement. Cana surveyed the scene before her with furrowed brows. Riku glanced from the cards to Cana, then to the cards again.

"Come on Cana," he said after another swig. "It's never good when you're quiet this long. You've gone two whole minutes without a sip of alcohol. Am I dead or what?"

Cana looked at him strangely before smiling at him and waving her hand in the air. "No,no, don't worry."

"Well, now I'm more worried so just rip off the band-aid while I have a drink," Riku sighed.

"Hmm, okay," Cana agreed. "This card, the moon, it represents your present situation. This says that you are in a test of your soul's integrity. You're in a state of indecision about something, but right now you're ignoring the facts and suppressing something important you need to deal with. Then the devil here represents the past. Whatever is causing you uncertainty now is related to the core of your being which you haven't or maybe can't tame. In a sense you could lose your soul to this shadow if you don't address it. This card on the right here represents the future. It's the five of swords which refers to a figurative or literal fight that hasn't happened yet, but has the potential for great loss. You need to rethink your plan and regroup, perhaps reach out to allies or friends to help cover your blind spots or weaknesses. If you don't, you may regret the losses you face."

Riku was really wishing he hadn't cut the deck and had distracted Cana by challenging her to a drinking game. He finished his cup to numb his regret.

"This one on the bottom is the reason for the battle your fighting, maybe now or in the future," Cana continued, unaware (or ignoring) Riku's wishing. "The ten of swords represents betrayal and loss of trust. There is a finality to it, whatever happens can't be undone. And this last one on top is potential or outcome of all of this mess. It's the judgement card or the resurrection. There is the potential for a joyful return, so long as you trust yourself and your actions."

"Oh good," Riku said finishing his drink and waving for the bartender for another. "Just all good news then."

"What were you thinking of when you cut the deck," Cana asked.

"Oh I don't know," Riku said with a sigh. "Nothing in particular. The Grand Magic Games, traveling, meeting up with everyone. Why? Does the good news keep coming?"

"The good news is that this doesn't seem to have anything to do with Erza or your lack of a love life in general," Cana said tapping her chin. "If you were thinking of the games then..." She scanned the cards again, eyes widening as she went.

"Please, Cana," Riku said. "I'm begging you to just spit it out. Put me out of my misery, the anticipation is too much."

"If the cards are about the games then these games are a test of more than just our might. In fact, whatever is happening in these games under the surface are taboo- some sort of shadow is working against us and if we're not careful it will win. We need to work with strategy or we might not make it through. If we do work together and figure it out, then we can have a joyful victory and be stronger from it."

They sat in silence for a minute, staring at the cards before them.

"Well," Riku said awkwardly putting some money on the bar as he stood up, swaying just a bit. "On that note, I think I'll go. Let's catch up tomorrow to watch the games, shall we?"

"Sure, how about the pub next door. This one has some bad luck," Cana agreed. She collected her cards and called to the bartender to bring her a few additional drinks as Riku moved out of the bar and down the street thinking about what had been said.

_So if the reading is about me,_ Riku considered, _then there is a test of my soul's integrity, huh? Something I'm not sure about, possibly because a devil in the core of my being._ He considered his loss of control at the Tower of Heaven and his inability to find Acnologia for the past seven years.

"You could lose your soul to this shadow if you don't address it," Riku muttered to himself, taking a random right without paying much attention. _Last time I did lose myself a bit, didn't I? If Erza hadn't called me back I would have torn Jellal limb from limb or worse. But what about that future card? Some kind of fight is coming up? _

"That's obvious," Riku considered taking a left without looking. "It's a tournament and I already almost got into it with that Sting kid and the merchant."

_Of course,_ he considered_, neither of those seemed to fit the description of the potential for great loss. _He paused at a fork in the road, noted that the castle seemed to be close by, so opted for the left path again, his mind clearing as his body temperature burned through the alcohol quickly.

_If there is a betrayal then who is it from and how would it lead to resurrection? Maybe they aren't related, _considered Riku. He paused at the gate to the castle garden and turned around, opting not to enter, though not really taking any notice of the people he passed. A man carrying a pile of baskets ducked to the left narrowly avoiding him and sending his top few baskets toppling to the ground.

_Somehow the cards for the Magic Games are even more ominous,_ Riku considered. _What sort of shadow would be working behind the games and why would they care about Fairy Tail? _Riku stopped suddenly, making a woman with a baby carraige careen around him last minute. He didn't notice as he remembered his encounter with Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear. They had been concerned about something at the games as well.

"Shit," Riku muttered, looking around the street. For the first time he took in his surroundings. On one side of him was a bakery and on the other side was the Honey Bone Lodge. He had to find Jellal, but he also was realizing he was very lost. "Where am I," he asked no one in particular.

Despite this, the universe answered. Four men flew out the window, landing on the cobble stone in front of him, all groaning. They looked like the boys from Blue Pegasus.

"Such... parfume," moaned one, his face against the cobble stone by Riku's foot.

"Ichiya," Riku asked. Yeah, that was Blue Pegasus, alright.

"And stay out," called a voice from the window above. Riku glanced up to see a flash of red hair.

"Erza," Riku said surprised.

The red hair returned to the window and two hands pushed it back into a high ponytail to reveal Erza Scarlet's face, just as it had been seven years ago. Riku felt his stomach jump up to his throat as he caught sight of a glimmer from her neck- a blue jewel on a necklace revealed by her pajama top. The necklace he'd given her.

"Riku," she called excitedly, pulling him from his thoughts. She leaned out the window a bit farther, motioning to the door of the inn nearby. "Come on in!"

Riku gulped, pushing Cana's cards and their ominous fortune telling from his mind as he moved towards the door and entered the Inn. Erza was waiting for him at the top of the stairs in her pink pajamas, beaming with a smile so wide that Riku couldn't help but feel his own mouth pull into a matching grin.

**Let the games begin! Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: An Alliance at the Start

Riku was sitting on the nearest bed, watching Erza as she zoomed about the room, a ball of energy the likes of which he hadn't seen in years, maybe ever. She was telling him all about her adventures since he left: the battle of Fairy Tail, Oracion Seis, and Edolas. She paused to give him a sympathetic look.

"I sort of hoped I'd see you, or at least your Edolas version," she said. Then heat rushed across her cheeks as she added, "You didn't get to say good-bye to Mystogan!"

Riku managed to gulp in enough air to say, "No, but I said good bye when we split up."

"Oh good," she replied, taking a stray bunch of hair and running her hands through them as quickly as she was speaking. The she was off on her explanation of what happened on Tenrou Island. It wasn't until she got to Acnologia's appearance that she paused and caught his eyes. Scarlet crossed her cheeks again and she sat down on the bed next to him, facing him.

"Am I overwhelming you with information," she asked.

"No,no," Riku said. "Cana filled me in on a bit of it before. It's just..."

"What," she asked with an edge to her voice that sounded more like the old tough Erza he was more use to.

Riku felt a comfortable smile break across his face. "It's just I haven't seen you in seven years, so I'm glad to see not much has changed."

"Well, a lot has changed," Erza said.

"I mean between us," Riku clarified. "It feels just like no time has passed at all."

"Good," Erza said beaming.

"Tell me about how you all were able to sleep for seven years," Riku encouraged her, pushing her knee with his own.

"Let's see," Erza said, leaning back on her hands and looking at the ceiling in thought. "I went to Master and told him the boat was almost ready to take us back to the guild, but then the air turned. It was some sort of ominous force. I tried to ignore it, but then a strange rumbling started. We tried to laugh it off, but we couldn't when we heard that deafening dragon roar. That's when we saw him approaching- the giant, black Dragon of Apocalypse- Acnologia. Gildarts told us to run for the ship and we tried, but Acnologia landed in front of us, blocking our way. Wendy tried to talk to it, but it started attacking us."

Riku felt his back teeth come together hard, eyes narrowing at the story, though Erza didn''t notice. Her eyes were closed now, relaying the details as accurately as she could.

"Master used his Giant and grabbed Acnologia, giving us time to run, but you know how Fairy Tail is. We couldn't let Master have all the fun, so we came back and combined our power to attack. Acnologia prepared to use his Dragon's Roar and we were losing hope, but Natsu started encouraging all of us. I admit, if it wasn't for that, even I would have lost hope," Erza said opening her eyes. "All I could think of was that this was Acnologia, the dragon Riku was looking for and here he was, about to destroy us all. Of course he didn't. First Master protected us from the roar and we woke up feeling like no time had passed, but it had been seven years."

"I'm sorry."

Erza looked back at Riku now, seeing his face darkened with anger. "Sorry," she asked, "for what?"

"I should have been there," Riku said. "I should have been able to protect you all."

"How could you have known," Erza asked with a shrug. "We all made it out and now we know Acnologia is still alive. You can find him if you still want."

"I searched for seven years," Riku said, gritting his teeth and staring at his clenched fist, though not really seeing it. "I looked and followed every clue, no matter how small. I went all the way to Alvarez and only then did I find a recent nest of his. But I was too late. If only I'd been faster and found him sooner, I could have stopped him from ever showing up at Tenrou at all. None of this would have happened. It's all my fault."

There was silence in response and Riku felt an all too familiar rage bubbling in his gut, distant but growing closer by the moment. His own destructive & uncontrollable power hidden deep within, but not controlled and not forgotten. He had gotten this power from Acnologia. What would stop him from destroying his friends the same way his father had attempted?

He felt Erza's arms wrap around him and for a moment, he was shocked by the embrace. Then, he slowly moved his arms up to return the hug, laying his forehead into her shoulder and the darkness it provided. The bubbling rage lessened and then disappeared. Riku was suddenly very tired.

"We can't choose our past," Erza's voice said calmly. "We can only choose our future path."

Riku didn't make any noise of response, but he released the hug as Erza moved to sit down again.

"Jellal is also trying to choose his own path," she said and Riku looked up quickly. Her expression said it all.

"So they did help enhance your powers," Riku said skeptically. "You trust him after everything that happened at the Tower?"

"Riku," she said gently. "A lot has happened since the tower. He helped us and went to prison for his crimes."

"He obviously didn't stay," Riku retorted.

"They says there is dark magic every year at the games, perhaps related to Zeref," Erza replied.

"He told me," Riku snapped, turning away as a child might. A small smile of amusement tugged at Erza's mouth. "You want me to help them, don't you," he pouted, crossing his arms.

"We trust him enough to help out," Erza said. "All of the Fairy Tail team is going to be on the look out during the games. It could be helpful to have someone outside the games to keep an eye."

"Isn't that why he has his new friends," Riku countered. Erza raised an eyebrow and Riku sighed. "I know what you mean," he said feeling defeat coming. "Fine. I'll keep an eye out in town during the games while they are forced to stay hidden. But, I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing it for Fairy Tail."

"Thank you," Erza beamed so brightly that Riku felt a heat cross his cheeks. She held out an envelope for him. "This says where to meet them. I found it in the room when I was searching it when I first arrived."

"So, he figured I'd be here and able to get this from you," grunted Riku. He made an annoyed sound and took the letter. "Fine. I'll meet them."

...

Riku made it to the outskirts of the city just as a gunshot rang through the air. Turning, Riku could see raised platforms going into some kind of tangle of streets in the center of Crocus' sky. Some kind of giant pumpkin-headed hologram was also there, butt Riku was too far away to hear what was being said.

"We've been waiting for you," said an ominous voice, making chills run down Riku's spine. He turned, instinctively reaching up to grab his sword and drawing it as he turned to see... Ultear.

"Give a guy some warning," Riku said, putting his sword back on his back. "You nearly scared me to death."

"What? I didn't do anything," Ultear snapped, looking embarrassed.

"Don't say such villain stuff," Riku retorted. "Who says 'we've been waiting for you' like that? Sounds like you're about to disembowel me."

"That's disgusting, I would never disembowel someone," Ultear said, putting her nose in the air haughtily.

"Sorry I'm not more familiar with your work," Riku said with a shrug. He spotted Meredy peering into the orb Ultear had been holding. He moved to look over her shoulder. Within it were rapidly changing screens.

"Is this lacrima vision," Riku demanded.

"It's tapped into the lacrima vision in Crocus," Meredy said. " Can you believe there are one hundred and four teams this year? Only the top eight will actually compete!"

"Did you invite me up here just to watch the Grand Magic Games," Riku asked crossing his arms. "And where is Jellal?"

"We did not invite you to watch with us," Ultear said, motioning to a spot for Riku to sit. "We invited you to discuss our plan."

Riku squatted in the spot Ultear motioned to, quietly listening as Ultear laid out their plan.

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Day 1- A Shaky Start

Riku considered the exterior of Bar Sun, an average two storied building made mostly of wood just off the common path. From his spot he could see four windows on the top floor and two on the bottom floor, each one carved with elaborate decorations. Carved Suns were balanced next to the sign.

_What are you waiting for,_ Ultear's voice asked next to Riku's ear.

Riku jumped at the sound, looking around wildly to find that no one was behind him.

_Calm down,_ Ultear said and Riku could almost hear laughter in her tone, _we're not there. We've found a safe place. A bird's eye view. This is just the way we communicate._

"You could have warned me," Riku snapped, making a lone passerby pick up his pace to get away from the man talking to himself.

_You don't have to talk aloud, I'm connected to your intentional thoughts right now, _ Ultear explained. Now he was sure she was laughing. _If you need to communicate with us, simply think of us and what you want us to hear. Then we'll hear you._

_Oh, that's all? Pardon me for misunderstanding such a common occurrence, _Riku replied sarcastically. He pushed the door open and moved inside. Inside the bar had multiple lacrima covering the walls allowing almost any seat to get a perfect view of the games starting in the arena across town. Cana was positioned at the end of the bar and as he approached she turned, pint in hand, the other waved enthusiastically.

"You started without me, huh," he observed as she threw an arm around his shoulders and pushed him down to the stool next to her.

"Just a little early," she said. "I've still got plenty of time!"

Riku wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but decided it was best to ignore it rather than asking a drunk to explain themselves. He waved to the bartender, who brought over a pint as well.

"What did I miss," Riku asked taking a sip.

"Well, not much, it's a slow start," Cana admitted. "Let's see, they introduced the judges. Now they're introducing the teams."

"In eighth place, Team Fairy Tail," the announcer boomed. Riku was impressed by the quality of audio in the bar. It sounded as if they were right in the arena, rather than sitting in a bar. He could even hear the booing clearly. Oh wait, he looked around the bar. That booing was in the bar.

"Who do they think they are," Cana began, turning in her stool as if to stand. "I'll change those boos to boo-hoos."

Riku put his hand on Cana's shoulder, pushing her back down before she could take a step. Another drink appeared for them both and he gave her a sideways glance. "It's too early for a brawl."

Cana took a swig and grinned crookedly at Riku. "It'as never too early for a drink or a brawl, Riku. Never!"

Riku rolled his eyes back to the screen as the other teams were introduced. Team Quatro Cerbus, the all female-guild Team Mermaid Heel, Team Blue Pegasus, and Team Lamia Scale.

"Look at Gray," Cana snorted as the camera panned across the teams to show Gray and the white haired mage from Lamia Scale interacting. Riku couldn't tell what was being said, but whatever it was certainly had Gray riled up.

"As long a she stays clothed," Riku joked. "There are children watching."

"Let them see," Cana replied taking a sip. She nearly spit it out when she spotted the next team was Team Raven Tail. "That's not good. That's a dark guild, Laxus told me about it."

"Laxus told you," Riku asked skeptically.

"Laxus and I talk," Cana replied. "People like me, Riku, I find stuff out. I'm very likeable."

"Right," agreed Riku taking a sip of his own. Now it was his turn to spit it out, but his resulted in a coughing fit afterward. Cana beat him on the back with more force than she needed to, but he recovered any way. He double checked the screen.

Yup, there it was: the most impossible image. Not only was there a second fairy tail team (Team Fairy Tail B), but it was made up of Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia, and...Mystogan?

"What the-" Riku began but he felt Cana's sharp elbow hit his rib, silence him.

"We both know what you're thinking, but let's not address it right now," Cana said suddenly very sober in her tone as Team Sabertooth was announced.

Riku nodded, finishing his drink and getting them another round. "I'll be back, don't finish these without me," Riku told Cana. He headed towards the restroom, thinking furiously. _Ultear, was anyone going to tell me that Jellal would be starring at Mystogan? Or were you hoping I'd just shit myself to death in surprise._

_That's a disgusting phrase,_ replied Ultear.

_This is my fault,_ Riku, came Jellal's voice in Riku's ear. _I approached Makarov about the issue and he agreed. This way we have eyes from above, eyes in the town, and eyes in the arena. I didn't have time to warn you. I'm sorry. I know he was your partner._

_More like my brother,_ Riku considered before he could stop himself. He hoped they hadn't heard that. _Just don't ruin his reputation, you idiot,_ Riku thought.

_Understood._

_Hey, Jellal,_ Meredy's voice appeared in Riku's ear. _ Have you picked up anything in the arena so far?_

_No,_ Jellal said. E_rza doesn't like the look of Raven Tail. They can't be the source as the Magic since we've felt it in the past and this is their first year. Still, I think we should keep an eye on them, I'm sure all of Fairy Tail is anyway. They think that Raven Tail attacked Wendy and Carla._

_I agree,_ Ultear said. _I'm not feeling Zeref's energy from any of the teams, though it could be hidden for now. Stay safe._

When Riku returned to his seat, the first challenge had begun and the contestants were in a city with copies of themselves all around.

"It's a game of hide & seek," Cana slurred. "The rules are that each member finds their opponents and hits them, but nobody knows where the others are. Whoever launches an attack first gains one point and the one who is hit loses one point. Attacking a clone will result in a one point deduction. Gray & Juvia are representing Fairy Tail."

"Who thinks of this," Riku asked rolling his eyes.

Cana made a sound of agreement as she took a swig, eyes never leaving the lacrima as Nullpudding of Raven Tail went after Gray for a second time. "What's his deal," she hiccuped angrily. "There's plenty of other opponents!"

Behind them another drunk seemed to think Cana's question was for him. He called back " Probably weeding out the weakest first!"

Riku saw Cana finish her drink, eyes narrowing. They darted to Riku, who shook his head. Cana slammed her empty pint down on the bar and ignored the heckler.

The peace lasted for a very short time. As Sabertooth's mage won the game, putting both Fairy Tail teams in last place, Riku could hear the boos in the arena. The drunk tried his luck again.

"I toldya," he said swaggering over and leaning on the bar. "How'd they even make it in? They're all pathetic! They might as well-"

Riku managed to grab Cana after her first punch, though it was the only punch the drunk needed before falling over backward onto the floor, knocking a table over as he went. Riku threw some jewel on the table and pulled Cana out of the bar before they got into trouble. Cana was unconcerned.

"Pub crawl," she cheered throwing her hands in the air, simultaneously smacking Riku in the nose and wiggling free from his grip. "I've got the perfect spot!"

Turns out, the next bar, the midsummer Eve Bar, was not the perfect spot. They watched the battle segment between Lucy & Flare, which started off well enough. Lucy performing multiple summonings and combining Scorpio & Taurus' attacks. Flare used her hair's magic to burn Lucy, but even then Lucy didn't stay down and she used Cancer to cut the hair. Riku was impressed.

Then it changed and Flare took the lead. Lucy wasn't even trying to fight back. Cana was practically standing on her stool, yelling at the lacrima, "that's excessive! What's she trying to do? It's torture at this point? Lucy, get her! I'll kill her and that whole Rave Tail Team!"

Riku frowned, thinking _Jellal, you're still not picking up anything from Raven Tail?_

_No, _Jellal replied. _Nothing but bad sportsmanship._

At the end of the fight, Lucy summoned Gemini, who transformed into a second Lucy. With an incantation, the arena filled with 88 constellations, all coming down as spheres. Lucy seemed to aim and release, but nothing happened. The sky cleared. Lucy fell to her knees and then to the ground. Flare was declared the victor and Cana let loose so many swear words that Riku thought maybe he should take note of the most creative ones. Instead, he joined Cana in punching the next two drunks who approached them calling Lucy weak. They quickly made their retreat to the third bar, Cana wiping a bit of blood from her fist, glaring down every innocent bystander they passed.

The next few battles helped Cana cheer up a bit and that allowed them to leave the next few pubs by choice, rather than in escape. Ren of Blue Pegasus beat Arana Webb of Mermaid Heel. Then Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth defeated Warcry from Quatro Cerberus. The final match was between Jellal and Jura of Lamia Scale. Riku gritted his fist as Jellal moved from Mystogan's power into his own until he fell down laughing and sweating.

_I said DON'T embarrass him, Jellal,_ snapped Riku. No one replied to him, but he knew they had heard him.

...

"Humiliating," Cana declared staggering as they left the bar. "Embarrassing! I can't wait to tell them what I think of that performance!"

Cana swaggered a big too far to the right and ran into a a slim woman with long, straight black hair falling to the middle of her back held in place by a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. She had an elaborate blazer with gold lining and a large collar.

"Sorry," slurred Cana. "Oh hey, you're on Team Maiden Wheel, huh?"

"Mermaid Heel," Riku corrected. Cana shrugged and continued on her way back to the Sun Bar to meet the rest of the guild.

"Sorry about my friend there," he added.

"No need to apologize to us, silly," said one of the girls. "Say, Kagura, do you know who this is?"

The black haired girl turned back to look Riku over more closely, saying nothing.

"It's Riku, who I told you about," the speaker pulled off her hood to reveal Millianna from all those years ago.

"Riku," Kagura said moving her eyes over Riku again. She gave him a very small bow. "Thank you for your help in defending Milianna and trying to save my brother."

"You're brother..." Riku began, but then he saw it in her eyes. "...was Simon? I'm sorry."

Kagura said nothing, simply moved her head in a small affirming nod. "You did all you could, according to Milianna. That's all we can ask in the face of such evil. I will complete what you and my brother could not." Her hand moved ever so slightly, almost unnoticeable, but Riku saw. In her hand was a sword, bandaged and sealed.

"You're saving that for Zeref then," Riku asked.

"Not Zeref," Milianna mewed. "Jellal!"

Riku used all his focus to keep his face unreadable. "Of course," he said. "Well, good to meet you and to see you, Milianna. I'd better get back to my drunken friend."

Instead of finding Cana, he continued his walk pondering the games and what had been said. There seemed to be lots of pieces in play- not just in the games but around it as well. Raven Tail was one thing, but Ultear said they hadn't sensed the ominous power yet, and now there was this Kagura wanting to kill Jellal? He couldn't blame her too much. He remembered how Simon had talked about his little sister. The affection was obvious. And yet, to lose Jellal like that? Erza wouldn't like that at all. She'd just gotten back her old friend and friendship to Erza was not something to trifle with.

He paused to look around him, finding that he had once again made his way to the castle. This time he was on the opposite side. He peered up at the turrets, a few lights on, but many darkened. A shiver ran down Riku's spine. He didn't like this place at all, but he couldn't completely explain why...

**Thanks for reading! Day 2 is coming up next! Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Day 2- Not Raven Tail

_Riku was floating again in Lacrima. The same hazy feeling surrounding him, but it was a comfortable haziness of relaxation, not of determination or anger. No one else was floating in the lacrima, no one needed to be saved, and there was not timeline for him to leave. He was floating in eternity and it felt so nice and warm._

_Maybe there was someone? He lazily moved his head to the left. Two figures were approaching him. What were they walking on, he wondered. Was there a floor here? Was he lying on it? He considered making a move to test if there was a floor beneath him, but it was too much effort. His arms were too heavy anyway._

_Instead he just watched the two approach through the fog. There was a woman with a slim & curvaceous figure, her __dark purple hair cut to chin length, bangs covering her eyes in shadow. __Next to her was a small girl. _

_So you're both back again, Riku thought, but he didn't speak. He'd gotten use to this dream and their appearance. Who ever they were, made up or some buried memory, he couldn't bring himself to worry when the fog was so comfy. _

_The figures stopped and beckoned to small girl called to him._

_"Come on, Ubel" she said. "Mom's waiting for you!"_

_He'd given up correcting the girl. Given up wondering what Ubel was. He felt himself shrinking down, down, down, compressing until he felt like a small child again- smaller than he was when Acnologia had found him. He didn't move, a floating toddler, watching the figures. Would they turn and leave as they usually did? Would they approach this time? He was never able to reach out to them, so he had stopped trying years ago._

_This time the woman moved, releasing the girls hand and bringing her own together. There was a cracking sound and next to Riku's hand a rose began to appear, with beautiful petals opening before him. He watched it bloom before picking it up and peering at it. It was a pinkish sort of ice, but it didn't feel cold to Riku. It did seem... familiar? Like Deja vu?_

Riku blinked his eyes open to see large green eyes framed by very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair. Riku nearly fell off his bed in surprise. He looked around hurriedly and found that he was in his own room at a Crocus Inn. He looked back at the girl, who was now giggling behind her hand. She was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck and wing-like adornments around her ears with small hoop earrings. She was also barefoot.

"I'm Mavis," The girl said sitting on the bed and peering at Riku's spot on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room" Riku demanded. He looked down at himself to realize he was only in his boxers, heat rising across his face. "Look away!"

"Well, you must be alright if you can yell like that," Mavis observed, turning to face the other wall while Riku hurried to throw on some clothes. "To answer your question, I'm here because I was curious."

Fully dress now Riku leaned against his dresser and observed the girl. She had to be in her very early teens or late childhood. "Curious about what," he asked.

"Can I turn around now," Mavis asked. She turned to face him again as he grunted in response. Her feet dangled off the bed, barely touching the floor. She continued, "I was curious why you hadn't been to the arena yet. I asked Cana as well, but she is going there today. She said you weren't."

"Who are you again," Riku asked.

"I'm Mavis Vermillion," Mavis said cheerfully. "First Master of Fairy Tail!"

Riku blinked once, twice, and then a third time. "Mavis the first master of Fairy Tail from like a hundred years ago?"

"Yes," Mavis said simply. "Now you tell me why you aren't going to the arena today to support Fairy Tail. You are obviously a part of Fairy Tail by guild mark & heart because you can see me."

"It's nothing personal," Riku assured her. "I just have some other responsibilities that have been keeping me busy."

"This has to do with our friend pretending to be Mystogan," she said, hopping off the bed. "So I suppose you have him in the arena, you in the town, and some other friends observing from above? It's a good strategy. Hopefully you get a chance to root for us in the arena, but I'm sure rooting in the city is also alright."

She gave him a final nod before exiting the room. He hurried after her, but when he got to the landing he saw it was empty. He sighed running his hand through his hair. Well, he supposed he'd seen weirder things than the spirit of the first master.

...

He chose the Garden Bar since he and Cana hadn't gone the day before, so there was less chance of anyone trying to pick a fight with him. Ultear and Meredy liked it because it was closer to the castle, a weak area in their observation. Garden Bar had lacrima all across their walls as well. Riku chose a seat at the very end of the bar with the wall on one side. He gently used his foot to push the only chair next to him farther away. He didn't need anyone trying to make friends with him and trash talking Fairy Tail.

His drink arrived just as the event called Chariot began. Representatives of each team had to race through Crocus to the Domus Flau atop moving wagons. As the race continued Kurohebi from Team Raven Tail pulled into the lead, with Ichiya in 2nd place, Yuka in 3rd, Risley in 4th and Bacchus in 5th. Far at the end were Gajeel, Natsu, and that blonde from Sabertooth, Sting. Riku looked away from the lacrima, feeling his stomach churn with empathy for the dragon slayers. _Why would they choose this event,_ Riku wondered sympathetically. Finally, the contestants started to cross the finish line with Bacchus in first, followed by Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, and then Ichiya 5th. The camera cut back to the three dragon slayers.

Riku looked back at his drink, trying to ignore the motion in the image. He didn't need any reminder of motion-sickness. On the screen he could hear Sting asking the other why there were trying so hard, despite being in such pain. Natsu replied that it was for everyone in the guild who waited for them for seven years, whow ere laughed at and mocked. They did it for them!

"That's pretty sweet," the bartender observed. He noticed Riku's darkened face. "You alright? Need another?"

Riku sniffed and ran his hand passed his nose, then chugged his drink before handing over the pint to be refilled. _Natsu always has a way with speeches_, Riku smiled to himself as Natsu crossed the finish line, followed by Gajeel.

The first match was between Raven Tail's Kurohebi & Lamia Scale's Toby. It was a fast fight, even with the spectacle of gambling added. When Toby he revealed his secret is that he can't find his other sock. The bartender made a sympathetic tut sound.

"Doesn't he see it's around his neck?"

Riku glanced around the bar at the face of confused drinkers. People are really invested in this sock dilemma, Riku thought.

"Someone tell the kid where his sock is," said a man at the other end of the bar.

As if in response, Kurohebi did just that, pointing to Toby's sock around his neck. Kurohebi held out his hand to Toby, but instead of taking his hand as expected, he grabbed the sock and tore it to pieces. The bar was full of sounds of displeasure.

"Not very good sportsmanship," the bartender observed. "Besides, what was the point? The kid obviously liked that sock a lot."

Riku nodded in agreement. Sure they were cheaters and assholes, but he still wasn't sure Raven Tail had anything to do with this dark and mysterious power they were looking for.

The next match was more interesting as Bacchus represented Quatro Cerberus and A Elfman represented Fairy Tail A.

"Bacchus, Bacchus,Bacchus," Riku muttered to himself. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Riku's eyes widened as Bacchus began mercilessly hammering Elfman. He remembered. He'd been out helping Erza on a job and they'd run into Bacchus, drunk and fighting a group of bandits. But, he was taking it too far. Erza stepped in and the fight that proceeded was an impressive competition. The fight on the screen was nothing like that. This was a blood bath. Or it was until Elfman transformed into a lizard man, leading to Fairy Tail's first victory.

"Well I'll be damned," said the bartender. He glanced back at Riku. "Another?"

Riku hadn't realized he'd left his seat watching the fight so intensely. He sat down and nodded. "DO you have any food here," he asked. His stomach rumbled in agreement.

...

Riku had just about finished his meal when he heard Jellal's voice in his ear, _Riku, there was an attempted kidnapping. Someone tried to kidnap Wendy, Carla, and Porlyusica._

_Who,_thought Riku, turning away from the lacrima as Mira and Jenny entered the arena.

_Natsu said that the group was arrested and taken in,_ Jellal responded.

Riku paid the bartender and moved out of the bar, letting the sun hit his face.

_We didn't feel any dark energy up here,_ Ultear said.

_I'll investigate anyway,_ Riku assured them. He looked up at the castle, walking around the gardens edge until he saw a wooden door to the side. After sneaking about following leads for seven years on hsi own, he'd gotten pretty good at spotting possible entry points. _I'm already here anyway._

_Call us if anything goes wrong,_ Ultear said.

_Yeah, yeah_, Riku replied moving swiftly to the door and trying the knob. It was locked. With a slash of his dark twister it opened revealing a dimly lit tunnel.

The tunnel slowly descended, growing darker and darker. His eyes began adjusting slowly to the dim lighting. Certainly this hallway had all the usual signs of a dungeon or prison, but it also had a strange feelings to it, growing stronger and stronger the longer he walked. He didn't know how long he'd been walking, but he came to an old wall. It had some kind of image but he couldn't make it out clearly. Riku grabbed a light from the wall and held it up. He most certainly was getting near the prison cells of the castle. This wall was crumbled and old. The majority of the picture had disappeared. All Riku could see now was the figure of a man holding up his hands in defense as black fires surrounded him on all sides. Riku returned the torch and continue don his way. It was an interesting picture, sure, but not much help to him now. The path straightened out and divided into three pathways. He could hear voices from one of the paths and looked around hurriedly. There was nowhere to hide. He looked up at the crumbling walls, then to his swords.

The guards passed beneath him just as he managed to use his sword to secure himself to the ceiling. He could feel the dirt and stone loosening with every second he was pushing against it.

"You think you'll go to the games tomorrow since you're off," asked the first guard.

"I think so," the second replied.

"Who are you rooting for this year? Sabertooth again?"

"That's no fun anymore. I want a comeback, so maybe Lamia Scale or Mermaid Heel?"

Their voices began to fade into the darkness just as Riku felt his sword and hold lose their grip. He fell to the ground in silent pain, working hard not to make a sound. Despite that he had to jump up and rush down the hallway he'd heard the guards approach from. In a matter of moments he limped into a room of cells. In one of them sat three glum looking men in red coats and pants. They were nicely dressed for prisoners. The one with a mustache looked up at Riku from his place on the floor.

"You're not a guard," he observed.

"No," Riku agreed squatting next to the cell to meet the mustached man's eyes. "I just have a few questions."

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm tired of answering questions."

"Who hired you to kidnap the girls?"

"Read the report," replied the man.

Riku reached through the bars, grabbing the man's nice coat and pulling him forcefully towards him. Now faced eye to eye he saw some sweat appearing on the man's forehead as Riku narrowed his eyes.

"R-r-raven Tail," the man squeaked. "We were hired by Raven Tail."

"What did they say to you exactly," Riku asked. "What was your job?"

"We got a nameless note with money saying to get the girl who was in the infirmary with a description. Said we didn't need to know why, but that she had to be unharmed and to bring her keys."

"Her keys," Riku repeated.

The man nodded hurriedly.

"But you didn't grab anyone with keys," Riku observed.

The second man was laying on a cot against the far wall and he sighed loudly. "No, we didn't. We know."

"So you grabbed the wrong people," Riku said. "You said the note didn't have a name. How'd you know it was Raven Tail?"

"Well, it was obvious," the first man spluttered. "Who else would have something out for Fairy Tail wizards."

Riku released the man, who hurriedly moved out of reach and fixed his coat, glaring at Riku. Riku considered this interview as he left the dungeons. He considered it as he walked through Crocus, the sun beginning to dip below the hills creating an orange and pink painting in the sky. He considered it as he left the city limits and approached Ultear, who was sitting next to a fire as if expecting his arrival.

"I don't think it was Raven Tail," Riku said, "but I'm not sure what to make of it otherwise."

"Hello to you too," Ultear said, a smirk pulling her lips. She patted the spot next to her on the ground. "Tell me what happened."

**I'll admit that this is not my favorite chapter, but we gotta get to through these first two days of the tournament so we can get to the real discoveries! Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Day 3-The Hooded Figure

"Hello to you too," Ultear said, a smirk pulling her lips. She patted the spot next to her on the ground. "Tell me what happened."

"Where's Meredy," Riku asked curiously, sitting down where she patted.

"She went to grab some food. There is a stream nearby and she's a pretty good fisher."

Riku relayed what had happened in the cells under the castle as Ultear patiently listening. This close, Riku could see her youth. She was probably just a few years older than he was. An image of the small girl holding the hand of her mother flashed in his mind, but he shook it away. This wasn't the time to be thinking of his weird dreams, especially because he was still struggling to look at Ultear in the eye for longer than a few moments. Her eyes still weirded him out, but he wasn't sure why. You can't just ask those sorts of things, could you?

Ultear's brow wrinkled in concern at his movement. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Riku said hurriedly, "just some invasive thoughts, you know? Sometimes they won't leave you alone."

"I know," Ultear said sympathetically. "Your instinct is that the kidnappers were not hired by Raven Tail? Why not?"

"First, it's an assumption they made that Raven Tail would want Lucy," Riku explained. "But Master always said that his son was out to get all of Fairy Tail and that was long before Lucy joined. Not to mention, they already sent Lucy to the infirmary on day one. Why would they want to target her instead of different members?"

Ultear nodded thoughtfully, encouraging Riku to continue.

"So then the question is who would want Lucy specifically or a celestial wizard in general," Riku asked. "You knew the guy. Would Zeref want a celestial wizard?"

"I didn't know Zeref personally," Ultear sputtered.

Riku waved his hand as if shooing away a fly. "Studied his work. Whatever. Same thing, right?"

"It is not," Ultear snapped, but she didn't seem too offended as she continued. "Anyway, in my work I never came across anything to do with celestial wizards specifically. We focused mostly on the Books of Zeref, but there wasn't any mention of celestial magic there."

"What about Lucys," Riku asked.

"You think the Books of Zeref mention Lucy specifically," Ultear asked exasperated. Riku shrugged.

"I dunno. I haven't read them."

"No," Ultear replied, her face stern though her eyes danced with amusement. "None of the books of Zeref mention any Lucys. Even if they did, it would be a Lucy from over 400 years ago."

Riku leaned against the tree and yawned lazily crossing his arms. "Well, my instinct says it isn't Raven Tail and it's even less likely to be another competing guild. So, either Lucy Heartfilia is a wanted woman by some unknown evil or its connected to Zeref."

"I'm back," Meredy called triumphantly, appearing from the trees. She held up five fish proudly, "And I am victorious! Hi Riku! Are you staying for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to take your food," Riku said uneasily.

"Don't worry about that," Ultear replied.

"Yes, stay," Meredy chirped. "We'll bring out the good china."

"Alright," he agreed.

"Perfect," Ultear said, taking the fish from Meredy and shoving them into Riku's arms. "You can gut them for us."

...

Riku woke up as the sun just began to show its first rays. His back was killing him. He moved to sit up, but stopped almost immediately feeling the weight of something around his shoulders. He peered around him taking in his surroundings. He was still in the woods. He could see Jellal asleep on the other side of the fire pit, which was now nothing but ash. Riku heard faint breathing behind him. Peering up he could see that Ultear was also leaning against a tree asleep, her arm wrapped securely around Riku's collar bone and shoulder, almost protectively. Riku moved very delicately so she didn't wake up. Meredy's head was on Ultear's lap as she also slept. He looked at them mone by one as he stretched. They looked so calm and peaceful when they slept. His eyes fell back on Ultear, who rearranged her arm now that Riku had gone. Her brow furrowed for a moment before returning to its peaceful expression. They were an odd bunch, he supposed, but not the worst to ever live.

He began heading back to town, thinking about his plan for the day. Should he watch the game from a new bar in case anything new developed? Or perhaps attempt to go to the arena to see if anything in the stands caught his eyes while Jellal was busy? Either way he had a few hours of sleep before he needed to decide.

As he reached his room he went for his pocket to get his keys. Inside, his hand brushed something. He dug it out, tossing his keys on the bedside table and flopping down on the bed. He peered at what he'd pulled from his pocket: a pinkish rose, with beautiful petals of ice. But it wasn't cold like ice, nor was it melting in the heat of the room. Riku put the rose on his bedside table and turned to try and go back to sleep, the pink ice rose watching from his bedside table.

...

A few hours later, Riku found himself panting as he pulled himself up the last few inches of the statue. He was finally at the top of the statue, right on the head of the king next to the arena. He lay face down on the statue to catch his breath until he heard a giggle. Pushing himself over he saw Meredy and Ultear watching him, both looking far too amused.

"You do this climb EVERY day," he panted.

Meredy held out her hand to help him up. "Ultear's powers make it easier."

"You did well," Ultear commented, turning back to the orb before her.

Riku muttered darkly to himself moving towards the orb to peer in as well.

"They just finished introducing the new judge," Meredy explained. "Lahar from the Magic Council. Hopefully Jellal stays out of sight and doesn't make himself noticeable today."

Riku nodded as the first event of the day was introduced: Pandemonium. Riku felt a smile pull across his face as Erza entered the arena, looking cool and confident, even as a giant building descended from the sky. The pumpkin headed announcer explained that the monsters inside were classed from D to S, the D-class being quite formidable, whilst the S-class could rival a Wizard Saint. The rules of the game were simple: each competitor would go in one by one and fight a number of monsters for points. They could select how many monsters they wished to face, but the level of monster they get was random. If they lose, their previous victories would still be counted, but they would be out of the event. The game would go on until all 100 monsters are defeated or everyone's Magic Power runs out. They drew straws to see who would go first. Erza chose number one and stepping forward. She declared she would challenge one hundred monsters, shocking the crowd and the women on the statue.

"She's serious," Meredy gasped looking at Riku, who nodded.

"One hundred monsters won't stop the Queen of the Fairies," Riku assured her excitedly. He pointed to the orb. "Just watch this!"

Riku didn't go out of his way to fight the way Natsu did, but he certainly enjoyed a good fight (when the time was right). And the time was right! Erza entered the building and began defeating all the monsters. Finally, as the last monster fell and Erza returned to the cheers of the crowds, Riku released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Worried," Ultear observed with a smirk.

"Of course not," Riku shot her a glare. "I knew she'd do it."

"You just seemed nervous at the end," Ultear teased.

"Well, I wasn't," snapped Riku. Meredy giggled.

"You two fight like siblings," she said.

Riku looked determinedly back at the orb as Cana removed her long sleeve coat to reveal a glittering tattoo on her right forearm. She broke the machine by shooting her power into the measuring machine, earning Fairy Tail A first place and Fairy Tail B second place in the event. Riku gave a cry of victory, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Ultear and a reminder that they were suppose to stay hidden.

Riku made sure to keep his volume to a manageable level as the battles began. First, Millianna of Mermaid Heel defeated Semmes of Team Quatro Puppy.

"Can you cut to the Mermaid Heel team," Riku asked. Ultear complied and the orb showed the team looking intensely at the battle below, except for Kagura, whose arms were crossed, her usual serious look on her face. Riku's eyes trailed to her sealed sword again. _So that's for Jellal, huh? _Riku thought. _Simon's sister out to get revenge, not to mention Milliana. What's Jellal going to do? What's Erza going to do?_

The orb moved again back to the battles as Eve of Team Blue Pegasus was beaten by Rufus from Sabertooth.

"He uses lost magic," Ultear observed calmly.

"But not Zeref magic," Meredy added as Riku opened his mouth. Riku closed it obediently.

The third match was between Laxus and Team Raven Tail's Alexei. Riku got a second reminder to keep it down as he let out a loud string of curse words as Alexei began to beat Laxus. _I've never even seen someone get a hand on Laxus, _Riku thought astonished as punch after punch made contact with the blonde mage. Then, just when it seemed as Laxus was done for, the image changed before their eyes. Instead of Laxus laying beaten on the ground, he stood triumphantly, bringing his fist down to his side. Around him lay the Raven Tail Team, knocked out.

"An illusion," Ultear observed.

"Those fucking cheaters," Riku shouted. "I'll ki-"This time Ultear seemed to have lost patience. She brought her hand down hard on his head, making him bite his tongue and hiss in pain.

"Alright, alright," Riku scowled as Meredy tried to his her laughter.

"They're being taken into custody," observed Ultear, she looked sideways to Riku. "Is it worth finding out more information from them?"

"Certainly not right now," Riku rubbed his head in thought. "Maybe later tonight when this loss is a bit less fresh."

"Agreed," Ultear nodded. In the orb the next match was announced between Wendy and Sherria from Team Lamia Scale.

"Ul," Meredy began, suddenly stiff.

"I feel it too," Ultear agreed. In his ear, Riku heard her voice say, _Jellal, do you feel that?_

_I do, _Jellal's voice replied. _I'm in the stands looking for the source of Zeref's Magic. _

_Should I come as well,_ Riku asked.

_Not yet,_ Jellal replied quickly. _We don't want to scare the source before we can identify it._

The three mages on the statue head watched with intense silence as the battle began, both girls revealing they controlled air magic. The girls exchanged blows, but it was clear Sherria had the upper hand.

"God Slayer Magic," muttered Ultear. She glanced at Meredy who nodded.

"Just like Zancrow," Ultear agreed.

Riku focused on the match. Wendy gathers her Magic Power and unleashed the Secret Dragon Slayer Technique Shattering Light: Sky Drill, knocking Sherria through the air and to the ground. But before the announcer could declare Wendy the winner, Sherria suddenly stood, all of her wounds healed. Sherria prepared her attack: Sky God's Secret Arts Heavenly Gathering of Clouds. Riku inched closer to the orb, eyes straining to see the attack. Just as it was about to hit Wendy, the attack veered off, just barely missing her. The time ran out and the match ended in a tie, giving both teams five points.

Riku sighed in relief, but Meredy and Ultear still looked focused.

_Jellal, is it her,_ Ultear's voice asked.

_No, _Jellal's voice replied as Sherria knelt to heal Wendy. _It's moving now. Out of the stadium. Riku-_

_I'm on it,_ Riku replied. He turned to Ultear and Meredy. "I'll block the exit on the other side."

Ultear nodded and with a wave of her hand Riku found himself at the edge of the arena.

"That's how they get up on the statue," Riku fumed, rushing towards the arena where hundreds of people were flooding out. He didn't see Jellal anywhere.

_Riku, I'm having a bit of an issue, _Jellal said. _The figure left through one of the three north exits. They have a black and white cloak with their hood up._

_Got it,_ replied Riku and he was off, searching the crowds for a black and white hooded figure. It was difficult to move through the crowd of people, and even more difficult to spot individuals. Even with his enhanced senses he had to navigate around the strangers, many of who didn't care why he was trying to go passed them. After stomping on many toes and dodging a few punches and shoves, he spotted the figure.

With new determination he hustled after them, down along the river bank as the sun began to slowly make its descent and the dusk air became more crisp. The figure moved into an alley way and Riku followed close behind. He paused, panting, one arm grabbing his sword from his back.

"Don't move, Zeref," Riku said, widening his stance for a better defense if needed.

"Riku," the figure asked. It was a familiar female voice that answered from beneath the hood. Reaching up she pulled back the cloak to reveal, not Zeref, but Lucy Heartfilia.

"L-Lucy," Riku asked stunned. "No way, what are you-"

Lucy held up a hand to silence him. "We don't have time right now."

"We're about to make time," demanded Riku. "Are you working with Zeref?"

"With Zeref," Lucy repeated stunned. "No, of course not. I can't explain it all yet, I'm trying to save us all, but I can't tell you the details yet. There is still too much unanswered."

"That's not going to cut it," Riku said. He put his sword back and held up his hands for her to see. "Come on, Lucy. We're guild mates. Just tell me whats happening. Do Natsu, Erza, and Gray know about this?"

"I'll tell you what I know, but you can't tell anyone," she said, Lucy's lips began to tremble and her eyes watered up. "Not Natsu, not Erza, not Gray, and not Lucy. Not yet."

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Day 4- The Dragon King

The sound of Ultear's voice in his ear brought him back to attention as she demanded, _Riku, any abnormalities?_

_Not that I see, _Riku replied.

_Stay focused,_ came Jellal's voice. _Did something happen yesterday that you're not sharing?_

_No, _Riku replied watching as the teams took the field, the announcer explaining the rules and goal of the Naval Battle Event. _I lost track of the original target._

_Then its even more important to keep your eyes peeled,_ Ultear lectured. _They got away yesterday so they're more likely to return today._

_Right, _Riku agreed. There was a swell of cheers as each mage was announced and the game began. Lucy started off by summoning Aquarius. However, Juvia managed to counter Aquarius's attack with Water Cyclone. Riku watched Lucy duck behind Aquarius and his mind began to wander again to his conversation with the other Lucy the night before.

_"Come on, Lucy, we're guild mates. Just tell me what's happening. Do Natsu, Erza, and Gray know about this," he asked._

_"I'll tell you what I know, but you can't tell anyone," she said and her lips began to tremble. "Not Natsu, not Erza, not Gray, and not Lucy. Not yet."_

_Riku hesitated. It seemed a suspicious thing to ask, but even more suspicious when he realized who else was on the list. "Wait, what do you mean not to tell Lucy? You're Lucy."_

_"I am," Lucy agreed, "of sorts. I'm Lucy from the future."_

_"The future," Riku repeated with a raised eyebrow, but Lucy nodded with such sincerity that he held back any sarcastic additions and allowed her to continue._

_"I've come back to stop something horrible from happening. I've been trying to figure out how it happened and what went wrong, but I haven't been able to put my finger on it. I can't tell what made everything turn out," her voice trembled, tears again forming in her eyes, but she hurriedly wiped them away. "so terrible."_

_"What could be so terrible that you had to come back in time," Riku prompted. "And how?"_

_"I used Eclipse," Lucy said. "but it's not exactly where I left it. Not that I even know if that is the root of it all, any way..." __She seemed to be talking more to herself than Riku. He wasn't ever going to make any sense of any of this if she kept it up. _

_"What happened in the future? Where is everyone else?" He asked._

_"They're," she began, but now tears were running freely down her face and Riku was getting a queasy feeling in the depth of his stomach. "They're..."_

_He knew it before she said it. He moved closer, a bit unsure. He wasn't as touchy-feely as Natsu and never really understood why Natsu was like that to begin with: always fighting and hugging and invading personal space. But now, realizing they were all dead, Riku figured there was only one reaction. He reached out and pulled her into an embrace, letting her sob freely into his coat, one arm wrapped around her head._

_They stood like this for a few minutes as Lucy composed herself. Then, she said something into his jacket._

_"What," he asked and she moved back, wiping her eyes._

_"Thank you," she said. "There were dragons everywhere, hundreds of dragons. They came through the gate- through Eclipse. That's why I'm back, to try and stop it. That's why you can't tell anyone yet, I have to find all the pieces before then."_

_He could tell she had more to say, so he waited. _

_"I think you need to know...I don't know how it happened but..." __She seemed to go back and forth before pulling her hood over her head, covering the top part of her face from view. She looked unrecognizable, even her smell was different, though Riku didn't know how. Was that from time travel? _

_"Somehow you turned into a real dragon," she said and then she disappeared into the night leaving __Riku to stand in the street, mouth open in shock. a cherry on top of the already wild encounter between them._

"And now we start the five minute timer," called the announcer. "Will our remaining ladies be able to stay in the water or will one of them fall out and bring their team into last place?"

Riku refocused on the water-sphere where Lucy found her keys were no longer at her hips, but in her opponents hands. The sounds of shock and horror in the crowd grew as Sabertooth's Minerva continued to attack Lucy, bringing her back to attack again and again. Riku's eyes darted to Fairy Tail Team A's balcony. They were screaming and waving their fists. It looked like it was taking all of Gray and Erza's power to keep Natsu from jumping into the field below. Riku's ears perked at a strange voice carrying across the arena, unnoticed to the distracted ears around him.

"Stop her! She'll destroy the Celestial wizard! We need her!"

The umpire's whistle blew and Riku turned, scanning the arena for the barely audible speaker. Below, Natsu and Gray rushed to Lucy's aid as Minerva carelessly dropped her to the ground. They just barely manage to catch her before she hit the ground. A medical team was called, even though Wendy and Sherria were already there.

"Get her to the infirmary immediately," called the same voice. Riku narrowed his eyes. He could see him: a tall well-built man wearing armor of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron. His face was contorted into a serious look from the balcony he leaned off of. With a turn that sent his cape flying behind him, he left the balcony, hurrying (Riku supposed) to check on Lucy.

_Somethings not right,_ thought Riku. _Ultear, do you sense anything?_

_No,_ Ultear replied. _No change here. What did you see?_

_I'm not sure, _Riku replied_, but I'm going to investigate._

...

He was following his gut instead of his senses, so it wasn't as easy to find the balcony. Instead he found himself wandering the labyrinth of passageways for a good portion of time, long enough that he heard the announcer faintly call for the start and finish of two tag team fights: Team Blue Pegasus's Ichiya and the mysterious rabbit-costumed man vs. Team Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker; followed by Team Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuka vs. Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Millianna.

He arrived at a strong oak door with golden trimmings just as the final tag team fight was announced. Riku leaned forward, sniffing the door and any air coming from it for any sort of clue that it was occupied or empty. It wasn't clear. Either there was someone in there now or they had been very recently... Was this even the right place?

The whistle sounded for the final fight to begin: Team Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel vs. Team Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. Riku opened the door just a crack, just enough to soundlessly look inside. It seemed empty. He risked opening it wider. Yup, empty. He moved in quickly, closing the door behind him. He'd have to be fast and listen for any sounds coming his way.

Riku tried to stay low as he moved from the door looking around quickly. It was a royal balcony with a throne and some additional fine wooden seats, all covered in silk cushions. The table next to seats had bowls of fruit and plates that smelled like they use to have cheese. Riku peaked over the balcony to see the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers struggle to get up. The crowd let out sounds of surprise as both Sabertooth mages began to glow, activating Dragon Force. Riku slunk away from the balcony, peering around the room for a clue, anything suspicious at all. He was so focused his task at hand that he nearly jumped out of his own skin when he heard Jellal's voice hiss in his ear.

_Riku, can you do that? Just activate Dragon Force on your own?_

Riku leaned against the wall, hand over his heart as it pounded out of his chest.

_Riku? _Asked the voice again, this time more concerned.

_I'm here, _Riku snapped. _And no, I can't get into dragon force, not without some bad stuff happening. Besides, Natsu and Gajeel don't need Dragon Force for a tournament._

_Riku, what are you doing,_ asked Ultear.

_I thought I sensed something but it was nothing,_Riku said with a sigh. He pushed himself off the wall to leave, but paused. A mural covered the wall he had been leaning against. The mural was worn, but had been treated kindly throughout the years and so it still held some faded color and detail. In the center was a dragon fighting a mage, flames surrounding the mage but never touching him. The mages hands were up in defense- or perhaps... Riku leaned closer. Was the mage the one shooting fire at the dragon? At the bottom of the mural was the title, "The Dragon King Festival."

The arena shook from the fight below.

_Jellal,_ came Ultear voice suddenly.

_I sense it too,_ replied Jellal. _I'm on it. _

Riku moved back to the Fairy Tail section, but he still had that queasy feeling in his stomach. Even as Fairy Tail won the battle against Sabertooth and the arena erupted into cheers.

...

"And then Natsu sent Gajeel into the mines," giggled Meredy. They sat on the statue head, waiting for Jellal's call to meet in the rendezvous location. They weren't to move until then.

"Riku," Ultear said poking him gently. "You've been quiet all evening- ever since you got up here. It's not like you."

"You didn't even complain that Ultear let you climb all the way up the statue again," Meredy agreed.

"I've just got some things on my mind," Riku said halfheartedly. He tried to change the subject before they could press him. "Have you heard of the Dragon King Festival?"

The two women looked confused.

"I saw a mural in the royal balcony when I was investigating," Riku explained. "It looked old."

"Ultear could probably find out," Meredy volunteered.

Ultear made a skeptical sound.

"Sure you can, remember that one time travel spell?"

"Time travel," Riku asked. _Again?_

"I told you its not like that," Ultear said with an exasperated sigh. She held up her orb between Riku and the arena below. She muttered a spell and the orb glowed to life. Suddenly they were in the arena, Natsu & Gajeel on one side and Sting and Rogue on the other. They were all staring at one another intensely, about to fight. The images disappeared again.

"It was like we were there," Riku gasped in surprise.

"She can do it for events she didn't witness as well," Meredy bragged. "Like if she's in a place she can see what's happened there even before she was born!"

Ultear was frowning, as if she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"So if a festival happened here, even if it was a hundred years ago, you could see it," Riku asked.

"It's easier if I have an exact time," Ultear admitted grudgingly.

"How about a time where a mage was fighting a dragon," Riku offered, thinking of the mural.

Ultear looked between Riku and Meredy's hopeful faces, then sighed defeated. She held up her orb and muttered again. They were in the arena again, but now the images flashed by so quickly Riku could barely account for them. The arena seemed to be on rewind. It was being deconstructed around them, then a blur of color and sounds, then they were standing in a wooden arena in the same place, then another blur of images and sounds. It was like speeding passed Crocus' history on a bullet train. Riku felt his stomach churn uncomfortably fro motion sickness. He looked at the ground, hands on his knees to steady himself so he wouldn't puke.

The scene froze and came into focus. Riku pushed himself up to see that everything was on fire or destroyed. The arena was gone, the building were gone, the castle was demolished (if it had even been built yet).

"Are those..." Meredy whispered pointing to a mass of flesh across from them.

"Dragons," Ultear agreed. She glanced at Riku, but Riku didn't notice. He was watching the blood bath of destruction occurring before his eyes and there, in what would have been the very center of the arena stood a young man in a high collard, black cloak with long, dark blue colored hair. His arms raised in attack as he shot magic from his hands, hitting a dragon as it flew mid-air. The dragon gave a roar of pain before lashing out at the man. But the man let out a laugh that chilled Riku right to the bone. In a flash the man transformed into a black dragon, decorated by spiraling blue markings. He lunged forward and attacked the dragon again, this time taking a bite out of its neck. Riku could smell the iron in the air from all the blood.

The scenery disappeared. The arena sat silent and empty, nothing but the first shadows of nightfall growing across the ground.

"Was that," Meredy asked shakily, "Acnologia?"

"Jellal's calling for us to meet him in thirty minutes," Ultear responded, but Riku could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head. He didn't look at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of the place his father had been standing- destroying dragon after dragon with an amount of joy Riku had never seen before. The dragon of destruction and chaos he'd heard villagers whisper about all through his childhood- now he'd seen it first hand. He couldn't sort through any of his jumbled feelings or thoughts. Only one stood out clear enough for Riku to acknowledge with a sinking in his stomach.

"_Somehow you turned into a real dragon," Lucy said before disappearing into the night._

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to ****review and comment!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Day 6- The Fateful Evening

Riku watched the sun move higher into the morning sky from a rock. Below, he could sense magical movement, though not in detail. He knew the arena was beginning to fill for the final battle. The light shone down on Crocus in an almost fairy tale way, making the castle glimmer and sparkle. On their hill top just outside the city, the four mages had been debating the next step all night and into the early morning. Now, they were here, in the sixth day of the Magical Games. They still had too many questions.

"I told Meredy to nap until Jellal returns with this future Lucy," Ultear said, standing next to Riku and overlooking the kingdom's capital below. "Maybe you should do the same."

"Ultear," Riku asked carefully, folding his hands together but making sure not to look at her. "The other night when we saw that image in the arena, that was really the past wasn't it?"

"It was 400 years ago,"Ultear replied.

"So you can see the past even when you haven't witnessed it yourself with that orb," he observed. "Can you also see the future?"

Ultear hesitated and the silence seemed to pull on for eons in Riku's mind, though it was only a minute or two. Finally she spoke, "I can't."

"Have you tried?" What if you hold that orb up right now and show us what this view looks like tomorrow? We could verify what Lucy says. Even if you just show us a few hours, maybe we could make a plan."

"It doesn't work like that," Ultear said. "The future isn't set like the past. Any given moment, even the smallest new interaction, could set it into a completely new direction. The very fact that this Lucy from the future has arrived means that events might unfold in a completely different way than before. Perhaps for better or for worse."

"Not every interaction changes everything," Riku commented. "If I went back in time to Tenrou Island seven years ago and warned everyone that Acnologia was on his way, that wouldn't have changed his attack. They wouldn't have been able to escape faster, not while battling all of you."

Ultear stiffened, but Riku didn't notice as he continued to stare determinedly into the arena below.

"But that's just hypothetical," Ultear replied. "It might have changed everything. Maybe Acnologia would have recognized you and stopped his attack."

Riku let out a sour chuckle. "You think the man we saw in the orb last night would have stopped because of me? This goal is to wipe out all dragons. I would have been on the list."

"No parent could kill their child," Ultear countered, laying a hand on Riku's shoulder comfortingly. "I once thought my mother abandoned me for a fate worse than death, but it was all a lie. I found out that she and I were deceived. How much time I wasted hating her when all I had to do was approach her and make amends. To tell her I was still here in this world with her."

"What was she like- your mother, I mean?"

"She was a natural mother," Ultear said, a smile tugging at her lips. "Always good, caring, and loving. She said her children were the light of her heart and life. She'd do anything for them. I was a feverish child because I had too much magic and she would always sit by my bed, taking care of me. She use to use her magic to make huge rose gardens in my room because she knew it was my favorite flower. I'd watch them grow and bloom. She was very humble and always willing to sacrifice herself for others."

"She sounds nice," Riku agreed. "Especially that rose ice magic. Did she teach that to you?"

"She did," Ultear smiled to herself.

"And she had more than just you, huh," Riku asked. Ultear watched Riku carefully, the light catching his features, making them look more defined and grown up than they usually did. He didn't look at her, but took her silence as confusion. So he added, "you said she cared for her children, so there was more than one?"

"At first, there was just me," Ultear agreed. "But then I had a baby brother as well, named Ubel."

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure, my mother never talked about it," Ultear said. "All I know is that he and my father disappeared before I started getting sick."

"You never looked for him?"

"I heard rumors about him, but I didn't look for him for a long time because I was obsessed with my own anger and looking for Zeref's Books and resurrection. But then, after Tenrou Island and after we started Crime Sorcière, I wasn't sure he'd want to meet me. He doesn't deserve a sister who has so much sin to make up for. My life is dedicated to trying to fix even just a few of my misdeeds. I can't drag an innocent person into it."

Riku made a sound of understanding. "What would you have said if you did meet him again," he asked. Below them the city was beginning to show signs of magical confrontation here and there. The final event had obviously begun.

"I don't even know if I'd tell him I was his sister. I haven't been much of a sister all these years," Ultear admitted. "Maybe I'd ask him 'how have you been all these years?'"

"I'm sure he'd say he was fine and not to worry so much," Riku replied. He looked down at his hands in his lap, following the lines and callouses on his palms. "My father found me in the woods and trained me as a Dark Dragon Slayer. Everywhere we went there was destruction and chaos and at first I thought it was a strange coincidence but later, when I was older and alone, I realized it was him. He sometimes told me I had to train in order to help him destroy all the dragons one day, even the God dragons. If what Lucy said is true, then this evening I turn into a dragon, not like we saw him in the orb 400 years ago. This transformation sounds like it is forever. So, you see, my father will want to destroy me, even more than before."

He looked up at Ultear, doing his best to smile in a way that reached his eyes. "And so that's why I'm asking if you can see the future and if it's true. If I can just see if it's true, then maybe I can avoid losing control and completely losing myself to a dragon."

Ultear's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth slightly open and suddenly dry. What should she say? "Riku..."

Riku stood, running his arm across his eyes hurriedly before turning away from the capital below, "I think I will take that nap until Jellal comes back. Wake me up as soon as he get here, will ya?"

Ultear nodded, watching as Riku moved away. He seemed to mutter something, perhaps more to himself than to Ultear, but it seemed to carry on the wind just enough to tickle her ears, so softly she was sure she imagined every faint syllable. If Ultear really pushed herself to believe it had been anything more than a soft breeze, she would say that it almost sounded like Riku said, "thanks, sis."

It had only been a breeze, though. Ultear allowed herself to fall into a sitting position on the rock. Carefully, she brought the orb to her lap, where it's weight seemed to tempt her. She moved her eyes back to the city below.

...

Jellal arrived back with Future Lucy as the sun rose to the middle of the sky. She seemed hesitant, glancing impatiently to the castle below as she fidgeted nervously under the gazes of Riku, Meredy, Jellal, and Ultear.

"It's hard to believe, I know," Lucy said. "But you have to believe me. I came back as a desperate measure- to try to stop the future that kills so many people and releases 10,000 dragons into the world."

"Tell us what you remember," Meredy said calmly. "We need to hear it from you, not Jellal."

Lucy gave another glance at the castle before beginning, "I was captured with Yukino. Then Natsu, Happy, Mira, Wendy, Carla, and Lily came to save us. They said that Fairy Tail was fighting a war on two fronts: one in the arena and one to rescue me."

The mages looked to Riku, who nodded to confirm. "Master and the first master made a plan last night. I don't know all the details, but Juvia is taking Natsu's place in the arena today. One portion of our team will battle in the tournament while another team will try to rescue Lucy. Since everyone's focus is on the games, no one will have their eyes on the castle."

"But we set off a trap and fell into a dungeon below. We fought some knights, it was difficult but we won," Lucy continued. "We somehow managed to escape the Abyss Palace, but we stumbled on the Eclipse Machine. We couldn't use Magic so we were all sent back to jail. That's where we were when the castle collapsed."

"I do sense tremendous power clashing in Crocus, but not just in the final event," Ultear confirmed. "It's coming from the castle as well."

"I came back to stop the horrible future from occurring," Lucy said hurriedly standing. "And now I have to go find Natsu and the others to help. I know where they are because I was there before. We must leave the castle and stop the future."

"You can't go in there alone," Riku said, "I'll go with you." He made a move to stand, but he felt Jellal's heavy hand push him back down.

"We have a huge gap in our knowledge about what causes these dragons to come to be in Crocus at all. It makes more sense for Crime Sorcière to be on the look out to stop the dragons if Lucy fails."

"I'm not part of Crime Sorcière," Riku reminded him.

"If you lead them from the Abyss and out of the castle, one of us will be waiting," Ultear agreed with Jellal, making Riku scowl. He glanced at Meredy, who nodded in as well. It was three to one. He was outnumbered.

"I'll take you as close to the castle as I can undetected," Meredy said. They moved hurriedly away, leaving Riku, Jellal, and Ultear behind to begin to strategize.

In the city below, a huge yellow column of light erupted into the sky.

"That's Erza's power," Ultear observed. "Are you worried?"

"No, she's faced worse than any of these guilds can offer," Riku replied, glancing sideways at Jellal. "If anyone should be worried it's you. That Kagura is out for your head."

Jellal nodded with a grim expression. "I accepted my fate long ago. We all have."

"I heard the future isn't so set," Riku said. "But, maybe you don't believe that as much as you claim. You didn't want me to go with Lucy because you're worried I might lose control and turn into a dragon like she said I did in her future."

"That's only part of the reason," Jellal conceded. "It's true that we don't know what triggers your transformation in Lucy's future. Even without that information, it wouldn't be the first time you'd lost control of yourself." Riku narrowed his eyes at Jellal, about to snap back when Jellal cut him off by saying, "More than that, if dragons are going to appear over Crocus, I'd prefer we know where all the dragon slayers are and that includes you."

"We don't even know if what we heard is true," Ultear admitted.

"You think Lucy lied," demanded Riku.

"Thinking about it all," Jellal said, "There are just too many things that don't add up. Is it because Lucy doesn't have all the answers we need or did she lie? Is she really Lucy at all?"

"What do your instincts tell you," asked Ultear.

Riku scratched his head thoughtfully. "That castle has been giving me a weird feeling ever since we got here."

"So you believe her," Jellal observed. "You think that is really Lucy and that she is telling the truth, to her knowledge."

"I do," Riku said firmly.

"Then we'll have to act in a way that protects as many people as possible and tries to change the fate of the capital below," Jellal said.

"Evacuation," Riku suggested.

"It'll cause a panic," Ultear countered. "Besides, its outlandish. How would we get any one to believe us?"

They debated on the next steps even as Meredy returned and the sun began the move across the sky, turning noon to dusk. Finally, Jellal stood, stretching his back.

"It makes the most sense to send Riku back to Fairy Tail. Once this is over, all the guilds will be congratulating one another. That will hopefully put the dragon slayers of Sabertooth with the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail. Even if Natsu is still in or near the castle, that will give us about six dragon slayers in one place."

"And what are you going to do," asked Riku. The three Crime Sorcière mages exchanged a knowing look, though they obviously weren't going to share their thoughts with Riku.

"We'll need to do our part as well," Jellal said.

Riku let out an impatient breath. "Fine, keep your secrets. You know how to reach me if anything changes," he said, tapping his ear as he turned to make his way back to the city and arena below.

The three mages watched him descend until he was well on his way to the city. The very first star began to appear above them, even as the sky remained mostly pink and orange. Crime Sorcière turned to head down the opposite side of the hill, determined to put their own plan into motion. But first, Jellal had to ask Ultear a question that he hadn't be able to before.

"What did you see," he asked softly, nervous about the discussion even though he knew Riku was long out of ear shot. "I know you looked into the future, even though it isn't set. We need as many details as we can get. What did you see, Ultear?"

**See you next time! Hope you enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- How to Fight a Dragon

_Even in the orb the destruction was devastating. From the view on top of the hill, Ultear could see what had once been the city below. Now it was nothing but ash. Fire threw shadows across the a few large stone columns and roofs the remained, skeletons of what had been there before. Death and destruction like this was on the level of the Books of Zeref!_

_"Find Riku," Ultear said to the image below. On command the image began to zoom in, as if she were looking into the city in a telescope. Finally it focused on three figures, above them the blood red moon. _

_Ultear peered closer. Riku was there, still dressed as he always was (though a bit bloodier than usual), but human all the same. Ultear let out a sigh of relief. She moved to stop the orb- the future was so uncertain that the less you saw, the better. But she paused. There, just out of sight from the three figures, were eggs of some sort. They opened and out of them came miniature dragons without eyes, perhaps made of metallic scales. They stood on their back feet. stretching their sharp claws. Then, seeing the three figures, they charged._

_Riku turned to his left, bringing his sword across the first small dragon, but two more appeared in its place charging them. Riku moved away and the other two figure's dropped to the ground, one leaning onto a sword in the ground. Had he been supporting their weight? Riku charged, but the dragons did as well. The movements were too fast. She couldn't see the figure with the sword. Riku must have realized this at the same time, because he looked over his shoulders, seeming to shout out for the figure. A miniature dragon slashed him across the chest and he fell to his knees._

_The remaining figure was shooting magic at the dragons, keeping them away. But, Riku was no longer in danger. The creatures had stopped approaching him. An explosion of black magical energy began to pour out of him, he threw his head back and let out a scream that Ultear could not hear, nor could she look away. The dark energy seemed to be endless, spraying our of his chest wound and surrounding him until it seemed to create a pillar of energy that blackened out the moon. Then the pillar peaked and came crashing down again onto Riku with a mini-explosion. When the dust cleared the miniature creatures were gone. Before the only remaining figure was not Riku, but a full fledged dragon with white horns sticking from its head and a full bone white body, except for the midnight black markings across its face and chest, making it look as if the dragon skull were showing instead of its head. The dragon turned its head and opened blood read eyes with slits for pupils, spotting the last remaining human figure._

"And that's where I pulled back the orb of time," Ultear explained.

"It's not set," Meredy reminded her. "The future is not set."

Ultear nodded.

"Did you get a look at the other two figures," Jellal asked. Ultear shook her head.

Jellal nodded . "You two go to the castle to stop whatever this other mysterious figure is and I'll find our last Dragon Slayer."

...

Riku had no idea about any of the details in the discussion he had left behind on the hill. Instead, he was watching the sun setting and disappearing out of sight as he made his way through the city, cautious of the warning signs that outlined the final battle's perimeter. Even as he walked he considered the discussions fro the last two days and the future that Lucy had witnessed. Dragon... Riku leaned his head back to peer up at the first few stars in the sky as dusk began to change to night. What had Acnologia told him?

_Acnologia's dragon roar tore apart the line of trees behind Riku as he just barely managed to leap out of the way. He shot his own roar of dark energy back at the dragon, hitting him in the chest, but it barely seemed to even tickle the full dragon before him. Acnologia took his claw and swiped again at Riku, who managed to go just between his fingers and duck behind a tree. He needed a plan, some kind of plan...pointy stick! Riku grabbed it and lunged towards the dragon, slamming the stick against his foot. It shattered into pieces._

_Riku felt a hard, but human fist, slam down onto his head, knocking him to the ground in between the now human feet before him._

_"Swords don't penetrate dragon skin," Acnologia said coldly. "So how would a pointed stick be better?"_

_"I guess it wouldn't," RIku said, turning his face to the side to peer up at Acnologia's cold glare._

_"The only way to defeat a dragon is to release the dragon within yourself. Complete destruction is the only way. Either you will destroy them or they will destroy you."_

_"Right," Riku agreed, now sitting up as Acnologia turned and stalked away._

_"Train or next time I'll kill you," Acnologia growled._

"Hunting dragons is your purpose. Nothing and no one will stand in your way. You will destroy it all." Riku said in a deep voice, imitating his memory. He sighed, rubbing his head where Acnologia had hit many times. It was a miracle he didn't have permanent damage. With his free hand he pushed open the door to the Sun Barre to find all of Fairy Tail there, drinking and celebrating their victory. In the corner, Wendy and Sherria were working to heal the fairy tail team.

Riku moved to the bar, taking a seat next to Cana and glancing over at the healing team. Erza was bandaged up (again), talking to Laxus seriously. He'd wait to congratulate her in a little.

"You're back," observed Mavis, sitting on the top of the bar on the other side of Riku as he took a swig. "But it's not over."

"It sounds like it's just getting started," Riku agreed, observing the bar festivities and the upcoming troubles, whatever the details of it were. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than with my guild."

Mavis beamed and Cana held up her cup for a cheers before they both downed the content. They had barely finished the second drink when the message came.

"The King wants to see all Magical Guilds in the center of the city," Makarov's voice boomed in the bar. "Let's go brats!"

...

After the King finished his explanation and plea for help, wizards replied with plans and ideas. Each guild seemed convinced they could take on any dragons- be they 100,000 or more. Even as the first rumbles made the Earth shake beneath them, the guilds seemed ready to fight. There was a pause, in which the night was unnervingly quiet without a single insect chirping.

"That's not a good sign," hissed Cana, a look of determination on her face.

Riku could see a faint light from that direction and a new smell, one that was old but also new to him. Was this the smell of dragons? Deep in his body he could feel a warmth bubbling, not like a bomb waiting to explode, but a nice feeling. Like champagne tickling his throat. It felt as if he'd been preparing for something like this his whole life and his instincts were peaking, ready to go.

"What's that," Erza said, tremors rocking the ground they all stood on again, but this time in shorter successions.

_Foot steps,_ Riku considered. _Big ones._

"It's coming from the palace," Rogue observed.

There was a roar so loud that it's volume decimated a line of buildings next to the crystal. Mage mouths fell open all around him as barren land sat where building once were.

"Spread out," Makarov called and the guilds scattered quickly to find their own area to protect. Erza, her footing a bit uneven from the last tremor went to move, but lost her balance and stumbled. Riku caught her shoulder, giving her a stern look, checking her ankle instinctively. She waved his concern away.

"Let's fight some dragons," she suggested.

Riku felt a smile break across his face and he cracked his knuckles. "It's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me," he teased.

Erza was about to reply, when they saw the form of the dragon above them, wings flapping and eyes peering about for its prey below. It's eyes landed on them, pupils narrowing in focus.

"Let's live up to that title we all have," growled Gajeel, glancing from Riku to Laxus. Both nodded, ready for the beast to land.

**Thanks for reading & don't forget to comment. Next time it is Chapter 18: The Death of Erza Scarlet.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Erza Scarlet's Death

Juvia & Gray attacked first with a unison raid that hit the dragon head on. Riku shifted forward to charge, but Erza held up her arm, wincing at the movement. Just as he was about to comment on it, the cloud of the steam cleared and the flame dragon stood, unharmed.

"Foolish humans," the dragon chuckled. "You can't break through Atlas Flame's hell fire." The dragon moved forward to swipe them all away, but Freed broke out his runes, shielding the swipe, but not for long.

Riku covered his face with his arm to protect himself from the light of two magics clashing. They were nearly swept away by the flaming hand, which just barely missed the mages. Then it was Master's turn. He grew to his giant side and met Atlas Flame head to head. Something stirred in Riku's chest. The excited bubbles began again in Riku, though there were a churning of something else as well, deep within waking up as it never had before. He felt as if his limbs were vibrating ever so slightly.

_It's not going to work,_ growled something deep within Riku, almost more of a feeling than a voice. Riku looked about. No one else seemed to have felt any change. _It has to be dragon slayer magic,_ the feeling snarled.

"It's gotta be dragon slayer magic," he called out, as master shrank back to his normal size, burns across his body. In perfect time, Natsu's voice called across the city, calling all Dragon-Slayers to take a dragon and fight. _I'll destroy him._ The feeling jarred his very bones in excited, almost painful anticipation.

"We'll back you up," agreed Erza, sword drawn.

Riku nodded, first to Erza, then to Laxus, drawing his own sword. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not the time to contain yourself," he said.

"Wouldn't want to make the situation any worse," Riku reminded him, feeling like every moment he was getting more and more excited with a feeling he wasn't sure he'd be able to focus on one enemy. _Let the chaos out. Destroy it all._

"Looks like someone beat you to it," Laxus observed in his usual bored tone.

Eggs zipped through the air as they dropped from above, crashing into place all around the city. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the ovals began to crack. One by one the eggs revealed miniature dragons with metallic scales. Despite their lack of eyes they peered about, heads tilting as they searched for their prey. They opened their mouths, releasing an unearthly sound. They moved to a standing position on their hind-legs and charged.

"Master," Erza said and in a swift movement she was in front of Makarov, her sword slashed through one of the creature and it split in half.

The other dragons paused to observe this development.

"You take care of the hatchlings," Laxus commanded, tossing his coat to the side. "Riku and I will deal with the dragon."

"We'll assist Laxus," Freed agreed earning a nod from Evergreen and Bickslow. They all readied their fighting stance.

Riku gave Erza a final glance to see her nod to assure him of her own ability as she cut another miniature dragon to pieces.

Riku, shifted his footing out, sword held at the ready as he stared at the dragon. Laxus and his thunder league were already charging, their attacks having no effect. They were going to need more power. Maybe a meal? But there wasn't any lightning here and Riku couldn't remember the last time he'd seen dark energy to eat. What was it Acnologia had told him?

_"Dark energy is everywhere," Acnologia growled, arms crossed. "Every magic is made of energy and all energy is both dark and light, or what humans perceive as dark and light."_

_He held out a palm full of dark energy, an orb like a black-hole levitating in the palm of his hand. Riku reached for it, taking it in his hands and slurping it up as if it were spaghetti. He could feel a bubbling of power in his limbs, as if they were vibrating with excitement._

_"That's how all magic tastes," Acnologia said, taking a fighting stance. "__If you can master this type of dragon slayer magic,__ you can eat any form of magic to power yourself up. But all dragon slayer magic has a cost."_

The key to seeing dark energy, Riku remembered, was to see the magic as energy, not whatever the magics usual form was. "These aren't hell flames," Riku muttered. "These are flames of energy."

An arm swiped at him and Riku barely avoided it.

"You plan on joining this fight anytime soon," panted Bickslow. Riku looked at Bickslow, who was glowing black, his magic aura broken into energy.

"Oh, I think so," Riku agreed. He lunged, sending a dark twister at the dragon just as Evergreen, Laxus, Bickslow, and Freed also attacked. They all hit the dragon at once, Riku using the smoke to get closer to the dragon's foot. There he could see. The flames had a dark glow to them- dark energy. He could eat that. Riku reached out, trying to grab the dark energy. Instead of forming a void in his hand, he felt the fire scorch his hand.

"Don't get so bold," demanded Atlas Flame and he swiped at Riku, knocking him back against Evergreen. They both hit a stone wall.

_I can see the energy, but I can't eat it, _Riku thought annoyed, the churning more distracting now than it had been before. He ignored Evergreens snarls and insults. Was his sword holding back his ability? Of course, that's why he used it, after all. To stay in control. Riku held up his sword and looked at it. It had always helped him maintain control once he had left Mystogan and Erza. He hadn't lapsed back into that creature that had appeared at the Tower of Heaven, not even once in the last seven year. But, this wasn't the Tower of Heaven was it? He peered up at Atlas Flame. This was a dragon. He tucked the sword away and charged.

Dark dragon roar. Dark dragon slash. Dark dragon blast. He hit Atlas Flame with each attack consecutively, some of them mixing with Laxus' attacks, others hitting Atlas Flame on their own. He didn't pause to evaluate the damage, opting to continue hitting the dragon as often in the same spot as possible. Riku barely registered that the excited bubbling feeling was slowly turning into something else. A rage was building in his stomach and chest, pushing him to continue his attack. With each hit his energy seemed to grow stronger and his appetite to fight grew larger.

"Pesky flies," Atlas Flame called, moving his head up for a dragon roar of his own.

"Dark dragon scale," Riku growled, though it seemed distant from his conscious mind. Dark scales covered his body as he leaped into the air. "Dark dragon roar!"

"You idiot," called Laxus. "Dodge!"

Riku didn't hear him and if he had, he probably wouldn't have moved, not when he was aching to destroy this beast before him. He felt the dragon's roar hit him full force as he reached midair. It pushed him back, back,back. He was crashing through stone walls until he finally came to a stop with a suddenness that pushed all the air from his lungs. He coughed, falling forward as his scales disappeared. He felt himself fall forward, his energy and focused interrupted. The churning desire for destruction quieted, leaving him to try to explain to himself what just happened. He'd been losing control, that was obvious, building up energy and then...

"Riku!"

Riku turned his head to find Erza and Jellal standing before him. Riku looked to the other side. Milliana and Ultear were standing there, looking torn between anger and surprise.

"Having a chat," he asked coughing again as he pushed to sit up fully. That dragon roar was no joke. He should have been paying attention.

"Something like that," Milliana agreed, moving her eyes across Ultear to Erza and Jellal.

"Don't let me interrupt," Riku said half sarcastically, though it obviously didn't translate because they did continue from where ever they'd left off before his entrance.

"I've forgiven Jellal," Erza said, making Milliana's face go dark with anger.

"Erza," she growled "How can you-"

"You shouldn't blame Jellal, either," Ultear said sternly. "I'm the one who manipulated Jellal. I made the Tower of Heaven and killed Simon."

Milliana made a move to strike Ultear, but she froze as Jellal's meteor shot between them, slamming straight into two miniature dragons that were poised to attack them from behind before returning back to his original place.

"Why would you..." Milliana began but Ultear cut her off again, a sinister look on her face.

"I'll give you your chance for vengeance once this is over, but you'll have to survive."

"We're in a battle," Riku reminded them, drawing his sword and sending a dark twister to destroy a miniature dragon who had appeared in the Riku sized hole in the stone wall. Riku pushed himself up and stretched as his eyes scanned the surrounding area. He felt surprisingly limber, considering he'd been hit full on by a dragon roar.

Milliana turned and rushed off to rejoin her guild as Riku and Ultear approached Erza and Jellal.

"You're weaker than you let on," Ultear observed of Erza, who smiled sheepishly at Riku.

"Of course you did," he sighed. "How bad?"

"You just slammed through stone walls," Erza pointed out. "Maybe I'm not the one we should focus on."

"True we should focus on-" Ultear began but before she could finish her sentence she sensed it. A magical energy. She didn't get to finish her sentence as they all looked up at once to see a group of five miniature dragons, all with their mouths open revealing energy building up in their mouths.

Simultaneously, the mages attempted to jump out of the way as the energy converged where they had been standing. The explosion of power threw them away from one another. Riku felt himself hit the ground, the bubbling feeling exploding back into the forefront of his mind, clouding his thoughts as he jumped up quickly, grabbing hold of his sword. His eyes focused as he came back to himself, throwing as many attacks as he could. The miniature dragons crumbled. _That was close,_ Riku considered.

"Is everyone alright," Riku called.

"I'm fine," Ultear and Erza called.

"They hit my leg," Jellal's voice admitted, he pushed himself up and Riku could smell burnt flesh. Riku hurried over, pulling Jellal up, securing him against his shoulder. Erza used her sword to push herself up to a standing position, taking a deep breath at the near miss they'd had. They could have been killed.

"That was rough," Riku joked, turning to look at Erza.

It happened so fast that Riku could barely register it.

One moment Erza was pushing a strand of scarlet hair from her face and throwing Riku a lopsided smirk, about to comment on his poor attempt to lighten the mood. Then, streaks of light began to rain passed them. Riku felt a few streak across his chest and arms as he kept hold of Jellal, pulling them both out of the way. He felt his sword slip from his hand. Black scales instinctively appeared to protect him. He barely registered Jellal's dead weight on his shoulder. Riku couldn't unglue his eyes from Erza as the shots made contact.

They hit Erza. First in the stomach. Then through the chest. Then through her forehead. They moved so quickly that Riku couldn't move, frozen in time. The force sent Erza back through the air in a graceful arc until she hit the ground, head first, then the rest of her landing like a rag doll. Neither she nor Jellal moved. There was a vibrating of magic in the air as the miniature dragons readied themselves for the next attack on the remaining mage.

_Let me destroy it all,_ growled a voice deep in Riku's chest and Riku had no power to stop it from overtaking him completely.

**Thanks for reading! It's been a while since I killed off a main character. Sorry about that. Hope you stay tuned for Chapter 19-The Future was Written**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- The Future was Written

"True we should focus on-" Ultear began but before she could finish her sentence she sensed it- a magical energy. She didn't get to finish her sentence as they all looked up at once to see a group of five miniature dragons, all with their mouths open revealing energy building up in their mouths. They attempted to jump out of the way as the energy converged where they were standing. The explosion of power threw them away from one another, and Ultear could feel the heat of it as it just missed her waist.

She pushed herself up quickly, looking around the see the other three had been scattered as well. Riku was the first to leap up.

"Is everyone alright," Riku called.

"I'm fine," Ultear and Erza called together. But, something wasn't fine. Peering around Ultear felt a growing concern at the familiarity of the scene, as if she'd seen something similar long ago in the fuzziness of a dream. Riku hurried to Jellal, pulling him up, securing him against his shoulder as Erza used her sword to push herself up to a standing position, taking a deep breath at the near miss they'd had. They could have been killed.

It snapped into place with a horrifying clarity. This scene- the destroyed buildings, the three figures looking for support- she had seen it in her orb. It was playing out almost exactly as it had in her orb.

_No,_ she thought glancing around. _No, I saw it. It shouldn't happen like this. _Perhaps some destinies are set in stone. Perhaps the details were different but the outcome was the same.

Ultear didn't wait to see what was next. With a speed that arose from desperation, she found herself running away from the scene. Adrenaline pumped in her ears until she collapsed what was surely only a few feet away. Still, it was enough of a distance for Ultear to find herself alone in the destruction of battle, only a clock tower standing erect. She considered that her leaving might have changed the outcome, but she knew it was cowardice. A level of cowardice she hadn't seen in herself before. Here on her knees she watched the sky in contemplation, finding that tears pricked her eyes before her cheeks became wet with them.

If destiny is written, then she would never change and the future was set. They were doomed to lose here and she was doomed to be the cruel and merciless person she'd always been. She hadn't changed so far, had she? Despite all her work over the last seven years, she had seriously considered killing this time period's Rogue- an innocent boy.

_I almost took another innocent life without any consideration for the effect,_ Ultear thought, _and now I've left them for dead. _ She stared at her hands, trembling before her on her lap, contemplating her own place in this destiny. Was she the maker and destroyer of this timeline? Were all who died here, destined to die here as future Lucy said?

_My life is cursed. I've mocked people, tortured people, killed people._ _Yet still, they give me a chance to change. A chance to live._ Ultear stared at the clock before her thinking of her friends, if she could allow herself to call them that. _Gray. __Meldy. __Jellal. __Riku. They all gave me a_ _chance to be a human-being in a guild dedicated to help me atone, but I didn't change. I don't deserve happiness._

Had she ever been happy? She knew with her mother and brother she must have been, but that was so long ago that Ubel didn't even remember. The only time she was even close to happiness was when she had research time magic and the arc of time. She'd been so excited to tell Master Hades about her research to restore her past happiness through Last Ages. But he said it could never be used. Time is given by stealing it from the caster and turning back the clock of the world forces the caster to lose their time. She should have know then that she was destined for unhappiness. But her curse did not need to continue to hurt those around her.

"I'll gladly offer it for the sake of the world," Ultear said to the night sky. She began to focus her magic, hands beginning to glow with a rainbow colored energy. She could feel every inch of magic in her rushing to the rainbow as she focused in. She would take them back to the start of the magic games or to the start of her own kidnapping or to any place that she might be able to redo the world for all of those who had tried to help her before.

She threw her hands against the ground, pushing all of her magic into the earth below, willing with all of her physical and mental might for her intent to come true. "Arc of Time! Last Ages!"

A vortex of power exploded from the ground around her, but she didn't notice. Every cell in her body was on fire. Each nerve ending felt as if it were personally being tugged and prodded. Never before had she felt the type of pain and agony that reached within her very mind and soul. She could barely think straight, she felt her sanity slipping away from the pain.

"No," she commanded, pulling herself back to focus. "This is the agony you inflicted on others. This is your repentance."

Then a new sensation joined the pain, a feeling like the earth were slurping her magic up through a straw._ My life is flowing out of_ me, she realized._ My time is vanishing. _

"Take my life," Ultear commanded the Earth. "Take my future. Please take the world back to how it use to be, at least just before the portal opened. Take my life in exchange for just a little time!"

The rainbow of color shot from Ultear, up through the air, across space and time. The rainbow of energy expanded, enveloping the city, trickling out across Fiore, perhaps across the world. She felt the last of her power vanish, the Earth stealing it away.

She fell forward on her elbows, sending another jolt of pain through her body. She pushed herself up carefully, noting that she was badly burned all over, her clothes barely holding together. She turned again to the clock, breathing raggedly and barely able to stay conscious. _Time, _She thought trying to focus.

The clock showed that time had gone back by one minute. _The value of my life is just one minute? _Ultear realized. She felt a ragged sound catch in her throat as she fell forward, face hitting the ground hard. She was too exhausted to even cry. She could feel a blackness of sleep or death (she wasn't sure which with her loss of time) sneaking into her vision, crowding the edges until she seemed to be floating in the space between the conscious and unconscious world. Her last thought before surrendering to nothingness was, _I couldn't save a single soul. _

But across the battle field of Crocus, mages had a strange sense of deja vu as a number of near misses occurred. Droy and Jet managed to jump down an alley way just in time to dodge an explosion. Romeo, Macao, and Wakaba were able to stay hidden just a bit longer to avoid an attack. Bacchus dodged a deadly swipe of a miniature dragon's tail. Lucy avoided a path that would have her surrounded by enemies. Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and Meredy destroyed the dragons that would have killed Gray.

"Did someone warn us," Gray asked puzzling at their shared memory. "Who could have done that?"

Riku found his flashback occur as he lay on the ground just after the explosion had thrown him away from the others. His heart was pounding as he grabbed his sword.

"Stay down," he called, pushing himself up and looking around. "Are you all alright?"

He saw Ultear had disappeared, but Jellal and Erza were there, following his instructions.

"I'm fine," Erza called.

"They hit my leg," Jellal told him.

Riku tightened his grip on the sword, scanning the rubble before them. The shots had come from this direction in his vision or memory or whatever it was .

The dragons appeared as if summoned. Four of them popped up so quickly that Riku was almost caught off guard again. But he was ready enough and with rapid succession he disposed of the enemies. He paused, sniffing the air and listening carefully. After a moment he confirmed they were all clear. He hurried to Jellal, checking his leg, which smelled like burned flesh. He ripped off some of his coat, tattered by this point in the battle, and used it to bandage Jellal. Then he pulled him up, half dragging him to where Erza was, eyes scanning about to make sure they remained safe.

"It's clear," Riku said. "I see a sheltered area near by. We can rest there for a bit. It'll be easier for me to protect."

She agreed, pushing herself up by her sword and shaking off Riku's offer to support her. "You'll need a hand to fight in case they come back," she reminded him.

They made it to the shelter and Riku helped Jellal sit. Riku motioned to a spot next to Jellal for Erza, but she shook her head from the edge of the shelter, both hands grasping her sword. Riku went to join her, his own sword drawn and all of his senses heightened, working to find any sign that they would need to fight again. For a few moments they stood in silence, peering out cautiously. Finally, Erza spoke in a quiet tone.

"You saw that vision as well?"

Riku glanced at her, then back to Jellal who was inspecting his bandages with a new level of intensity.

"I saw it," Riku agreed. He watched Erza's face, but it was blank with focus at the task at hand. Still, she had brought it up, so she obviously wanted to discuss it.

"Jellal and I died," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you..."

"We're not going to let that happen," Riku assured her. "The three of us are too damn stubborn to die here."

She pulled back into the shadow, allowing her hair to fall across her face, which pulled into a strange look. There was something fragile about the look, like any moment she might break to pieces and float away on the winds. Instinctively, Riku reached out, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her to him. Once her forehead was against his chest he wrapped both arms around her, scanning the area outside the shelter for movement of any kind. Erza wrapped her own arms around his lower back, nestling her face closer to his chest, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly.

"I need to find Ultear," Jella informed them, pushing himself up and testing his leg. Riku threw him an exasperated look as Erza pulled away, glaring at him.

"You can't go out there yet, you're not rested enough," she scolded.

"Erza's right," Riku said. "You won't do any good for Ultear or anyone else if you get killed, so sit down."

Jellal looked as if he were about to protest, but a flaming asteroid passed their shelter, heading towards the direction of the castle. They couldn't see where it hit exactly, but they felt the contact as the ground shook violently, making both Erza and Jellal stagger forward into Riku, who caught them gingerly.

"What was that," Erza wondered.

"Mavis, I hope it's not something new trying to kill us," Riku sighed. "We might be too stubborn to die, but I don't want to test it out any more tonight."

A soft smile tugged at Erza's lips as she gave him a sideways glance. "Agreed."

**I thought about not posting because cliff hangers are so fun, but then I was like nah, I'm not doing anything except writing anyway! So, ta-dah! ****Thanks for reading and h****ope you enjoyed! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Ultear's Gift

Riku was determined to keep his eyes closed to continue the facade of being asleep. The alternative was to deal with the other dragon slayers in the hospital room with him, and so far Riku did not like the sound of that.

"Natsu sure knows how to snore."

"Now, why would you idolize that?"

"Someone knock Salamander's head off for me, I'm too far."

"Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to put us all in the same room?"

_Someone who doesn't know us obviously, _Riku thought grumpily. He wish he had a drink, it always made it easier to deal with these idiots. He raised his eyelid ever so slightly to take note of the room. Sure enough, the dragon slayers from the guilds were all present: Rogue, Sting, Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy. All of them wrapped up in bandages and looking varying degrees of impatient and annoyed. They'd been here for three days already and Riku was pretty sure he was fine, though some of the others (like Natsu) obviously had a bit more recovering to do. Riku figured it made sense, he had fought dragons after competing in a tournament.

"Maybe if Wendy asks they'll let us go," Laxus suggested. "She's the nicest of us."

"I'm not sure you're well enough," Wendy confessed, peering over shyly at Laxus. He glared at her, but his heart didn't seem into it. It was only half as deadly as it normally was.

"Just tell them we're healed already," Gajeel snarled. "And wake that idiot up!" He grabbed a book from his bedside table and chucked it at the snoring Natsu. The book hit Natsu in the temple with a loud thunk, knocking his head to the side for a moment. He fell silent and even Riku allowed his eyes to open completely in surprise.

"Nice job, Gajeel," Rogue began, but before Gajeel could shout out in triumph, Natsu let his mouth fall open again and returned to snoring.

"It's even louder than before," observed Wendy with a giggle.

"Just let him rest," Sting said, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs. He almost looked like he was on vacation, except for the bandages criss-crossing his torso and neck.

"You're just saying that because he's your iiiidddooolll," Gajeel teased.

Sting shot him a glare, but not before quickly making sure that Natsu was still asleep. "That's not true," he said. "I just figure he deserves to rest considering he's the only one who actually defeated a dragon."

The room became suddenly tense with the topic of discussion that Riku had overheard on and off for the last three days. No one, except Natsu, had been able to defeat a dragon. In fact, all the dragons had simply disappeared, turned to dust and returned to their time period four hundred years ago (if eavesdropping on Levy was a reliable form of information gathering).

"We even had two on one at one point," Laxus recalled. "And we didn't even make a dent."

Riku made a noise of agreement and the dragon slayers all jumped in surprise.

"Salamander took down a dragon," Gajeel agreed. "But, only with another dragon. He didn't slay anything himself. He got a friend to help out."

"How did they become friends, anyway," Sting asked curiously. Gajeel and Laxus shrugged.

"That kid could make friends with a mop," Riku observed.

"It just means we need to get stronger," Wendy said encouragingly. "Next time we'll be able to protect everyone!"

"Next time," Sting said with a smirk. "You planning on bring more dragons for us to practice on?"

Wendy shook her head and began to try to assure him that it wasn't what she meant, but Natsu's voice interrupted her apologies.

"Next time we will defeat Acnologia."

They all turned to Natsu, who looked more serious than Riku had ever seen him. The expression didn't stay long. It melted into a look of surprise as he looked around the room.

"Wait, where are we? This doesn't smell like Lucy's house?"

"You idiot," Gajeel snapped. "We're in the hospital still. We haven't even made it back to Magnolia yet!"

"Why would you be in Lucy's house," Roque asked curiously, but the Fairy Tail mages gave him a significant look. Better not to ask with those two.

Rogue cleared his throat, getting the message loud and clear, before saying, "and how do you know Acnologia will be next?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Laxus said. "And I bet Riku'd be interested in your thoughts as well."

Natsu glanced over at Riku as if seeing him for the first time. "Oh, hey Riku! They really put us all together, didn't they?"

Gajeel looked like he was about to leap across the beds separating them and strange Natsu. Instead he snarled, "Salamander..."

"Easy," Natsu said crossing his arms. "Future Rogue told me." Rogue shifted uncomfortably, but all eyes were on Natsu as he continued. "He told me that in the future Acnologia is the king of the dragons and he's the reason there is so much death and destruction. He wanted to use the dragons to stand up to Acnologia with his dragon taming magic. He said only a dragon even stood a chance against Acnologia."

"After our sorry performance," Sting said. "I'm thinking that this Future Rogue has a point. Say, Rogue, if you have dragon taming magic, why not just tame Acnologia?"

"I don't have dragon taming magic," Rogue said.

"Even if you did," Riku said darkly, "It wouldn't work on Acnologia."

"It's like Wendy said then," Natsu said beaming at them all. "We'll just have to get stronger!"

"Let's start by hearing some more about Acnologia," Gajeel said. "We saw him on Tenrou Island and didn't stand a chance. What else should we know Riku?"

Riku blinked for a moment as all eyes turned to him. No one had really ever asked him about Acnologia in that way, nor had he really considered what would be needed to kill his father. After all, he'd originally gone looking for him to get assistance in controlling his magic. It was only recently that he'd been discovering the chaos that Acnologia had been getting into, including trying to kill his guild-mates. _How would you kill Acnologia, unless you were a dragon? _he peered at his hands, remembering his vision on the battlefield.

"Even together, I don't know if anyone can take down the The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse," Riku said aloud.

"Oh, we'll be able to do it," Natsu assured them. "We're dragon slayers! You just think about everything you remember about him and we'll make sure to study up."

Despite Natsu's sudden confidence, Riku wasn't as convinced. He wasn't able to say so,though, because at that moment a stern looking nurse arrived with a basket in her hands. She glared around the room at them with such ferocity that not even Gajeel demanded he be released from the hospital.

"Got some mail here," she said coldly. Walking around she stopped at each bed, handing them an invitation and other trinkets. She seemed very over the whole affair, if Riku was being honest. By the time she got to him, she just left the basket and walked away, sighing as if she couldn't think of a bigger waste of time than checking up on their vitals. Riku looked into the basket finding letters and notes from the mages of Fairy Tail, a get well card and candy from Erza (she was probably in the hospital somewhere as well), and.. what was this? Riku pushed a few notes to the side to see a familiar, almost glass-like pink rose, a note attached to it.

"Another book, Gajeel," Laxus observed, a smirk pulling his lips. "Now who could that be from?"

"Mind your business," Gajeel snarled, rolling up his sleeve. "Just cause you've got a reputation, don't mean I won't take you down right here."

Sting sat up excitedly, "Boy, it was getting boring, I'll jump in on that!"

"Mind your own business, Blondie," Gajeel snapped back.

"Yeah," Laxus agreed. "Gajeel is very sensitive about his admirer."

That was enough to do it. Gajeel transformed his hand into an iron rod and slammed it against Laxus' cheek. Laxus managed to look bored by the hit, but his eyes flashed as he slammed his own hand down across Gajeel's head.

"Hey, don't leave us out," Sting & Natsu called in unison, jumping into the fight.

The nurse, who had been smiling at Wendy (clearly her favorite, Riku thought) turned to see a full on brawl that was quickly getting out of hand, knocking beds and medical equipment over. As she stormed over, ready to give them a piece of her mind, Riku saw the perfect opportunity. He stood and separated himself from the medical machines checking his heartbeat and blood pressure.

"You're leaving," Wendy asked curiously.

Riku tucked the basket around his arm and stretched, glancing over at the brawl, (which now included Rogue, somehow). Lightning and fire were shooting out of the fight every so often and a curtain nearby caught fire.

"I figure it's a good time to make my exit," Riku said. "Let's keep it between us, eh?"

Wendy nodded and waved as Riku hurried from the room as quietly and quickly as he could, grabbing his coat from the wall on his way out.

Outside the sun was warm and the sounds of the city were as loud and busy as they had been the first day Riku arrived. He pulled on his coat and found that his left arm went right through the side. That wouldn't do. He couldn't wear this cloak anymore, but then again he couldn't continue walking around shirtless in the streets like some kind of pervert. He wasn't Gray.

He looked at the clock tower. He supposed he had enough time to quickly hop into a store and grab something. He spotted a small shop at the end of the street, right on his way. _Perfect,_ he thought, moving towards it as he unwrapped his excess bandages.

...

He glanced at the clock as he exited the shop, now fully clothed again. He was late. He hurried to the coffee shop one street over and looked around. To the left, rubble still lay about. To the right, it looked like any dragon-free city in Fiore. Riku scanned the tables at the coffee shop. There wasn't anyone familiar there. He looked back at the note. But this is where he was suppose to be.

_Where is she_, Riku thought annoyed. _Don't tell me she already left. No... wait. _A breeze blew past and he could smell her scent. He moved through the patio tables, following the scent until he came to a table occupied by a small elderly woman, her gray hair pulled into a bun. A cane leaned against one of the free chairs and in the center of the table was an almost glass-like pink rose. That had to be her.

Riku sat down, stunned at the woman before him. "Ultear?"

The old woman turned to him, tilting her head so a few stray strands of gray hair framed her face and smiled at him.

"What happened? Where are Jellal and Meredy? Is this a trick?"

Ultear held up a shaking hand. "No more questions. I didn't call you here for an interrogation."

A waitress brought another cup of tea and placed it in front of Riku, filling it with hot water before leaving.

"Don't worry about Jellal and Meldy, I'll write them a letter explaining it all. They're both fine, I checked," she looked at him over her raised tea cup, sipping lightly, before placing it down with a sigh. "Clearly we can't get to the issue at hand until I explain my appearance."

Riku nodded.

"I performed a very powerful spell called Last Ages. It allows me to turn back time, but at the cost of my own time," Ultear explained.

"Your own time? You mean," Riku's voice broke for a moment and he cleared his throat.

Ultear nodded, "yes, Riku. I don't have much time left. Whether it is five years or one, I'm not sure, but certainly my time is now limited."

"So, those visions that we all saw," Riku said. "Gray, Erza, Jellal, all those people dying, my losing control and turning into a dragon... it all really happened?"

"You could look at it that way," Ultear agreed. "It happened but I turned back time. I didn't know your memories would remain, but I am glad to have helped, even just a little."

"A little, Ultear," Riku began, but Ultear waved her hand for him to quiet down. He lowered his voice to continue, "You saved at least ten people's lives, probably more." He blinked, leaning back stunned. "You save my life."

"I'm happy," Ultear said, beaming again. "And even more happy that we've now come to the point of this meeting."

"You have to tell someone," Riku said. "You're the reason we won at all."

"I chose to meet you because you are good at keeping secrets. Don't make me wish I gave you a letter instead," Ultear said, scowling at him. "Now, about your vision, where you turned into a dragon."

"Yeah?"

"I did some research these last few days and I think I have a solution."

"Isn't turning back time the solution?"

"Riku, dragon slayer magic has a side effect. It can turn the mage into a dragon forever."

"Forever," Riku blinked. "Every dragon slayer? Wendy, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, all of them?"

"I'm not sure about lacrima dragon slayers, but those who learn from dragons, yes," Ultear said. "But it's you I'm most worried about. You're the only one who has shown any sign of the transformation happening. You lost control and turned into a dragon."

"So, it's only a matter of time," Riku said.

"Well, there is good news, with conditions."

"Alright," Riku said. "I'm open to good news."

"I have enough power to freeze your dragon-side. If I can freeze it in time then you won't turn into a dragon. You should still be able to use almost all of your slayer magic, but without risk of transforming."

"What's the conditions?"

"You need to learn control to prevent yourself from undoing my work. Once it is unfrozen you won't be able to freeze it again. Then, it will be inevitable."

Riku ran his hand across his face in exasperation. "I know I need to learn control, that's why I tried to find Acnologia."

"Acnologia can't teach you control," Ultear said, sipping her tea again. "Even if he could he wouldn't want to. He's the dragon of chaos and destruction and you said he trained you to be like him. He wants you to destroy, not control."

"So, what do I do," Riku huffed.

Ultear beamed again and Riku was taken aback for a moment by how truly happy she seemed, happier than he had ever seen her."I know a man who can help, if you're willing to train with him," she said.

...

A few days later found Riku standing on a balcony, looking down at the shenanigan filled ballroom below. He'd been flattered (like everyone was) by the King's invitation to all the mages as a thank you for their work. Still, he was pretty sure the king had no idea what he was opening his palace up to. Dragons might not have made this place crumble, but having this many wild mages in one place might do the trick.

Below him, Riku could see Sting and Gajeel sharing a drink. Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Yukino arrived and Riku watched the exchange between Sting and Yukino.

"Will you join us again," Sting called loudly. Too loudly, Riku figured. Sure enough, instead of Yukino's response, a drunk Kagura replied instead. Yukino would join Mermaid Heel! A fight started almost at once between the two. And where there was a fight... Sure enough, Fairy Tail and the other guilds leaped into the brawl demanding the overwhelmed girl join their guild, inciting an inter-guild brawl. Riku watched as table of champagne glasses got overturned. _Cana's not gonna like that,_ he thought with a chuckle, sipping from his own glass.

As quickly as it had started, the brawl ended as the king was announced. Everyone fell silent, but found themselves looking not at the king, but Natsu in a crown.

"I am the new king," he called out to the room and Riku nearly sprayed his drink out of his nose.

Some dancing began as the princess talked with Lucy. Riku let his eyes wander to Juvia who confronted a fully clothed (thank Mavis) Gray. The confrontation was short lived and ended with her snuggling up to him as usual. Across the ballroom, Freed seemed to be losing his mind at the number of women hanging off Laxus. Riku scanned the dance floor, but didn't see Erza with her wild spins and footwork.

"This seems familiar."

Riku felt a smile pull across his face as he turned to see Erza standing before him, dressed in a low cut dress with a black top, a silver waist and a maroon skirt. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant up-do, crowned with a golden hair piece. She moved next to him and they turned in unison to look back at the ballroom below. Riku was very aware that their elbows were just centimeters apart, almost touching. He wondered if she could feel the static electricity that leaped from his elbow to hers.

"This reminds me of that covert operation we did," Erza said with a smile, glancing at Riku. "Remember?"

"With the bandits who were targeting rich travelers Malba City? Yeah I remember, I got blood everywhere after you punched me in the nose during our dance," Riku grinned.

"I told you," Erza said embarrassed. "I felt someone try to snatch my purse."

"I know," Riku agreed. "I don't know what hurt more: your uppercut or Mystogan's laughter for a whole week straight."

"Well, it was fun before that," Erza said with a sigh. "To think that some people spend all their time on balls and parties."

"It's hard to believe," agreed Riku. He glanced over to see her head piece slipping. "Here," he offered, taking her elbow so that Erza was facing him. He carefully re-positioned the golden head piece, narrowed his eyes at his work, then moved it slightly again. He nodded satisfied. "Perfect!"

Riku realized Erza was blushing as red as her hair, which made a flush cross Riku's face as well. They both quickly turned back to the floor below. Riku wasn't sure what to do. He could practically hear Mystogan's teasing in the back of his mind.

"You know this reminds me of the night you left to go find Acnologia," Erza said softly. Riku risked a quick glance at her. Her scarlet hair was blocking the details of her face as she moved her champagne glass in circles.

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long," Riku admitted. He had something he needed to tell her, but he wasn't sure how to say it. Was now the time? Was there ever a time?

"I know. I didn't think we'd be gone for seven years either. I'm glad that we were able to make it up to everyone. Now they can hold their heads high again."

"I'm sure they're grateful," Riku said. "Just look at them!"

"I'm grateful for you too, Riku."

Riku froze like a deer in headlights. He had not been expecting that. He took a gulp of his champagne and put the empty glass on the table. He didn't need to accidentally break glassware off of a balcony onto unsuspecting people below.

"You never mention it, but you're always there to protect me when I need it," Erza said.

"You don't need protecting, Erza," Riku said with a smile. "You're one of the strongest, most fearless people I know."

"I know, but you are there when I do need help," Erza said, she turned, a smile lighting up her face. "You pulled me out of the Tower of Heaven and you saved me in the dragon battle. No matter where we go, I know you'll always be there to catch me. That is what makes me fearless."

"Erza," Riku began, he had to tell her good-bye this time. He couldn't let another seven years go by without her knowing that he was coming back, but words were so hard! How do you tell someone that without sounding like your running away and never planning to return?

"I figured you were probably up here because you are planning your escape," Erza admitted. "And I know you're bad at good-byes."

"You knew?"

"Jellal told me that a while ago Ultear mentioned that she found someone who could help you control your powers," Erza admitted. "I figured he'd tell you soon and when I saw you up here alone, I thought he already had."

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching as Cana and Bacchus drank. Nearby, Lucy attempted to pull Natsu away from the food table while Gray danced with Wendy. Juvia watched from behind a column.

"We still have tonight," Riku muttered, more to himself than Erza.

Ezra looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Let's see if we can get through this dance without a broken nose," Riku suggested, holding out his hand. She beamed back at him, taking it shyly as he led her off the balcony and towards the dance floor. "And I'll do the spinning tonight," Riku added. "Don't want to ruin your dress with nay motion sickness."

Erza let out a laugh in response as they reached the dance floor. Riku put one hand on her waist and used the other to take her hand. So far so good, now if he could just manage not to step on her toes, he'd consider tonight an overwhelming success.

**T****hanks**** for reading & reviewing (if you like). This ends Book II (with some fluff), but I think I'll continue with Book III, which I think will be the final installment. Now that Riku has a way to train t****o get some control, he has to find this mysterious man. ****Maybe**** he'll be able to give ****Riku**** some tips so that they can ****actually**** defeat ****Acnologia before the future becomes horrible. We'll see! **


	21. Chapter 21

Book III: Master of Chaos

Chapter 21-A Child in the Mountain

Riku tried his best to ignore the seventh hour of train movements. He gritted his teeth, feeling the pitying eyes of Meredy and Jellal across the compartment, their hoods still pulled up, though at this distance from the capital it probably wasn't necessary. Border-towns like the one they were headed to now were known for being blind spots for the council.

_Focus on anything else,_Riku told himself for the millionth time. He racked his brain. What else could he think about? Mavis, he wished Erza was here to at least attempt to knock him out, not that she was ever as successful as he'd like. Mystogan had coyly implied it was because she couldn't bring herself to hurt him enough to knock him out, but Riku liked to consider that maybe it meant he was just slightly more powerful than Erza, not that he'd ever tell her that. That would be a sure fire way to start a real competition, which he had very little desire to do. He avoided that sort of competition since they were both teens and he'd let slip that he had more magical energy than her. She hadn't even used magic when she knocked him straight into next week. Well, things change anyway. Still, he'd seen her do it to Natsu and the envy Riku had for that unconscious bliss was almost too much to stand.

Thinking of Erza made his lip twitch slightly, remembering their dance at the ball. She and the rest of the guild had probably made it back to Magnolia by now. What kind of trouble might they be getting into already?

_Probably shopping, _Riku considered. That had been what she said she wanted to do when she returned. He'd made sure to order a surprise from her favorite bakery, which she always stopped into for a break. She'd walk in, expecting to simply stare at the tasty desserts lining the glass cases, only that this time the baker would have all her favorites bagged and ready. That'd keep her sweet tooth satisfied for at least a bit, so long as no idiots knocked her on her way back to Fairy Hills. He almost smiled again at the images of Erza's delight, but a wave of nausea overcame him just then, and he had to focus on not hurling on Jellal's shoes (twice was enough).

As soon as the train pulled into the station, Riku leaped from the room through the window, rushing straight to a trash bin nearby and releasing his breakfast into it.

_Damn,_ he thought, pushing himself away and inhaling fresh air. He leaned against the wall, letting his eyes close as he tried to concentrate on his breathing. He was going to need to eat before his journey, hopefully there was something affordable here.

"Feel better," Meredy asked, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "You still look a little green."

Riku gulped in another bit of air before opening his eyes. Jellal was looking around carefully taking in any potential threat. Satisfied that the border-town was as unregulated as they'd heard, he looked at the clock.

"Let's get lunch to discuss the plan," he said.

They sat down in a darkened pub, with an angry looking barman who was missing an eye, putting his face into a constant snarl. Riku went to the bar and ordered three drinks and three Pub Lunch Specials- the only item on the menu. Walking back with his full hands, Riku noted that Jellal and Meredy fit in perfectly in this pub. Most people kept their hoods pulled and their heads down, conversations kept to a mumble.

"You're hoping that someone here has some information on Tartaros and the gate to the underworld opening," Meredy whispered to Jellal before nodding a thanks to Riku.

Jellal nodded. "There was a dark guild near-by that might have had connections to them," Jellal said, taking a sip and making a grimace at the beer. He glanced at Riku, who shrugged and sipped his own pint. He'd had worse. Jellal continued, "tomorrow we can investigate their hideout and find a reliable source willing to share."

"What about you Riku,"Meredy asked. "Are you leaving us after all? I was starting to feel like you were part of our guild now!"

Riku pulled out the map Ultear had given him, unfolding it and flattening it on the table to reveal Ishgar and the outlines of the fourteen kingdoms within it.

"I think I'll start walking after lunch and head through the mountains here," Riku said, outlining his path from their current location into the kingdom of Seven. "Everything I've heard says that the village I need to get to is on the mountains over here to the North, but I figure there have got to be some villages leading there."

"Makes sense," agreed Jellal. "Better to avoid the main valley, which will likely be more active with royal guards and council members."

"Right," Riku said with a smirk. "I don't need anyone asking me for travel paperwork."

"Or extorting you," Meredy added. She pointed at the capital labeled Hohenheim. "Ul told me about this place. She said it's considered one of the worst places to live in because of the civil wars over the last century or so."

Riku nodded. "I looked into the history a bit and it seems like the royal family is more focused on their control in the lowlands, as opposed to the mountains, which don't have as many resources. Most people are in the valleys."

"Better to avoid as many people as you can," Jellal agreed. "Fiore doesn't have any real relationship with the Kingdom of Seven. If something were to happen to you, you'd be on your own." He took another sip of drink, managing to grimace less.

"I don't expect anyone to come rescue me,"Riku said with an indignant huff.

"Just don't die, or Erza will kill us," Jellal said with a stern face, though his eyes danced with laughter as Riku's face flushed. Riku turned away as Meredy's laughter broke his indignation.

...

On closer inspection, it seemed inevitable that Riku would need to pass through four villages. To remain out of sight to the dictator of the Kingdom, Riku would walk, not that he was complaining. As he moved through the forests and mountains from Fiore's border into Seven, he found himself much relieved. The nice part of traveling alone, without any real timeline was that he didn't have to deal with carriages or trains or transportation. He didn't mind walking at all, and especially not when the breeze was nice and the scenery so lunch and green that you would have no idea of the violence in the Valley below if you didn't research it ahead of time. The first day he walked until the moon and stars appeared high in the sky. Then he climbed the sturdiest tree he could find and hooked a hammock on two reliable branches. Laying back, he used his foot to gently push some leaves away. He fell asleep soundly with a view of the stars twinkling above him reassuringly.

The next morning, sunlight streamed through the hole into his face, waking him up. He broke down his sleeping arrangement, ate a quick snack he'd brought, and leaped down to the forest below. Continuing his walk he allowed his mind to wander thinking about anything that floated into his minds eye- Ultear, Erza, the Magic Games Tournament, fighting dragons. Then he let his mind drift back even farther- to his travels in Alvarez and his time with Mystogan and his growing up in the guild. From this vantage point, these images and people brought a slight smile to his face. Had they struggled? Definitely. Were they stronger for it? Also definitely.

A new scent reached Riku's nose as a breeze blew past. He was now on a dirt road, barely maintained and only wide enough for foot traffic. It led up to a village that seemed to teeter on the edge of the jagged mountain rock. At any moment the houses might tumble into the abyss below. Riku moved forward cautiously. On closer inspection, the houses were small, only one or two roomed, and in disrepair. There seemed to be almost no one around, except for an old man sitting on his porch. A table sat next to him, and next to that an empty old man spotted Riku, adjusted his glasses, then seemed to wave Riku over.

"Your looking for someone," asked the old man.

"Not really," Riku admitted, "just passing through on my way somewhere else."

"But there you'll be looking for someone, yes," chuckled the old man. "Yes, yes, the young are always on the move. Come sit and maybe I can help tell you what you need to know."

Riku hesitated for a moment, looking up at the sun. It was only noon and the village was pretty empty. _Maybe this guys just lonely,_ wondered Riku. Shrugging he took the empty seat the man motioned to.

"Tea," offered the old man holding up a kettle that seemed to have appeared by magic. The aromatic scent caught Riku's nose as the old man poured the rich golden liquor. It smelled slightly fruity and familiar. It was the scent he had smelled before entering the village, but that was much to far for even Riku to have smelled...

"Do they make this tea around here," Riku asked, nodding his thanks as the old man put down the kettle with shaky hands.

"They use to long ago," the old man sighed. "These hills use to have tea plants galore and we were known for this particular blend. But, in the last few decades the plants have been forgotten. They can make the tea cheaper in the capital and the young men have all left for better opportunities."

"You're not alone here, are you," asked Riku. The lack of people would explain the dilapidated status of the village, but certainly it wasn't safe.

"No, no." The old man allowed a smile to play across his feature. "There are still a few of us old folk around for now."

"Why don't you go to the capital with your friends and family," Riku asked.

"You sound like my wife. 'Amos, let's go out into the world! Let's leave behind this village while we can,'" chuckled the old man sipping his tea. "Age gives you time to look back on your life with new eyes. Now I'm too old to go anywhere, even if I wanted to. No, no, this is my home. How could I leave these mountains and plants behind? Someone's got to pick the tea leaves."

Riku shifted uncomfortably. Maybe it was the tea or the strange pondering of the old man, but something seemed unsaid.

"Soon the men from the capital will come and relocate us anyway," he sighed, unaware of Riku's discomfort. "Until then, I want to stay here. Though, now that I think of it, there is something you could help me with. Do you see those tea plants up there?" He motioned shakily to a group of shrubs sitting on top of a vertical wall, seemingly inaccessible from any path. "Will you go and collect the leaves for me? None of us have been able to do it all year, and they'll die soon."

Riku looked at the cliff, then to the old man, then back to the cliff again. _Fuck,_ he thought, pushing himself up from the chair and moving towards the cliff. Once he reached the base, he gave one last look behind him to the old man, who waved his hand as if to tell Riku he was on the right track. Riku looked up the vertical wall. Riku scratched his head in thought. What to do, what to do... He could try a blast of dark energy, like some sort of set pack, but that didn't seem like a likely way to get as high as he needed. Perhaps he could find a path? No, there was obviously nothing but cliffs there. His only option would be to climb.

"Old man," growled Riku annoyed as he rolled his shoulders in preparation. All this work for a cup of tea? He sighed, shaking his head and focusing as he reached out to position himself. "Just don't look down," Riku told himself as he began his climb. "This cliff can't be taller than those statues next to the arena."

He made it to the top in under an hour, at least that's what he figured based on the sun in the sky. At the top of the the very thin landing he found himself surrounded by tea plants, their branches overgrown and their leaves fragrant in the air. Riku counted ten plants total. He picked a handful of leaves and then stood, looking around himself. He didn't have a container or bag of any sort.

"Even if I did have one, how would I get back down," he reasoned. Then he got it. He took out his hammock, laying it out across the limited ground and quickly picked as many leaves as he could. When the hammock was full, he tied it around his shoulders and took a deep breath, sitting on the ledge and looking at the drop below. "Almost done," he said more confidently than he felt. Then he began his descent.

When he finally made i back to the old man, the tea kettle had been replaced by two bowls of soup. Riku, now very sweaty, dropped the hammock of leaves on the ground and returned to his seat.

"You've helped me greatly, my boy," the old man beamed. "So now I'll help you. Have some lunch here. Eat eat."

Riku obeyed, taking the soup and slurping some into his mouth. It tasted refreshing and delicious. The old man continued his talk as Riku ate. "There are two paths outside the village, one that leads you through a village in the upper mountains and one that leads to a village in the lower mountains. Take the upper path, the higher in the mountains you go, the less likely you will run into any unwanted company. Besides, the upper path should cut your journey in half and save you a day of travel, if not more."

"Thanks for the advice," Riku said finishing the soup and putting the bowl back down. "And thanks for lunch."

"Of course," the old man replied. He placed a bag of tea leaves on the table and patted it. "And take this as a final thanks- peppermint tea. Always great for improving health and focus."

Riku dispensed the tea leaves on the porch, tucked his hammock and the new packet of tea leaves in his bag, then moved from the village, following the path until he reached the fork. Then, following the advice, he took the upper path. Riku had been walking for about an hour before it occurred to him that he'd never told the old man who he was looking for or where he was headed at all, but somehow, Riku had the sneaking suspicion that the old man knew.

"Hey, stop there!"

Riku froze in his path, mind brought back suddenly to his chosen path. The old man said he was less likely to run into anyone unfriendly on this path and yet, here he was, spotting a large, troll-like man yelling at him from further down the path. No, Riku realized. Not him, but whatever the blur was staggering zig-zag across the narrow path. Riku grabbed his sword as the zig-zagging blur approached and ran right into his torso, falling down as if it had run into a wall. Riku peered closer. It was a kid, with sandy brown hair and soot smudged skin all across his face. He looked sweatier than most kids did, even when running, and his breathing was ragged.

"Hand over the kid!"

Riku looked up to see the troll man had come closer. The kid didn't move on the ground. Riku stepped in front of the kid, blocking him from the troll-man, and positioning his sword in place. "What do you want with a sick kid," Riku asked, eyes narrowing.

"None of your business," snarled the man, pulling out his own weapon- a large ax that glinted in the sunlight except for a piece at the sharpest edge which was stained red. Riku's eyes flashed to the village farther down the pathway where the kid and troll-man had come from. Was the blood from there?

"Well, I'm not handing him over," Riku said, moving his eyes back to his opponent. "So, I guess you'll have to go back to the cave you came from."

The man let out a snarl and lunged forward, but Riku was read and sent a dark twister his way, throwing him back.

"A mage," roared the troll-man leaping up again. Riku moved forward cautiously making sure the kid was still behind him. The man lunged again, this time barely giving Riku enough time to dodge the first ax swing before it came down at him from above. He held up his sword and caught the ax just a few inches from his face. Riku could practically smell the iron from the blood stain. Alright, this had gone on long enough. With a deep breath, Riku sent a dark dragon roar at the man, sending him and his ax tumbling down the mountain and out of sight. Riku sighed, putting his sword back on his back before turning to the kid who had started the whole ordeal.

He knelt down and poked the kid's cheek, but the kid didn't respond.

"Hey," Riku said, poking again. "Hey, kid. What did you do to get that guy so angry at you?"

This time the kid just moaned. Riku looked back at the village further down the trail, then to the mountain ledge the troll-man had fallen down. Well, he couldn't just leave this kid lying here in the dirt when he might be sick or injured, could he? Riku already knew the answer, so he picked the kid up and headed towards the village, listening carefully for any sounds that might warn of incoming danger. But, he didn't hear anything.

In fact, he didn't hear the sounds of any sort of life in the village at all.

**Hope you enjoyed this first installment of Book III! Don't forget to review (if you like). Thanks lucky333123 for the new review! How exciting!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Sharp Shooters

Every one of Riku's senses were on high alert as he took each step as quietly as he could with the extra weight of the kid. The buildings around him were the same style as those in the old man's village, and almost equally as run down. The mountain's shadow fell across the houses blanketing them in evening, even though it wasn't time for stars yet. Not even the rustling of animals could be heard.

Something wasn't right.

Riku carefully used his foot to push at the door of a more stable looking house. It creaked open to reveal a one room cottage with a table, lopsided because of a broken leg, and a single bed. Stepping inside, Riku could smell a layer of dust covering the surfaces of the furniture. He closed the door gently behind him and spotted a kitchen with a wood fire stove and a kettle on top. He placed the kid gently on the bed, noticing that his sweat had increased dramatically.

"Hey," Riku said, nudging the kid in the cheek. It felt hotter than one of Natsu's fireball "Hey, wake up. What's your name?"

The kid moaned in response, turning over to face the wall.

"You're sick, kid, I don't know how you managed to avoid that guy," Riku said, standing and stretching as he looked around the cottage. He didn't like the idea of staying so close to where they had just had a confrontation, but this kid needed rest and there was a bed here, even if there wasn't much else. A stove, a bed, a broken table, and a cupboard above the sink. That was all the cottage had to offer. Riku sneezed. _And dust_, he thought as he moved over to the sink and turned the tap slowly. It creaked to life, spluttering out a few drops of water at first, before running a clean stream. Riku leaned in and watched it carefully before sniffing it. It was clean.

"Maybe there is underground water," Riku muttered to himself. He looked back at the kid who hadn't moved or made any noises. With a sigh he opened his bag and dug around for his first aid kit. A wellness potion would be nice or maybe some kind of cooling pack. There it was! His finger caught on something as he pulled at the cooling pack, out came the satchel filled with always-frozen ice and with it came the bag of peppermint tea.

"Okay kid, I'm Riku," Riku said gently taking hold of the kid's shoulder and pulling him onto his back. The kid's eyes were closed, his skin pale. Riku placed the cooling pack on the kid's forehead, who shivered at the change of temperature before letting out a sigh of contentment. His breathing deepened as he fell asleep.

"You're way easier than some of the other patients I've known, that's for sure," Riku observed with a chuckle.

He moved to the window and pulled the curtains closed, just to be safe, then went to the table. With a swift kick he knocked the lopsided leg & a sturdier leg off. With some quick movements of his sword he smashed the lopsided leg into smaller piece, chucking them into the stove. He lit it with some flint in his bag and filled the kettle with water and peppermint leaves. It took a while to heat, but it was enough time to find that the cupboards had some cups and to use his magic to whittle the sturdier leg on one side, creating a slope. He jammed the bottom under the door and lightly pulled at it. That would give them some additional security on the off chance that the troll returned. He heard the water bubbling and poured it into one of the cup he'd found before bringing it to the kid.

The kid accepted it silently, his eyes unfocused as he sipped the tea. Then, he handed the cup back to Riku and fell back on his back, asleep almost instantly.

Riku leaned against the bed, his head falling back, feeling his own sense of exhaustion from the travels of the day begin to weigh on him. He let his eyes trace the ceiling lazily, sword next to his hand (just in case) as he contemplated the few times he'd had to play nurse. There was the time Mystogan got food poisoning from a client's cooking. Riku had warned him that the food didn't smell right, but Mystogan had insisted it was impolite not to take it. Luckily, he could make the clients fall asleep long enough to use their medicine, but running around the client's house trying to find everything they needed to make the mage comfortable in the restrooms was not easy and cleaning up after was worse. When they were fifteen Erza caught the flu, which was a surprise. She was only obnoxious because she refused to admit she was sick at all until a punch from Natsu made her stagger back (much to Natsu's joy). She'd knocked him silly after that, but at least it forced her to accept the soup Riku was trying to convince her to eat (as well as the medicine he dropped by Fairy Hills later via Cana). He offered to sneak in, but she was always such a stickler for the rules. The worse was definitely Laxus, even with just a cold he was such a cranky baby about it! It took Mira, Riku, and Erza holding him down for Master to give him the medicine he needed. Of course, that was all a long time ago. None of them had gotten sick for a while now.

Riku's eyes flew open at a sound outside.

Looking quickly around he realized he'd fallen asleep. For how long? He wasn't sure, but the empty village suddenly had life in it- Riku could smell and hear it, very faintly. He moved silently to the window, tilting his ear up to hear anything he could, but it was still too distant for him to catch anything other than a few words: mage, kid, some cussing. There was the sound of a crash as a window a few houses down was broken. Who ever was here was trying to be heard now.

Riku looked back at the kid. He was sleeping soundly, his empty cup dangling from his hand off the bed. Were they here for him? He was causing Riku a lot of trouble for such a small fry.

Riku froze as he heard the voices approaching now, loud enough to be heard.

"Doesn't look like anythings here," sighed a female voice. "Another wild goose-chase from Feco."

"No one's lived here since the Great March," agreed another woman's voice. "Even less likely that they'd be a mage. All the mages are accounted for and either work for us or have fled."

"I swear on my life," Feco growled.

"He swears on his life," the first woman repeated, a smile in her voice.

There was the sound of gunfire and the iron smell of blood filled the air. A body fell to the floor.

"What a waste of magic bullets, Solita."

"What a waste of time, Anya. I'm bored, let's go find some fun."

Riku waited until the sound of their footsteps and smell of their scents left the village entirely before sliding down the wall and staring at the kid asleep on the bed. He rolled over as if nothing had occurred. Was this a normal situation in the Kingdom of Seven? Riku gulped. They'd leave tomorrow, even if he had to carry the kid the whole way.

...

The next day, Riku woke up to water splashing on his face. Spluttering in response, Riku grabbed his sword and leaped into a fighting stance, only to find the sandy haired kid looking at him, the cup still in his hands. At least he was well enough to get up and get water, as well as look embarrassed at waking Riku up in such a manner.

"I'm Gabriel," the boy said, moving to the sink and filling the cup again, this time using the water to rub the dirty off his face.

"Riku," Riku replied. "You lived here?"

Gabriel refilled the kettle and put more peppermint tea in before turning to Riku and nodding. "I did before the Great March."

"That's the second time I've heard that name. Mind filling me in on what this Great March was and why this village gives me the creeps?"

"Well, from what I always heard from my pa, we use to live in the valley, but when the current ruling family took over we got chased into the mountains because they saw us as enemies of the state. This village and a few others helped house people like us, but then the soldiers found us and they took everyone on a Great March all the way to the capitol without food or water. If you fell down, they killed you. If you lagged too far behind, they killed you. If you cried, they killed you. A bunch of other people were executed when they got to the capitol."

"What made you enemies of the state" Riku asked, pulling some snacks from his bag and handing them to Gabriel. Gabriel blinked, confused. Riku smirked, asking, "you never had a snack before?"

A grin broke across Gabriel's face, showing a gap in his front teeth. "Some of the villages up here had mages and after the civil war any mage was either with the new ruling family or against them as enemies of the state. A bunch fled and even more got killed."

"Yeah, I guess people who want to keep power don't normally like other people who could be a threat. Did you go on this march?"

"I didn't go, my pa and I have a friend near here. He hid me."

"So why'd you come back?"

"I was looking for someone for my friend."

"I'm looking for someone in these mountains too,"Riku said. "Have you heard of a Master Rikyu?"

Gabriel's face lit up. "Sure, that's my pa and my friend!"

"Will you take me,"Riku said, putting the rest of his supplies back in his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Of course," replied Gabriel, pouring the tea into the cup and drinking it. He made a sound of enjoyment before putting the cup in the sink. Then he turned and clapped his hands. "I'm ready if you are!"

Almost effortlessly, Gabriel grabbed the jam and tossed it over his shoulder before rushing outside. For a moment, Riku stood surprised. A kid pulled out his jam? That kid had to have super strength or something! Riku moved outside and froze, coming face to face with the man who looked like a troll, slumped on the ground, a pool of blood beneath him.

Gabriel's smile had disappeared as he stared down at the man who had attacked him yesterday. He turned to Riku and whispered, "did you do this?"

"No," Riku said, pushing Gabriel gently away from the body and averting his own eyes. "But we almost had some trouble last night with some women with guns."

Gabriel's eyes furrowed for a moment in thought, but then his smile broke across his face again. "Oh, I see! Follow me!"

Gabriel took him off the pathway into the bushes and trees along the edge of the mountain for half the day. A few times he paused to make sure Riku was still following and once or twice he scratched his head in thought. Riku was starting to think the kid was more lost than he was when they found a path. The noon sun was high in the sky and the day was heating up without the mountains shadow to block the light.

"There," Gabriel said, pointing. Following his finger, Riku could see a small solitary hut further down the path. A sign outside read "Master of Tea." Riku gave Gabriel a skeptical look, but Gabriel ignored it, rushing towards the hut.

"Hey," Riku called after him. "Wait up, you're not one hundred percent yet!"

He moved to follow, but froze. A shot rang out and Riku felt a bullet zip passed his neck, skimming the hairs there before hitting the dirt path before him. The magic energy remained in the air even after the bullet passed.

"I woulda got you if you'd kept going," the female voice said. "You must have sensed me or you'd be dead."

Turning, Riku found himself faced with two women dressed in skin-tight pantsuits, the crest of the Kingdom of Seven on their shoulders. The first, who'd spoken, still had her gun pointed at Riku, her dark hair pulled back in a bun with a few strands of loose hair artfully framing her olive face. The other was holding a a two barreled magic gun, with a sash of shells on her torso, her purple hair down around her face. He recognized their scents.

"You're the women who shot Feco," Riku observed. "Anya and Solita."

"He was a waste of time, I don't want to be known for that," said Solita, a smirk pulling across her face as she tossed her purple hair to the side. "We're the women who are going to capture ourselves a mage."

Seriously, this kid was too much trouble for such a small fry.

_**First of all, thank you do much to Arkham Knight22 for your message & to all the people who have favorited or started following this story! It's super exciting to see those notifications! Second, I was writing this chapter and sort of realized maybe I should give a bit of a disclaimer that this chapter (and maybe this Book III) might get a little more dark and violent since it will include some aspects of the Tartaros arc. I mean, I figure at this point we've all seen Fairy Tail (if not, sorry I did not give you spoiler alerts in previous chapters...yikes...), but this is your warning that it may get a little darker moving forward. It won't be dark enough to change the rating and I don't anticipate it getting any darker than Tartaros. Also, since we're here, later on there will be spoilers for **__**Tartaros arc. Also, **__**just to cover my bases:**__** I don't own Fairy Tail**** (Hiro Mashima does). **__**Don't forget to review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- A Cup of Tea

He kept his hands up and still as Anya and Solita continued their heated discussion. They seemed to be deciding the next step, having confirmed he was stuck now that Solita had also dropped her gun to point directly at his chest.

Riku couldn't remember the last time he'd been caught so unprepared. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever had a magic bullet shot at him AND almost hit him. Sure bandits used magic guns and weapons at times, but they were usually so mediocre that Riku didn't even have to worry about dodging. A good knock to the head was all they needed to be out for the count. Of course, Bisca and Alzack were both mages from outside Fiore and they used gun magic. Maybe it was more popular in the other kingdoms.

Riku's mind was moving a mile a minute, trying to remember everything and anything he could think of related to gun magic. He wished he'd been listening to Bisca more closely when she first arrived at Fairy Tail. _Shit. Okay, think_ _Riku,_ he told him himself._ Gun magic is where a user_ _loads their guns and fires magic bullets. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, etc._ So what were these then? Riku focused his eyes on the sash around Solita's shoulder looking for any clues. Then he moved his senses to investigate the spot Anya's bullet hit.

"Watch it," Anya snarled. "No movement."

Riku returned to his original position. It certainly hadn't been a regular bullet, but that was about all he could tell.

"The supreme leader will want him alive," Solita said, eyes narrowed at Riku, though her harsh tone was directed at Anya. "He may have powers that would be useful for us."

"The only useful mage to the supreme leader is a dead one," Anya replied in a bored tone. "How many times has a mage tried to betray us or escape? Better to save the trouble."

Solita made a sound of annoyance as Anya cocked her gun, a smirk pulling across her face. She was going to enjoy this. The shot sent the smell of gunpowder into the air as the bullet zipped towards Riku hitting him right in the chest and knocking him backwards onto the ground, right next to the spot the missed bullet had hit. Solita let out a gasp of surprise.

"What the hell was that for," she yelled as Anya blew the smoke from her gun and holstered it. "You've lost your mind, or something?"

"You're getting soft," Anya observed. "There use to be a time when you would have blown him away long before I could have even drawn my gun."

Solita's own gun disappeared as she gestured animatedly around them. "I would have shot him now if I had the chance, but I was thinking about our supreme leader's plan!"

"More like you were thinking about our prisoner," Anya replied, she narrowed her eyes at Solita. "Which is exactly why he couldn't come with us alive. He barely even said anything and you were already hesitating to-"

They both turned at the sound of a groan as Riku pushed himself over, digging the tip of the bullet from his chest. Even with his dark dragon scales armor, the bullet had managed to break the skin, but it hadn't got too far. That was good to know and even better that the purple haired one hadn't shot him instead. This was a pistol, that double barrel would have heard a lot more.

"I think I've figure it all out now, so I'm ready," Riku told them. Before they could respond he launched forward and called, "dark dragon slash!"

The powerful black twister flew from the sword towards the two sharp shooters, but they leaped out of the way. Solita rolled into the bushes near by. Laying flat on her stomach, she re-equipped to her magic sniper rifle. The long, bulkier gun included a side-handle to load it and telescopic sights. Now if this idiot would stay still she'd be able to get him in sight to hit him with a tranquilizer. Then she could finish this debate with Anya in peace.

Aiming at Riku was easier said than done. Anya had unholstered her gun and was shooting at him, but she missed every shot. Riku was leaping effortlessly out of the way, sending his own attacks her way which she seemed to have more difficulty dodging. When Anya's bullet managed to hit the sword he was wielding it made a loud metallic sound, before sending the sword flying away from Riku, flipping in the air.

"Can't do much without your weapon, huh," Anya called. She holstered her first gun and moved to her second gun, this one with some special bullets that would probably send more of a punch his way. She aimed for his knees.

But as if he'd heard her plan, Riku leaped out of the way and called, "dark dragon slayer claw!" He swiped his hand and the shape of a dark aura claw was sent towards Anya.

Her eyes widened as she moved out of the way, the claw hitting her ankle, sending a sharp pain all the way up, like a burning pain, but not one of fire. No time to think about it because Riku was headed her way, zig-zagging as he ran. He leaped above her as she pointed her gun. She'd always been good at predicting movements, no magic was needed for that. Mages were still human, after all. She sent another bullet out, this one right where Riku would land. Anya let out a cackle of glee as she released more bullets, sending dust up from the impact of bullets. She was loving the feeling of power that ran through her arm when using the magic bullets. Even a mage couldn't withstand this sort of barrage. Even a mage couldn't compare to her now!

It was only when Anya heard her gun click empty that she stopped, breathing heavily. But when the dust cleared, there was no body on the ground.

"The sword was more for your safety than mine,"admitted Riku, landing heavily on her back and squatting down to look at the woman who wheezed beneath him, the air knocked out of her. "Just as I thought," he added. "You're not a mage. You just have magic bullets. Lacrima, maybe?"

He heard the sound of magic gathering from the bushes. He had forgotten for a moment that there was another one and this one was definitely a mage. She'd re-equipped that gun just like Bisca and Alzack could.

"Sorry about this," Riku said to the gasping woman before knocking her on the head, making her pass out cold.

He realized he'd taken too long even before the blast hit his leg. Even with his scales activated he felt the pain run up his thigh as he hit the ground next to Anya. Looking down, he could see his paint leg was torn and he was bleeding, a lot.

_Damn it,_ he thought. He could feel a faint bubbling of rage in the pit of his stomach. Far away now, but never a good sign. He had to end this now before it got any worse. At least he knew where she was hiding now.

He pushed himself up, doing his best not to put weight on his injured leg. From his squatting position he sent a blast of dark energy across the bushes, vaporizing them with dark energy. Riku grimaced. He hadn't meant to make it so strong. The purple haired girl was laying across the ground, not moving. Her gun was gone and her skin covered in a layer of dust.

He pushed himself up testing his leg carefully and wincing. He tested his walk over to his sword, which he picked up and stashed on his back before returning to the purple haired woman. He was relived to see she was still breathing, though it was a bit shallow. He glanced back at the hut, then to Solita and Anya, then to the hut he lifted her, stumbling slightly at the pain that shot through his leg. He steadied himself in time and glanced over at Anya.

"I'll be back for you in a moment," he informed her unconscious form. Then, he headed towards the small, solitary hut with it's "Master of Tea" sign.

Riku used his foot to push open the door. Inside the hut were walls of tea leaves and aromatic smell of jasmine and lavender. In the far corner was a small fire with a kettle bubbling away peacefully, surrounded by pillows to sit on and enjoy a cup of tea. The opposite corner had a clerks desk where an old man sat on a stool, sipping his tea with a slight smile on his face.

"Honeymooners," called the old man when he spotted Riku. He leaped from his seat and bustled around the counter, motioning for them to come to the kettle. "Come, come, I'll give you the tea for all the things you need!"

"We're not honeymooners," Riku said nervously looking around. The sandy haired Gabriel was no where in sight. "Hey, have you seen a kid around here?"

"A kid," the old man said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "No kids, no. Come here for some tea."

"I don't think tea will do the trick here," Riku said putting Solita down on the pillows and standing again, feeling a sharp pain that made him wince.

"Tea can fix anything,"the old man replied, looked over Solita, his expression unchanged from the calm cheerful demeanor it was before.

"Riiiight," Riku said. This old man was a little off his rocker. And where was Gabriel? "There is another one I need to grab. Can you watch her for me?"

As he turned to go Riku felt a tug on his hand and found himself suddenly sitting as well, facing the old man and the kettle. This old man was crazy and strong? Suddenly a tea cup was in Riku's hands.

"Tea comes in many forms," the old man told him conversationally. "And so tea can help with almost all things. This tea is especially good for what ails you. Drink."

Riku took a sip and tasted a sharp flavor in the back of his throat. He resisted gagging out of respect, especially when the old man was watching him so expectantly. He paused about half way through his cup, a strange tingling on his leg. Looking down he saw the wound was closing. The tea was...healing him? Riku looked sharply at the old man, who had the same expression he'd had the whole time.

"This heals people," Riku gasped. He moved to share the tea with Solita next to him, but the old man knocked the cup from his hand onto the floor. Riku looked back at the old man in surprise.

"People are all different. Some are magic and some are not. Some are nice and some are mean," the old man said. "Tea is also different. There is citrus and peppermint, chamomile and hibiscus. Some people can have lots of different teas and other can only have one type of tea." He handed Riku a new cup, this one smelled more subtle, with hints of orange. The old man nodded to Solita and Riku carefully propped her up to drink it. She accepted it and when it was finished Riku lay her back down.

"It didn't seem to do much," Riku observed.

"It takes time," the old man said. "Some things take time."

"I appreciate your help," Riku said, shifting, "but I really need to go and grab this other lady I injured so we can help her as well."

The old man shook his head slowly, "she's gone."

"What?" Riku leaped up and rushed out the door, back towards where Anya was- or where she was suppose to be. When he arrived he looked everywhere, but she was no where to be found. Riku let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you meant she died," Riku snarled as he re-entered the tea store. Solita was now sitting up, drinking a cup of tea on her own. She turned quickly at hearing him, narrowing her eyes.

"We could have both been killed," she snapped at Riku.

"Excuse me," Riku replied. "You attacked me!"

"Don't give me that! You let yourself get shot to see what type of weapons we had," Solita scoffed. "Besides, I would have stopped it before it got to serious."

"You let her shoot me," Riku retorted, then he paused, replaying what she'd said. "Wait, why would you have stopped it before it got too serious?"

"Obviously I wouldn't have let you really die," Solita said haughtily. "Not when Master is expecting you."

Riku sat down again, crossing his legs and leaning closer to stare into her eyes. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he tried to figure out this purple haired mage before him. Solita pushed him away with an annoyed look as she snapped, "You could have just controlled yourself a little bit."

"Well, if I had control I wouldn't be looking for training," Riku replied, still not sure what was happening. This issue of Solita as a friend or foe was making his head hurt. He turned to the old man, deciding that was a better use of time. "By the way, do you know where I can find a Master Rikyu? Gabriel was leading me to him, but he disappeared."

"You don't know anything," Solita scoffed again, earning another sharp glare from Riku. Riku was about to retort when the old man chuckled.

"I am Master Rikyu," the old man said.

"Riiight," Riku said. "Master of Tea. I'm looking for a... different kind of master..."

Solita stood and walked out of the tea house before Riku could say anything else, muttering about how stupid some people could be. The old man seemed unperturbed.

"Yes, yes, I know," Master Rikyu smiled.

"You're the Master of Chaos," Riku said incredulously.

Master Rikyu grew very serious as he looked at Riku. His eyes bore into Riku's so intensely, that Riku shifted awkwardly. He felt like the man was reading his mind or something. They sat like this for a few minutes, which felt like eternity. Then, just when Riku wondered if the old man would ever speak again, a smile broke across his face.

"Yes, this will do" he said standing and dusting himself off. Moving away from the kettle, he rounded the counter again and dipped behind the back door, leaving Riku to watch in confusion. Then, Riku heard him call from the next room, "Come, let's have some more tea."

**Thanks for reading & don't forget to be awesome like kpop1392as & review! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Meditations on Control

Behind the counter was a stair case that went down for what felt like a mile before coming to a tunneled platform that continued on for some ways lined with magical lights. Riku fell into step with Master Rikyu, his eyes adjusting to the dim tunnel.

"As you well know, time is limited," Master Rikyu said, tucking his hands into his pockets as he strolled in a leisurely manner (the opposite of someone in a rush). "So I'll answer some questions you may have already to save us both the effort, eh?"

Riku nodded.

"Gabriel is here, so you don't need to worry about him. He arrived a bit before you and was concerned about your arrival, until we noticed Solita was one of the attacking soldiers. I sent him ahead, just in case things went south and to help prepare your room. As to your question related to how I could know you were coming: Ultear sent word through some reliable avenues a while ago. Of course, no one is guaranteed entrance into the Kingdom of Seven or our tea house without some form of trials, so I wasn't sure exactly when to expect you, but I will admit I'm impressed at your speed of accomplishments. I especially enjoyed your ingenuity at using materials to create a fire and warm the water, though technically blasting the stove with the correct amount of dark energy would have likely started a fire as well."

"Wha-" Riku began, then he paused in surprise. "You mean all those events were planned trials? The old man and his tea plant, being attacked by that troll-man, Gabriel being sick, and Anya and Solita attacking me?"

"Well, I wish I were clever enough for four out of four, but no," Master Rikyu said with a smirk. "We'll take credit for the two villages including the old man and Gabriel's sickness, but the troubles you ran into with the Soldiers of Seven was your own bad luck. Of course, I have heard that Fairy Tail mages tended to cause trouble."

"But you knew Solita," Riku said as they reached the base of another staircase, this one going up towards a distant light.

"Ah yes," Master Rikyu said continuing his walk up the stairs, his voice holding no strain or effort, even despite his age and the angle of the incline. "Fascinating story for her to share with you, though based on your meeting she may never do so. In summary, Solita is one of the mages who works for the Kingdom of Seven."

"I get the impression they don't really care for mages," Riku said, remembering the discussion between Anya and Solita, as well as the shot fired at him.

"People who rule with an iron fist like when power of any kind is on their side and hate it when it is against them," Master Rikyu observed. "While the supreme ruler did force many mages to flee or to be executed, he also recruited some young ones to join his side, like Solita. Of course, most young people don't want to go around killing and hurting people and that's how Solita came to know us."

"And you can trust her," asked Riku. His legs were beginning to ache a bit from the walk, but he did his best to hide it since Master Rikyu seemed unperturbed.

"I trust her as much as I trust you," Master Rikyu said with a smile in Riku's direction, but Riku got the distinct impression that he should never ask such a question again.

They finally reached the top of the stairs and entered into a backroom, almost identical to the one they had left behind in the back of the tea shop. They moved through the store room and out into a warm, sunny kitchen with a delicious smell wafting about that made Riku's stomach growl loudly.

"I think I covered it all, but I have the distinct feeling I'm forgetting an important detail," Master Rikyu said thoughtfully. He counted on his fingers, mumbling the points he'd made on their walk, but Riku barely paid attention to him. His eyes were focused on a small, sandy brown haired figure standing on a stool and cooking at the stove. Well, haired was the wrong term. More like sandy brown furred cat figure.

The cat on the stool turned, his hand over the frying pan sprinkling in salt as his familiar eyes lit up at spotting them. A smile broke across his face, revealing the same gap in his teeth as his human form.

"Gabriel," Riku asked, mouth falling open in surprise. Next to Riku, Master Rikyu snapped his fingers in acknowledgement.

"That's it, about Gabriel! He's not all he appears..." Master Rikyu noticed Riku's astonished look and followed it to Gabriel beaming at them both. "Oh good, you already know. I was worried you'd be surprised."

"I'm an exceed," Gabriel agreed. "And lunch is ready!"

...

Riku followed the routine set out by Master Rikyu every day. In the morning, he helped Gabriel make breakfast for the three of them, plus any visitors who stopped by (which seemed to be a new person every few days). The visitors normally appeared at breakfast, stayed a few days to train and drink tea with Master Rikyu before disappearing again. After breakfast, Riku helped Gabriel clean the restroom, bedrooms (which there were five), the meditation room, tea room, and the kitchen. The rooms were all arranged around a center courtyard which enough room to fighting along with a koi pond. After cleaning, it was time for meditation- though Riku found the hour practice a bit boring. He was suppose to clear his mind of all thoughts and distractions in order to absorb ether from the air and build strength of body and mind, but more often Riku found his mind wandering.

_What is Erza up to right now? What about now? What about now?_

_If fish could talk, what would they say? Probably just that they wanted food... still, that's what half the humans I know talk about as well..._

_If Fairy Tail had a most talented Dragon Slayer competition, who would win? What would be Wendy's talent?_

_Are plants farming us by giving us oxygen until we eventually die and turn into mulch which they can consume?_

_Did the first person who drank tea just decide leaves looked tasty? Was he laughed out of the building?_

After each thought, he would hurriedly try to refocus, scolding himself mentally and attempting to clear his mind again. More than once he fell asleep in his sitting position, almost falling over in fright when Gabriel found him for lunch.

After lunch they would practice fight, Master Rikyu providing instructions and interruptions for Riku and his opponent, who seemed to rotate based on who was visiting. For the first day or so he fought Solita, who was a bit too excited to participate, nearly blasting Riku into the pond before he'd even started to fight. Gabriel was surprisingly agile in his fighting and managed to give Riku a swollen eye for a whole afternoon before it healed. After sparring was tea, then he and Gabriel worked on dinner, then after dinner there was time to relax before bed.

It wasn't at all an unpleasant way to spend the days, but it was significantly different from going on jobs with Mystogan or his early training with Acnologia (except fighting Solita, she definitely tried to kill him about the same amount as Acnologia had).

After about two weeks of this, Riku found himself sitting, as usual, with Master Rikyu on one side and Gabriel on the other as they all sipped tea. Riku's was a strong, almost pungent smelling, green tea that had an after taste that reminded Riku vaguely of his guild's beer.

"How can you drink that stuff," Gabriel asked with a face. "I can smell it from here."

"It's good," Riku shrugged. "Besides, your tea smells too flowery."

Gabriel looked offended and was about to retort, but Master Rikyu chuckled as replied, "tea is like magic, some people like one specific kind and master it, others can taste many types and get power from them. There isn't any wrong tea, just like there isn't any wrong magic. It is just about what you need, personally."

"Our tea enhances our own magic," Gabriel added, sticking his tongue out at Riku. "You're just mad because your magic's tea is disgusting."

"Master Rikyu," Riku said, carefully. "Why do you use tea magic? It's not the only magic you have, right? I can't imagine a tea mage earning the title of Master of Chaos."

"Why not," Gabriel asked insulted, but Master Rikyu held up his hand, turning his attention to Riku.

"There are a few other forms of magic I possess, yes," Master Rikyu said taking another sip of his tea. "But I prefer the tea magic the most, it is the most social magic and can be used to heal, to entertain, or to fight."

"I guess it does take some ability to read people's magic and their preference," Riku admitted. _But how does all of this help me control my magic?_

"You want to control the chaos your dragon slayer magic gives you, but this is the wrong philosophy," Master Rikyu said calmly. "A need for control always comes from someone that has lost it. That is why you insist on sparring with that sword, is it not?"

Riku touched his sword protectively. "It's the easiest way to make sure I'm controlling myself until I get stronger. Bad things happen when I lose control..."

"Yes, you've said that before," Master Rikyu nodded. "Bad things that you relate to chaos and Acnologia, the destroyer of all things."

Riku blinked. He hadn't mentioned Acnologia at all. Had Ultear mentioned it? How long had Master Rikyu known?

"There is a power still buried deep within you in which you can fight as your most powerful self, but this isn't about control, it is about accepting this side of your self, even when it seems to contradict who you are and hope to be," Master Rikyu said.

"So I have to just give in to destruction, even if it kills innocent people and destroys innocent places," Riku snapped, a bit more harshly than he intended. He corrected himself hurriedly. "Sorry."

Master Rikyu didn't seem bothered or surprised by the response. "Acnologia became what he is because he could not accept his full self, including his weaknesses and limitations. He was swallowed by his power and ambition and fell into imbalance. You will need to find balance through accepting your powers for better or for worse, only then will you have the sort of _control_ that you are actually seeking.."

"Acnologia is able to eat all types of magic in order to become more powerful because dark energy is a part of all magic," Riku said. "But, even when I see the dark energy in magic, I can't eat anything except pure dark energy."

Master Rikyu took the kettle and refilled Gabriel's cup, then Riku's, then his own. Placing the kettle back in its original spot, he sipped his tea before replying. "Some magic is incompatible: like fire and water. But many overlap and all magic is made of energy. For Acnologia, the ability to consume any magic came from bathing in the blood of dragons and his enemies. If you change your perspective, then you can consumer any magic to break down to its essence. It will come from the balance we were discussing." He motioned to Riku's tea cup and then to Riku's sword. "This is trying to help you do that, while that is holding you in place."

Master Rikyu finished his tea and stood, gathering the tea materials and putting them away. When he returned, Riku and Gabriel had also finished and were moving to leave. Before they did, Master Rikyu's voice made them pause.

"An old friend will be visiting a few days from now. He is an emperor and a powerful mage. He is especially interested in sparring with the two of you and may provide some insightful discussion." Master Rikyu looked at Riku. "I recommend you practice without your sword before he arrives as it will not help you in any fight against our friend."

Riku nodded before exiting with Gabriel, who was excitedly trying to guess who this emperor might be.

**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review if you feel so moved!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- The Emperor Opponent

Gabriel practically shook Riku awake. Riku grumbled, pushing the cat away as he turned onto his side. His bed was harder than usual and it smelled a bit like bamboo. Riku blinked the sleep from his eyes to glance around. He was not in his room, but rather a wooden room with huge windows overlooking the koi pond. A small sand garden to his right. He groaned pushing himself up. He'd fallen asleep while meditating again.

"It's not a nap room," Gabriel snickered.

"I know that," Riku replied, shooting Gabriel an annoyed look to silence his giggles (it only made Gabriel laugh harder). "It's not my fault meditation is boring."

"The guest is here and Master Rikyu wants us to join them for tea," Gabriel said. "What were you dreaming about, anyway. You had a goofy look on your face."

Riku narrowed his eyes at the cat again, but said nothing. He couldn't remember his dream, but he didn't like the idea that his facial expressions were giving people clues about whatever he was imagining, especially if he couldn't recall it. Riku was saved any further teasing as they reached the tea house, removing their slippers before entering and greeting the men in the room. Master Rikyu nodded, motioning to the cushions nearby and taking their arrival as a signal to begin the water boiling.

The guest appeared to be a young man who wore high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He had short black hair, dark eyes, and a pendant around his neck. He was silent, eyes moving first to Gabriel and then to Riku, where they seemed to bore into Riku with an intensity he could not explain. Finally, the guest's lips parted into a soft smile, revealing canines that were sharper than normal.

"This is our guest, Emperor Spriggan," Master Rikyu said returning with the boiling kettle. He delicately filled each cup before holding his hand up to indicated they all should wait for the water and tea to blend. "Emperor, this is Gabriel and Riku."

"Emperor of what," Gabriel asked disinterestedly. Riku nudged him with his elbow. If Riku had learned anything from working on jobs for wealthy people, it was that they could be sensitive about manners. Gabriel was going to come off rude and insult this guy without even meaning to.

"Emperor of Alvarez," Emperor Spriggan replied, not bothered in the least. "I heard from Master Rikyu that you have visited? Did you find our country to your liking?"

"Yes, it was very nice," Riku replied.

"Did you find what you were searching for?"

Master Rikyu motioned for them to drink and Riku hurriedly took his sip, covering his annoyed look. It wasn't Emperor Spriggan's fault that his search for Acnologia had been a failure. Every time he'd gotten close Riku would either lose the trail or reach a dead end and have to start all over again. After seven years he still ended up empty-handed. Riku's eyes widened at the tea's taste.

"This isn't the usual tea," Riku observed, putting his cup down and looking at Master Rikyu. "This tastes like..." He took another sip to be sure. "...like a cup of dark energy."

Master Rikyu neither confirmed nor denied it. Instead he nodded to Emperor Spriggan and told Riku, "Answer our guests question, Riku."

"Oh, right," Riku said. He turned back to Emperor Spriggan. "No, I didn't find what I was looking for."

"I'm not surprised," Emperor Spriggan said sipping his own tea. He made a slight grimace, but continued sipping it anyway. "Acnologia isn't one that is found unless he wishes to be. It is more reliable to find chaos and destruction, then wait for him. He always arrives soon after. Unless you planned to cause some chaos to bait him, of course."

"I don't think I'd want to do that just to lure him out," Riku replied, thinking of what Erza had told him about their encounter on Tenrou Island.

"How do you plan to overthrow the King of Dragons and become the new Black Dragon of the Apocalypse if you can't stomach destruction?"

Riku nearly choked on his tea, coughing to clear his air way as Gabriel patted his back. When he'd regained himself he looked fiercely at Emperor Spriggan. "That's not what I wanted to find him for. I don't want any of those ridiculous titles."

"No?" Emperor Spriggan raised an eyebrow, surveying Riku. "Then why would you go looking for Acnologia?"

"Originally, I wanted help with my powers since he trained me," Riku said.

"But..."

"But, then I realized that wouldn't work and that Acnologia just wants to exterminate humans and dragons alike."

"So now you plan to kill him?"

Riku took another sip, finishing his tea. He had figured that with powerful beings like Acnologia there was no other way- you either destroyed them or they destroyed you. Still, every time he thought of it, it made him a tiny bit queasy. Would he be able to kill his father? Yes, he realized. If his father was to destroy all of mankind, especially Fairy Tail, he'd do what any Fairy Tail mage would: he'd protect his guild- his family. Riku hadn't spoken, but Emperor Spriggan seemed to know what he had thought because he made an impressed sound before putting down his cup. Master Rikyu refilled his cup, then Riku's.

"I would like to see what you plan to bring against Acnologia," Emperor Spriggan said.

"You want to spar," Riku clarified. _What was this guy looking for? Had he come all this way just to see Riku, a mage he didn't even know? Why?_

Emperor Spriggan shook his head. "I want to fight you at your full potential with nothing held back. I want to see what the Dark Dragon Slayer has to offer the cause for this world's salvation. You've had your tea to enhance your magic and I've had some to moderate mine. Let's see how you match up."

"Enhance?" Riku shot a glance at Master Rikyu. That was why he had new tea today? This was the tea that most matched his power which was why it tasted as it did.

"As a Dark Energy eater, you can drink many teas for your power, but this one is the purest." Master Rikyu said, nodding.

Riku looked back at Emperor Spriggan again. "But how can you fight with only part of your powers?"

Emperor Spriggan beamed now. "It will be more than enough I think."

...

After lunch they made their way through a tunnel that Riku had never used. It led to a small alcove between two mountain peaks. Not a village in sight. The air was oddly quiet and Riku felt a tension in the air that made him feel almost jittery. He glanced at Master Rikyu who looked sternly back.

"Before I leave-" Master Rikyu began, but Riku cut him off in surprise.

"You're leaving?"

"It would be too dangerous for Gabriel or myself to stay in such an enclosed space when you use your full power," Master Rikyu answered. "Before I leave, you need to know that Emperor Spriggan is a powerful wizard of many magics. When he says he wishes to see you at your full strength, he means it. He will be fighting accordingly."

"What if I lose control and kill him," Riku hissed. Master Rikyu put his arm around Riku's shoulder comfortingly. It was a gesture he's never seen Master Rikyu give anyone and so he was surprised and a bit flattered. Flattered until he felt a weight leaving his back as Master Rikyu confiscated Riku's sword. Riku moved to grab it back, but Master Rikyu leaped out of the way with an agility Riku had not expected. Instead of recovering his sword, Riku found himself on the floor.

"This magic is not about control," Master Rikyu reminded him. "It's about accepting that this power is part of you and finding balance. If you do not accept this, it is you who will be killed, not the emperor."

Then, Master Rikyu was gone leaving Riku alone with Emperor Spriggan. Riku glanced across the small area as he pushed himself up, spotting Emperor Spriggan across the way. He was observing a tree dutifully, as if he knew Master Rikyu was going to do and say all of that and did not want to be seen as eavesdropping. He didn't look so tough, just some young man barely above Riku's own age, maybe younger. _This man is potentially going to kill me,_ he mused.

As if in response to Riku's unasked question, Emperor Spriggan turned to face him with a small smile on his face, though it didn't seem to reach his intense eyes.

"Let's begin," he said and without any further warning he brought his hands together before opening them at Riku. Flames rushed towards Riku, who leaped out of the way, feeling the heat barely miss him.

_Those flames are almost as hot as Natsu's,_ he thought. But he didn't have time to think further as more flames leaped his way, this time molded into balls of fire. Riku dodged twice, but the third and forth hit him and tossed him back onto the ground with a force so great that he felt his body bounce from the ground before slamming down again. Riku felt the wind pushed out of his chest, but before he could react further he felt Emperor Spriggan's fist make contact with his chest with a force that made Riku wonder if perhaps his heart would burst from the pressure. He reached up and grabbed Emperor Spriggan's wrist with both hands, then launched him away towards the mountain wall behind them. He didn't hear contact, which meant Emperor Spriggan had regained his balance and landed on his own two feet.

"Come on, how do you expect to defeat Acnologia if you can't even put a scratch on me," Emperor Spriggan called rushing towards Riku again. As he moved closer to Riku, who was pushing himself up, he began shooting ballistics of magical energy out of his finger. They hit Riku over and over, gaining power as the emperor grew closer. But Riku had another concern. Underneath the pain of impact from each ballistic, he could sense a familiar bubbling of rage, starting in his stomach and moving towards his chest. This same rage from the Tower of Heaven and from the night he'd almost become a dragon. He felt his face slammed into the ground again. This time the force was enough to create a crater beneath Riku's head where Emperor Spriggan's hand pushed.

_I have to stay in control,_ Riku thought as he pushed the rage away as he pushed himself up. He narrowed his eyes at Emperor Spriggan, who looked almost bored. Riku let out a string of strong language as dark dragon scales covered his body. Then he lunged towards the emperor hitting him with a dark dragon roar, then a dark dragon claw, and finally a darkness blast, all in such quick succession that Emperor Spriggan had no chance to dodge. They hit him straight on.

Riku dropped to one knee feeling as if the three blasts had taken more out of him than he intended. His eyes darted towards the smoking spot the emperor had been.

_Did I over do it? Is he okay?_

"Don't waste your time worrying about me," Emperor Spriggan called, shooting towards him. Riku felt rapid punches landing across his body. He could feel every punch, every impact, every bone's crunch. He felt blood rushing to his face and torso. He was definitely bleeding somewhere, maybe everywhere. But, beneath this, the bubbling was growing, moving into a ball tightly against his heart. His ears were pounding with fury, it felt like his chest might combust from the rage within it, but still something seemed to hold the rage at bay. _I have to keep control,_ he urged himself. _I have to... _

Something occurred to him. This opponent was strong enough to take all of his hits. He'd just seen him take three hits head on without a scratch. This opponent was likely the only person who could withstand Riku at his worst, no matter how out of control he became. And if he didn't provide some competition to Emperor Spriggan then Riku was going to die. Beaten to death right here in this tiny gap between two mountains in a kingdom that hated mages, far from his home in Magnolia. He couldn't die like this- he wouldn't die like this! Not when he had to go back to Magnolia, to see Fairy Tail, to see Erza, to defeat Acnologia. Emperor Spriggan's hits felt more distant, as if they were only taps against a distant window of Riku's consciousness. All Riku could really feel or hear was the rushing of his own power around him as the ball of rage seemed to explode within him, amplified a hundred times now that the restrain was gone. A blast of dark energy shot from him, knocking Emperor Spriggan some distant away.

Emperor Spriggan's face was half surprised as he flew in the air, but he regained his focus and landed on his feet. There was a new dark energy around Riku that Emperor Spriggan could feel even from across the gap. The energy was radiating beneath Riku, encasing him and shooting outward like tentacles of dark flames. The air was filled with magical static. The force of the energy was difficult to see through, but Emperor Spriggan could see the outline of Riku changing, his magic reaching dragon force and then... moving into something Emperor Spriggan had never really seen before. Was he turning into a dragon, as most Dragon Slayers would?

_No,_ realized Emperor Spriggan. _No this power was distinct to Dark Energy users and it reeks of Acnologia._

"Good, you've finally started taking this seriously," Emperor Spriggan said, his irises becoming red with a black ring around the pupil, "Now we can truly begin."

**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- The Dragon Within (Darkness Dragon Secret Art: Dark Dragon Take Over II)

All Riku could feel the rushing of his own power around him as the ball of rage seemed to explode within him, amplified a hundred times now that the restrain was gone. He felt a desire to destroy and survive, just as he had in at the Tower of Heaven, but something had changed. He opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by his own magical energy, but he could also see through it. In fact, he felt as if every nerve and every sense was heightened to a degree he'd never felt before. He could see a strange sheet of ether-nano in the air and on the trees. It looked delicious and he knew, without knowing how, that this was the dark energy side of all magic that existed in all things. He could eat it, he was sure. He could feel more than see his transformation. He held up his hands, finding they had expanded into dragon-like claws, black scales running all the way to the tips of the sharp nails. He could feel something sprouted from his back and glancing there he could see almost feather like dark wings. They were just like Acnologia's, but smaller to fit Riku's human size!

Despite this shocking transformation, he felt... good, like he'd never been stronger or more focused. He felt suddenly in tune with the whole space from one mountain to the next, maybe even beyond if he tried. This was what Dark Dragon Take Over was suppose to be! He didn't have time to dwell on it further, he realized. He wasn't the only one changing. Through his magical senses, Riku could feel Emperor Spriggan's magic shifting as well- the irises of his eyes becoming red with a black ring around the pupil. There was an immense power radiating from him just as Riku's own energy rushed back into him.

Emperor Spriggan rushed towards Riku, moving so fast that it seemed as if he'd teleported. Riku followed his movements with his eyes, readying himself for the attack. Emperor Spriggan formed a black orb in his hand and Riku's eyes widened. This ball didn't have any dark energy. What kind of magic was this? Riku leaped away, wings pulling him up awkwardly just as Emperor Spriggan threw the orb at the spot Riku had been. It hit the nearby tree instead. In an instant the tree had withered and died, leaves browning and falling away in decay.

_Holy Shit, _Riku thought, but he didn't have time to plan. He had to move. More death orbs were being thrown at him at a speed that was barely matched by Riku's new form. He flipped in the air, landing in the spot Emperor Spriggan had occupied before, panting heavily. He had to get out of the defensive and into offense!

Emperor Spriggan swiped both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands met. The hand on top had the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand had the little and index fingers pointing downwards. A dark aura suddenly surrounded him, a huge vertical column shooting out. Then, he turned it towards Riku. The black column rushed towards him and Riku leaped to the right before rushing towards the emperor. He ignored the sound of the explosion of dark column meeting the mountain's face.

Now it was his turn to strike!

They met in the center of the area, kicks and punches moving rapidly between the two before sending them both backwards from the force. They regained their footing, then rushed at one another again with the same result. Riku could feel himself losing magic, panting as he gazed around the clearing. There was dark energy everywhere, but none in enough supply to give him any sort of power-up. Emperor Spriggan gathered flame-like dark matter in his palm and sent them setting out towards Riku, whose eyes widened. These were different than the two attacks before. In each of the three balls of dark flames he could see the dark energy.

Riku dodged all three attacks. Then, to the surprise of Emperor Spriggan (and Riku himself, if he was being honest), Riku rushed to each of the flame like spots and shoved the magic into his mouth. The first one burned his tongue a little before melting like a popsicle against the roof of his mouth. It tasted mossy- almost like a very nice whiskey Mystogan had gifted him once for his Guild Day. The other two had the same flavor, but without the burnt tongue.

Riku felt his power restored and rushed forward, calling out his attacks in succession. "Dark dragon slayer roar! Dark dragon slayer claw! Dark dragon slayer darkness blast!"

The attacks were twenty times stronger than they had been before his transformation, and they piled onto one another, increasing the ferocity that snowballed into Emperor Spriggan, hitting him all at once (and scorching the pathway and plants that still remained near him).

Riku clenched his jaw as he tried to sense Emperor Spriggan's magic. Had he won? Was it over? How much longer could he maintain this takeover?

As the dust cleared. Riku could see Emperor Spriggan's form lying on the ground. His magic returning to how it had been before the fight began.

"I concede," Emperor Spriggan called, sitting up and smiling graciously at Riku. Riku dropped to his knees, feeling his own magic give way as he changed back into his usual form. Glancing over again, he saw Emperor Spriggan stand and dust himself off before starting his approach.

_He doesn't have a scratch on him,_ Riku realized.

"I am rarely impressed, son of Acnologia," Emperor Spriggan said as Riku pushed himself up shakily. "But I am pleasantly surprised by your fulfillment of Master Rikyu's promises to me. Perhaps you and your friends may stand a chance of ending the deadly reign of the King of Dragons."

"Thanks," Riku said, moving towards the path they'd taken to arrive in the clearing. He really wanted his sword and the lack of injuries on Emperor Spriggan was making all of Riku's warning senses go off unpleasantly. Emperor Spriggan fell into step next to him as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"I think some healing tea is in order," Emperor Spriggan commented. "And then we can discuss some business."

"Business," Riku asked, throwing a side glance to Emperor Spriggan as they descended the stairs. Emperor Spriggan reached into his tunic and shuffled about as if looking for something. Finally he pulled out two letters. Even in the dim light of the passageway, Riku could see Erza's spidery writing across the envelopes.

"Where'd you get these," growled Riku, snatching them from the Emperor and rushing to the nearby torch for light. He tore them open, scanning the pages, but he was too tired and the pathway too dim. He needed a better light to read them.

"We'll talk over tea," Emperor Spriggan repeated, continuing his walk calmly down the pathway. Riku watched him until he faded into the darkness and out of sight. All of Riku's senses were practically screaming that something about this Emperor Spriggan was not right.

**This chapter is a tad shorter than the others, but I hope you still enjoyed. Don't forget to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-Impending Chaos

_Dear Riku,_

_Lucy has convinced me to write to you. She says the act of writing a letter, even if unsent, is a great exercise in reflection and perception. Further, she has declared that you would enjoy a letter from me, given that we don't know how long we will be apart. I told her that even with an address the chances of you getting this in a timely manner wasn't likely, but she insisted that made it all the more romantic. I like the idea of it being romantic, so I will try my best. __Lucy said I shouldn't try to get fancy, but instead just relay what I have been up to since you left. _

_We have just arrived back from a great adventure and feast in the celestial world. Back in Crocus, Lucy and Yukino used the twelve spirits to close the Eclipse gates, preventing any other dragons from entering our world. However, it seems that the use of the keys to open and close Eclipse had a negative effect and the spirits decided to rebel, saying they wanted total freedom even though that would result in their deaths. They even went so far as to attack Lucy when she tried to call on them for help! _

_The Liberum, or ritual for freedom, was upsetting the balance of our worlds causing natural disasters across the continent. We were able to stop the ritual using keys that Princess Hisui made. However, being out numbered, the spirits scattered and challenged us to fight. You know, Riku, that a Fairy Tail mage can't resist such a challenge, especially if it will help a friend! _

_I'm not sure about all of the challenges (especially Gray's because he refuses to share without spluttering and looking awkward), but I was against Sagittarius, a worthy warrior! Behind his door was a paper mâché recreation of a war like setting. The object was to shoot down targets on boats, which seemed straight forward enough at the start, but then the competition changed. The first competition was archery (a win for me). The second was a horseback riding contest which Sagittarius won. I admit I was not prepared to race a centaur. The third was a combat match over a minefield. _

_I know what you are thinking: minefield? Am I trying to get killed? Obviously not. I struggled at first, but ultimately won by jumping and riding on Sagittarius, having him step on the mines. I can practically see you chuckling to yourself now at this tactic, but it was the best choice, no matter how ridiculous it might sound. I was able to close his gate because of my victory! Ultimately Natsu was able to free the Celestial King, the spirits were free and apologized, and we had a fest in the celestial world!_

_I do feel a bit more comfortable now that I've told you what has occurred, but I would much rather have told you in person. Your reactions are always much more enjoyable, especially when I tell you I have done something heroic, but perhaps more reckless than you'd like. Of course, no one really seems that reckless next to Natsu, so it is all about perspective there. _

_That reminds me: I stopped by my favorite bakery and received your gift! I was so surprised that I nearly fainted when they began bringing out each dish! I was able to take some to go and they are stashed in my refrigerator! Next time we meet, I will most certainly treat you to something equally as pleasing because I doubt any of these desserts will be left. Thinking of it now, I will definitely be having another dessert when I finish this letter._

_Lucy said it is best to end a letter with questions, so that you might respond just in case you do receive this letter. __Tell me about your adventures away from Fairy Tail and any funny moments that have occurred. __How are you? How is training and the Kingdom of Seven?_

_Write back if you can!_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Erza Scarlet_

* * *

_Dear Riku,_

_We recently went on a mission that has brought troubling news to Fairy Tail. We were asked to go to sun village and unfreeze it from the strange pink ice it was encased in. We ran into some treasure hunters, but they were easily handled. What has me troubled are the other events. _

_First, I fought Minerva (from Sabertooth) in the village. __She has joined a Dark guild __and wanted vengeance for the Magical Games, even attempting to outdo me when I was less than my usual strength. However, she did not win and ran off. Second, Gray informed us that he fought a demon who claimed to be from the Books of Zeref, a complete surprise for our original mission/_

_These two pieces alone would be concerning, but we also found out about a second book of Zeref, E.N.D., that Igneel (Natsu's father) originally failed to destroy. __According to Warrod (the client for our mission & one of the original founders of Fairy Tail), its all connected to Tartaros, a Dark Guild made up of devil & Zeref worshipers. Warrod warned that the Dark Guild might have the Books of Zeref in their possession. _

_Who is Tartaros and what is their goal? What is to become of Minerva? What sort of demon could defeat a dragon, especially the king of fire dragons?_

_These questions still concern me, as well as a bad feeling in my gut that we have only scratched the surface of the troubles here. Though you probably don't have answer, write back when you can._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Erza Scarlet_

_..._

Riku folded the letters and tucked them safely into a pocket inside his coat, watching Emperor Spriggan carefully. Riku's gut was also giving him warning signs which were only heightened with Erza's second letter. Emperor Spriggan put down his cup nonchalantly and looked at Riku.

"You have some questions I imagine and I may have some answers," Emperor Spriggan said. "But first let me be clear: I have come here to see the power of Acnologia's son and the chance that he may be of use to destroy Acnologia once and for all. That has always been my purpose here. You have shown yourself to be a valuable player and so I have provided these letters as a sign of friendship, not animosity."

"How'd you get these," Riku said more coldly than he'd intended.

Emperor Spriggan smiled, though his eyes remained serious as he replied,"I came upon them during my travels and thought that I would deliver them to save the messenger time."

"And you don't know what they're about? You didn't read them?"

"I have no need to read your personal letters," Emperor Spriggan said with a shrug. "I have my own network for news."

"Has that network mentioned a dark guild called Tartaros at all?"

"Tartaros, the library guild, yes" Emperor Spriggan replied, taking another sip of tea. "It is a formidable group of nine demons all from the books of Zeref. They have a desire inscribed in their bones and will destroy anything they need to in order to satisfy it. My network tells me that they have attacked the Magic Council, was that in your letter?"

"They attacked the magic council?"

"Less than a day ago. No one seems to have survived."

Riku was standing before he realized it, his mind moving a mile a minute with this new information.

"You're putting the pieces together," Emperor Spriggan observed. "A dark guild who is powerful enough to destroy and kill the magic council, its workers, and wizards is a terrifying dark guild. What's more, you know how your guild will likely react to this news. There is no way that your friends and family will avoid a fight. But then, what will you do? Do you intend to join them and fight?"

Riku clenched his fist. "Why are you telling me all this," he asked through gritted teeth. "What's in it for you?"

"Tartaros' headquarters is no ordinary place. It sits upon and inside a Plutogrim that moves it across the continent. It can only be found by those who have a path or knowledge of it, a key that makes it especially hard to find. Currently it is over Bosco, headed in a western path."

Riku's eyes widened in realization. "Towards Fiore," he breathed.

Emperor Spriggan said, standing and moving towards the door. He paused in the frame before looking back at Riku. "I do not know when you will make it back to Magnolia or in what state the city or your guild will be in, but I do know one most important fact: Tartaros intends to create chaos and destruction at a level unseen before. Acnologia will come, like a shark to blood filled water. You will need to be ready to fight him when he does or he will destroy anything Tartaros has left behind."

Then, Emperor Spriggan exited the room into the glare of the dying sunlight. Riku's thoughts fell into place and he rushed after him, out of the tea house and into the empty courtyard. The Emperor was gone, as if he'd disappeared with the breeze blowing across the koi pond.

Riku knew what he needed to do: he had to get his sword and supplies and go back to Magnolia.

**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Magnolia

"Are you sure this is a wise idea," Gabriel asked nervously as Riku packed the last of his supplies, tucking his sword in its scabbard. He tightened it in place across his back, but didn't reply to Gabriel. He'd allowed Gabriel & Master Rikyu to keep him an additional night, mostly to try and stop the foreboding look that kept flashing across Gabriel's face. It had given Riku some additional time to think and plan, which was never a bad idea. Still, he was limited. The letters were obviously old and who knew how old Emperor Spriggan's news was. What would he find when he returned to Magnolia?

"Riku," repeated Gabriel, following as Riku left his room and made his way to the exit passageway. "How will you even get there? Have you even thought about it?"

"Same way I got here," Riku replied. "Walking, but this time I won't stop."

"So you won't rest at all," Gabriel demanded. "You'll be exhausted when you get there and that's no help to anyone. You should just stay."

"Can't," Riku said shortly. He pushed his way through the storage room, moving down the stairs into the darkness below. It felt like ages ago that he'd followed Master Rikyu down this hallway and into the training facility, but in reality it hadn't been that long at all. In the short time he had grown enough to complete his Dark Dragon Takeover and stand up to Emperor Spriggan. Riku clenched his jaw at the thought of the Emperor. There was a guy who really made Riku nervous. It wasn't just that he vanished without a trace after their battle, nor that he refused to explain how he'd come to posses both of Erza's letters. What really bothered Riku is that he had been completely unharmed during their battle, even after his strongest attack.

"And that magic he used," Riku muttered to himself. "It was like it wasn't magic at all."

"Riku?"

Riku paused at the base of the steps, turning to Gabriel's timid voice. The cat's eyes were wide and even in the dim light of th epassageway, Riku could see they were wet with tears.

"You're going to come back, right," Gabriel asked, fidgeting with his paws.

Riku scratched Gabriel's head confidently as he replied, "of course I'll be back, I'm not done training yet! Think of this as just a quick vacation. When I get back, you'll have to make me a huge welcome back dinner!"

"You promise?"

"I promise.

"Okay," Gabriel nodded, running his arm across his eyes to dry them. "You'll have to keep your promise because that's what friend do!"

Riku was momentarily surprised by the title, but he liked it. His own smile broke across his face, almost as wide as Gabriel's. "That's what friends do," Riku agreed.

Gabriel didn't move. Instead he watched from the passageway as Rikue turned and began his climb to the world outside.

...

Master Rikyu was waiting for him in the tea shop, a serious look set on his face. He motioned for Riku to sit next to the kettle he had arranged. Riku hesitated, glancing to the pillows on the floor, then to Master Rikyu, and finally to the door. Master Rikyu gestured again, more firmly this time, and Riku took a seat. He made sure to keep his pack on his back.

"I've arranged a faster way for you to return to Magnolia," Master Rikyu said, pouring Riku tea. Riku accepted it, smelling a lavender scent. He'd never had this tea before. He glanced at Master Rikyu, who gestured for him to drink without question. Master Rikyu continued, "Phyllis will take you back in half the time it took for you to arrive here. She knows the way and has been instructed to wait for you where ever you leave her. Should you need her assistance from a distance, a simple whistle will do. She will arrive to retrieve you. And if you should find that you need her to return without you, for whatever reason, simply tell her and she shall do so."

"That's very nice of her," Riku said. "And of you. Thank you, Master Rikyu."

Riku moved to put down his cup, but Master Rikyu shook his head sharply. "Finish the tea, there is more," he instructed. He continued as Riku replaced the cup to his lips. "There is still much you have to learn about your powers and ability. I do not know if you are ready to face Acnologia, let alone defeat him. But, I know what the Emperor has shared with you and I know you will return to your family no matter what warnings I give."

Riku finished his tea and placed the cup down as Master Rikyu held up his fingers, counting his warnings as he spoke. "First, you will perhaps be in areas with your family and friends, do not forget what you have learned in your fight. If you try to control yourself instead of accepting your power, you will destroy the very thing you hope to protect." Master Rikyu seemed to be glowing as he spoke and Riku could feel the magical energy rising around his person. "Second, stay calm in the face of the destruction you may see. If there is enough chaos to attract Acnologia, then there is more than you have seen before." The energy seemed to be expanding, almost pushing into Riku. Riku couldn't help but feel a small thrill of terror deep in his gut at the magnitude of the magical energy coming off of Master Rikyu. This didn't feel like the usual tea magic. This was something different, something he'd never seen or felt before. "Third and finally, take this and eat it." Master Rikyu's energy froze before suddenly condensing in a rush in his palm, where it formed a disc the size of Riku's head. It sat spinning on Master Rikyu open palm, which was held out to Riku.

Riku found that the disc of magic was surprisingly sold as he grasped it. Master Rikyu watched him expectantly. Carefully, Riku brought the disc to his face and he took a small nibble. It was delicious! Like some kind of deep dark chocolate taste: more bitter than he'd ever had, yet still with a sweetness and spice Riku couldn't place. He'd never had magic so tasty. He hurriedly consumed the rest.

"That will only last you a few attacks," Master Rikyu warned. "So use it wisely."

"That was your magic," Riku said, grateful for any extra help he might have and honored by the gift.

"Yes," Master Rikyu agreed. "Alchemy magic. Now come. Phyllis is waiting."

Riku jumped up, following close behind Master Rikyu as they left the tea house. Once outside, Riku scanned for a woman who might be some sort of mountaineering expert to get him over this terrain in such a short time. Instead, he found Master Rikyu gesturing to a monstrous brown eagle, twice the size of a train compartment.

"Phyllis," Master Rikyu said motioning to the bird, whose dark eyes looked at Master Rikyu. Master Rikyu moved his hand to Riku. "Riku."

Riku looked from the bird to Master Rikyu. This had to be a joke, right? As if in answer, Phyllis let out a screech to the sky, spreading her wings out to show their full extent.

"She's ready when you are," Master Rikyu observed, giving Riku a stern look, but Riku could see the laughter twinkling in his eyes as Riku mounted the bird awkwardly.

...

Riku was surprised to find that riding a giant eagle caused him no motion sickness and even allowed him to sleep peacefully as it flew. By the start of the next day, he had decided that this might be the only way worth traveling. Who needed a boat or a train or a carriage when Phyllis could swoop you through the clouds in half the time! Not to mention you could feel the fresh air whip past your face and watch the clouds go passed. It was ultimately the most relaxed he'd ever been on a journey. That is until a strange rumbling caught his ears.

"Phyllis, what's that sound," he called over the wind's roar. He saw her dark eyes turn up to him, even as her beak and head continued to face forward. "Can we go beneath the clouds?"

Phyllis complied, breaking through an especially fluffy white cloud and approaching the ground at neck-breaking speed. Just when she was a few miles away, she gracefully tipped her wings, catching a gust to have them soaring straight once again.

"No need to try and kill me," Riku said. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest from the descent. They were just outside the village on the edge of Fiore and Seven, but something felt different. There was a strange energy in the air. Below them was a canyon and inside was...

Riku narrowed his eyes to see.

"Phyllis, without giving me another heart attack, can you land us down there," Riku asked. "I just need to see- what in the world..."

Phyllis let out a call and pulled up, refusing to approach any closer than they were. Yet they were close enough for Riku to feel energy vibrating in the air around them and in the center of this energy was a tall gray stone tower. At it's peak was a stern face staring up at them. Riku followed the lines of the face, feeling an unnerving feeling of dread moving about in his chest. He looked across the land before them and felt the feeling grow. Across the landscape before him, Riku could see identical structures growing from the ground like stone weeds.

Phyllis beat her wings to pull them above the clouds once again. Riku watched the details of the face-tower shrink until they were out of sight, another cloud rushing between Phyllis and the view below. Even with the towers out of sight, Riku was left with the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He watched the sky above him, touching the pocket where Erza's letters were, muttering to himself.

"Erza... Master... Fairy Tail... What are you getting yourself into?"

...

Riku was jolted awake as Phyllis landed abruptly throwing Riku to the grassy floor. He must have fallen asleep at some point, he considered as he pushed himself to a sitting position and glanced up at the bird. Phyllis seemed unperturbed by Riku's new position. She took the time to groom her feathers. Riku could take a hint.

Pushing himself up he found himself at the top of a small hill just outside Magnolia, looking down into the city as the sky slowly began to turn orange with dusk, but Riku didn't have time to recognize the beauty of the sky above. Instead he found his mouth hanging open at the cube-like beast floating above the city. The outside of the beast was covered in almost decorative patterns and scaly protrusions. On the lower half of the Cube, were protrusions of long, plated tentacles and dark spines, which hung down like legs. On the top of cube were protuberances that looked like the fins of a fish, and flare out on either side of the island almost like hair. In addition, crag-like formations rose from the top of Cube, creating large cliffs that jutted from the top of the structure. Most notably, a section of the lower face of Cube had broken away completely, opening up one of the side faces to resemble a humongous mouth with over-large teeth and fangs. As an entirety, the building resembled a huge demonic creature.

"That's a Plutogrim," breathed Riku. He glanced back at Phyllis, who turned away slightly, throwing Riku a sideways look. "I see, you won't go near it, huh? Fine, I'll find my own way there, but if I need you I'll whistle."

With that he rushed into the city, trying to keep the Plutogrim in his eyeline as he ran. He was sure someone at the guild would have some ideas of how to get up there. Riku's progress was slowed by the flood of Magnolia residents rushing the opposite directions, jostling him this way and that. Just as he was about a mile from the guild, the Plutogrim opened its mouth and roared.

The sound was painfully loud, even more so for Riku's sensitive ears. He hadn't realized he'd dropped to his knees or closed his eyes until he found himself on the floor. His ears were ringing terribly when he opened his eyes. Just a block away was a disaster scene. The building and cathedral were shattered and some of the houses looked as if they had barely withstood a tornado. The mass of people who had been rushing away had scurried off just in time (he hoped). The streets in front of Riku were empty now.

Riku could barely hear anything from the ringing, but he could see people trapped in the building in front of him. He drew his sword and used it to create an entrance. Inside a woman was sobbing and pointing frantically to another collapsing wall. She was saying something, but Riku couldn't hear her over the ringing. Maybe someone was in the next room? He hoisted the woman out of the building unceremoniously and hurried into the next room.

There was a figure crouched in the room, a man a few years older than Riku. Riku moved closer, pushing some supporting beams out of the way, but careful not to bring the structure down on them. He could tell something was wrong before he got tho the man. The scent of death was there already. Riku turned to go, but something else caught his nose. There was something really smelly near this man, and not dead smelly either.

Riku went to investigate, pulling the man's body over his shoulder to find that he'd been shielding a crying baby. Riku swooped it up in his arms before rushing from the house. He handed the woman her child and laid the man out carefully. The ringing was still there, but quieter now. He could hear muffled sounds. Above him, he could see the Plutogrim opening its mouth sluggishly to roar again.

"You have to go," Riku yelled over the ringing. "GO!" He must have been louder than he thought because the woman's face paled in fright and she rushed away, the baby held close to her chest.

Riku moved to follow, but saw another building with someone trapped inside, and then another. Distantly he could hear their calls for help as he rushed towards the next building, pulling off the door. This house had two young boys. They rushed out after Riku created an exit. Riku sniffed the air, but it seemed like an empty house.

_**BOOM!**_

Riku leaped out of the house at the sound, just in time to see a rainbow shoot through the Plutogrim, creating a hole right through it. The Plutogrim was falling from the sky. Riku was tempted to watch, but he remembered the other collapsing house and turned to enter, except, it was gone.

"Damn it, I was too late," Riku snapped, looking around.

"We got them out."

Riku turned to the familiar voice to see Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth, both watching the Plutogrim fall from the sky towards a hilly area just south of Magnolia.

"What are you doing here," Riku asked surprised.

"We got a letter about Minerva," Sting said, crossing his arms and looking at Riku seriously. "We did some research and were on our way to Fairy Tail to check in with Erza, but..." he motioned to the disaster around them. "We got distracted."

"That was Tartaros' headquarters," Rogue observed. "All of our leads point to our lady being on that creature."

"I'm headed to the guild now, if you want to see if anyone can confirm it," Riku said, turning to run the last mile to the guild. He could hear the other dragon slayers following behind.

"What is that," Sting gasped as a column of light shot into the sky, pushing away the dusk clouds above them.

"Celestial magic," offered Rogue. "Lucy did use that one attack against Flare, didn't she? With planets and stars?"

"This looks different though," Sting observed.

But Riku wasn't listening. As they rounded the final block, they found themselves facing the plot of land where Fairy Tail Guild should have been standing. In it's place was rubble. Sting let out a low whistle.

"That just confirms that they're fighting," Sting said, dropping a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Sting, we should go," Rogue said. Sting nodded.

"If you plan on fighting you can come with us," Sting offered. "We're happy to call a Fairy Tail mage a comrade. A friend of Natsu is a friend of ours."

"Go ahead," Riku muttered staring dazed at the rubble before him. "I'll find my way."

He stared at the rubble, his mind racing. He knew that once the Magic Council was attacked that his guild would do everything they could to protect those in need and stand against the attackers, but, he'd never expected this. Had anyone been inside when it had been attacked? He sniffed the air. The attack had to have been several hours ago, he couldn't pick up a single scent. He kicked a stone, sending it hopping over the pile and out of sight.

"I thought he said Tartaros was a library guild," he growled. He could feel a bubbling of rage in his stomach, a familiar buzz of energy creeping its way to his chest. The shadows below his feet were growing slightly as the first star appeared in the sky. "I'll kill them," he growled. He needed to go now. He took two finger into his mouth and whistled as loud as he could.

Phyllis arrived moments later, landing next to him and shuffling closer. Riku climbed on, before saying, "We need to go where the trouble is, you know where that is?"

In confirmation, Phyllis beat her wings and they were in the air, flying south of magnolia almost as quickly as the night's darkness was flying across the sky. Riku closed his eyes, trying to center his rage. He needed to stay calm, not to control himself this time, but to conserve power.

Phyllis stopped suddenly, landing on a cliff above the wrecked Plutogrim. Riku took a deep breath, eyes still closed as he searched for traces of his guild-mates. He could sense flashes of power as people fought or used their powers. There was Laxus' magic, and he could sense Gray's as well. He inhaled deeply again, continuing his search. There was Sting & Rogue with a strong energy Riku didn't know. He found Erza, she was somewhere in this mess, which relieved Riku (though he hadn't been conscious of his concern). And another power, so distant it was almost unnoticeable, but getting closer little by little. He knew this power, it felt so familiar but different.

Riku's eyes flew open as he placed the energy. He dropped his pack on the ground next to Phyllis, who was watching the sky ahead of her, equally determined. Riku stared into the dark night sky, scanning, scanning for what he knew was there but couldn't see or hear yet. But Riku knew he would, any moment now. They would all see and hear him soon.

Emperor Spriggan was right: Acnologia would come. He was on his way now.

**Well, this turned into a longer chapter than I realized it would. Who knew there would be so many issues to get Riku back to Magnolia?! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- Fathers & Sons

The roar was so distant and battles so fierce below that no one had realized the travesty rushing their way. But Riku, sitting on Phyllis at the edge of the cliff could hear it, straining his ears to separate the wind from the sound of distant thunder. He was feeling strange indescribable feels swirling about inside of him. He felt as if he were suddenly very small again- a child staggering hungry in the woods, tears stained onto his cheeks looking for something- someone- anyone to help him. Perhaps it was the strange relationship between parents and their children that allowed him to recognize the sounds before anyone else. Perhaps it was this same relationship that made him feel so small now.

The second roar ripped him back to the present, this one more distinct and Riku knew that Acnologia was firing blasts of destruction against the Earth as he flew towards them. How many towns and villages was he sending up into smoke? How many people were running for their lives and how many were simply vaporized before the scream left their throats? Riku touched his cheek and was surprised to find it wet. He was crying? In his mind's eye, Riku could see his father: his long, dark blue colored hair and a sharp accusing gaze framed by the markings across his face. Riku could hear the cold, stern tone in his mind: _"Why are you crying?"_

Phyllis glanced back at him and made a reassuring sound with her tongue against her beak.

"There isn't any time for this," Riku told himself. He ran his arm across his eyes and looked determinedly forward. He closed his eyes and felt himself begin to transform, black scales covering his body as his hands grew and expanded into claws and wings appeared on his back. All of his senses became more heightened and he could hear and smell and see much clearer than before. Now he could clearly hear the conversations below and he shifted through them to find the sound he was tracking.

Riku heard the third roar and heard Natsu's voice below him tremble as he spoke, "Can't you hear it coming, Gajeel?"

"Phyllis, take me up there," Riku instructed, pointing up to the cliff across the way. "Then, back away to a safe distance and if I need you I'll whistle. If anything happens to me, be sure you fly back to Master Rikyu."

Phyllis shot him an offended look as they landed, but Riku ignored it as he slipped off. He could smell Acnologia now. He'd be here any moment. Below, Riku could see Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, & Gajeel. Something seemed wrong. Riku narrowed his eyes to focus in. Gajeel and Natus were clutching their chests, trembling. Were they reacting to Acnologia's approach?

As if the thought itself had summoned him, Riku felt the heat of Acnologia's roar as it shot up against the mountain wall. The large black dragon decorated by spiraling blue markings reared up, revealing his gray chest and stomach. His white, beady eyes looked around at the destroyed Plutogrim below. Acnologia began to open his mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth and Riku could sense the magic energy growing. Acnologia was going to vaporize them all with a roar right then and there.

"No!" Riku called. He gathered his magical energy in his fist, a ball growing rapidly there as he leaped from the mountain. His speed increased as he fell towards the dragon and sent as much magic as he could to his hand. "Dark Alchemy Dragon Claw!"

He drew his hand through the air and the shape of a dark aura claw appeared, but it was larger than usual and it rushed towards Acnologia, hitting him in the face and making him waver in the air, his head snapping away from the strike. The attack had surprised the dragon, but that was about it. Even with magic mixed with Master Rikyu, his attacks were like a fly landing on a human hand. That was fine, he'd just have to attack again. Riku managed to land on Acnologia, but the dragon turned its head up,throwing him back and almost off the next moment. Riku grasped onto the dark scales with his claws.

Acnologia beat his feather-like wings and rose higher into the air, pulling his head back. Riku could feel it again, the energy coming together and moving up Acnologia's throat. He was preparing to fire his Dragon's Roar and Riku had to stop it again. Using his claws, he climbed slowly up the dragon's neck. He could feel the energy had moved to Acnologia's mouth, it was gathering there as Acnologia opened his jaws.

_I'm not going to make it in time, _Riku realized, trying to pick up the pace.

But Acnologia didn't fire. Instead, his head snapped back and he seemed to flip in the air from some force that made contact with his jaw. Riku barely managed to hold on as Acnologia steadied himself in the air, widening his stance into one of defense. Riku used the pause in movement to scramble the last few feet to the top of Acnologia's head. What had hit Acnologia? Was there a new enemy to face? Riku's mouth fell open at the view he found at the top.

There was a gigantic dragon covered with dark, red scales glaring at Acnologia. Scars criss-crossed his biege stomach and chest and Riku could see that his back had numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail with horns on his head. The dragon's sharp canine teeth and claws were revealed and ready to attack, but his large, round eyes with yellow sclera widened at the sight of Riku.

Below them, Riku could faintly hear Natsu's voice shout the dragon's name, "Igneel!"

"Who are you, boy," Igneel said, glaring at Riku. Before Riku could answer, Acnologia charged, head first into Igneel. Riku leaped into the air using his wings to avoid the collision, but the force of their impact sent vibration through the air so powerful that Riku felt himself pushed away into the air sending him into a stomach churning spiral. The next swipe of Acnoligia's claw barely missed Riku as it fell across Igneel's shoulder. He responded to with a fierce upper cut to Acnologia's chin. The force pushed Acnologia back, but Riku had no time to marvel at the match. Suddenly a hand close around him sharply and pulled him back.

"You smell familiar," Acnologia said, the same cold tone Riku remembered. Riku glanced at Igneel, but he was distracted by his own son. Natsu had blasted his way to his father, who was now grasping him in his hands and gesturing from Acnologia to Natsu and then down to the destroyed Plutogrim below.

"You are the boy," Acnologia continued, putting his own pieces together. "All alone and come to surpass your father, Riku? With this small amount of magic you now possess?"

"I'm here to stop you from destroying everything," Riku snapped back, squirming to get out of Acnolgi'as hand. The dragon held tighter in response and Riku was sure he felt a rib or two crack.

"I admit I'm impressed you survived after I left," Acnologia admitted. "Am I to imagine you've spent all these years training for this moment? To build your power to face me once again?" Acnologia peered even closer, taking in his appearance with one eye just a few inches away. "All that time and this is all you can muster?"

In response, Riku managed to tug his arms free, throwing them together to shoot off an attack as he called, "Dark Alchemy Dragon Blast!"

The stream of energy shot forward and hit Acnologia in the eye, making him release a hiss of pain, his grip loosened enough for Riku to escape, but before he'd gotten too far, Acnologia had him in his grasp again. Without another word, the hand grasping Riku moved towards Acnologia's face a moment later, Riku felt himself thrown into the dragon's mouth. He curled slightly to avoid the front teeth.

It was very wet, very enclosed, and very dark. Acnologia's voice rang in Riku's head.

_A mosquito in the air. An ant on my boot. May your last thoughts be regretting you ever had the arrogance to face me, King of the Dragons!_

The moist cave began to get warmer and a faint light illuminated the backs of Acnologia's teeth. Dark energy was building deep in Acnologia's bowels, illuminating the throat. Riku realized what was happening: Acnologia was preparing an attack and that attack was going to exit from this exact place. He'd be vaporized on the spot.

_I'm a_ mosquito, Riku thought viciously, _then let me bite! _ In a swift movement he drew Erza's sword and charged it with his own dark energy, making it glow. Then, he slammed it down in between the two back teeth before him, hitting the gums. Dark blood shot out as light flooded in and Acnologia let out a shout of surprise. The next moment Riku found himself flying through the air above hell fire as Igneel hit Acnologia will his own dragon roar. Riku found himself again in the grasps of a dragon, but this time the hands were as hot as fire and made Riku sweat.

"You are a friend of Natsu, then you are a friend to me," Igneel said as he peered down at Riku. "But this is no place for a human, no matter who they may be. Go and help your friends."

Igneel tossed Riku away, sending him hurling towards the ruins below. He felt himself run head first into two forms, one after another. Each gave a cry of surprise as the three of them went straight into a wall. Riku mentally scanned himself. He definitely had two hurt ribs, his shoulder felt a bit out of place, and his magic was weakened, making him turn back from his Dragon takeover form. _At least_, he thought, _I'm not wet with saliva anymore. _He opened his eye when he heard Natsu and Gray's surprised tones saying his name.

_**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Riku's last Stand

"Riku," Gray said in a surprised tone, eyes wide. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"Man, another person come to steal my job," Natsu whined. "Igneel asked me to do this job, no one else."

"Look," Gray snapped back, fist clenched and teeth gritting. "You couldn't have made it this far without me anyway."

"Yeah right," Natsu scoffed. "Just a few seconds ago you were getting your face scrapped against the floor."

"So were you, idiot," snarled Gray.

Riku sat up and groaned, the world twirling for a moment before he steadied himself. Both boys watched him, concern written across their faces. Riku waved them away. "Sorry about the interruption. I was failing miserably up there." He gestured to the dragons above whose attacks were lighting the sky like fireworks. "I guess your dad thought I was getting in the way."

"Igneel sent you," Natsu said grudgingly.

"Sure," Riku replied, standing and cracking his back. He felt a few vertebrae slide weirdly into place. He would have to deal with that later. "Let's take that nice interpretation of it."

"Since you're here, you might as well assist," Gray said standing as well. He nodded behind Riku. "We're having some trouble with this etherious form."

"Etherious-" Riku began, but as he turned to face the figure Gray had nodded to the rest of his sentence caught in his throat. He had turned to find himself facing a tall muscular creature with long, dark horns on his forehead, jagged teeth, and a tall flame like ponytail revealing elf-like ears. Large, bat-like wings framed the creature and instead of hands he had sharp claws. He looked like a demon king from hell.

"Haven't you realized magic is no match for us," the creature chuckled. "I've recovered from every attack and dodged the rest of your strikes. You've hit me with your strongest attack and now I have lost patience with these delays."

Riku glanced at Natsu and Gray, who both had gritted teeth and determined looks in their eyes. Their bodies were beaten up pretty badly and Riku could feel their magic was not as strong as it normally would be. This creature had taken their strongest attacks and by the look of it, given them a beating as well. Riku looked back at the creature. The creature seemed unharmed by whatever amount of fighting had preceded his arrival. Riku could still feel the power coming off of him in waves. Riku scolded in focus. There was something odd about the power.

"Who is this guy," Riku asked.

"Mard Geer," Natsu answered shortly, flames appearing on his fist. "King of the Underworld and leader of Tartaros."

"We need to beat him, stop face and get that END book," Gray agreed, ice magic surrounding his own fists.

"I didn't understand any of that," Riku admitted, bringing his own fists up. "But if that's what we're doing, I'm sure you'll explain later."

They charged at once, all throwing their fists and kicks and blasts of magic at Mard Geer in rapid succession. They leaped back, Riku panting slightly from the effort. He hadn't felt any contact what-so ever: the creature had dodged every attack.

"I've told you your magic can't compare to my curse," Mard Geer said. "Magic and Curses originated from the same source, but E.N.D. created Curses out of foul human emotions, making them stronger than anything you might use. Our curses were given to us so that we might fulfill Zeref's ultimate wish: to kill our master so we all might return to one."

Riku felt himself take an involuntary step back as Mard Geer slowly began to glow, power building up within him. This power seemed some how familiar. The feeling in the air... A dark paralytic mist began to appear around Natsu, Gray, and Riku, creeping up their legs and with it.

"You are lucky to witness the ultimate Curse created to meet Zeref's ultimate wish. This curse was created to destroy the immortal being Zeref, as the victims of this Curse will no longer be alive nor will they die," Mard Geer continued. Dark shadow like figures, eyes and mouths wide open as if in eternal screams, rushed from his form. "You will simply be erased from existence becoming nothing for eternity."

The darkness was crawling up to their waists, pulling them under. Riku could feel the hatred and despair in the curse itself as it crawled up his body. It began faintly, like a memory, but then it grew louder, stirring up ideas and memories Riku had long forgotten. There was no trace of dark energy on this magic. Riku suddenly recognized this power, as the darkness reached his nose. This curse had the same properties as the attacks Emperor Spriggan had used.

As the darkness reached Riku's eyes he felt something digging into his soul. A despairing, angry feeling that didn't belong to him. The last thing he saw before the darkness swallowed him whole was Mard Geer's call of "Memento Mori."

...

Riku was floating in an endless darkness with no exit in sight.

_Why did he leave? _

_Was I too weak?_

_Did I chase him away?_

_I'm not worthy._

The only sound were the thoughts around him, spoken from some unknown place before disappearing into the darkness again. Was this purgatory: a world between life and death?

_I'll kill him._

_He'll pay. They'll all pay._

_Destroy everything._

Riku's eyes widened. These voices belonged to him? They were his thoughts of hatred and spite and this feeling that came with them were like waves of despair and rage crashing into him. What would come next? Memories? He couldn't do that. Riku slammed his eyes closed, reaching to grasp his head in concentration.

"Don't go anywhere, Riku," he urged himself. "Just float here."

Despite his urges, he could see a vision starting to form: a tall tower on an island reaching towards the heavens. It seemed to come closer and Riku felt a fear rising in his chest that he hadn't felt since he was eight years old. It was going to overwhelm him.

_Won't anyone save us? Why would this happen to us? Someone... please..._

Something grasped his wrist and was pulling him away from the image and the feelings. It was dragging him like a dead-weight through the darkness and back into the light.

...

Natsu released Riku's wrist as they broke into the open air. Before them, Gray was standing firm, half of his body covered in a demonic aura.

"Gray," Natsu breathed, eyes wide in surprise.

"His body is half demonic," Mard Geer gasped. "He absorbed my attack?"

The demonic aura dissipated, rushing back into Gray and disappearing. He fell forwards, face down onto the ground.

"Leave it to me," Natsu growled standing. He looked at Riku determinedly. "Go back to the fight."

Riku nodded, standing as well. With a focused effort he shot enough dark energy from his feet and propelled himself again to a cliff near by. At the top he wavered. That attack from Mard Geer had left him more drained than he realized. Below the cliff, Acnologia was being pushed back by Igneel. Riku smirked. He might not have enough strength to beat Acnologia alone (especially with his powers feeling as if it were fading by the moment), but he had enough for a final assist.

Riku pulled out his sword focusing his reserve of dark energy magic into the sword. He could feel the power rushing through his hand into the sword, dragging the last of Master Rikyu's alchemy power with it. He was only going to have one chance to make this count. Just as Acnologia and Igneel began to rise again, passing by the cliff, Riku leaped onto his father's head. With a yell of pain he forced the last of his magic into the sword and slammed the sword down on Acnologia's head.

The sword shattered beneath Riku's hands as the magic was forced through it. Acnologia reared back his head in surprised pain just as Igneel sent a fire ball at the Black Dragon, hitting him violently in the chest. The movement sent Riku flying into the air.

Riku felt himself falling, his power gone and completely spent. As if in slow motion he saw Acnologia turn towards him, bruised and bloodied for the first time in the night. Riku's vision was made up of two pin-holes focused on his father, whose mouth was starting to glow again with a roar aiming for Riku's falling form. Riku released an exhale and the last thought Riku had before losing consciousness entirely was, _I hope __Gabriel can forgive me. I don't think I can keep my promise._

**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- The Guild is Disbanded

Erza was staring out across the Magnolia river, head resting on her knee and her mind deep in thought. It had only been two weeks, barely a blink in time, and yet so much had changed. Master had disbanded the guild and no amount of protests could change his mind. There would be no rebuilding this time. It was time to move on, he told them. Some had moved on more quickly than others. Gray had already been planning to visit his parents grave, so he left the next day. Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed had started their journey around the same time, stoic and unreadable as always. Natsu & Happy left without much of a parting. Erza felt a smile tug the corner of her mouth. Who knew what trouble they'd get into without Lucy to talk some sense into them.

Erza's smile fell into a pensive frown. Lucy had put on a brave face, but when Erza had asked what her plan was, she had looked suddenly very small and fearful. Others seemed to react a similar way when the news of Fairy Tail's end spread. Wendy burst into tears on the spot with Carla comforting her. Cana had wasted no time heading to a pub in town, claiming she needed a drink and if the guild wouldn't provide it then she didn't need the guild. Watch Cana march off had made Erza wish Riku was with them on the pile of guild rubble. He always knew how to get Cana to talk about her feelings over some booze. No one else came close.

What would they do without the guild- their family? What would she do, Erza considered, without Riku at a time like this?

...

Lucy was rushing around attempting to clean up the mess around her apartment as her guest watched, a look of concern on his face that Lucy wasn't quite ready to address yet. If she could just remember where she put Natsu's note then she could just hand it over. She wouldn't have to explain or answer any questions. She could, perhaps, keep it together for just an hour. It would be a new record for the day.

"I know it's around here somewhere," Lucy called from the kitchen. "Erza must be happy you're finally out of the hospital. What did she say when she saw you?"

"I haven't gone to Erza yet. She said I should talk to you as soon as I got out."

Lucy poked her head around the doorway, a confused look on her face. Riku seemed more comfortable now, leaning back gingerly with one arm on the back of the couch. His dark brown hair was falling across his blue eyes, making it a bit unreadable. He wore his usual red cloak over blue jeans and black boots, but his chest was bare (wrapped in bandages that crisscrossed up and down his torso. She could barely see the wing of his gray guild mark peaking through the bandages across his heart. The sight of the mark made fresh tears leap into her eyes. Damn it, she couldn't even make it an hour?!

"Do you need anything while I look for it," Lucy asked concerned. "Are you in pain? I can get you an ice pack or something?"

"I'm alright," Riku muttered, running his hand through his hair and wincing at the motion. "Better than expected considering the circumstances. I thought I was dead."

"We all did," Lucy admitted. She grabbed some frozen vegetable from her freezer and sat next to him, holding them out. Riku took them with an appreciative nod as Lucy continued, "when Cana & Gajeel found you she told everyone not to say a word to Erza, until they figured out what happened."

"Yeah, I heard from Gajeel," Riku said with a chuckle. "I guess I fell pretty close to a face structure and when Acnologia tried to hit me with his roar, he hit the structure instead. Who would have thought face would actually help me out."

"What did Erza say when she found out you tried to fight Acnologia alone," Lucy asked.

"Look there was a whole other dragon there as well! Still, she wasn't happy," Riku said with a wince, this time not from his bruises. The memory of Erza's scolding was still blazed into his mind. She'd come in almost as soon as he'd woken up. She had marched in dragging three nurses behind her, all shouting that he couldn't see guests yet. The look on her face could have killed him right there and it got even more deadly when she asked what he thought he had been doing attacking Acnologia alone without any support. She hadn't let him answer before going off on him, volume rising and threats becoming more and more dangerous until she had all but collapsed onto him (her armored elbow going right into his stomach painfully). He was about to make a joke about her being scarier than any dragon, but it had caught in his throat when she looked up at him, eyes filled with relieved tears. He would have gladly taken on Acnologia right then and there again if it would get that expression off of her face.

"I can imagine it," Lucy said with a gentle smile, eyes moving slowly around the room. She spotted something across the room on her desk and leaped up with a triumphant cry, "Here it is!"She returned with a slip of paper and handed it to him.

"That's all he said, huh," Riku observed, holding it back to her as he finished. "What an idiot."

"Oh...well... I'm sure he had his reasons," Lucy said timidly. "He needs to get stronger and he probably figured I would just hold him back and after what happened to Igneel..." She could feel her eyes tearing up again as they darted to Aquarius' key on her desk involuntarily. Riku noticed and followed her eye-line, taking note of the broken golden key.

"That's sort of right," he said running his hand through his hair. "I think this is why Erza wanted me to come here first," he mumbled more to himself than Lucy. But Lucy heard and sat down, eyes boring into Riku with an intensity he had never seen before. It was really unnerving, like she was staring through his soul. "Look, don't look at me like that," Riku said, "I'm not going to reveal any insightful truths about Natsu. I'm just going to..." He sighed, cursing Erza in his mind. She could have just told him this is what she wanted him to do, damn it! He would have prepared!

"Look, when I left after Tower of Heaven I was sure it was the right thing to do," Riku said, shifting the frozen vegetables to his other rib. He let his eyes trace the line where Lucy's apartment wall met the ceiling. "and I'll admit I got stronger even though I didn't find Acnologia. But that didn't make the way I left okay. I figured I couldn't bring Erza with me because it would be selfish to drag her away from the guild and her friends just to go around the continent looking for a murderous dragon. I didn't even really have a plan. It wasn't long before I realized I should have said goodbye to her properly, but by then I was in Alvarez and it felt silly to come back just to say goodbye. I was thinking about it for seven years."

"What are you saying," Lucy asked confused.

"This is why I would have practiced," Riku sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I'm saying that Natsu is an idiot and trying to do what he thinks is best, but it doesn't make it right and it's obvious he doesn't think you are weak and would have held him back. He just thinks he's suppose to do this sort of thing alone and maybe..."

Lucy was blinking bewildered at Riku. Mavis, he could not believe he was going to say this. He was going to kill Erza. "Maybe he's irrationally worried that you seeing him like this, all broken and hopeless, will make you think differently of him. He's not ready for you to see him so lost."

"Oh," Lucy said quietly. She leaned back and laid her head to look up at the ceiling, tears rolling down her cheeks steadily now. "That does make me feel a little better."

"I don't think the idiot realizes any of this consciously," Riku added, a smirk on his face. "But I think he'll figure it out before I did."

Lucy turned to him, a reluctant smile breaking across her own face as well. "So before seven years is up?"

"I think he'll do it in three to five."

...

It happened out of nowhere. Erza was staring at the river, the sun turning the sky a dusty orange as it began to dip behind Magnolia. She had been thinking of how warm the sun felt against her back. Suddenly an overwhelming fear gripped her,a fear that she might never feel this warmth again. She might never see the river before her. That, at this exact moment, she was destined to see Kyoka again in that room and to feel that excruciating pain again. Her heart was beating against her chest and she was breathing so quickly that she felt she might pass out. She hadn't had a panic attack like this since she was little and in the Tower to Heaven with the screams of people echoing through the cells and the snapping of whips. Erza squeezed her eyes shut, trying to steady her breath and stop the trembling that was shaking her body.

"Erza, focus on my voice. It's over. We're all okay."

She opened her eyes with a gasp as a body sat next to hers. Riku was watching her with a steady gaze. "Is it okay if I touch you," he asked carefully.

She nodded, finding her words caught in her throat which was still having a hard time breathing enough to form words. Riku's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest. Her ear was right against his bandaged chest and she could hear his heart beating steadily.

"You're going to be okay," Riku said, running a hand through Erza's hair. "We're by the river in Magnolia. We're just listening to the sound of the water and feeling the nice breeze. Do you feel it?"

"Yes," Erza said, her heart beat slowing to normal and air returning to her lungs.

"Do you need anything?"

"No," Erza said. "Just give me a second."

After a few moments Erza moved carefully away, sitting up on her own and pulling her legs up to her chest. She laid her chin on her knees before letting her eyes move to Riku. She asked, "How did it go?"

"It would have gone a lot smoother if I had known what I was going there to do," Riku said shooting Erza a half-hearted scowl. "But I hope I helped a little. I asked if she wanted to join us, but she said no. You still want to join, right?"

"Yes," Erza agreed. "I think it would be good to get away from Magnolia for a bit."

Riku made a sound of agreement. They turned at the crunch of approaching footsteps to see a hooded figure passing by. Riku peaked under the figures hood to confirm his senses were right.

"Just making your way through," Riku asked the figure conversationally. "Or do you have something to say, Jellal?"

"You plan to go back to finish training," Jellal asked Riku, slowing his walk, but not stopping.

"We have to go back at least to tell them I'm alive. Might as well train," Riku confirmed, his eyes making their way down Jellal's intended path to see a group of figures standing there. He couldn't see who.

"We may need your assistance in the near future," Jellal said. "There is still a darkness on the rise. Zeref is still out there."

"Just send word when you need us," Riku replied. He gave Erza's shoulder a light nudge, a small smile breaking across her pinker than usual face. "Fairy Tail will always be there when friends need us."

**Okay, I know I said 3 books, but look... we have one more arc and I can't leave Riku hanging without ****getting**** to ****fight**** Acnologia again & maybe help defeat him. So live or die, Riku is going to have a Book 4. More to come.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Book IV: Humans vs. Zeref vs. Acnologia**

Chapter 32:The Nightmares We Overcome

_His eyes opened to see that he was on the ground, a large red dragon standing on him with one foot. Igneel, king of the fire dragons, you will die tonight! He rose, barely recognizing the gasps of the mages around him as he went into combat with the dragon, expanding his feather like black wings and pushing off from the ground. Face was destroyed and he could feel his power rushing back into his body. There were blasts of heat as their roars met in the sky. _

_Their bodies slammed against one another, but he felt rage pumping through him. __He was going to destroy this dragon by wiping every last molecule of his being from the face of the Earth. Just like he'd vaporized that poor excuse for a mage. A son? That's what Igneel had called him, but he was more like an insect. With this thought he rushed forward, jaws open. He felt an excruciating pain from his shoulder as his arm was ripped away. He continued his flight upward and away from the creature, the desire for destruction still not satiated. If anything, the knowledge that he'd just torn the dragon's left side apart made him hunger for more blood. _

_A pink-haired boy let out a tragic call from below and the pain in his voice was so... delicious._

Riku sat up in bed, looking around hurriedly. He was not in the skies just south of Magnolia. He was in his room at Master Rikyu's. Riku pushed himself off the bed to double check the mirror hanging on the wall. More importantly, he was not Acnologia, he was his normal human self. And yet, the scene with Igneel felt so familiar. Riku hadn't seen it, but it felt as clear as a memory. The most unnerving part, Riku considered as he pulled on his slippers and quietly opened the door, was the rage pumping through his body in the dream and in his bed. It wasn't the rage he was use to. It wasn't a rage necessitated for survival. It was a rage that delighted in destruction. It was a rage that gave his dream-self a worrisome amount of pleasure at the same time as the terror he felt.

Riku paused at a sound, listening closely. It was just the wind against a tree branch, so he continued his quiet walk. It had been two months since the battle against Tartaros and Acnologia. If it wasn't for a miscalculation on his father's part, Riku would have been dead. Still, he had survived and recovered, but these dreams... Riku sighed, running his hand through his hair. Was he turning into some kind of monster? And why was his perspective from Acnologia's eyes in these dreams? What was his subconscious trying to tell him? He was not going to physically turn into a dragon, but would he emotionally become one? Like Acnologia, would he destroy the world afterall?

Riku shook his head to clear it of such thought as he reached his destination. He lightly put one ear against the wood to listen inside. It was quiet except for the sound of uneven breathing. He remained attentive, listening for any change from inside the room. Very slowly, preventing any creaks from the floor or door, he took hold of the handle and opened the door just a crack big enough to peak inside.

Erza was sitting up on her bed, her knees pulled up against her chest and arms wrapped around them, making herself into a ball. Her head was down between her arms, hidden from the view of the door.

"I told you it is not appropriate to listen to doors in the middle of the night, especially the doors of young women," she said, her voice muffled from its position. "You're turning into a pervert."

Riku pushed the door open guiltily and stepped inside before replying, "I wouldn't have to listen at the door if you'd just share a room like I offered. There are two beds."

"I told you we don't need to do that." Erza turned her head to look at him, face flushed and stern. "That's even more inappropriate."

"Right, right," Riku said. "Well, can I sit with you on the bed?"

Erza glanced at the bed, face still pink, before nodding. Riku sat down, pushing himself so his back was flat against the wall. He could smell her scent floating about in the room. "Did you have the dream again," he asked comfortingly.

"Did you," she asked keeping her face expressionless, though she did re-positioned herself next to him, back against the wall and legs across the bed in front of her.

"Yeah, I did," Riku admitted. "I was Acnologia again and I killed Igneel and flew off. I could hear Natsu calling out to him and it made me so..." _happy_, Riku thought, but he didn't finish aloud. Instead he changed the subject, nudging her shoulder lightly as he asked, "what about yours?"

"Yes, it was the same as always."

"With that Kyoka demon?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Erza said firmly. Then she gave him a small smile "Thank you, though."

"Are you sure," Riku urged, trying not to seem as if he were prying. "It's been two months and you haven't really given me any details about the nightmare at all. I can't help if-"

"You haven't told me all the details of your dream either," Erza countered, narrowing her eyes. "Besides, it's only been two months since it occurred. It's natural for this sort of thing to take time."

"How do you know that I haven't shared all the details of my nightmare with you?"

"I can just tell," she replied. "You're a bad actor."

"You're really rude at night, Erza," Riku replied, huffing as if insulted. "Besides, I've seen you act in plays before and you're not one to talk about bad acting."

"I'm a great actor," Erza replied, eyes sparkling with the same delight they always had when she was thinking about performing. "I've been called back to play the prince multiple times by clients."

"Right," Riku smirked. "Maybe I just saw you on an off day then."

"That must be it," Erza agreed nodding her head, before letting it fall lightly onto Riku's shoulder. Riku froze in surprise at the contact, but Erza continued. "You'll have to ask Wendy and Lucy next time you see them. They'll tell you."

"Are you sure you're alright," Riku asked. He yawned, careful not to move the shoulder Erza was on.

"Stop asking me that," Erza said, a slight edge to her voice.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize so much either." For a moment there seemed to be something else Erza wanted to say, but she released a sigh instead. They sat in silence for some time, Riku not thinking about much of anything. He heard soft, deep breaths beside him and chancing a glance he saw that Erza had fallen asleep, her scarlet hair falling carefully across the peaceful expression on her face. Riku tried to get comfortable without moving too much as he closed his own eyes.

When he next opened his eyes he found himself staring up at Gabriel's smirking face. Riku groaned, closing his eyes again. He could just picture what had occurred moments before. Gabriel probably came in, waking Erza up. Erza would be embarrassed by the fact they had fallen asleep in the same room (not to mention the same bed). Gabriel probably said something cheeky and then Erza rushed out. If Riku's intuition was correct, he probably got an elbow from Erza as well. He lifted his shirt slightly to see a purple bruise forming. That checked out.

"I thought she said you were suppose to stay in your own room," Gabriel snickered. "You just can't stay away, huh?"

"I just don't have nightmares when Erza is close by," Riku said, standing up and stretching. He heard a pop in his back. Sleeping sitting up was less than ideal. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Waking you up, of course," Gabriel grinned. "You weren't in your room so I knew where to check next."

Riku rolled his eyes. The exceed was enjoying this too much. He had only known Erza for two months, yet they had formed a brother-sister like bond in that short amount of time. "Are you here because you need help with breakfast," Riku asked. "I thought I had lunch duty today."

"You do," Gabriel agreed. "But Master Rikyu wants to talk with you before we eat. He says to meet him for tea."

"Okay, I'll go now then," Riku agreed. "And wipe that look off your face because nothing happened."

Gabriel only replied by wiggling his eyebrow and letting out a low, suggestive whistle as he left the room.

...

Riku sat down across from Master Rikyu, his stomach growling in protest. He shot Master Rikyu an apologetic look, but Master Rikyu waved it away as he filled Riku's cup with dark energy tea.

"Have you been practicing with your alchemy dark energy combination magic," Master Rikyu asked conversationally.

"Yes," said Riku. "It's a weird magic- turning one thing to another."

"It's a magic of imagination," Master Rikyu agreed. "You did it instinctively before when you wounded Acnologia, but now you need to practice using it. It could be an asset."

"Yeah it broke my unbreakable sword," Riku agreed. "Is that why you wanted to meet? You think I need to practice more? I'm open to suggestions, if you have any."

"No," Master Rikyu said. "Just making small talk. It's polite."

"Oh," Riku said, drinking his tea to hide his embarrassment. He almost spit it out when Master Rikyu asked his next question.

"Are you still having the dreams in which you are Acnologia?"

"How did you..."

"Never mind that," Master Rikyu said nonchalantly. "I had hoped you would get over it, but you seem to be fixating on it. So I feel the need to explain why you have this memory from Acnologia."

"So it is a memory? What do you mean from Acnologia?"

"Dragon slayer magic is a unique branch of magic in that a dragon bestows some of its magic to a human and makes an irreversible connection with them. The dragon and human create a bond through this initial gift and the training that follows. So long as that dragon is alive, the slayer continues to pull some magic from that dragon source, connecting them. This is why some dragons asked their slayers to bathe in their blood after death. This blood bath would bestow a permanent connection from the dragon's more powerful magic source to the slayer."

"That's how Acnologia got so powerful," said Riku. "from all those blood bathes."

"Acnologia stole those spirits and magic, so the bond is not as strong," Master Rikyu clarified. "But, yes, the essence is the same."

"But Acnologia is still alive," Riku stated.

"And therefore you are still connected," Master Rikyu agrees. "This provides you with a source of power other dragon slayers no longer posses. You are connected to a powerful dragon and can pull magic from him if he is near enough to do so."

"That includes his memory?"

"My current theory is that because you were almost dead at the moment when this memory occurred, you were especially receptive to the traumatic experience Acnologia went through against Igneel," Master Rikyu agreed. "But this connection confirms the danger you face that other dragon-slayers do not. Every dragon has more power than their slayer's human form can handle, which is one reason why slayers often transformed into dragons. You have frozen that possibility in time, preventing any transformation while still being connected to a massive source of dark energy. Such power seems incapable for a human to control and survive. "

"Connected to a massive source of dark energy," Riku mumbled. _What did that mean? Was it possible to destroy Acnologia with his own power channeled through Riku? But Master Rikyu said that it was too much power for a human to control. Still, perhaps it was worth the risk? How did Master Rikyu know all this anyway? Did he know about Erza's dream? _Riku was about to ask when he noticed that he was alone in the room.

He jumped at Gabriel's voice, coming from the doorway, "he left a while ago. He sent me to get you for breakfast," Gabriel said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Riku said, standing and hurrying to walk with Gabriel. "Master Rikyu seemed to know a lot about my dream. I wonder if he knows about Erza's."

"He probably wouldn't tell you if he did," Gabriel confessed. "It's really something she should tell you, isn't it?"

"But she won't tell me," Riku said annoyed. "She's never kept a secret about something important like this."

"Maybe she doesn't want to tell you because she doesn't want you to treat her any different than you already do."

"Different how," Riku snapped. "I wouldn't judge Erza or treat her differently!"

"It's not that you'd do it intentionally, it's just that... well, haven't you been checking on her a lot?"

"She and Mira were with Tartaros longer than anyone else, so what's wrong with being concerned about her," Riku asked.

"Nothing," Gabriel agreed with a shrug. "But she doesn't seem that delicate, you know. Seems like she can handle herself fine."

Riku paused, grabbing Gabriel's ear to stop him. Gabriel hissed in pain, pulling his ear away and scowling up at his friend.

"Did she say that to you," Riku asked suspiciously. "That I'm treating her differently and that's why she's not telling me about her experience?"

"Not exactly," Gabriel scowled. "But even I can see you're pulling your punches during your training fights."

"I'm not," Riku snapped as they reached the kitchen. "I'll prove it next time."

"Hey Erza," Gabriel called as they sat at the table. "Riku says he wants to fight with you today after we clean."

"I'll prepare for battle," she said finishing her plate.

Riku shot Gabriel a look, but Gabriel shrugged and started eating his own breakfast.

"Between the mountains please," Master Rikyu reminded them. "We don't need to frighten the koi again."

...

Riku fidgeted nervously watching Erza from across the way. Master Rikyu had signaled for them to start, but she hadn't moved at all, simply watching him from next to that same tree he had been under when he faced Emperor Spriggan. She was in her most informal armor with the Heart Kreuz across the front, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. What was making Riku fidget though was her expression. Her eyes were narrowed and scanning him, as if reading and predicting even the smallest twitch.

"Prepare yourself," she called.

"I'm ready when you are," Riku said. He didn't want to do this at all. He shot Gabriel a look and Gabriel raised his eyebrow in response. Riku didn't have time to analyze this expression though because he sensed something change in the air. He leaped to the left, just in time to miss Erza's charge. He rolled and leaped up, looking at the figure before him as it wheeled around and charged again. She was wearing her piercing armor now, consisting of a breastplate, waist-guard, gauntlets and leg plates, which all featured a greenish-silver tint. Most concerning to Riku was the weapon in her hands: a large, silver jousting lance that features well-decorated designs over it.

She charged again, the sharp end of the lance rushing towards Riku, who waited until the last moment, then leaped up and over the lance, pushing to down with his arms as he flipped above her. The force pushed the lance into the ground.

Any lesser fighter would have stumbled, but not Erza. Riku barely recovered before he had to duck and dodge two twin blades coming towards him. Now she wore her rabbit armor: her appearance resembling that of an armored bunny girl with a two-toned dress largely open in the middle with a ribbon visible around her neck and tied around the collar. The armored gauntlets covered the entirety of Erza's forearms and her head was topped with bunny ears. Both blades rushed towards Riku, forcing him to retreat, dodging again. He could feel the breeze just miss his shoulder on one side before making contact with the other.

Riku let out a pained noise before leaping back to check his arm. Riku touched his arm. It was a shallow cut.

"Fight, Riku," Erza demanded. Riku looked up to see Erza's face. She was panting harder than usual, but she'd only re-equipped twice. That was usually nothing to her. His eyes widened in surprise at her next proclamation.

"I'm not broken, so fight or you'll regret it!"

She wasn't panting from being tired, he realized. She was angry. Even from this distance he could sense her anger pouring off of her in clouds. Riku glanced at Gabriel again, his voice from the morning echoing in his mind: _even I can see you're pulling your punches during your training fights. _Had he been pulling his punches against Erza without realizing it? He hadn't meant to, but he'd been worried about her and this unknown torture that was giving her such nightmares. Nightmares who effected her in a way he hadn't seen since their time in the Tower of Heaven.

Riku cussed under his breath as Erza changed again, bring her twin blades together into one more powerful sword. There was only one way to make this right and it was the Fairy Tail way: they'd have to really fight it out. He sent alchemy and dark energy magic to his hands, encasing them in a purplish-black aura as Erza brought her sword down at him. He caught it between his two hands and with some focused effort he felt the sword's metal lighten and turn into paper. With a crunch of his hands, the sword shattered. Despite her sword being shattered, a flash of satisfaction crossed her face as she leaped out of reach of Riku's fist and re-equipped again.

Erza's ataraxia armor was a white revealing gown with a hem sprouting from it and a red collar tied with a red and gold belt. A rose decorated her left hand and swords surrounded her like wings. Riku covered himself in dark dragon scale armor. There was a glint in Erza's eye that made Riku sure that he was going to feel this anger very soon.

He charged, slashing the air in three places as he lunged, calling "Dragon Slayer Claw!" Each of the slashes send a dark claw towards her, which she blocked by wrapping the swords on her left around her as a shield. But that was fine, Riku didn't intend for that to hit anyway. With Erza distracted, he grasped one of the black swords from the right and yanked it from the rest.

Erza's surprised expression flitted across her face as he leaped out of reach, steadying himself. He sent the alchemy dark energy through his palm again, into the sword and hardening it this time. If she wanted to fight, Riku considered, then she wanted to fight.

"Dark dragon slash," he called, sending a powerful black twister, twice her size, towards her. She flipped out of the way before waving her hand and sending two of her winged swords his way. Riku used his own newly acquired sword to defend, sending one sword to the ground as the other returned to Erza's wings.

"Dark Dragon Slayer Darkness Blast," Riku called, sending a blast of dark energy her way. It hit her head on and for a moment, Riku had a sinking feeling that he'd overdone it. The dark energy cleared and Erza rushed forward, sword meeting with Riku's in rapid attacks that Riku could barely keep up with. She had re-equipped again into her defenseless outfit consisting of a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Her hair was tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband. Erza jabbed and Riku blocked, sending Erza back a step before she lunged again, this time her sword meeting his closer to his face than he would have liked. Her eyes were flashing with anger and focus.

"You're-still-not-trying-at-full-might," Erza snarled. A quick movement and Riku felt a slash across his leg, which was surprising but not too painful given that he was covered in scales. When did she re-equip that second sword anyway? He recovered from the surprise, pushing Erza off long enough to send another dark twister her way, which hit her on the side. She cringed in pain before charging again.

"You're acting like I am a porcelain doll," she said. This time Riku managed to block both her swords, though it took two hands.

"I didn't mean to, Erza," Riku said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Erza snapped. Another slash on another leg and another dark energy blast for her to recover from before they met again. "You're still doing it."

"I swear I don't think your weak," Riku said, channeling some of his magic into his sword again, making it vibrate against hers with dark energy. He could tell from her expression that the energy was transferring to her own sword, making it hotter and harder to hold. Still, she didn't relent. "I could never think that you're weak."

"Then why-" Erza snarled, but Riku cut her off.

"I felt guilty. I felt bad because I'm suppose to be there for you and I wasn't. I let you suffer even after I got to Magnolia," Riku said, he felt Erza's swords pushing his own towards him, his feet pushing back in the dirt. "I couldn't even do what I needed to. I couldn't even protect anyone from Acnologia."

Riku suddenly felt her swords move back and with the sudden loss of force against him, his own force pushed him forward, where he fell onto the ground. He rolled over, scales disappearing as he looked up at Erza, standing above him with her swords to his neck.

"That's what this is about," Erza asked. "You felt guilty?"

Riku nodded slightly, careful to avoid the blades under his chin.

"I didn't even expect you to get my letters, let alone come all the way back to Magnolia to fight with us," Erza said, eyes wide in surprise. "You did more to protect us all than you know. Acnologia would have vaporized everyone if you hadn't stopped his first roar."

Riku said nothing, simply watching her stern face as it scanned his own. In a fluid movement Erza's swords disappeared and he felt himself pulled up into her arms.

"You did as much as you could, just like everyone in our guild. No one blames you for anything and neither do I. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Riku was speechless, blinking in this new position, a slight flush across his skin. Just as he was about to collect his thoughts, he heard a soft cough and they both turned to see Gabriel, a half smirk on his face as he watched them from his original seat, still cross legged.

"If the battles over, can we go back now," Gabriel asked.

"Yes, let us go," Erza agreed, leaping up and dropping Riku's head unceremoniously on the ground. She looked back, apologizing profusely for the abuse, but Riku waved her away with a half smile. He had certainly experiences worse knocks to the head than this, that was for sure.

...

The next few months they continued to train by following the usual routine of breakfast, cleaning, meditation, lunch, and then sparring. Riku was even satisfied to see that he was getting better at meditation. He'd only fallen asleep once in the last month! Still, the routine was starting to become a bit boring. He and Erza were use to going on a variety of jobs and adventures. To go for so long without a change seemed very odd. Master Rikyu seemed to sense this because one day over breakfast he put down his meal and looked over at them seriously.

"In the heart of the capital is a small shop that has these supplies we need," Master Rikyu explained handing over a list to Erza. She looked it over, then turned the paper over revealing a crudely drawn map. "Go down into the valley and bring these supplies back these. Remember that our kingdom is less than friendly to outside mages. You should stay hidden."

"We won't fail," Erza agreed, determination flashing in her eyes. In a flash of light she re-equipped into her Heart Kreuz armor, a dark cloak pulled over the attire and her head. "Ready Riku?"

"Let me go change and then I'll be ready," Riku replied with a chuckle. "We can't all change on the spot. Some of us are a bit slower."

They took the most direct route to the valley which was straight down the mountain, pushing their own path through the high grasses and plants. It took them about a day or so to get into the outskirts of the city and another half a day to make it into the capital itself. Riku let out a low whistle as they arrived in the bustling streets, people hurriedly moving about their business going in and out of the busy shops. Before them was the towering castle with every street converging at it's base. Each street was covered in shops, organized by their goods inside. In the meat district, butchers hung meat from the rafters, drying out and aging the foods. The vegetable section had rows and rows of vegetables, some of which Riku had never seen before. The cloth and clothing section had dying stations and the strange smell of freshly made linen.

Finally they reach the small store in question, down an alley between the cloth and metalwork section of the market. They hurried inside and Riku approached the counter.

"Welcome, welcome," said the merchant, taking the list that Riku offered him. He looked it over, nodding at each piece of the list. "This one is out of stock," he said pointing to an item about half way down the list. "But I have a great replacement. He won't know the difference."

"Thanks," Riku said. The merchant bustled away to collect the goods. Meanwhile, Erza looked over some daggers displayed in the window. She moved especially close to one with sparkling rubies on the sheath, before standing straight up, her posture rigid.

"What's the matter," Riku asked, moving to stand next to her. In response she pointed to the commotion moving passed the window. There was a small crowd of complaining and yelling customers moving through the street. In the center of the crowd were two soldiers dressed in the uniform of the Kingdom of Seven and in between them was a figure with familiar blue hair and a tattoo across his face.

"Jellal," they both hissed in surprise.

"Did you say something," called the merchant from the back of the shop.

"No, just talking about this dagger," Riku called back. He glanced at Erza, knowing what she was thinking already. "Can you get him without causing a scene?"

"Define scene," Erza said, shooting Riku a look, but she let a smile break across her face. "Just kidding, I can get him without causing a scene. You finish up here and we'll meet outside the capital at dusk."

"Don't be late," Riku said.

"I'm always on time," Erza replied and with that, she disappeared into the crowd outside.

...

Riku arrived at their meeting location at dusk to see that Jellal and Erza were already there, deep in discussion. As he approached, they both waved him over, falling into step as they began their walk back up the mountain path they had created. Jellal explained his purpose as they moved along the way. He had come to seek out some supplies himself before making his way to Master Rikyu's in order to find Riku and Erza.

"I unintentionally caused a disturbance and the soldiers were called," Jellal explained.

Riku shot him a sideways glance. "You're becoming a real Fairy Tail mage with the amount of disturbances you cause."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," Jellal shrugged.

"What was it you needed to tell us about?"

"I've explained it to Erza, but we would appreciate your help as well," Jellal began. Riku paused looking at Erza.

"You've already agreed to go?"

"I have," Erza said, pausing as well to face Riku.

"And what exactly are you doing?"

"Crime Sorcière has gotten word of an organization plotting to fill the power vacuum left by the collapse of the Balam Alliance," Erza explained. "They seem to be a cult worshiping Zeref, but Crime Sorcière haven't been able to find out much else. They think it will be best to infiltrate the organization."

"And no one from Crime Sorcière can do it because they were all part of the Balam Alliance at some point," Riku said. He sighed. "But, Ezra, they'll recognize you won't they?"

"I'll make a plan," Erza said determined. "I want to go."

"You're done training here, hmmm." Riku said with a sigh. "I sort of figured this was coming up."

"You could join as well," Jellal offered. "They are less likely to recognize you."

"No, I'm a terrible actor," Riku admitted, sending Erza a sideways glance. "Besides, I'm still trying to master this alchemy dark energy magic and Master Rikyu is the only one who can help."

"Are you sure," Jellal asked.

"I'm sure," Riku shrugged, shifting the supply weight onto one side. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a package, wrapped carefully in brown paper. "Besides, Erza doesn't need anyone to protect her."

Riku held it out the package to Erza, who took it gingerly, a surprised expression still on her face. The silver dagger glinted in the moonlight, the intricate pattern on its sheath connecting each of the studded rubies. "I'm going to keep one of those winged swords to practice with," Riku added, trying to sound casual despite his own pleased blush. Erza's surprised blushing expression turned into one of determination as she nodded.

Jellal looked between the two of them and shrugged. Whatever they were talking about clearly had nothing to do with him anyway.

_**This was suppose to be a lighter chapter to fill in between the arcs, but it came out a tad longer than I intended. Oh well! A year without your guild is a long time to wait...Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: This got a bit darker than I intended, but there is a war brewing, so... anyway, this is your heads up.**_

Chapter 33:Fire in the Kingdom of Seven

_Riku,_

_I was pleased to hear about your last encounter with Acnologia, though not surprised you were not able to defeat him with such a technique. To take down such a beast requires planning and multiple players. __Master Rikyu has continued to inform me of your progress and I am more sure than ever that you show great promise in being one of the moving pieces that will bring the downfall to Acnologia and save the future. _

_I am headed back to the capital of the Kingdom of Alvarez. Though it has almost been a year since we last met, it would be an honor to meet again to discuss developments in your powers and the weaknesses you may yet need to face in order to defeat the black dragon of the apocalypse. __Do not worry about responding. I have told my underlings to expect you any day you are able to arrive. Should I be out, they will treat you as an honored guest until I return._

_Sincerely,_

_Emperor Spriggan_

Riku put the letter down on the table and looked up at Master Rikyu, who was drinking his tea innocently.

"You've been keeping him up to date on my training," Riku asked as Gabriel picked up the letter and read it.

"The Emperor and I have known one another my whole life," Master Rikyu nodded. "His interest in you is flattering, is it not?"

"I guess," Riku said. "He talks as if I'm some pawn in his scheme." He couldn't help remembering their fight and how he had felt Emperor Spriggan's magic shifting, the irises of his eyes becoming red with a black ring around the pupil. There had been an immense power radiating from Emperor Spriggan, an energy that was different from any magic Riku had ever seen. And that attack... Emperor Spriggan had created a black orb in his hand and that ball had not had any dark energy, even though all magic was suppose to be made of energy- dark and light. Riku remembered leaping away just as Emperor Spriggan threw the orb. It had hit the tree and in an instant the tree had withered and died, leaves browning and falling away in decay.

"Perhaps you are a piece of a bigger plan," Master Rikyu said. "He is the only on who knows the full capacity of Acnologia and the possible ways to defeat him. He seems to feel time is of the essence and that you are a key component to victory."

Riku made a noise of understanding, but wasn't convinced.

"Think about it on your way to get supplies," Master Rikyu said, holding out the supply list for Riku to take. He pushed himself from the table, excusing himself to collect his things before he began his trek down the mountain again.

...

"Last time I made this journey was with Ezra," Riku said aloud to himself. He fell quiet looking up at the clouds in thought. He wondered what Ezra was doing right now on her covert mission.

"Of course she's fine," Riku said, shaking his head to rid himself of the concern. She had proven herself more than capable countless times, most recently by clobbering him senseless. Riku let a smile flit across his face as he entered the capital's market. He moved through the crowds, hood drawn. He was getting better and better at not being seen by those he didn't want to notice him. He was feeling especially triumphant as he turned down the alley between the cloth and metalworking sections, spotting the small store. He reached for the doorknob and paused. There was a sign on the door.

_Daughter's wedding today. _

_Come back tomorrow. __We open at sunrise! _

_Sorry for the inconvenience._

Riku sighed, moving his hand away from the knob and continuing his way to the metalwork section of the market. Here the smell of melting and burning brass and iron tickled his nose unpleasantly. Riku fell into a lazy fluidiness with the crowd, not paying much attention to where he was being pushed and pulled to. What to do, what to do. He had a whole day to kill. He would need to find a place to stay. Was there anything he wanted to do while he was in the capital? Not really. He was perfectly content without much involvement in this kingdom's affairs.

The waves of people Riku had been following absentmindedly following came to a sudden stop. Riku looked around. They were at the edge of the market, the side nearest the castle's base. Despite the distance from the market center the crowds' noises were as loud as ever, with calls of merchants selling their goods and soldiers demanding identification and the smell of something burning and the heat of a fire.

_Heat of fire, _ Riku thought. He tried to push forward, but found himself perfectly stuck between a grumbling muscular woman and a stout stern man. Pushing back wasn't going to work either, thanks to the the two children who let out a howl of pain when Riku steppe don their toes by mistake. Time to get creative then. Riku dropped to his hands and knees and, as quickly as he could, moved through the legs of the people around him. The closer he got to the commotion, the more and more sure he was that something about this smell and this heat was familiar.

He finally reached the opening, hood falling off his head as he leaped up in surprise. Soldiers were holding the crowds back, creating an empty space around a tall man with luxuriously long raven hair, pulled into a low ponytail. He faced a young man whose back was to Riku. However, Riku didn't need to see the young man's face. The pink hair and fists engulfed in fire was enough to convince Riku that Natsu Dragneel was causing this scene.

"You threw off our soldiers and managed to dodge my attack," observed the man. "Come at me then, intruder. I'll show you how the Kingdom of Seven trains their mages."

"I'l show you some-" Natsu began, but he stopped, standing up straight and looking about the crowd suddenly. "Wait a second. I know that smell..." His eyes met with Riku's just as a blue exceed leaped at Riku, wrapping his arms around his head.

Natsu beamed. "Hey Riku, what are you doing here?"

The people next to Riku in the crowd jostled about as a soldier closest to Riku grabbed his arm and tugged him into the center of the circle as well. "You know this man," demanded the soldier.

"Of course we know each other," Natsu cried happily moving over to the soldier. With a quick punch to the face, the soldier hit the floor. Natsu let his hand fall onto Riku's shoulder. "Don't try and distract me, I called dibs on these guys first. You can fight whoever is left." Before Riku could respond, Natsu's flames reappeared, increasing ten fold as he turned back to the man. "I'm all fired up now," Natsu called, bringing his hands together preparing to attack.

"That's some heat you've got there," the man across the way chuckled. "I haven't gotten to use my heat spells for a while."

Riku didn't like how confident he looked and widened his own stance, preparing to attack.

"Less talking," Natsu demanded. "More fighting!"

"The visions we see reveal a lot about a person. Do you see someone you love or your worst fears? A premonition of the future or a memory from the past?"

"Don't even think of using that attack, Kotkin" called a familiar voice. Riku saw Solita holding back the crowd just behind the man. "If you use that, we'll all be effected."

The man Kotkin either didn't hear or didn't care because at that moment Natsu grew impatient and attacked with a dragon roar, sending heat rolling back across the crowd as Kotkin dodged the flames. Even standing behind Natsu, Riku felt his brow start to sweat. Kotkin smirked, raising his hand into the heat waves above his head and hissed, "Mirage."

The magic hit the crowd with another wave of heat, throwing them each into their own minds and visions.

_Riku was sweating profusely and he suddenly felt dehydrated, as if it were the hottest day of summer on record and he hadn't had water for a week. He moved his gaze up from his hands to the scene around him. Something was wrong, he could sense it more than see as his heart began pounding in his chest. He took a step forward and felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. _

_Before him were the ruins of Fairy Tail's guild, just as he'd seen them in Magnolia, but that's not what made him gasp for air. On the ruins lay bodies sprawled in unnatural positions and covered in blood and wounds. Slowly their forms and faces came into focus: Cana, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, and more. They were all there, faces blank and expressionless. Riku heard a sound on top of the ruins and moved his eyes up, fear pumping through his veins. Riku knew he would be there, that he would be responsible. Sure enough, he stood triumphantly above them all: Acnologia, king of the dragons. He spotted Riku and opened his mouth, releasing a roar that only missed because Riku threw himself to the left. _

_Riku paused with his eyes closed, heart beating even faster. He could sense Acnologia's next attack gathering power, but he also knew that if he opened his eyes he'd see what he landed on and it was much too soft to be the ground. Slowly he pushed himself up and opened his eyes, but the sight that met him made him turn to the side and vomit. __Erza's armor was almost completely shattered revealing every bruise and wound across her stomach, shoulder, and neck.__ Her scarlet hair was spread around her and her eyes were open, staring at the sky, all twinkle of life gone from her eyes. _

_Riku was so distressed by this image that he forgot about Acnologia, until he felt Acnologia's roar hit him head on. __Riku let out a cry of surprise and pain as the roar moved over him, swirling about before dissipating again. It felt like being thrown into a fire and prodded with hot coals. It felt like Natsu's flames but stronger and... _

_Riku looked back at Acnologia, then to himself again. If Acnologia hit him head on, he would be dead. But this Acnologia's roar felt like Natsu because... it was Natsu. __Riku leaped up, facing the Acnologia._

"Natsu," Riku called. "Natsu, you idiot! Can you hear me?"

_Acnologia seemed confused, shaking his head as if trying to clear it. _

"Remember what Kotkin said," Riku called. "he hadn't used his heat illusions for a while. He's using your heat to make these mirages, Natsu!"

_Again, Acnologia seemed to shake his head, ridding himself of thoughts, but now he seemed much less like Acnologia. Still, the dragon readied himself for another attack. Riku knew he had to get rid of Natsu's heat. Riku exhaled as much air as he could. This time, when the roar came his way, Riku steeled himself and began to suck up the flames like a plate of spaghetti. It burned his tongue and set his face on fire and made him feel like he was going to throw up, but he continued to slurp._

The heat began to dissipate and with it, the ruins of Fairy Tail and it's many casualties. Through the clearing mirage, Riku could see Natsu stagger slightly, looking around confused. A few soldiers near by moved forward, including Kotkin who appeared caught off guard by this development.

Riku wasn't going to risk another mirage. He leaped forward and he grabbed Natsu with one hand. With the other hand he sent a dark energy blast at the soldiers with the other. Then, he ran as fast as he could away from the scene, practically dragging Natsu and Happy behind him along the way.

...

Riku decided they could stop when they were two villages away from the capital. He dragged Natsu and Happy into the alley way to catch his breath.

"Did you eat my fire," Natsu asked, astounded. "But, you're not a fire dragon-slayer."

"It was disgusting," Riku snapped, digging into his bag and pulling out an ink well. "I hate spicy foods." In a swift movement he poured the contents across Natsu's hair.

"Hey," Natsu said in surprise. "I said I was sorry for attacking you!"

"Rub it in and don't burn it off until you leave the Kingdom of Seven," Riku snarled. "And you," he turned to Happy, who shrank away slightly at his anger. "No wings unless absolutely necessary and no talking. Right now you are a normal cat."

Happy nodded, but Natsu scowled, eyes narrowing at Riku.

"Why would we do all that, anyway?"

"You idiots are wandering through a hostile environment with no regard for your own safety and it's pissing me off!" Riku snarled.

Natsu looked ready to argue, but when he opened his mouth, his stomach growling replaced any words he was about to say.

"Coming this far might be too much of a bother for those soldiers, especially with the damages we left behind, but I'd rather be safe than sorry," Riku said, smirking knowingly. "If you promise to follow the rules I just gave you, then I'll pay for our dinner and inn tonight."

"You will," Happy said excitedly, but Riku shot him a look. "I mean, meow?"

Riku nodded for them to follow him out of the alley way into the inn next door. Natsu finished spreading the ink around his hair, completely blanketing out the pink as they reached the counter.

"I need one room with two beds or one bed and a couch for one night," Riku said in a gravely tone. Natsu shot him a surprised look, but (astonishingly) had the common sense not to ask Riku what was wrong with his voice.

"Sure thing, sir," the inn keeper said smiling. "And will you be dining with us tonight as well? Customers get a reduced price on dinner."

"Is there alcohol," asked Riku, quieting Natsu's squeal of delight before it left his mouth.

"Of course," the inn keeper smiled. "We boast the top selection of sake in the whole Kingdom of Seven."

"Then yes," Riku said.

"Take a seat over there and we'll send someone right over!"

They sat were they were instructed and Riku was happy to see that he would be able to watch the door from his seat in the sparsely occupied dining room. Looking around, Riku noted the characters in the room were less than polished. That was good too, they wouldn't stand out as much. The waitress came over to take their order. Her smile wavered as Riku gave a resigned sigh and ordered one of each sake on the list along with about half the food menu for Natsu and Happy.

"Wow, Riku," Natsu breathed leaning forward. "I don't know how we'll pay you back."

"It's been a long day so just forget about it," Riku said and waved him away as the first sake came. " Besides, Erza would kill me if I sent you off starving. So thank her instead." He took a sip of the sake and felt a slight burn on his tongue from the fire he'd eaten earlier. Riku rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off the annoyance building in his mind. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We went off to train," Natsu said

"Yeah I heard from Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, blonde hair, celestial mage, use to be your partner?"

"I know who Lucy is," Natsu snapped. "She's still my partner! I just didn't know you two knew each other like that."

"Like what?"

Natsu shrugged. "Well enough to share news."

"Isn't that why you gave her that note," Riku asked, narrowing his eyes as he finished his glass and began to refill. "You burned my tongue and now I can't taste this sake. It's suppose to be the best in the whole kingdom."

"That's from training," Natsu said proudly holding up his arm as if to flex his bandaged bicep. "Now we're stronger than ever."

"What's with the bandage," Riku asked, refilling his cup again. He saw Natsu lick his lips. With another sigh (and a wonder if Erza would really ask him to be this nice), Riku poured Natsu a glass as well.

"It's a secret," Natsu said after finishing his glass. "I missed sake."

Riku made a sound of agreement, refilling their cups and placing the finished bottle at the edge of the table. "At least tell me how you got all the way over here when you were supposedly training in Fiore."

"We were wandering around pretty well after visiting Tenrou Island. Then we ran into Gildart," Natsu said counting on his fingers. "Then I had some bad mushrooms and Happy lost our map. Next thing we knew we were here. I guess we crossed the border without realizing it."

"Of course you did," Riku sighed as the first food came out, including a roasted fish which Riku pushed towards Happy's spot on the table. Happy looked as if he were about to say something to Riku, but after a sharp look he simply released a purr before digging in. They fell into silence as they ate. Natsu and Happy were eating as if they hadn't seen food in seven months, while Riku ate slower, his eyes watching the door and the room around them carefully. In a flash the first course was decimated and Riku used his napkin to wipe down some stray food from the wall behind him.

"I would have thought hanging around Lucy would have made you two a bit neater, but I guess it didn't take long for your home training to disappear," Riku sighed.

A flash of something passed over Natsu's face. It was gone before Riku had a chance to analyze it, replaced by Natsu's hundred watt grin. "Nope!"

They fell into silence again as the next course arrived, though Natsu and Happy were eating slower this time, even a bit pensively. Riku finished his meal and pushed away the plate, watching his old guild-mate pause in his own eating to glance at Riku. Happy found a comfy place on the cushioned seat next to him and began to snore slightly. But, Natsu obviously had something on his mind.

"That guy said the visions you see reveal something about you," said Natsu seriously. "Do you think... do you think that's true?"

"That's how mind magic works, right? It plays off of your existing ideas and illusions?"

"I guess. What did you see?"

Riku looked Natsu over, sizing him up. "What did _you_ see?"

"I saw Igneel die again and... some more people," Natsu gulped. "Then I was all alone. Did you see something like that?"

"I saw something similar," Riku agreed.

Natsu shifted in his seat, a somber look on his face.

"I won't let it happen, Natsu. I would die before anyone took away our family and friends like that," Riku said, Erza's lifeless face flashed across his mind.

"Agreed," Natsu nodded, holding his bandaged arm up in triumph, "But you won't need to. We'll beat them together."

"Together?"

"Sure, you couldn't beat Acnologia before, right? I already told you, we have to do it all together," Natsu said. Then he added, "Except Zeref. Zeref and E.N.D. are mine!"

"Please have some more sake and learn how to whisper," Riku said, pouring them both some more.

After dinner (and the sake), they headed to their room. Riku offering the bed to Natsu & Happy, who looked as if they were about to cry from his generosity. On the couch, Riku stared at the ceiling in thought at the mirage he had seen. The guildhall in ruins. Erza and the others thrown about like broken rag dolls. Acnologia at the top of the pile, triumphant. If he was going to face that threat, even with his friends by his side, he would need to get stronger.

Riku gulped, knowing what he'd need to do. He would go to see Emperor Spriggan. He would have to start by facing this immense power and find any secrets he could to protect the ones he loved.

_**Thanks to all those following, favorite-ing(?), & reviewing, and to Arkham Knight22 for sharing ideas. Most of all (to everyone) t**__**hanks for reading & review if you like!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Emperor Spriggan/Zeref's Plan

Phyllis landed delicately in the lush green courtyard and Riku slid off to stretch. It had taken him a longer time to get to the western continent than expected. Under Master Rikyu's instructions, he had used the two months after Natsu's departure to prepare for the trip. Then it had taken Phyllis almost a month to arrive here, needing breaks among the uninhabited smaller islands between the two continents. Finally he'd made it to the continent and to the kingdom of Alvarez.

Riku looked around as he let out a low whistle. The capital spread out beneath him, as far as his eyes could see. It had to be twice, maybe three times, the size of Crocus and all of this was the domain of one kingdom?

"Impressive, no?"

Riku turned to see a bespectacled man with most of his long, blue hair bunched up into a ponytail on his shoulder which was held in place by a golden brace. Uneven bangs fell down the sides of his face and between his eyes, which had red irises. He was dressed in trim and spotless attire made up of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from the neck. To top all of this was a trench coat that matched his tie, which was tucked neatly into the coat.

"Invel," The man said holding out his hand to Riku. "Chief of staff, consul, and one of the twelve shields of the Emperor."

"That's a hefty amount of titles," Riku said as he took the outstretched hand, noticing that the belt wrapped around Invel's trench-coat was covered in diamonds. "You must be really impressive."

"You have met the Emperor," Invel said, unmoved by the compliment. "So you know he is quite impressive himself."

"True," Riku agreed, letting his hand drop. He looked around the courtyard. "Is the Emperor here," Riku asked. "He told me not to respond to the letter, but I'm not sure-"

"We've been expecting you," Invel interrupted. "The Emperor has been out for some time, but word has it that he is on his way back now and should arrive any moment. I've been instructed to show you to your room and treat you as a guest until his return. If you'll follow me," Invel motioned to the pathway leading from the courtyard into the castle.

Riku patted Phyllis before following Invel into the castle entryway. Riku inhaled sharply at the decorated entryway which was centered around a massive marble stairway.

"We're currently in Vistarion, one of the major cities located in the Empire," Invel explained in a bored tone as they moved up the staircase. "As you saw from your view, it houses a significant population and boasts stability and order, thanks to Emperor Spriggan's, consistent care over the years. The capital city consists of many tall, skyscraper-like castles, though not actually castles in reality. This is the only true castle, located in the center of the capital. It boasts ten towers and over fourteen distinct sections. You landed in the courtyard section of the palace garden, filled with numerous plants in a floral scenery. I would show you the inside portion, but currently another guest is being entertained there and I wouldn't want to bother them."

They reached the platform at the top of the stairs before moving up another set of stone steps to the right as Invel continued. "To the left are a number of bathrooms, libraries, and the living quarters of the rest of the Spriggan 12, though most only stay there when they are called for duty. Most of the time they can be found in their local regions or areas of control across the kingdom. You may get a chance to meet some if you end up extending your stay once the Emperor returns."

They reached a large door decorated in golden designs and Invel pushed it open, allowing Riku to enter first. The room was royally fitted with luxurious carpet and a large bed covered in silken sheets. Matching silken curtains covered the floor to ceiling windows allowing soft light to enter the room. Riku walked around the room mesmerized before returning to where Invel stood, as stoic as ever.

"This will be your room while you are here," Invel said, motioning to specific aspects of the room. "It includes a restroom with a bath and shower, as well as a small library and of course, a bed with the finest sheets available. If there isn't anything else you need, then I must go," he said. Invel paused for Riku to shake his head before bowing his head slightly. "Feel free to clean up after your long journey and when the Emperor has returned and is ready to see you I will send someone to get you."

With that, Riku was left in the room alone to marvel at the luxuries in this new capital and continent. Riku started by taking a nap on the bed which felt like it molded perfectly to his every muscle. Then, he moved into the bathroom, running a bath and thoroughly soaking the bird smell from himself. When he exited the bathroom he found a tray with tea waiting on his bedside table. He picked it up carefully, noticing a clock on the table showed it was barely passed noon. He walked to the windows, pulling the blinds back to see below. He seemed to be just over the courtyard he had landed in. when he moved to the farthest window he noticed that it was actually a glass door that opened onto a balcony. Riku opened it and let out a content sigh as the breeze entered the room. The breeze brought in a refreshing coolness and the smell of the garden below. Riku sneezed as something familiar tickled his nose. He sniffed the air again, sifting through the smells and trying to find the familiar scent.

Riku dropped his cup as he hurried out onto the balcony, his eyes and hears confirming what he already knew. Below in the courtyard were two figures: both facing away from Riku. Emperor Spriggan was looking out across the capitol below, still dressed in the same tunic he had worn when he had visited Master RIkyu. The other figure was watching the Emperor, his hands behind his back and bald head shining under the afternoon sun. Though he was dressed differently and Riku couldn't see the old man's face, Riku knew who it was: Master Makarov.

Emperor Spriggan turned to face Master Makarov, his eyes flitting from the old man before him up to Riku on the balcony. A slight smile appeared on the Emperor's face as he moved his eyes again to Master as he spoke. Riku strained his ears to hear their conversation, heart pounding as an uncomfortable feeling began to tingle the hairs on the back of his neck.

"All to get Lumen Histoire," Master asked.

"There is no need for secrecy," Emperor Spriggan said. "I know it's real name: Fairy Heart."

"Now it all makes sense, your empire is after Fairy Heart because of who you are, Zeref."

"Yes, but I only recently decided on this course. The empire was originally suppose to be my weapon against Acnologia," said Emperor Spriggan, his eyes again flitting to Riku, who was frozen in shock. "As well as the Spriggan 12 and a few other tools I felt would be essential to successfully destroying him." He moved his eyes back to Master. "I never intended to invade Ishgar a decade ago, it wasn't yet time."

"So you weren't stopped because of the council's weapons?"

"That was an additional concern," agreed Emperor Spriggan. "But I feel certain that the Alvarez of today can handle both Ishgar and Acnologia."

Riku's mind was moving a mile of a minute, his hands gripping the balcony's ledge so hard that his knuckles were white. _Is this where Master had been since Fairy Tail disbanded a year ago? Was our disbanding related to this? I'm a part of this plan to defeat Acnologia? But... what about Ishgar then? Is __Alvarez planning to attack Ishgar? _Riku's mind flashed with the mirage images of his fallen friends and family, they're bodies bloodied and bruised. In the mirage, it had been Acnologia who had killed them, but now Emperor Spriggan posed a more immediate threat. Riku was brought back to the present as Master yelled out.

"I won't let you have our first master!"

Emperor Spriggan held out his hand and a dark orb encircled the Master, who looked suddenly in pain. Riku let out a loud cry of surprise, throwing himself over the balcony's rails. He fell two stories to the courtyard below before he landed with a painful thud, rolling to break his fall. He leaped up again and charged towards the master. As he approached he felt the same death energy from the orb that Riku had felt before in his fight. He picked up his pace, seeing the ground under master begin the fracture and crack with the force of the energy within the orb.

"You hideous demon," Master called through clenched teeth.

"Close," Emperor Spriggan replied "Spriggan actually means hideous fairy."

Riku lunged forward just as a flash appeared and disappeared. The orb shrank to nothing as Riku tumbled forward, eyes moving up to the figure who was momentarily frozen in the air. Mest stared at Emperor Spriggan, his arms wrapped around Master, before they teleported away.

Riku leaped up, dark energy rushing to his fists as his body covered itself in dark scales. He was breathing heavily, but his mind was clear. He was going to destroy this Emperor before any war began. Emperor Spriggan watched him transform,a soft smile on his face.

"I had hoped we could meet and discuss the Dragon Festival plans without such ugliness," Emperor Spriggan said. "But I hadn't expected Makarov to come here and interrupt my plans."

Riku charged at the spot Emperor Spriggan stood, but in a flash he was gone. Riku turned to see that Emperor Spriggan now stood where Makarov had been.

"I can't fight you and risk destroying such a valuable asset," Emperor Spriggan explained. "To destroy a walking energy bomb, especially one connected to the very source of magic we hope to destroy, would be a foolish strategy indeed. No one will stop you from going to help them, but once we invade, I can't be held responsible for your death through collateral damage." In a flash, Riku felt himself pushed against the edge of the railing, Emperor Spriggan's face suddenly just a few inches away from his own. "Riku, are you willing to throw it all away for your guild? Possibly ruin the chance of victory against Acnologia? Will you lay down your very life and survival?"

Riku threw a punch at Emperor Spriggan's face, making contact as hard as he could muster given his uneven footing.

"If you're so sure then you'll want to leave soon," Emperor Spriggan said, completely unaffected by the punch as his smile grew across his face. "Even now one of my shields is headed to intercept your master and his eight companions."

With that Emperor Spriggan gave him a forceful push and Riku felt himself fall over the rail entirely, turning once in the air. Riku let out a loud whistle as he fell. In an instant Phyllis caught him, bring him up to the courtyard level to find it empty. Emperor Spriggan, or Zeref, was gone. Riku let out a string of cuss words before turning the bird to try and find where his friends and master had gone.

Riku's heart was pounding as they flew. He scanned below looking for any sort of clue as to where they could be, but he couldn't find any. Mest, Master, and whoever else had come were too far away to smell or hear or see. If he remembered correctly (and he had no idea why the memory was so fuzzy), Mest could only perform so many teleportation within a certain distance. Riku let out an annoyed sound. That didn't limit his options.

"If their purpose was to rescue Master," Riku reasoned aloud, "Then they'd need to head towards the coast to escape."

Phyllis turned slightly, facing the broad expanse of land between the coast and their current position. She flapped her wings, pausing in the air and waiting for the next instructions.

"I don't know," Riku said through clenched teeth. "I don't know where they'd be." He closed his eyes. _Think Riku, think. What sort of signs could I look for? Explosions? If it is a covert operation they won't have any. Magic signature? But if Mest was too tired it would be too faint. What do people use to find things when they have normal senses? _

The answer Riku was seeking appeared as he opened his eyes again. Despite his distance, he could see a huge monster towering above the trees, moving rapidly as it reached forward towards some unknown thing below the treeline. Riku blinked bewildered for a moment. It couldn't be this easy, could it?

"Phyllis," Riku began, but he didn't need to finish. She headed towards the monster and the massive magic coming from it. Riku watched it determinedly, even as it was suddenly encased in ice.

"Gray is there," Riku observed. A shard broke off as a small figure leaped from inside the ice. The figure was still too far away to see, but they obviously attacked with their magic because in response celestial light shot from below the treeline. "And Lucy," Riku noted. He was close enough now to feel the a familiar heat shooting up towards him, sending Phyllis slightly off balance. "And Natsu," Riku added. "That makes four, plus Happy is five."

Finally, Riku was close enough to see. They were in a clearing and Master Makarov had grown to giant stature. Riku could hear calls and protests from inside his fists, thought he voices were jumbled and muffled. Master was facing a tanned, relatively muscular young man with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He wore a thin light gold cloth tied around his neck and upper torso, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed, as well as large, baggy, brown-colored trousers. Riku could see the symbol of the Alvarez Empire below his right shoulder.

"Get closer," Riku commanded, but Phyllis paused at the sound of a deep rumbling. Riku turned to see a tidal wave of sand, taller than master's giant form headed their way. "Phyllis, we have to go closer," Riku urged, but the bird refused, moving to rise away from the sand. Riku clenched his first. There was no helping it. Riku took careful aim and leaped from the bird, falling through the sky.

"This is the end of you, maggots," shouted the opponent. He looked up to the sky and for a moment, his eyes opened wide in surprise before Riku landed directly on top of him. In a flash, Riku pulled out the winged sword, pushing alchemy dark energy magic into his hands and through the blade. With a quick slice, the wave just in front of himself and Master turned into glass, still frozen in the form of a wave just about to break on the shore. Riku raised his sword again and a lightning bold rained down from above, dissipating the rest of the tidal wave.

"Riku," Master cried in surprise.

"You," snarled the man leaping up and readying his stance.

"Mavis, I wish," Riku replied. He looked up and Master followed suit. Above them was a floating ship, seemingly held in the air by a number of dark sails. The hull's broadside was covered by a very large, dark stripe, bearing the writing _Blue Pegasus_ in light characters. The ship's head was a highly elaborated figurehead shaped like a rampant Pegasus. Standing on the very edge of the ship was Laxus, looking smugly down. He nodded at Riku, who nodded back, mumbling darkly about people stealing his thunder.

"Mest," Cana's voice called. "Teleport everyone onto the ship!"

"Got it," called Mest and in a flash Master and the eight figures in his arms disappeared, leaving Riku and the strange opponent.

"Not so fast," called the man, moving his arms and making sand rise up as if to attack the ship. Riku rushed forward, turning each into glass before landing a hard roundhouse kick encased in dark energy across the man's face.

"Have it your way," the man said, shaking his head once to clear the blow before standing up and readying himself. "I'll kill you and then your floating friends."

Riku covered himself in scales, his hands growing into claws and wings sprouting from his back as he transformed into his dark dragon takeover. Power was pumping through his veins as he raised himself slightly in the air, every sense heightened and focused on the task before him. Riku could smell the magic coming off of his opponent and it was strong, but not strong enough to deter Riku. "I'd like to see you try," Riku growled as he lunged.

"Get him, Erza," Cana demanded. Riku was just an inch away from his opponent when he felt a cord wrap around his ankles, binding them together. Riku was pulled back with a jolt.

"Wait, I'm not done," Riku demanded. He sent a ball of dark energy at the opponent. The opponent blocked it easily, though he had a very confused expression, as Riku was pulled away up towards the ship above.

"We're going home. We don't want to be late for dinner," Laxus called. He sent a powerful electric blast passed Riku straight towards the opponent. The explosion created a huge ball of electricity, and Riku shielded his eyes. The rest of his body still being hoisted up even as the ship began moving above the clouds.

Phyllis arrived next to him, watching him curiously. Riku sighed as he felt his foot hit the side of the hull.

"Just go back, Phyllis," Riku instructed. "I'll be fine." She turned and flew away into the clouds as Riku crossed his arms annoyed at his means of arrival. "This is so undignified."

"Erza, went fishing and caught herself a big one," Cana laughed, taking his hand on one side while Gajeel grabbed the other, helping him onto the ship's deck. Erza focused determinedly on untying the cord around his ankles, ears as red as her hair.

"We couldn't just leave you there," agreed Freed. "You belong with Fairy Tail."

"Besides, he was too strong for just one person right now," Gray agreed.

Deciding the knot was too much, Erza pulled out a familiar dagger, its rubies glinting in the light. In a swift movement she cut through the rope.

"Nice dagger," Riku said with a smirk, rolling his ankles carefully to stretch them out.

"It was a special gift, I always-," Erza began, her blush from Cana's comment returning.

"Riku," Natsu said cutting Erza off as he bounced over. He put both hands on Riku's cheeks and brought his own face uncomfortably close to Riku's before whispering dramatically, "Do you realize what's happening right now?" He didn't wait for an answer before throwing his hands up. "We're on transportation and none of us are sick!"

"What a mood killer," Laxus said rolling his eyes.

Natsu turned to him, his confused look turning to one of determination as he called, "Laxus, fight me!"

"You can't fight here," Lucy scolded as Laxus rolled his eyes. "You'll bring the whole ship down."

"Fine," Natsu said, pouting slightly as he plopped down next to Riku's feet. "But when we get back to Magnolia, I'll beat all of you!"

"Who'll you beat, flame brain," demanded Gray, clenching his fist.

Riku rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help the slight smile pulling across his face. They were obnoxious, loud, destructive, and ruined ever special moment you could hope for, but Master was right when he cried out happily,

"Fairy Tail is the finest family I could ask for!"

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Always by Your Side

Riku was the last member of the ship to enter the guildhall, his walk slowed by the feeling of the dusk sun on his face. The moment he closed the door he ducked to miss being hit by a chair, which broken into pieces as it hit the wall. The noises of laughter, fighting, and drinking overwhelmed his every sense with nostalgia. It was like Fairy Tail had never left at all. Cana was still drinking at the bar, Mira was still giving Elfman a hard time (probably about Ever, based on his blush), Juvia was still cooing about her love for Gray, and Natsu was still challenging anyone and everyone to a fight, flames shooting out of his mouth like a carnival trick. The fact that this party and ruckus was dedicated to the return of their master was only a minor difference from the other celebrations they'd had before.

The night took a short serious turn when Erza gave up her position as guild master, re-instating Master Makarov making him the eighth master. He took the time and title to get everyone's attention and apologized to them for disbanding the guild. He warned them that Alvarez would attack soon. If he had hoped to bring some somberness to the festivities it failed miserably, Riku noted. The cries from the crowd around them revealed that every person in the guild hall was ready and willing to risk it all for their family. Mavis stepped forward next to recall her first meeting with Zeref and how Fairy Heart came to be. The guild hall was suddenly as quiet as a library, no one wishing to breath for fear of taking away from the details of the story. When she mentioned the curse that she and Zeref shared Riku realized that this Ankhseram's curse must be the power he had seen in the fight and the orb that had attacked Master in the courtyard. That was why it wasn't made of dark energy: it was a death & life curse- a curse of contradictions.

This limitless magic, known as Fairy Heart, was what Zeref was coming to Ishgar to claim. He would bring his whole army and force to attack. He would use it against Acnologia. At the mention of his father, a few eyes looked to Riku, who kept his face expressionless, though his mind was whirling with thoughts.

"We'll fight and we'll win," Natsu called, holding up his bandaged arm again. "I've got a weapon powerful enough to take down Zeref, immortal or not!"

"What is it," called Gray.

Natsu beamed mischievously, "it's a secret!"

Despite this response, no one provided any skepticism to Natsu's plan. Instead they nodded, assured by his confidence. Riku remembered his conversation with Natsu after the illusion magic had worn off. He knew in his heart and gut that he could trust the pink haired menace.

Master began to reveal what he knew of the members of Spriggan 12, with others adding in their information. Invel, Ajeel, Dimaria, Brandish, God Serena, August, Wall, Bloodman, and Neinhart. Three of the members were completely unknown and Riku wished he had arrived earlier to the castle. He might have been able to gather more information for this moment.

"We're ready, Master," Erza said. "What ever happens, we can win together."

There were shouts of agreement and cheers, then Cana called out, "Now let's drink!"

Mavis and Master moved to the side of the bar to strategize as the guild roared to life again. Riku took the moment to slip out the door, letting the cool night air wrap around him and steady his nerves and thoughts. He looked up at the stars above as a few guild mates began to leave, saying their goodbyes and explaining they were headed off to help the residents of Magnolia evacuate.

_Wanted or not, Acnologia will come,_ Riku thought. _The chaos of war is the exact type of destruction that he thirsts for and Zeref, or Emperor Spriggan, knows this. He wants to use his forces, Fairy Heart, and me to destroy Acnologia at that time but, what's the cost he's willing to make? Extermination of Magnolia- of Ishgar?_ Riku opened his hands before him, sending dark energy into his finger tips so it danced around his hands. He let it flare up larger, creating a slight heat as it moved through the air. _Is this power my own, _he wondered, o_r is this also from Acnologia? _Zeref's image floated into his head, his voice echoing as loud as if he were right before Riku saying, _"Are you willing to throw it all away for your guild? Will you lay down your very life and survival?"_

He shook his head, making the energy around his hands disappear and shoving his hands in his pockets. _"_I'm going to have face him soon and I'll need to win, no matter the cost," Riku muttered to himself as he looked out across the town before him. "But, that's not the issue now. The issue now was how to survive the attacks from Alvarez."

"Riku?"

Riku turned, hands still in his pockets to see Erza was approaching. She held two pints in her hands, one overflowing with fruit and the other with a strong scent of ale. She offered him the ale filled container, sipping her sweeter drink as she let her eyes follow his across the town streets before them. Her scarlet bangs fell across her eyes, blocking part of her face.

"Hows it going in there," Riku asked, distracting himself from his sudden nervousness by drinking from his own pint.

"Wild as ever," Erza laughed. "Mira and Lisanna still haven't recovered from the romance of First Master's story."

"That line about love being the primordial magic that brings about miracles and tragedies," Riku asked. "Sounds like one of your romance novels."

Erza choked on her drink. She spit out the extra as she coughed, holding her hand to her chest. Riku laughed out loud as he patted her back firmly.

"Who told you about those," she gasped, standing up rigidly and looking at Riku sharply. Her stern expression was ruined by how red her face was.

"I saw you reading them," Riku shrugged. "I even read one that you left at the bar with Mira. I think it was called Lord of Scoundrels_._"

"You read Lord of Scoundrels?"

"It was... interesting," Riku said with a chuckle. "Not really my style though."

She mumbled something incoherent, half to herself and half aloud,which made Riku snicker. Then she shook her head and turned back to him with a sort of determination in her eyes, clearly working to pretend her blush had subsided, though it had not.

"What do you think of Natsu's plan," she demanded.

"It's very vague."

"Indeed."

"But I trust him. I know he'll do whatever it takes to protect the guild and his friends."

"Yes, he's always been like that. We all have, even when we were younger."

"Troublemakers," Riku agreed.

"Scoundrels," Erza nodded, her mouth twitching into a smile as Riku snorted.

"We've cost the Master millions of jewels in damages," Riku said, finishing his drink. He heard her laugh softly at that. "You still have the dagger?"

"Of course," she declared, re-equipping it into her hand in a flash of light.

"Keep it close for a worse case scenario," Riku advised.

"For example, if you can't make it to help?"

"I'm not worried about that," Riku admitted, turning to face her fully. She tilted her head in question as he heard the doors of the guild open and close. The sound of foot steps paused and then began to draw near. Riku sniffed the air. It smelled like Wendy, Carla, and Cana. "I'll be by your side no matter what. I promise in this battle and the battle against Acnologia that I'll be there when you need me no matter the cost. I want to stay by your side."

Erza's eyes grew wide, her mouth slightly open in surprise. "Riku," she began but was cut off as the footsteps reached them.

"Erza," Wendy said shyly, Carla standing next to her with her arms crossed. "I'm going back to Fairy Hills for a bath. Would you like to walk together?"

"And this scene is getting old, Riku," agreed Cana, leaning her elbow on Riku's taller shoulder. She looked down at his empty cup. "And you're empty! Let's go get into some light trouble- I know a spot!"

"It's never light trouble with you," Riku observed. "It is always very very heavy trouble."

Cana half-dragged Riku away down the street as Erza laughed. Erza looked over her shoulder and she caught Riku's eye and muttered, "I'll be counting on you to keep your word."

Now it was Riku's turn to turn red before turning left and disappearing from view.

"What was that, Erza," Wendy asked confused by the statement. Erza blushed again, turning forward with a determined look as she felling into step with the exceed and dragon slayer.

"Nothing, just talking to myself! A bath will be the perfect relaxation before battle."

...

The spot Cana had in mind for her light trouble was a closed bar.

"Let's go in," Cana demanded. "I know the owner. We'll leave money on the table."

Riku watched her pull out a card from her deck and jimmy the lock with surprising ease, letting the door swing open.

"I don't like how easy that was for you," Riku said.

"Come on, Riku," Cana pleaded, a flash of desperation in her eyes. "This might be our last time drinking in Magnolia."

"Morbid pre-battle thoughts," Riku scolded, though he walked into the bar and poured them two drinks. He made mental note of the bar's name to make sure he paid back the owner for any damages. They sat there talking about nothing in particular and joking for a good hour or so.

"I can drink anyone in Magnolia under any table, bed, or door," Cana declared loudly, slamming her cup down on the table.

"Well Magnolia's empty except for Fairy Tail mages," Riku reminded her as he lazily sipped his own drink. "So that's not too impressive, is it?"

Cana opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by the sound of bells from Kardia Cathedral cutting through the night. Cana and Riku rushed outside just in time to see cannons firing in the sky, heading straight for the city. They exploded in the sky without harming anything below as they ran into Freed's enchantment. Another series of shots lit up the sky as Mavis' voice echoed in their minds.

"Fifty ships assaulting the Guild's position from the air. Initiate plan D."

"That's my cue," Riku said, activating his Darkness Dragon's Secret Art: Dark Dragon Take-over. Cana nodded to him and Riku leaped into the air, beating his wings to rise to the ships above. It was time to fight for the survival of the guild and to keep his promise.

_**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36- Plan D

Riku narrowed his eyes as he broke through Freed's enchantment. The light of the cannons hitting the shield was almost too much. With a pause in the firing, his eyes were able to adjust and he saw the fifty or so aircraft first Master had told them about. One by one the other dragon slayers began to appear in the sky, their exceeds flying them as quickly as possible to the ships. Their plan was fairly straightforward: destroy as many ships as possible and fight anyone they needed to in order to make that possible. They nodded to one another before parting ways, Riku rushing towards the back while Wendy and Gajeel focused on the middle and Natsu started with the front. Riku shot through two ships using his dark energy blast to make holes large enough for him to zip through. He just caught the cries of surprise before zipping away to the next ship. He tuned his ears into his comrades around him. They seemed to be having success as well.

Below them, Riku could sense the Jupiter cannon charging its full energy. Riku moved behind a ship as Bisca fired but the blast was deflected from the lead ship, taking out a three or four ships, including the one Riku was behind. He rose to avoid the shards of wood and metal zooming through the air.

"It's Ajeel," Gajeel called out. "One of the Spriggan 12."

Riku paused in the air, turning to see that Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu were all floating above the first ship.

"So the dragons can fly," observed Ajeel.

Riku did not like the look on the dragon slayers faces as they caught each others eyes and nodded. He could see the exceeds lessening their grip right over Ajeel's ship. Riku moved towards the ship to stop them, but it was too late. The three dragon slayers dropped onto the deck dramatically, determination flashing in their eyes. Then they fell over sick.

"Idiots," Riku snarled, throwing a dark energy roar at Ajeel to distract him. He waved it away with a blast of sand that nearly hit Riku's wing. Riku moved to strike again. Before he could there was a flash and the front portion of the ship began to fall away, the exceeds rushing to get the dragon slayers off and back into the air. Erza stood before Ajeel in her Heavens Wheel Armor made of silver metal. The upper part of the armor consisted of a small, revealing breastplate that extended along her hips, composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front. Her biceps were covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Mavis' voice echoing in their minds. _Several Ships have landed. Head to defend._

"But Erza," Natsu began, but Erza's voice cut him off.

"Riku and I will handle the airborne ships," Erza commanded. "Go to defend."

The dragon slayers gave a decisive nod. Then they were gone leaving Riku and Erza as the only fairies in the sky.

"Take care of the ships," Erza yelled, squaring up to Ajeel. Riku nodded, turning to head back to the other ships still in the air, especially those that seemed to be dipping down below the line as if to land. "And Riku," He looked back at her quickly. "Be careful, I sense something troublesome."

"I do too," Riku agreed. "I'll be back." He moved to the bottom ship, destroying it, his senses moving quickly through his surroundings. He knew what Erza was referring to because he had been thinking it for some time now. There weren't just soldiers on these ships. Ajeel might be the most powerful mage here, but there was another strong magical energy on one of these ships and it was a close second to the Spriggan 12.

Riku closed his eyes for a moment and sniffed the air, pausing after taking out the next two ships. There. He could smell it. He was close to this magic source. He opened he eyes and quickly dodged, a blast of water just missing him. Despite the miss, it sent him spiraling as he turned sending a dark energy roar to protect himself. That water attack had been strange. It was almost as if it had a spiral of air twisted around it. Riku followed the magic's trail to its source and found a young man, only about nineteen or so and maybe an inch taller than Erza standing on the deck, his arms crossed and a cold look on his face.

"Riku, son of Acnologia, dragon slayer of Fairy Tail," called the man. "I've been waiting for you." He shot another attack, this time his right arm changing into boulders and rushing his way. Riku just barely dodged it again. "Show me this power that can destroy the dragon of destruction when no other dragon slayer can. I want nothing more than to break the Emperor's favorite toy."

"You're a dragon slayer," Riku observed. "I can smell it on you."

"Of course Emperor Spriggan would collect the location of dragon slayers to assist his ultimate plan for Ragnarok," the man called back. He followed his call with a roundhouse kick which sent another air attack towards Riku, this one hitting his wing. Riku felt a sharp pain and began to drop, landing on the ship's deck with a painful thump. The young man laughed. "This is the replacement the emperor found for me? This is what is suppose to be more powerful than all four elements combined? I'll finish you here and deliver your body to the emperor myself. Then it will be Yusuke Giovanna who the Emperor is relying upon once again!" Yusuke wrapped his foot in flames, bringing it up to come crashing down on Riku. He was going to smash his head to bits.

His foot stopped suddenly, still encased in flames as Riku's hand shot out to catch it just a few inches from the intended point of impact. With a fluid movement, Riku used the leg to toss Yusuke across the deck and into the first mast, cracking it from the impact.

"I'm in luck that you're a dragon slayer," Riku observed. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to land and fighting someone with your power from the air would have been tiring. But now," He pushed himself up, transforming out of his dragon take over and back into his regular form. He readied his stance as Yusuke floated on a self0created breeze to land before him again. "Now maybe I can conserve some magic for later," Riku said with a smirk.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "I doubt it," he snarled.

They both charged, meeting in the center of the deck, their attacks and counter-attacks flashing against one another. Every kick and punch from Riku was met with a block from Yusuke and vice versa. They leaped back from one another and Riku pulled out his winged sword, sending the alchemy dark magic into the blade as he charged again.

There was the sound of metal on metal as they met again in the center, faces inches away. Despite the sound there was only one sword in the mix. Riku's eyes widened in surprise as the boulders from Yusuke's arms sharpened and solidified. From Yusuke's wrist (or where his wrist would have been) a strogn wind was forming, providing more resistance to his sword and pushing back Riku's dark energy towards his face.

"I thought Wendy was the last air dragon slayer," Riku snarled, pushing more alchemy dark energy into his sword and thus pushing the energy away from his own face.

"I heard about them all," Yusuke agreed. "Gajeel of metal, Natsu of fire, Wendy of air, Laxus of lightning, and Riku of dark energy. So single-minded." Using his free hand, Yusuke did a circle motion that ended facing Riku, pushing air against his shoulder with a sharpness that sent him flying back, his sword clattering to the side.. Riku landed, touching his shoulder and pulled back his hand to see blood. A lot of it.

"I don't have such lazy single-mindness," Yusuke assured him, again sending a roundhouse kick his way that barely missed Riku, though he was sure he felt the air cut an inch or so off his hair. "Rather, I use all elements."

As if to prove this, Riku suddenly felt a jet of water hit him in the chest, tossing him back against the side of the ship. The pressure was so great that he felt as if he were having trouble breathing. The pressure was increasing as Yusuke walked towards him.

"And yet, Emperor Spriggan felt that you could defeat Acnologia instead," Yusuke said, an edge to his voice. "He was willing to risk the fulfillment of his greatest wish and the invasion for you to be trained and told of your connection with your father? What did he see in you that was so impressive?"

Riku was concentrating on his breathing. If he could just get a little more air then maybe he could concentrate on the dark energy in this magic. His eyes narrowed, looking at the water. He could sense the dark energy there, but it was foreign to him. Somehow different enough from other magic types he had eaten that he wasn't sure if he was having trouble identifying clearly. What made eating water magic or air magic different from eating any other magic? He had eaten Natsu's magic after all and he'd eaten Master Rikyu's magic when it was in solid form. And he'd had the tea of lots of magic. That was it!

"It's like tea," Riku told himself.

Whether Yusuke heard him or not, he didn't respond. Instead he brought his free hand to his mouth, cupping it in a familiar movement for a dragon roar. Riku ducked his head, throwing it into the water attack that was still holding him against the side of the ship. In the water he released all his air to empty out his lungs. Then, he began to slurp as if through a very long straw.

Yusuke's eyes widened and he leaped away, stopping his water attack suddenly and forcing Riku to fall onto the ground on all four.

"What kind of idiot tries to eat another dragon slayers magic," Yusuke hissed. "It's incompatible." He brought both hands to his mouth. "Never mind, Elemental Dragon Secret Art: Elemental Cannon!"

A beam of water shot out of his mouth like a roar, air and fire wrapping around it as it headed straight for Riku, hitting him head on. He could feel stones and sand hitting him sharply- earth hidden within the attack. It knocked him back again, cutting across his body in numerous places. _Come on,_ he urged himself. _It's just energy. Find the dark energy._

He opened his eyes against the attack and saw the energy surrounding him. Each element had its own look- the air was smooth energy like silk, the sand had grainy energy, the fire had the familiar flame like energy, and the water had energy that oscillated like waves. Riku bit down, swallowing them all at once and feeling a strange taste against his tongue. It didn't burn this time the way it had when he ate Natsu's flame. Now it almost tasted like an over-yeasted but fresh out of the oven bread. It tasted sort of good. Riku chomped down again and again and again. He could see the dark energy coming to an end.

"That idiot is going to get us all killed!"

Riku lay on the floor for a moment to digest since Yusuke seemed to be distracted. Riku felt more and more restored from his snack. The cuts across his body were healing slightly, though his shoulder was still bleeding. Despite this positive development, the scene had changed. The ship was now surrounded by sand as if they'd flown into a very dry sand storm. Riku pushed himself up, moving slowly and softly to the spot he'd seen his sword clatter to, feeling around as if blind. He felt his hand grasp the handle of the winged sword.

Standing fully erect now, Riku took note of his situation. He could barely see a few inches in front of him, let alone spot his opponent. Riku glanced around, trying to use his other senses to find Yusuke's magic signature. It seemed to flit about the deck. First it was in front of him, then to his left, then behind him. Riku tried to focus, sifting through the sandy fog. He could sense Ajeel and he could sense Erza, though the power source was weaker than usual. Then...

Riku managed to dodge the attack from his right, covering his sword in dark magic just in time to slash again Yusuke's shoulder. Before Yusuke could move away back into the sandstorm, Riku opened his own mouth, releasing the elemental attack he'd just eaten. A cannon of earth filled water shot from Riku, spirals of air and fire twisting around it as it shot towards Yusuke's surprised face. Riku brought his sword down right next to Yusuke, sending a wave of dark energy to hit him just after the elemental force. The power of the consecutive attacks shattered the ship into pieces sending Riku and an unconscious Yusuke into free fall.

Riku allowed himself to fall towards Yusuke's form, or at least the trace of magic that Riku took to be Yusuke's form. He grabbed Yusuke's now limp wrist and angled himself to match his feet with one of the bigger slabs of wood. As soon as Riku's toes touched it he transformed into his dragon take over again, tossing him over his shoulder as he beat his wings and scanned the storm they were in. The sand was still too much. He needed to get to Erza, he could feel her power shrinking. Something wasn't right.

"But I can't see," Riku snarled.

There!

In the middle of the sandstorm a light shone as Erza's power flared suddenly. Riku rushed forward just as the Jupiter blast shot out from below and Riku saw the light shatter the bottom of a ship, breaking through to hit some person directly. The sand storm cleared and Riku spotted her. Erza was plummeting through the sky towards the ground, her armor gone and her wounds evident even from this distance. Riku shot after her, making himself as aerodynamic as possible (given his extra luggage). He could see Natsu rushing towards her falling body. He was leaping to catch her as they nearest the at neck breaking speed.

"Natsu," Riku called, tossing Yusuke to the dragon slayer. "Catch!"

Natsu complied, catching Yusuke's fallen form. He skidded backward from the force.

Riku managed to bring himself around so that Erza ran right into his chest, one hand grasping her neck and head carefully to lessen the impact of the fall as the other wrapped around her waist. Riku's back took the force of the ground meeting their bodies and they skidded for a few feet before coming to a stop. He was breathing heavily from the panic and pain of impact. He transformed back to his normal form, sitting up to check that Erza was not injured from the impact. Erza opened an eye lazily. She held up a victorious fist as Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, ad the exceeds approached.

"We did it," Erza muttered, her eyes closing again as Wendy and Gajeel let out triumphant noises.

"Who the hell is this guy," Natsu demanded, pointing to Yusuke who was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll explain later," Riku said, falling back onto his back and staring straight into the night sky, one arm still wrapped around Erza's waist. "I need to catch my breath."

_**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37- Natsu's Keeper

The cold stone wall felt nice against his healing back as Riku sipped his dark energy tea. He was glad Gabriel had added some to his bags, despite Riku's initial refusal. He had figured he had enough tea for a life time, but now sipping it felt rejuvenating. The warmth of the tea also created a nice balance to the cold prison beneath the guild. Riku knew he didn't have to be here, waiting for Yusuke to awaken. They had put on the magic sealing stone handcuffs on him already. Still, Riku had a lot of questions he needed answered and it seemed like Yusuke might be someone who could answer them. As if he knew what Riku was thinking, Yusuke's eyes flew open, his pupils darting around the room quickly, putting the pieces together.

"There is no need to watch me as I sleep," Yusuke growled, using his shoulder and elbow to push himself into a seated position. "Bit creepy, to be honest."

Riku snorted in response, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want," Yusuke asked, giving his arms an experimental tug and finding them locked in place behind his back. He could see the cuffs around his ankles as well.

"I told them you could fight with your feet," Riku admitted.

"Over-kill," Yusuke sighed. "It would have just been easier to let me fall to my death."

"I need you to answer some questions," Riku said hurriedly.

"I don't feel like answering questions nor will I be disclosing any Alvarez secrets to the enemy," Yusuke scooted himself in a half circle so his back was facing Riku. "You may as well kill me. Even under torture I won't betray my country and emperor."

"It's not about the war," Riku said, sliding down the wall to comfortably sit on the floor. "It's about you. You're a dragon slayer, so is it a lacrima or were you trained by a dragon?"

"What does it matter?"

"Nothing, so you might as well answer."

There was a long pause and Riku wondered if he should repeat the question. Finally, Yusuke sighed, muttered something incoherent under his breath. Then he said in a louder voice, "I was born a long time ago before lacrima existed as an option."

"What was your dragon like?"

"Purple."

"That's it," Riku asked. "Just purple? Why'd they choose you? How'd you find it?"

"How does anyone find a dragon," demanded Yusuke, still talking to the back wall. "I was abandoned by my tribe in the forest. I stumbled upon an elemental dragon who adopted me. Isn't that how you found Acnologia?"

"Well, I guess," Riku agreed.

"Spyro was a calm and gentle warrior who believed humans and dragons could live in peace," Yusuke said. "The real question is why would Acnologia, after almost four hundred years of death and destruction, choose to adopt and train you? There is only one option: you must have a deep evil within you."

"I do not have some deep evil," Riku snapped. Yusuke turned completely to face him in a quick movement.

"I bet you've killed dozens of people," he leaped to his feet, steadying himself before moving closer to the bars and to Riku. "I bet you thirst for the destruction and chaos that you have created, just like your father does. You'd love nothing more to rip your enemies and friends to shreds and bath in their blood. That's why Acnologia chose you!"

"I've never killed anyone," Riku snapped, leaping up as well, his fist clenching as dark energy erupted around them. "I would never kill someone!"

"Tch," Yusuke said sitting down and turning to face the wall once more. He mumbled to himself, though Riku could hear him as clear as if he'd been speaking to him directly. "Never killed anyone but Emperor Spriggan expects you to kill the Dragon King? Ridiculous."

"You said Emperor Spriggan was collecting dragon slayers for Ragnarok," Riku said. "What's that and what does it have to do with Dragon Slayers?"

"Acnologia's a dragon," Yusuke said simply. "Only dragon slayers can slay a dragon."

"You said he tried to replace you with me," Riku reminded him.

Yusuke scoffed.

"You said it," Riku reminded him. "I'm just trying to understand what Zeref expects me to do against Acnologia."

Yusuke snicked, which turned into a full blown laugh that shook his shoulders and made him hunch over to stabilize himself. When he finished he was panting slightly from the ab workout. Finally he spoke. "Is everyone in this guild so comically naive and dense?"

"Hey-" Riku began, but Yusuke cut him off.

"You're in a war knowing you are outranked and outnumbered, but you don't kill your enemies. You faced the emperor in battle yourself, but you refuse to accept him for his power. You met with the emperor and he explained you were a valuable tool for defeating Acnologia, but you still don't know what he wants you to do?" Yusuke paused for a moment, waiting to see if Riku would say anything. When Riku remained silent Yusuke sighed. "When your dragon is alive you are connected to its power, yes?"

"Right."

"You can pull from that power even subconsciously through that connection, yes? Dragons have a lot of power. Far more power than any regular human can hope to master or contain in their human form, yes?"

"Right."

Yusuke turned, his head to the side so that Riku could see his profile, but his eyes moved to meet Riku's. "Normally this would turn humans into dragons, but you don't have that option. You've unintentionally made yourself into an energy bomb connected to Acnologia, a vast source of dark energy and magic. So be a good bomb and when the time comes, channel as much of Acnologia's power through your form as possible and blow him up."

Riku shot up into a standing position, his fist clenching again. Yusuke seemed unconcerned, turning his face away once more. "You can't defeat Acnologia without killing him and you won't be able to kill him without sacrifice."

Riku began to turn away, his mind reeling. Of course he had heard Zeref mentioning this bomb connection and that he would need to be prepared to sacrifice, but it hadn't fully sunk in until now. Maybe he was an idiot. He suddenly felt a need to get away from Yusuke, as if the distance from this messenger would make the information untrue. He moved to the stairs leading up to the main floor. Just as his foot hit the bottom step, he heard Yusuke's voice.

"I have a question for you," Yusuke said, his tone made strange with a new emotion Riku couldn't identify. "Why did you save me instead of letting me fall?"

"I don't know," Riku shrugged. "You seemed like an alright guy. In another situation we could have been friends." Riku moved out of the basement and up the stairs into the light of the guildhall above. He ran into Natsu almost immediately, their shoulders hitting one another with surprising force. Natsu stumbled back slightly, a look of shock on his face, as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What are you doing," asked Riku suspiciously.

"Nothing," Natsu said hurriedly. Too quickly, if Riku was being honest. Riku narrowed his eyes as Natsu shifted his weight and touched his bandaged arm. "Well, you'd better go check on Erza."

"She's fine right now, just needs rest," Riku said watching as Natsu went for the door. "Aren't you going to hear what the next stage of the plan is?"

"Already did," Natsu said with a nod, though he didn't look at all convincing. "First Master said I have an assignment. See ya!"

Natsu hurried away without another word with Happy close behind. The door closed and Riku was left standing there with a bad feeling. This feeling only grew as he began to approach the main guildhall where the rest of Fairy Tail was gathered. He could hear the updates and voices before he entered and the conversation made him pause, still out of sight.

"Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus are intercepting the enemies in the North, while Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale are traveling south to protect Hargeon Town," Warren announced to scattered calls of celebration.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to drag anyone else into our mess," Mavis said regretfully.

"That's stupid," Laxus replied. "Their attacking Ishgar as a whole. They already took out all of Bosco. Obviously the other guilds will help."

"You're right," Mavis said determinedly. "Strauss siblings, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily: you go help fight the northern forces. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and Laxus: you provide assistance to the south."

"Where is Natsu," Gray asked. A wave of concerned voices washed through the crowd as Riku's eyes flashed to the door. Warren let out a call of surprise

"The Magic Radar is picking up on Natsu's current position," he exclaimed. "He's flying at an incredible speed towards the west. He's headed toward Zeref's position!"

There were loud calls of dismay, but Riku wasn't paying attention to any specific voices anymore. He turned and ran at full speed out the door, transformed into his dragon take over, and caught Natsu's scent in the air. Then he was off after the fire-brained numb-skull.

_I leave this to you, Riku, _Mavis' voice said in Riku's head. _Keep your distance and allow Natsu to use his secret weapon, whatever it might be, but if it seems like he needs an assist be sure to step in. After you help Natsu head to the South to meet up with the Hargeon Team._

_Got it,_ Riku agreed, letting out a string of cuss words as he flew. He was a going to kill Natsu with his own two hands if Zeref didn't do it first.

...

By the time Riku arrived it was clear that quite a fire show had gone on. There was an unnatural crevice in the earth and innumerable soldiers knocked out and scattered about. Riku spotted the blue cat hidden slightly behind a rock.

"Riku," squeaked Happy as Riku landed next to him.

"You idiots," growled Riku, peeking over the top of the rock to where the dark robed Zeref stood across from Natsu. Happy floated next to him.

"You came as back up," Happy said. Riku gave a nod. Happy continued, explaining what Riku had missed. "We got here and Natsu started attacking the Alvarez soldiers. Zeref just got here, which is a lot sooner than Natsu thought. Zeref sent his army back and Natsu sent me back. He just took off his bandage."

"What's under the bandage," Riku asked. Natsu's arm was engulfed in flame, but it wasn't Natsu's usual flame. Something was different about it.

"It's a power Igneel gave to him," Happy said. "He trained for ten months in order to master it."

In a flash, Natsu charged. His flame covered fist made contact with Zeref's cheek sending him flying back. Before Zeref hit the ground, Natsu struck again, this time in Zeref's stomach, shooting him backwards and sending a trail of fire after him. Zeref recovered in the air, sending a purplish orb towards Natsu. Natsu met it with a punch and it disappeared in the flames. Zeref's surprised expression must have matched Riku's because Happy snickered.

"Natsu knew what he was doing," Happy said gleefully. As if to prove this, Natsu rushed forward, making contact with Zeref again. Riku felt sweat on his brow. Even from this distance, Riku could feel the side effects of the blow. It continued with Natsu making attack after attack, Zeref taking them one after another without much retaliation. Happy was floating into the air now, his eyes dancing with pride.

"You got this, Natsu," he cheered.

Riku wasn't so sure. The energy from both mages clashed as Zeref caught Natsu's chin with his fist. They were matching blow for blow. How long could Natsu keep this up? Riku pushed himself on top of the rock, crouching there in a ready position. He wasn't suppose to intervene unless Natsu needed saving. That was what First Master had said, so that's what he was going to do.

Natsu widened his stance, sending magical energy into his arms and legs. Flames exploded near him, wrapping around him like a tornado. The roar was so loud, Riku couldn't hear what was being said between the two mages and the heat was so great that Riku had to shield his face. Riku squinted through his fingers, willing himself to keep an eye on the place Natsu had last been seen. All of that heat and power seemed to spiral into an attack that sent dust and smoke into the air. Happy drew closer, calling out to Natsu as the smoke began to clear.

Natsu was breathing heavily as he dropped his arm. He fell to his hands and knees. Happy tried to approach, but Natsu's voice stopped him.

"I'm okay! I can release one more attack," Natsu said. Happy glanced back at Riku, obvious unease written across the exceed's face. Riku frowned. He could sense that Natsu likely had one more attack, but Riku wasn't so sure about Natsu's magic reserved after that. Zeref was standing where he had been before the attack, though his clothes were a bit more tattered and his face was much more bloodied and bruised. He had survived that attack head on.

"I thank you," Zeref said, a slight smile on his lips. "I had given up on death until now. You're next strike could destroy me, an immortal, and for that I thank you."

Riku's eyes trained from Zeref to Natsu. He didn't like this. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Knowing that, I have to tell you something important before I die," Zeref said. Riku leaped forward towards Natsu, but Natsu held up his hand.

"Wait, I want to hear," Natsu demanded making Riku freeze. "I knew you were here. I appreciate you letting me fight alone."

"Riku," nodded Zeref. "Good to see you."

Riku crossed his arms and moved closer, opting to position himself under Happy. Close enough to help, but not enough to be a bother. He didn't respond to Zeref.

"My name is Zeref Dragneel," Zeref said turning his attention back to Natsu. "I am your older brother. You and our parents died during a dragon's attack 400 years ago. I began researching Magic to revive you, thus creating the Etherious. That's who you are, Natsu. You are Etherious Natsu Dragneel: E.N.D."

"Don't believe him Natsu," Happy called. Natsu caught his eye, his blank expression turning into one of confidence as he nodded to them. Natsu turned back to Zeref, denying the claim. However, Riku wasn't as readily convinced.

"What purpose would he have to lie now," Riku asked himself, but Happy heard because he shot Riku a dirty look. Riku held up his hands as an apology, turning back to the conversation as Zeref took out a book with the title E.N.D. written across it. He threw it to the ground and using his pointer finger, Zeref shot a bullet of yellow energy through the book. Natsu's knee fell to the ground as his hand clutched his heart. Riku felt his muscles twitch, trying to move forward, but he held himself in place.

"You were always so difficult," Zeref continued calmly. "Igneel offered to teach you dragon slayer magic. He and the other dragons had come up with a plan to send their foster children into the future in order to defeat Acnologia. You, Roque, Sting, Wendy, Gajeel, and Yusuke were all chosen. The dragons, in conjunction with Anna and her clan, formulated a plan to open the Eclipse Gate. They used the portal to leap forward 400 years into future where Layla, her descendant, opened the gate on July 7, X777. I hoped you would be strong enough to kill Acnologia and me, but I was growing impatient. I looked for other venues to defeat Acnologia. I created an empire, recruited powerful wizards, located all of the dragon slayers that had been sent forward in time." Zeref's eyes trailed over to Riku. "You were an unexpected bonus. I never anticipated Acnologia would train and abandon his own Dragon Slayer or that you would manage to find a way to avoid turning into a dragon and losing yourself to the chaos entirely."

Natsu had had enough. "I don't believe any of that," he yelled as he charged towards Zeref. The fierce flames were back, engulfing his hand as he charged towards the calm, almost serene, Zeref. Riku caught Happy's terrified gaze.

"I don't understand half of what he's talking about," Riku said firmly. "I think he's telling the truth."

"You are a demon from the Book of Zeref," Zeref said as Happy turned back to his foster father's fight. "When you kill me, you will die as well."

"Natsu," cried Happy, rushing forward. He grabbed the back of Natsu's shirt, pulling him up and away from Zeref just as Natsu swung. The punch met empty air as Happy began flying Natsu away, his paws badly burned. Riku sent a dark energy blast at Zeref, then another at the ground, throwing up dust and debris to cover their retreat before flying after Happy, who was still sobbing as he moved through the sky. Riku looked back as the dust cleared to see the massive army approaching Zeref who was now nothing more than a small figure.

Riku caught up with Natsu and Happy half way back to the guild. Natsu was leaning against the trunk of a tree while Happy washed his burnt paws. Riku couldn't explain why, but seeing them made him suddenly angry. He landed next to Natsu with a loud thud. In a flash he grabbed Natsu by the collar, dragging him up to face him.

"What in Mavis' name do you think you're doing," Riku growled.

Natsu's eyes widened in momentary surprise before a grin broke across his face. "I've never seen you up close when you're like this. You look cool!"

Riku threw Natsu away from him in disgust, letting Natsu hit his back unceremoniously hard. "You could have been killed," snarled Riku.

"It would have been worth it," Natsu said, determination flashing in his eyes. "It would have ended the war without any more casualties."

"You'd be dead."

"In Seven you told me you would die before anyone took away our family and friends," Natsu reminded him.

"And do you remember what you told me," Riku asked through gritted teeth. The pink haired man tapped his chin in thought, eyes scrunched in concentration. Riku brought the palm of his hand to his forehead in annoyance. "You said we would do it together," Riku said.

"Together?"

Riku put on a bad imitation of Natsu's voice, "sure, you couldn't beat Acnologia before, right? I already told you, we have to do it all together! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu scowled. "I don't sound like that."

"I took creative liberties," snapped Riku. "Now you two go back to the guild to update First Master. I need to head south to Hargeon." He turned to the south, readying himself to take off again. Hopefully it wouldn't take him too long to meet up. Before he lifted off, he heard Natsu speak again.

"Thanks, Riku."

"You've used up your stupid quota for the day," Riku replied, pushing himself off the ground. "So don't do anything else."

_**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38- The Battle for Hargeon

_He was looking for dragons, hunting them. As with any hunt, he felt an almost serene certainty in his senses. He had come because his nose had led him here. Here before a man with medium-length spiked orange hair that jutted out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; with thick eyebrows and a scar over the bridge of his nose. The man was __dressed in fanciful and ridiculous white robe with blue long sleeves, a blue belt and blue pants. His chest and neck area were covered by a small red cloak with white colored edges, a large collar and three yellow colored crescent shapes lined up vertically on both sides over his chest. He wore a simple pair of boots that reached below his knees. The m__ost noticeable attribute was the man's __large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel, giving him the superficial resemblance of a divine figure. __Here was the man smelled like dragon._

_The man seemed __giddy, rambling some sort of nonsense that he didn't listen to very closely, though he may or may not have responded. The man moved to attack, but he was defeated- cut down in a flash. Looking around he noticed four other mages defeated on the ground. Defeated by that man? Pathetic. _

_He sniffed the air, sifting through to locate the next closest dragon. There were two, maybe three. North of here. __He continued his walk, determined to whisk away any remnants of dragons from the face of the Earth. First the dragons, then the humans._

Riku sat up, steadying himself on the branch he was resting on. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He caught of glimpse of the lowest point of the sky beginning to turn a rosy pink. He could probably rest another hour, but after that dream... Acnologia was on the continent of Ishgar now. It was only a matter of time before Riku would see his father face to face again. This time, there would only be one survivor.

Riku leaped to the ground, stretching as he began his walk again. He had been on his way to Hargeon throughout the night until he had needed to stop and rest. He had chosen to take the slightly longer route that would bring him out to the port first. From his experience with Ajeel's fleet, it would be best to cut down the number of soldiers disembarking from the ships first, allowing the others to fight less people at a time. Hopefully he would be arriving early enough that even those who fought yesterday would be caught off guard.

As he walked, Riku focused on his breathing, allowing his mind to wander back to the events of the previous day: The battle with Ajeel's fleet, rushing after Natsu, his conversation with Yusuke. Riku made an annoyed sound remembering his agitation at the conversation.

_"The real question is why would Acnologia, after almost four hundred years of death and destruction, choose to adopt and train you? There is only one option: you must have a deep evil within you."_

_"I do not have some deep evil."_

_"I bet you've killed dozens of people. I bet you thirst for the destruction and chaos that you have created, just like your father does. You'd love nothing more to rip your enemies and friends to shreds and bath in their blood. That's why Acnologia chose you!"_

_"I've never killed anyone. I would never kill someone!"_

_"Tch. Never killed anyone but Emperor Spriggan expects you to kill the Dragon King? Ridiculous."_

Riku lashed out at a tree as he passed, hitting its trunk with his fist and leaving a distinct dent in its bark from the impact. He took a deep breath again, trying to center himself.

"What was that guys problem," he said turning his face up to the sky which was rapidly turning from dawn to morning.

...

He reached the port and moved silently onto the ships, investigating each for any remaining soldier. He stumbled on a few and was able to knock them out without using any magic at all. A breeze blew down from the hill above the town and Riku paused, squinting in that direction. He could smell ice and a faint trace of Wendy. Those hills just outside Hargeon was where the action seemed to be. He skimmed the city. Laxus was here as well. Riku moved to go join the main fray, but the wind changed directions, blowing across the ocean towards the city this time, making Riku pause.

"She can't be," Riku sniffed. Erza was not in Magnolia healing after her fight with Ajeel. She was here, in Hargeon, on one of these ships. In a flash he was heading towards one of the larger ships he had yet to investigate. There was no mistaking it as he approached.

"Damn it, Erza," Riku snarled, lunging from one mast to the next. A misstep sent him nearly toppling into the ocean below, but he steadied himself in time to drop with control onto the deck. He landed in front of the surprised Kagura and Erza. Jellal was with them as well, but he just smirked and nodded to Riku.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Jellal said. Riku glared at Erza, ready to scold her for her recklessness, but she disappeared and everything went black. Riku could only sense their presence in the darkness, rather than see them.

"What is this," Erza's voice said.

"Darkness," Kagura offered.

Riku's senses were buzzing, his ears and nose twitching to pick up every creak and shift of the breeze to compensate for his loss of sight.

"I can't see but this magic feels fa-" Jellal began but he was cut off. From the darkness came rapid attacks, first cutting off Jellal. Then there was the sound of Kagura, then Erza, both dropping to their knees. Riku was ready when the attack got to him. Lashing out, he grabbed a wrist with one hand, the other blocking the attack. The figure made an impressed sound before wrenching his wrist away and leaping out of reach. The darkness disappeared and the deck was illuminated by the sun once more.

Before them stood a tall and muscular young man. His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his rectangular face, which held dark eyes, though one was covered by a simple, dark eye-patch, held up by an extremely slim rope. A thin scar emerging from under the eye-patch. It diagonally crossed his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped and tied on the back like a turban.

"Simon," Riku gasped. His eyes darted to the other three, who had shocked looks on their faces.

"You're alive," Jella stated.

"Looks like the old gang is back together," Simon said with a smile. "It is good to see you." He turned his eyes on Kagura as she Erza and Jellal pushed themselves up to stand. "Could it be? Is this my little sister all grown up?"

"Big brother," Kagura said, her voice quivering. Riku's eyes moved over to Jellal to find he was already looking at Riku. They nodded to one another. This wasn't Simon. Something was wrong. Kagura took a step forward, but Jellal held up his arm, stopping her.

"Simon's gone," Riku said plainly. "This can't be him, no matter what it seems."

A chuckle from the mast drew their eyes up. A slender figure was sitting where sails normally hung, his long, purple hair pulled into a ponytail away from his long, pointed face. His jointed green suit of armor was decorated on the chest with two purple rose patterns, as well as trapezoidal designs that ran across the abdominal portion. Riku could see the symbol of Alvarez on the armor as well.

"Clever that you could tell so quickly," the man said in a sing-song tone. "This is your Historia. A beautiful Historia indeed- love, friendship, and death. Tragically beautiful."

"Historia," repeated Erza. Riku narrowed his eyes at the man talking to them. He could sense the magical power there. It was less than Ajeel, but certainly still enough to be one of the Spriggan 12.

"I can see inside a persons heart into their feelings and give those feelings physical form. I create life in the form of beautiful Historias," the man said, holding his arms out as if he were providing them with a divine gift. "Neinhart of the twelve shields, creator of beautiful stories."

In front of them, Simon faded until he disappeared entirely. Kagura released a cry of rage as her hand flew to her sword's handle.

"Stay calm," Jellal said, moving to face her. "It was an illusion!"

"A bit more than an illusion," Neinhart said, holding up his hand. A pink magic was rushing towards it. "As you saw my creations have personalities, memories, and magic."

Riku lunged for Erza as two massive explosions of power left Neinhart's raised hand. Riku felt the energy barely miss his ankle as he and Era bounced across the deck. Erza's voice called him back to attention.

"Jellal! Kagura!"

Riku pushed himself up quickly to see a massive hole in the deck where the other ball of pink magic had made contact, taking Jellal and Kagura with it. Riku rushed to the hole, preparing to jump in.

"No," Erza called. He turned hurriedly to see a new figure taking shape. A woman with long, bright pink hair, tied on top of her head in two large buns, and wrapped in a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe lunged at Erza.

"Ikaruga," Erza gasped as she blocked the rapid attacks. Riku glanced back at Neinhart who was smiling serenely from his seat. Riku growled. That look was pissing him off.

"Get Neinhart and I'll handle the Historia," Erza said, blocking Ikaruga's next attack as well. Riku nodded. Dark scales covered his body as he transformed before charging. Neinhart looked unbothered as he pushed himself up to balance on the mast.

"I'd rather watch than play," Neinhart confessed, sending another shot of pink magic Riku's way. He dodged it, spinning in the air and knocking into Neinhart who gave a less than elegant _oof!_ Riku shifted his weight,shooting them down towards the upper deck to make impact, but his grip on Neinhart went slack. Neinhart had somehow wiggled free, pushing himself through Riku's arms and pushing himself delicately over Riku's head, landing gracefully on the upper deck. Riku barely had time to stop before crashing.

"You're ruining the show," Neinhart scolded, giving a glance to the lower deck. "I want to see Ikaruga and the others."

"Too bad," Riku snarled, sending a dark energy blast at Neinhart. He moved like a ballerina, dodging the blast. "You're stuck with me."

"You are not a beautiful creation," Neinhart said with a scowl. "But perhaps your Historia will be." He scanned Riku over. "What's this? No corpses for us to play with? This will not do." He snapped. "All across the battlefield my Historia are reappearing. Images of bygone enemies and friends come to face the forces of Ishgar. Such lovely creations in such dramatic reunions."

Riku lunged, covering his fists with dark energy as he rapidly punched at Neinhart, each of his punches being blocked or dodged. Riku narrowed his eyes. He could smell Erza's blood in the air, her wounds reopening from her battle. Riku's eyes darted to the lower deck. Now there was a second figure attacking her, a tall tanned skin man with long sideburns and a goatee, who was sending tree roots at Erza. Neinhart took Riku's distraction as an opening. The shot of pink magic hit Riku directly in the chest, throwing him back into the second mast, which fractured and tipped over, falling onto the first mast like a ramp.

"How helpful," Neinhart said, leaping onto the destroyed mast and walking carefully up to his original seat. He seemed pleased with the show below as a third figure appeared. "The more adversaries a person has overcome, the more Historia. With it I can breathe life into old battles. Entertain me with your beauty." He paused, turning his head slightly at the noise from the upper deck. "You're still fighting?"

"You think you can defeat us with past enemies," Riku asked, pulling himself from beneath the mast, rolling his shoulder slightly as he glared up at Neinhart. "We beat them once, didn't we? We'll beat them again!"

He lunged again at Neinhart, this time making contact with his waist. Riku charged his whole body with dark energy, sending the jolt through his shoulders and hands into Neinhart, who let out a cry of pain and surprise. For a moment the Historia below seemed to fade, but then they returned, striking Erza with a three on one attack. Neinhart brought his fist down hard on Riku's neck as they landed.

"You don't understand the beauty of bring someone back to life to have a second chance at battle," Neinhart called. "You don't recognize the art of a fallen comrade returned in a new role as enemy."

"I guess I'm just not high class enough to understand that kind of thing," Riku snarled. He pulled out his winged blade. "Dark energy twister!"

There was an explosion behind them and Riku turned to see Erza skidding across the deck. He moved to help, but felt three blast of pink magic hit him consecutively on his ankle, his knee, and his hip. He dropped to his other knee as vines shot out and wrapped around Ezra, holding her before her three enemies. She cried out in pain as a long green whip left the claws of the green haired Kyôka's claw and slashed across Erza's bare stomach. Riku sent another dark twister towards Neinhart, then aimed at the green haired woman, but before he could bring down his sword to attack, three more pink blasts hit him on his wrist, elbow, and shoulder. Riku snarled at the pain.

"I'm tired of your interference," Neinhart said, gathering his pink magic in his hand. "I'll do away with you so I can finish watching this show."

"Fat chance," Riku snapped. He threw his hands onto the deck, rushing his dark energy mixed with alchemy into the wood. It began shattering as the blast of energy rushed towards Neinhart, tossing him in the air from the impact. He recovered in mid air, twirling to land behind the three Historia as protection. Riku pushed himself up, balancing himself on his good leg delicately. His limbs where the attacks had hit were still a bit numb. He gave his arm a shake to wake it up.

Neinhart's eyes widened in surprise as magic energy surged around Erza, forcing the three Historia she faced to take a step back.

"Begone, specters," Erza demanded. "Before I strike you down once more."

The energy coming off of her was so powerful that the back two Historia, directly in front of Neinhart, began to disappear, fear written across their face. Now Neinhart was completely revealed where he had once been hidden.

"Impossible," Neinhart called.

Riku sent a Dark Energy Roar from his spot. It zoomed passed Erza's restrained figure as the Historia of Kyoka began to dissolve in the air. The roar hit Neinhart in the chest, cracking his armor and sending him into the ship's wall. Riku pushed himself up from his spot, rushing forward as the roots holding Erza in the air vanished. He caught her just before her head hit the deck.

"Damn it, Erza," Riku sighed, patting her cheek lightly. "You always overdue it. You're as bad as Natsu."

She made a soft groan in response, before falling completely unconscious.

"Erza! Riku!"

Riku looked up from his seat to see Jellal and Kagura had returned.

"She's badly injured," Riku told them, shifting her weight slightly in his arms. "She looks like she reopened a few of her earlier wounds as well."

"She made my Historia dissipate out of fear," Neinhart muttered, moving back into the light. He was breathing heavily and Riku could see a deep crack in his green armor, right between the two roses. He had a strange, almost insane look on his face. "Impossible. Impossible."

Kagura readied her stance, hand on her sword. Meanwhile, Jellal was looking at Neinhart with an intensity that Riku felt more than saw. Above them, the sky opened to reveal the cosmos.

"I already know what your Historia is," called Neinhart. Simon appearing before them again, blocking Neinhart from Jellal's gathering attack. "Do you intend to kill Simon a second time?"

Riku shifted Erza delicately, reaching for his own sword to clear the way for Jellal, but Kagura moved faster.

"This thing isn't my brother," she called, bringing her sword across Simon's chest. He disappeared almost instantly as she added, "Do it, Jellal!"

"Grand Chariot," Jellal said. Seven stars lit up in the sky before shooting down golden beams. They made contact with the ships and ocean below, directly hitting Neinhart and sending him flying into the tall waves. When the waves settled and the cosmos above disappeared once again it was clear they had won. The ships were all but disintegrated. Distant shouts from the city made it clear that others had also been victorious in their fights.

"We've taken back Hargeon," Kagura said, sheathing her sword.

"Almost," Jellal agreed. "Meredy and I will clean up the remaining forces."

"I'll find Mermaid Heel and see that our injured are cared for," Kagura agreed.

"We'll join you in the medical area," Riku added, hoisting Erza into his arms as he stood, all the feeling back in his arms and leg.

Kagura, Jellal, and Riku nodded to one another in thanks.

"The sky is a beautiful scarlet color," Erza mumbled. She caught Riku's eye, sending him a slight smile before passing out again. Riku rolled his eyes in exasperation, but he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

_**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: A Scarlet Light

"Ready to head out," Riku asked, peaking his head back into Erza's room. "Laxus is still unconscious. I think he'll need more rest here."

The room had a strange feeling in it. Smiles were stretched across the faces of the Mermaid Heel members, though some also had confused looks. Erza's cheeks were pink, a frozen look of shock on her face. Wendy was hiding half of her face in Carla's head, while Gray had his head thrown back in open laughter, though he and Juvia were missing some of their clothes.

"Did I miss something," Riku asked Kagura, who leaped back from Erza's bed as if Riku had reprimanded her.

"You sure did," Gray began but Kagura held her hand over his mouth suddenly stopping him, her face looking at the floor, avoiding Riku's eyes.

"No, nothing," Kagura said hurriedly moving away from Gray as Juvia glowered at her.

Riku shrugged, moving closer to Erza's bed. "I'll carry you," he said. "That way you can rest some more."

He knelt down. From this angle he could see under Kagura's bangs. Her face was a tomato, steam practically coming out of her ears. Riku felt Erza's weight move on to his back. He pushed himself up, readjusting slightly to make sure he had a firm hold on her legs. Kagura shifted nervously.

"Get dressed and let's go," Riku told Gray and Juvia. They scrambled to their feet, miraculously finding their clothes near by.

"Gee, Erza, what did you do to that girl," Riku muttered as they left the building. The road would lead them through the forest and back to Magnolia. Erza just yawned in response. "You don't know huh," Riku teased. "Maybe you're just not a very good kisser." Riku felt a hard slap on the back of his head from the knight. Gray let out a loud guffaw.

They walked in silence for some way, lowering their voices as Riku heard soft snore next to his ear. After an hour or so they paused for Wendy to check on Erza's wounds. Riku placed her gently against a tree.

"I'm tired," Gray said, slumping against a trunk and letting his head fall back and his eyes close.

"We didn't get much time to rest," Wendy reminded them, her hands glowing as they moved over Erza's stomach and sides.

"Let's just get to the half way point as quickly as possible so we can sleep," Gray said.

"I heard a stream over there," Riku told them. "I'll be right back."

Gray made a grunt in response and Riku headed through the bushes. Just a meter or so away he found a clear stream, rushing water bubbling and gurgling peacefully. Riku pulled out his water bottle, dipping it in to fill it.

"Is Riku disappointed he did not get Erza's first kiss?"

Riku nearly fell into the water from the shock of Juvia's voice next to him. Steadying himself he turned to her sharply. "Where did you come from so quietly?"

"Juvia thought Riku would hear or smell Juvia," Juvia replied with a shrug. "Juvia did not mean to startle Riku."

Riku closed the water bottle, tucking it away in his small pack. He dipped his hands into the water, bring some up to scrub his face. The cold water felt refreshing against the sweat he'd created from carrying Ezra. Maybe he should ask Gray to take her for a bit so he could rest as well, especially if they were trying to get to the halfway point. Then again, Wendy was looking equally as tired and working on Erza's wounds would likely cause her to run out of energy the fastest. Gray might have to carry her before they stopped for the night. Riku shook his head. He was having some trouble focusing, his tired mind moving a bit faster than he could keep up with in his current state.

"Is Riku disappointed he did not get Erza's first kiss," Juvia repeated.

Riku wiped the water from his eyes and looked at Juvia. She had seated herself comfortably on a rock, her eyes inquisitive. She looked too comfy for Riku's liking, given the line of questioning.

"No, Juvia, I already knew I didn't get her first kiss," Riku said. "Not that it's any of your business, but when we were younger _someone_ made us play truth or dare and _some _of those dares were of the kissing variety."

"So, Riku has also had his first kiss and it was not with Erza," Juvia said, sounding scandalized. Riku felt heat rush to his face.

"You know who else was there? Natsu, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, and Gray. All the kids who grew up in the guild," Riku said, pretending to focus on scrubbing the dirt off his hands. He was determined not to look at Juvia, but hoped she would take the distraction he had offered her. There was a moment of contemplative silence before she took the bait.

"Someone has kissed Gray," Juvia half demanded. "Juvia would like to know who kissed Gray."

"I bet you would," Riku replied, chancing a glance at the water mage. "But I've been sworn to secrecy. Besides, isn't it something Gray should tell you about."

Juvia nodded animatedly before leaping from her rock and rushing back through the bushes they had come from. Riku chuckled, turning his attention back to the stream. He had water and he had cleaned himself up a bit. Was there anything else he needed to do? He tapped his forehead and scrunching his eyes shut in thought, weeding through the fog of exhaustion in his mind. Nope, he couldn't think of anything else.

He opened his eyes to see that the ground and river were suddenly a scarlet red. Riku brought his hands to the ground. The earth beneath him felt unusual, like some strange magic Riku had never witnessed before. The scarlet light grew brighter and brighter by the second. The rock Juvia had been sitting on began to sink into the light. Riku pushed himself up and rushed back to his guild-mates. The light was so bright that he had to shield his eyes, using his hands to reach for the bush he knew separated his path from his friends. But the bush was no longer there. The magic faded as quickly as it had arrived and Riku opened his eyes.

He was now standing before a tall mountain, smaller unnatural looking hills separated the peak and himself, surrounding him with jagged rocks, some topped with tree. A faint salty ocean breeze blew passed him.

"Erza," Riku called, turning as he did. "Gray! Juvia! Wendy! Carla! Where are you?"

A battle cry responded to Riku's call. He turned just in time to see a group of three Alvarez soldiers charging towards him, swords drawn. Riku readied himself, sending dark energy to his fists. He didn't have a chance to fight. Instead, a figure leaped from the tree branches above the soldiers, landing heavily on the first one. He wrapped his chained hands around the second soldier's neck, pulling him to ram into the third soldier, making them both fall over with a clatter. The figure brought his foot down heavily on their helmets, knocking them both out. A familiar scent caught Riku's nose as the figure moved to face him. It was Yusuke, the elemental dragon slayer from Alvarez.

A woman carrying a child scurried from behind the small hill just below where Yusuke had fallen from, her eyes moving from the soldiers who had been charging her, to Yusuke and Riku. She bowed hurriedly in thanks before rushing away.

"You were protecting that woman," Riku observed. Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the surprise in Riku's tone.

"You certainly didn't need any help," Yusuke said. He took a sword from the first soldier and attempted to hit the chain between his ankles loose. The contact sent sparks up into the air, but the chain didn't break. "I'm surprised you were moved so close to us, but didn't recognize we were there. She must be from Fiore."

"What do you mean by moved," Riku asked as Yusuke threw the sword away in disappointment. "What happened? Where are we?"

"What if we had a little trade," Yusuke offered. He held up his arms, the magic canceling shackles were still on his wrists, held together by a chain. "Freedom for some information?"

"How do I know you won't just attack me," Riku demanded, crossing his arms, eyebrow raised.

"You are the one who said we could be friends."

Riku didn't looked convinced.

"Fine," Yusuke sighed, dropping his arms. "I've never seen this spell before but I recognize the magic. It belongs to the Scarlet Despair, one of the most powerful mages in the Spriggan 12. I don't know how or why, but it seems to have scattered us all about the country."

"How do you figure that," Riku asked.

"A few minutes ago I was locked in a cell under Fairy Tail's guildhall."

Riku looked at his surroundings again. They were certainly different than they had been before the light. Riku's eyes fell again on the magic sealing stones around Yusuke's wrists. Having your magic sealed would make it more difficult to defend yourself. Of course, the point of magic sealing stones were to stop an enemy from attacking. Then again, if they were very far away from Fairy Tail, who knew what they would run into after that strange scattering spell. Maybe working together would be the best option. Yusuke had protected someone, even without magic. He could have just let the woman be attacked. Riku yawned, feeling more tired than ever.

Yusuke waited patiently, watching Riku think through the new information. Riku scratched his head uncertainly. He felt like he was going to regret this decision, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Give me your wrists," Riku said. He looked over the sealing stones. "These ones are special. The only way to open them is if you have our guild mark." Riku used his thumb and index finger to press the two unlocking points. The handcuffs fell open easily. Yusuke moved his wrists away, peering at the sealing stones curiously.

"This continent does have some interesting trinkets," he admitted. In a flash he took the handcuffs away, clipping one around Riku's right wrist before dragging the chain around the nearest tree and closing the empty handcuff around Riku's left hand, effectively hand cuffing Riku to face the tree. Riku blinked in confusion, his face pressed to the tree bark. He tugged his wrists, finding that he was stuck in this tree-hugging position without any magic. Yusuke looked pleased with himself as Riku released a string of creative and very impolite insults at him.

"For a moment, I really thought you would be smarter than that," Yusuke said gleefully. "Now we can finish what we started before."

"You can't fight me," Riku told him firmly.

"Why," Yusuke asked, readying his hands for a dragon roar. "Because we should work together?"

Riku rolled his eyes in exasperation. "No," he snapped. "Because your ankles are still chained, you idiot. And I'm the only Fairy Tail mage around who could have undone them."

Yusuke looked down to see that his ankles were indeed still chained. He attempted his dragon roar and found that nothing came out. It was Yusuke's turn to let out a string of impolite words.

"So what are we going to do," Riku asked.

"_We_ are not doing anything," Yusuke snapped, narrowing his eyes. He turned and began moving away from Riku, who gave another tug to the chains holding him to the tree. "_I_ am going to go find some other way out of these and _you_ are staying here with your new friend."

"YUSUKE!"

Yusuke waved behind him, moving over the nearest hill carefully until Riku was out of smelling and hearing range. Once he was far enough away, Yusuke paused, looking around. He needed to find someone from the Spriggan 12. If anyone could free him, it would be them. He closed his eyes, centering himself to try and locate their magical energy. He might not have his magic, but he could still use most of his senses he had spent so long honing. He could smell a salty ocean breeze wafting through the trees and hills. He could sense some magic as well, two powerful beings and two more on the way. But there was another scent, one that was growing closer to him.

The source of the scent and magic crashed into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. The figure fell on top before leaping up a moment later, readying herself to attack. Yusuke stared up at her from his place on the ground. She was a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. There were concentrated striped patterns around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her fingertips. Feline ears poked through her white hair and Yusuke could see a long tail in the back of her tiger-skin, 2-piece bikini. Despite this cat-like appearance and the time that had passed since he had last seen the figure, Yusuke was sure from scent alone that he knew who it was.

"Lisanna," Yusuke said, eyes wide in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"How do you know me," Lisanna demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Yusuke pushed himself up to a sitting position. "It's me, Yusuke, from Stella."

Lisanna's eyes widened in recognition and she threw herself at Yusuke again, arms wrapping around his neck as they both fell to the floor. "Yusuke, I'm so glad you're here! Mira needs help! She told me to leave, but I'm worried she can't beat the two women she's fighting."

"Fighting," Yusuke asked slowly. "Why is she fighting?"

"There's no time," Lisanna said. She spotted the chains on Yusuke's ankles. In a quick movement she unlocked them, pulling Yusuke up and practically dragging him towards the beach. The shackles off, Yusuke could feel his full power pumping through his body again. He could use this new strength to pull away and rush off or to attack Lisanna while she was distracted. He took a deep breath, inhaling the air he needed for an attack. Something that would knock her away, but only hurt her a little. Instead of an attack, the air rushed out of his mouth as a long exhale.

_She's the enemy,_ Yusuke scolded himself. _I shouldn't be holding back against her._

"Yusuke," Lisanna asked. He had stopped in his tracks without realizing it, pulling Lisanna back as well. Her eyes were scanning his face concerned. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Yusuke had the strange sense of deja vu, except instead of Mira asking him, it was her now grown up sister. They looked so much alike. Yusuke suddenly felt an overwhelming sentimental urge to see the other Strauss siblings. Blood was pumping in his ears as he rushed forward, now dragging Lisanna with him as he caught Mira's scent, mixed with blood and sand.

Whatever had occurred on the beach was over now. He could sense Brandish, August, and Irene's magic fading away down the beach. Mira was sprawled on the ground, white hair spread out across the sand like a halo and face pale as death. Lisanna pulled her sisters head into her lap, calling her name as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you," Lisanna sobbed. Mira moaned in response. Lisanna let out a relieved sigh, "Mira!"

Mira opened her large blue eyes to see Lisanna. She smiled slightly, wiping away her sister's tear as she assured Lisanna that she was fine. Then her eyes moved to Yusuke, who stood frozen with a sudden unexplained fear. The smile on Mira's face grew broader, laughter twinkling in her eyes as she sat up fully. She's grown as well, yet her eyes looked exactly as they had when Yusuke had first seen them.

"Yusuke, you've really grown up," she said with a smile.

"Y-yes," Yusuke agreed dumbly. "And you got rid of that demon arm." He kicked himself mentally, but Mira held up her two perfectly normal arm and laughed.

"I did."

"I found him in the forest," Lisanna explained. "We were coming to help, but I guess we were too late."

"I'm glad you were," Mira told her. "It's better that you are safe and didn't run into those three powerful wizards. I should be dead."

"Thank Mavis you're not," Lisanna said, hugging her sister again.

"You heard that voice, Lisanna. We should start heading back to the guild," Mira said, pushing herself up to a standing position. She looked at Yusuke, who was trying to avoid her eye, an uneasiness written on his face. "Are you coming with us to fight?"

"I... I don't think I should," Yusuke admitted, stepping back with his hands up protectively.

"You won't know how to get back without us," Lisanna said. "The whole country looks different now and only Fairy Tail members know how to get to Magnolia again, if it can still be called Magnolia."

"Why don't you come with us, for old times sake," Mira offered kindly. "Then when we get closer to the guildhall you can decide which side you're on: Fairy Tail or Alvarez."

Lisanna looked surprised, eyes darting between Yusuke and Mira for an explanation.

"Okay," he agreed. "But let's rest for a bit here before we start back. The night is peaceful now that everyone has gone away."

...

After Yusuke left, Riku grudgingly shifted his weight so that he could get as bit more comfortable, which wasn't much of an improvement. For a moment, he thought he sensed members of his guild rushing pass, but the hills around him seemed to block him from view and even his calls for help went unheard. Although he heard the directions to the guild and the call to assemble there, in his current predicament he couldn't really answer the call. He resigned himself to shimmy down the tree into a sitting position, turning his forehead to rest on the trunk.

This was the same position he woke up in a number of hours later, the scent of morning hanging in the air even though the night sky was still on display. Riku blinked his eyes awake, taking in the smells and sounds around him. He felt much more clear headed after his nap, though his predicament hadn't improved at all. His stomach growled loudly and Riku sighed. His predicament had apparently changed, but for the worse.

"Maybe I'll just starve to death here and be done with it," Riku whined, knocking his forehead lightly on the trunk, trying to jog a plan in his mind.

"Now, now, let's not get too hasty," chuckled a voice a few paces to his right. "The guildhall has much better food than any afterlife could."

Riku turned his head so his cheek was against the tree once more. Before him stood a glorious sight: a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair and a stubbly beard with armor-like prosthetic limbs for a left arm and leg. He was dressed (as always) in a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates over loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"Gildart," Riku greeted with a smile. "Mind helping me out here?"

"Of course," Gildart grinned. "Let me just finish taking a mental picture so I can be as detailed as possible when i bring this up later."

"Get me out of here so we can go back to the guildhall," Riku scowled. "Or I'll tell Cana you wasted time being a jerk!"

"What a tattle-tale," Gildart teased, approaching the tree. He crushed the handcuffs between his hands, the metal falling away in small cube-like chunks. Riku jumped up, stretching his sore back and legs after sitting for so long. "Let's go answer the call," Gildart said moving towards the tall mountain before them. In an instant it disintegrated into cube like stones that tumbled away into nothing, clearing a path. Somewhere down that path was their guildhall and their first master was waiting for them.

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review, it is my favorite!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Fairy Law

The final small hill was topped with trees and bushes that were closely grouped together making it difficult to push through. When they did push through the greenery, they were already starting their decline. Still, they were high enough to see the Guildhall ahead of them. It sat atop a jagged rock about twelve stories tall, if not more. Below it seemed to be an ocean of moving waves.

"I hope you're nap was refreshing because if we want to get to that guildhall," Gildarts said pointing to the guildhall. He moved his finger to point to the waves below as he continued, "we'll need to get through them first."

Riku squinted to try and decipher what Gildarts was pointing at. Those weren't waves around the guildhall; there had to be thousands of Alvarez soldiers between their position and their destination. Familiar magic began to pop up within the crowd: Natsu's flames, Gray's ice, Lucy's celestial magic, and Erza's re-equip. He scanned to the other side of the crowd. There was other magic from other guildmates beginning to pop up as well, all coming together as if moving towards the heat of Natsu's flames.

Gildarts cracked his knuckles. "There's someone else headed their way," Gildarts said, beginning his walk down the hill at a quick pace, though not an all out jog. "You sense him too?"

"He's powerful," Riku nodded. "There are a few other more faint powers I feel too. But they're mostly around the guild. Maybe the Spriggan 12?"

They hit level ground and came face to face with their first soldiers. Riku drew his winged sword, leaping over one man and using his foot to knock him into the soldier next to him. His sword made contact with another and he sent a roar forward to clear a path, knocking a handful of soldiers out of the way.

"We better hurry or we'll miss all the fun," Gildarts called, rushing ahead of Riku towards the power source. Riku followed close behind, moving forward even as eight dragons, all of different colors, broke though the ranks.

"That's the magic source," Riku called as they rushed forward. A man leaped from the top of the dragons and landed before Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. He had medium-length, wavy and spiked orange hair that jutted out at the top like rabbit ears and thick eyebrows. A scar crossed the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in a fanciful white robe with blue long sleeves, a blue belt, and blue pants. His chest and neck area was covered by a small red cloak with white colored edges, a large collar and three yellow-colored crescent shapes lined up vertically on both sides over his chest. On his back was a large wheel of blades resembling a dharma wheel. Riku's eyes widened. He'd seen this man before in his dream! Acnologia had killed him, God Serena, and called him a dragon. Yet, here he was sending a fire and water attack at his friends. Riku tried to sift through the battle field. He couldn't find Neinhart anywhere close by, but he was sure this was a Historia.

Riku lunged towards the water and fire, seeing the dark energy more readily now that he was more practiced in devouring this magic type. He took a bite of the fire and a slurp of the water. They both tasted oddly refreshing. God Serena added another attack on top of the fire and water: a golden light so bright that Riku had to turn away from his meal. It was lucky he did because he found himself facing five soldiers. He sent a water and fire attack at them that cleared them out of the way as quickly as they'd appeared.

Riku turned back to the attack to continue his meal, but it had dissipated. In its place were nothing but clouds of dust separating Riku from the other guild members. From inside the dust clouds, Riku could hear confused voices.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Where'd that attack go?"

"Are we saved?"

The dust began to cleared, revealing that the ground beneath the attack was destroyed having been turned into cracks and cubes. God Serena looked as confused as everyone else.

"What was that just now?" God Serena's eyes moved to the last dust cloud, which revealed only a single shadow moving towards him. Riku rolled his eyes. Everyone in this guild was so dramatic, it never ceased to amaze him.

Gildarts appeared through the cloud to the calls and cheers of their guild-mates. Gildarts and God Serena stared at one another for a moment, sizing one another up. Riku scanned the soldiers around them. They had paused in their progress to watch the two mages, unsure if they should attack or not.

"Something about you is off," Gildarts observed. "You would have been quite the wizard before, but now you've only got a phantom version of your magic. Are you dead?"

"How impolite," God Serena called, taking an offensive position. "You're facing Eight Dragon God Serena. Humble yourself!" God Serena rushed forward, slamming his head against Gildarts with such force and magical power that it kicked up a cyclone of dust and dirt around them.

"No way," Wendy called. "All that from a head-butt?"

The action seemed to have jarred the soldiers back to life because they charged again, forcing Riku to turn his focus away from the fight. More powerful figures were beginning to appear: Ajeel's sandstorm whipped passed before Elfman and Lisanna charged out of nowhere.

"Good grief," observed another man nearby. He was middle-aged with a receding hairline of extremely short black hair, which exposed his very prominent forehead, upon which was a small tattoo of a skull. He wore a purple spandex turtle neck under a black blazer that was paired with matching black pants and a pair of black glove on his hands. His power was as impressive as Ajeel's. "Looks like I'll have to take care of all of you," He said glumly.

Riku turned to move closer to the skull tattooed man, but found himself facing another group of soldier. He threw a well placed black energy claw to knock them away, but Mira got to the man first.

"You're dealing with me," she said, knocking him across the chin with a jab so strong that Riku heard the Spriggan 12 mage's jaw crack loudly.

"Mira," Riku called happily. Then he narrowed his eyes. He knew that scent with her. Sure enough, on closer inspection Riku spotted Yusuke behind Mira. He was half-halfheartedly picking up one of the soldier. Riku rushed over, trying to get to Yusuke before he was able to throw the soldier into Mira, who was distracted with her conversation and fight. Riku was almost there, butYusuke was already beginning to pull back as if to throw the soldier. Riku wasn't going to make it in time! He lunged towards Yusuke just as the soldier left his hands and flew through the air. The airborne soldier landed against three charging ones, knocking them unconscious from the force of contact. At the same time, Riku made contact with Yusuke, forcing Yusuke to let out a surprised "oof" before they both hit the floor.

"Of course it's you," Yusuke sighed. He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not your enemy."

"Like hell you aren't,"Riku growled, dark energy rushing to his right first as he used his left hand to pull Yusuke's shirt bringing him closer. "That's the same trick you pulled last time."

"That's true," conceded Yusuke, a pleased look returning to his face.

"You don't look the least bit sorry," Riku observed, annoyance growing.

"Sukky," Mira called, dodging a punch from the mage she was fighting. The two men turned to her and Riku noticed the Spriggan 12 mage she was fighting had his eyes squeezed shut. "Do you know Riku," she asked. Riku looked from Mira to Yusuke, who was looking increasingly embarrassed, to Mira again.

"You know this asshole," Riku demanded.

"Since before I joined Fairy Tail," Mira replied. "He came with Lisanna and I, so be nice."

Riku glared back at Yusuke who still looked pleased, which Riku felt gave him a very punch-able look. Riku didn't have time to think about it any further because God Serena went flying over him, just barely missing his head. God Serena knocked a dozen or more soldiers out of the way as he flew.

"Lets get to our guild hall," Gildarts called to the cheers of the rest of the guild-mates.

"Come on then, Sukky," Riku said, holding out his hands as his guild-mates rushed passed him hollering and whooping. A devious smile crossed his face and he bit back a chuckle.

"Don't call me that," snapped Yusuke. He looked like he wished he could sink into the floor, but took Riku's hand any way. Riku tugged him up, throwing an arm around his shoulder in an over-exaggerated gesture.

"Aw, come on Sukky," Riku teased. "We're practically family now."

"I swear I'll accidentally hit you in the heat of battle," Yusuke warned, another wave of soldiers charging their way.

"How about you use that elemental cannon again so I can have a snack instead," Riku replied. Yusuke didn't reply as Riku rushed forward, charging his hands with dark energy. A moment later, a beam of water roared passed his ear. The air and fire elements wrapped around the water and a few stones within jabbed his ear before rushing passed. Riku bobbed to the left, glancing back at the elemental dragon slayer.

"I missed," Yusuke sighed halfheartedly. Riku re-positioned himself taking a slurp of the last bit of the attack. He gave Yusuke a shout of thanks before rushing after his guild-mates into battle, leaving Yusuke behind to assist Mira.

They fought through the morning. As the sun rose higher into the sky and morning turned into afternoon they found themselves unintentionally separated into groups, each attacking the endless wave of soldiers. Just as it seemed like the soldiers would be too much, someone would burst through the crowd and rally the weakening members.

Riku used his sword to send a wave of alchemy dark magic towards the charging soldiers, blasting away the line and creating a momentary opening. A flash of light to Riku's right revealed the re-equip mage had arrived. She slammed her black spiked mace into the ground and called out, "Follow me!"

In the next second the ground beneath them shook from Gildarts attack, turning the flat land into blocks and cubes. Riku just barely made it to Macao, managing to grab him before he became collateral damage to Gildarts' attack. Riku hopped over the next few meters, tossing soldiers into the cracked ground behind him as he went, Macao under his arm.

"You're going to hurt our guys as well," Cana cried in exasperation.

"Riku," called Erza. "Duck!"

Riku obeyed just in time to see her lance shoot passed him and through a line of charging soldiers advancing from his uncovered side. In the process of dodging, Riku dropped Macao unceremoniously.

"Sorry," Riku said hurriedly before charging after Erza's lance. He grabbed it, tossing it back in her direction with one hand as he brought a kick down on the soldier attacking him. She caught it just as the sky began to gray and temperature dropped. Snow flakes began to drift down on them. The ground began to harden with ice as the snow picked up to a full on blizzard. Riku caught one on his palm, bringing it to his mouth. It tasted sharper than normal snow. This was someone's magic and not Gray's.

"Fight through it," Riku called, sending a dragon roar at the group charging towards Erza's right. "We've been colder when Natsu and Gray have fought!"

"I don't know about that," Macao shivered behind him. Riku sent a dark look his way and Macao stood, waving away his last comment. Within thirty minutes the blizzard dissipated as if it had never been at all. Despite the calls of relief, Riku had a bad feeling. He hoped that whoever had fought that blizzard mage had turned out better than his opponent. The bad feeling remained as Riku surveyed the battlefield before him. Despite their fighting for hours, the soldiers weren't lessening and he was starting to feel the first traces of fatigue.

Riku felt a sharp pain in his side. He had stayed in one place for too long. Looking down he found the bloodied point of a metal spear sticking out of his oblique muscle. He let out a cry of half pain and half rage as he turned and grabbed the wooden portion of the spear closest to him. With his sword he sent a dark energy slash at the soldier. Then he brought he sword across the wooden handle to snapped the spear. Riku let out a string of curse words as he grabbed end of the spear and gave it a hard pull to drag it out of his side. He didn't have time to dwell on the pain. More soldiers were on their way to him.

For the first time, it crossed Riku's mind that he might not even see Acnologia today. This might be the last battle he saw every again.

"No," Riku declared. He shook his head, ridding himself of even the tiniest bit of doubt that had appeared in his mind. "No!" He kept saying it as the soldiers arrived to him, lunging at him. He dodged one, knocking his helmet with the soldier next to him, but felt the jab of a hard kick on his lower back, followed by the slice of a sword or spear on his leg. "No," Riku said as he felt another slice, this one definitely a sword across his shoulder-blade.

He landed on his feet, sending an elemental blast of his own at the group and buying himself enough time to quickly inspect his new wounds. They weren't too deep, but were going to be inconvenient until they healed. Another soldier charged towards him. Riku sent a dark energy slash with his sword, knocking the soldier back and allowing Riku a few more moments of rest. Thank goodness Dragon Slayers could heal faster than the average mage.

A few meters ahead, Erza slashed through another group. She looked back and caught Riku's eye, a look of concern flashing across her face. He waved his hand in the air, silently communicating not to worry as he pushed himself up. Gingerly he followed her lead as she rushed forward. He could feel his leg wound was already healing. The side was going to be an issue. He could see Master Makarov panting heavily and holding his heart. Riku's frown deepen. He wasn't the only one beginning to feel the strain of a long fight.

"Master, we'll return to the guild hall together," Erza called back, re-equipping again.

"Of course we will," Master agreed. Riku moved towards him carefully, eyes scanning for any soldiers who may be looking to attack. Gasps drew his eyes up to the sky instead. A huge eye with lashes and a red cross for a pupil had appeared staring down at them.

"Mavis, there is no use hiding," called the eye. "There is no escape from my sight."

Across the battlefield, Yusuke froze at the voice, almost getting hit by one of Jacob's attack in his surprise. Lady Irene was not pleased. "This isn't good," he mumbled.

"This is by far the most messed up group we've ever fought," Riku marveled aloud. Master Makarov shot him a stern look that didn't completely reach his eyes. Riku shrugged in response.

"You are in our guild hall," replied Mavis' voice. All across the battlefield the Fairy Tail mages perked up, scanning the crowds for their first master. "But we will take it back, without fail," she continued. A huge Mavis as tall as a mountain appeared before them, calling out to them. "Hear me, comrades! Fight with me and allow me to guide your swords!"

"Our original master's greatest skills at work," chuckled Master Makarov.

"Inspiring," Riku agreed, feeling the edge of exhaustion fade and a familiar bubbling rage return to his chest.

"She raised their morale in a second," Erza agreed as Fairy Tail mages charged ahead. Erza and Master Makarov moved to join them, but Riku's arm shot out.

"Something is wrong," he told them, scanning. He could feel it, more than see it. A magic was rushing through the ground beneath them, just as the scarlet light had. However, instead of scarlet light, this magic floated up like black and red gas, twisting around the Alvarez soldiers. It encased them as they screamed out in pain, many clutching their heads, their eyes glowing soldiers' bodies seemed to grow until monsters stood where men once were.

Riku rushed forward, black scales covering his body and wings sprouting from his back as Erza readied herself to protect Master Makarov. Riku charged his sword with dark energy as he lunged towards the beast, but the beast were ready. One lashed out, grabbing him around the center and squeezing with enough might that Riku heard a rib crack loudly. He brought his sword down hard, forcing the beast to release him. Before he could use his freedom to attack, Riku felt fist meet chin, sending him through the air and then to the ground so hard that he bounced twice against his shoulder, popping it out of place. He rolled over, coughing to get his air back, hissing in pain that the cough caused his side. A bit of blood splattered beneath him at his cough.

Erza didn't fair much better when a soldier brushed her attack away, like swatting a fly. She was sent flying back two meters.

"Don't let them hit you," Riku managed to call to the other mages, though his voice broke for a moment from the effort and his side was starting to become wet from blood.

"They've been magically enhanced," Erza agreed, charging forward again as Riku pushed himself up. How many times was he going to pop his shoulder back into place in this life time, he wondered. He really needed to get it checked out one day. He moved forward, rolling his shoulder firmly back into place before pulling Romeo out of the way of a soldier's heavy foot before it could crush him.

"How will we beat them now," Romeo called, his fear evident on his face.

In response, Riku threw up his sword to block a soldier's arm from coming down on them. The monster didn't budge, even as Riku's blade began to cut into his skin and the soldier's blood fell across Riku and Romeo's faces. They could hear explosions and cries all around them. Riku pushed the soldier off, charging as much dark energy into his free hand as possible before bringing it down hard on the monster's head. Readying his stance over the now fallen body he turned to the next charging beasts and sent three rapid attacks one after another, allowing them to grow in momentum, trying to knock the beasts away. Across from him, Erza was doing the same rapid, full power attacks, re-equipping after each one.

_We're going to run out of magic before they're done,_ Riku thought. Still, he mimicked his attack on the next monster, tossing him away. Where he had been able to fight five or more soldiers before, now he could only face one at a time and even that was a struggle. It was in the middle of this struggle that he heard Romeo's call of surprise. The beast he had cut before was pushing himself up next to Romeo, moving as if he wasn't injured at all.

"Romeo, run," Riku called. "These things will keep going until you destroy them, even if they're injured!"

Romeo's monster wasn't the only one. The soldiers were closing in on all four sides. Riku could smell them, their bodies and armor soaked with the gaseous magic and the blood. The combination made Riku nauseous. Riku moved his eyes over to Erza. One of the monsters was working to move her sword out of the way with one hand, his other resting on her head, ready to squeeze it apart once it had the chance.

"I'll clear a way," Riku and Erza called at the same time, both slashing their swords across the beast before them and lunging to the next. Riku slashed again, this time dark energy propelling the beast six feet into the sky before arching back into the approaching crowd. He moved towards Erza, who had been knocked down by a beast, his pressure transferring from one foot on the ground to the foot resting on her head. Riku could feel an old sensation building in his chest, his eyes narrowing as the other sounds seemed to mute around him and his focus narrowed to the fight immediately before him. A beast was thrown away from him on his left, another on his right. He barely registered the sting of his side.

He was at Erza's beast a moment later, who had managed to push her to the ground, holding one of her arms as if to tear it off completely. Riku's sword cut through flesh and bone as one of the soldier's arm fell away, though the beast didn't notice at all. Erza was yelling something to Master Makarov, but Riku couldn't hear it. He brought a hard kick against the beast's chin. It's head tossed back, but he the rest of him didn't move. Riku threw his whole body weight forward, knocking intot he beast with his whole weight and finally managing to get the beast off of Erza and onto the ground just as golden light shot from the ground. The beast tossed Riku off, rolling over on its good arm to face Riku, who readied his grip on his sword.

The golden light started at Master Makarov's feet, but rapidly expanding across the battlefield. It was so bright that it forced Riku back to his senses. He felt the throb of pain in his side just as his ears picked up Master Makarov's voice calling out, "Fairy Law!"

Then, the light dissipated as soon as it had come and the battle field was eerily quiet.

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The Scarlet Despair

The morning had been filled with the sounds of battle: metal weapons clashing and explosions of magic. Now it was different. Riku fell onto his back closing his eyes. He inhaled deeply then released the breath slowly. Now there was silence on the battlefield, except for some sniffling. Mavis' crying was the loudest thing in earshot and that wasn't even above a normal whimper.

A shadow fell across Riku and he opened an eye to see Erza standing above him, tear streaks evident against the dirt and bruises across the rest of her face. She squatted next to him, pushing a stray scarlet hair behind her ear. She let her eyes scan over him: his ripped coat had been thrown off hours ago and his pants and shirt now had holes and blood soaked into them. There was a splattering of blood on his face and neck, along with a spot on his side which seemed to be growing very very slowly.

"Are you hurt badly," she asked. The tremble of fear or sadness was evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, most of this blood isn't mine," Riku said. "I've been much worse." In response, a stabbing pain rushed up his side where the open wound was still bleeding. He must have winced involuntarily because Erza made a "tch" sound. Riku glanced over to where Master had been, Laxus now blocking him from view.

"Did Master..." Riku began, but he didn't have to finish. The fresh tears in Erza's eyes told him what he needed to know. Riku let his eyes flutter closed again, allowing a fresh pain swirl in his chest, this one unrelated to his physical injuries. Salty tears stung his eyes and he was too tired to lift his arm to wipe them away, though his lids held most in place. Erza took a moment to wipe her own tears away before speaking again, knowing that Riku was still awake and listening to her.

"Can you still fight," Erza asked. "I think Fairy Law took out a good portion of their army, but there are still some left. Not to mention some of the Spriggan 12."

"Mm-hm," Riku grunted. Erza moved to help him up, but he held up his left hand to stop her, another wince crossing his face. He peeked both eyes open to see the concern on her face grow. "I just need a little longer before I get up," he told her. "You go ahead and I'll be behind you in about ten minutes."

"Are you sure, Riku?"

"I'm sure. Ten minutes is all I need," Riku said. "Besides, it feels like Natsu and Gray are fighting. It feels like a lot of power."

"I sensed that as well," Erza agreed, pushing herself up to go. She glanced once more at Riku, knowing full well that if he said he was fine than she'd have to trust him. He certainly wasn't going to let her help him right now. She turned towards the magic coming from ahead, her way cleared thanks to Master Makarov's final spell.

"Hey, Erza," Riku asked, making her pause. She looked back at him. His left arm was reaching out on the ground for a nearby spear that was just out of reach. "Could you break off that metal part and hand it to me?"

She obliged, though the request was an odd one. Riku nodded his thanks, then closed his eyes again, left hand and metal portion of the spear held to his chest. Erza moved away from him, following Gray and Natsu's magic until they came into view, fighting one another at full power. _Idiot_, she thought rushing forward to prevent them from killing one another.

Riku waited until Erza's footsteps were a safe distance away before peaking his eye open, confirming she had gone. He focused his attention on the spear in his left hand, sending dark energy and flames (courtesy of Natsu and Yusuke) into both. After a minute of heat and intensity, Riku used his right arm to gingerly sit up, pulling his shirt away to see the open wound. It was a clean shot through his side. He rolled the shirt a bit and bit down on the fabric, successfully keeping the shirt away from the wound while providing a restraint to bite on as he brought the hot metal down onto the skin of his stomach. Riku had about a minute to recover from the scorching pain before he had to repeat the action on the back section, which was a bit harder to coordinate, given the angle. The pain blurred his vision and he released the fabric, tossing the spear away as he fell back on the ground. Now that the initial pain was over, he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him.

_That took less than five minutes,_ Riku considered, feeling his eyelids growing heavy. The last thought he had before falling out of consciousness was, _that still gives me six minutes for a nap. _

An explosion woke him up with a start and he sat up, a sting rushing up his side at the sudden movement. Riku looked around him. He was still on the battlefield where he'd fallen asleep, but some of his guild-mates had moved on to new battles. Others were sitting and resting, exhaustion on their face. Laxus, Mavis, and Makarov's body were gone. Riku blinked the sleep from his eyes as he pushed himself up, grabbing his sword from the place he'd dropped it and tucking it away. The explosion had come from the general area Erza had gone too and it was a powerful one. Probably related to one of the Spriggan 12 or their generals. Riku sniffed the air, moving towards the explosion and picking up his pace. His side was now an uncomfortable throbbing, rather than a searing pain. He could smell Erza and Wendy and someone else. Riku moved his walk into a jog, confused by this third scent. It smelled like Erza, but different in the way that all people had unique smells of their own mingled with the scent of their ancestry and close family. This person, who ever they were, must be related to Erza!

...

Yusuke was down on his hands and knees, panting. That golden light, whatever it had been, had swept across the battlefield and vaporized Alvarez soldiers around them. Some bodies still remained, but they were just gray, magic-less forms. Yusuke wasn't sure what the spell had been or how it was able to take out so many people, but whatever it was had also sapped a significant amount of magic from him.

"Not feeling so great," Jacob teased bringing his leg up and around before dropping it on Yusuke's back, forcing Yusuke painfully to the floor. Neither Jacob nor Mira seemed effected by the light.

Mira reappeared between Yusuke and Jacob, separating them with a quick set of jabs to Jacob's face and torso. She glanced back at Yusuke.

"Did Fairy Law hurt you?" She looked concerned, but also puzzled. "It's only suppose to effect the people that Master sees as enemies."

"Well, that explains it then," Yusuke replied, rolling himself over to breathe better. He inhaled deeply, slurping up the air to rebuild his lost power. He hated when this happened. The air and water weren't so bad, but he didn't particularly like the texture most earth came in. He preferred a muddy tea. It wasn't any time to be picky, he supposed. He brought a small rock to his mouth, chomping into it like an apple.

"As far as everyone else is concerned, I'm still an enemy," Yusuke reminded her. Mira made a sound of irritation, but Yusuke waved it away, taking another deep breath and another bite of the rock. "I'll be good as new in a few minutes," he assured her. "You wouldn't happen to have any water or fire on you, would you? I really need a balanced meal right now."

...

Riku could feel the clash of magic before he saw Erza or Wendy. Wendy was standing behind Erza, who was looking significantly more tired and bruised than the last time Riku saw her. Riku moved to grab his sword, but Wendy held up her hand as Erza charged again.

"Not yet," she said in a rare firm tone that made Riku pause. "She wants to do this alone first. Lady Irene of the Spriggan 12 is Erza's mother."

"That explains the smell," Riku said, tucking is sword back into its place. Riku looked at the woman in question. Irene was a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair which matched her scarlet red lipstick. She wore golden ornaments on her two front braids that fell down across her chest, which was barely covered by a revealing black outfit including an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front. Her black gloves had claw like nails that wrapped around the wooden staff she used to block Erza's attack effortlessly.

Wendy widened her stance, throwing out her hands as she sent an enhancement enchantment to Erza. Erza brought her sword across Irene, pushing her back slightly from the force. Irene recovered, sending her staff up to knock Erza across the chin. Erza was barely able to dodge it before re-equipping another sword in her free hand and an additional sword between her toes. Riku's mouth dropped open in surprise as Erza began attacking rapidly using all three appendages, so quickly that even the sharp eyes of the dragon-slayers present had trouble keeping up.

Somehow, Irene managed to block every attack. Irene brought her staff down on the ground creating a red ball of energy which pushed Erza back towards Wendy and Riku again. Riku went for his sword, but this time was stopped by Erza's halting look. He held up his hands in defense, silently cursing the fact that she was determined to fight this one alone. Erza's moment of distraction was long enough for Irene to send four jets of red magic at Erza, all hitting her at once.

"Erza," Wendy called. Riku gritted his teeth.

The dust cleared to reveal Erza in her Adamantine Armor, made of a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around the waist and two large white shields attached at the elbow, giving the armor defensive power. Riku sighed in relief. She'd blocked the attack in time. A rapid re-equip later and she was in her Ataraxia Armor, with it's beautiful, white revealing gown paired with the blade swords. She sent the blades at Irene, but they were all rebuffed. Erza called the swords back to her, bring them close for another attack, but Irene held out her palm and with barely a flick of her wrist an explosion went off beneath Erza's feet.

"I have to-" Riku began, but Wendy shook her head firmly once more. Above them Erza re-equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, sending her hundreds of swords down onto Irene and creating clouds of dust and debris. Riku moved in front of Wendy, blocking some of the larger debris from hitting her as he squinted through the dust.

"Did Erza get her," Wendy asked.

"No,"Riku scowled. "How powerful is this woman?"

"Well done," Irene said, the sound of her clapping punctuating the dust before Riku could fully see her. "Controlling so many swords at once for an attack, very impressive. You earn a flower." Wendy gasped as Irene finally came into view. Not only was she unscathed, but the swords from Erza's attack had been arranged into a flower around her. With a tap of her staff, the swords melted away.

Erza re-equipped into her Bunny armor, twin black and red blades in her hands. Behind him, Riku felt the Wendy powering up into dragon force, her enchantments growing stronger. Riku took the cue, covering himself in black scales in preparation for whatever the battle might entail, though stopping his dragon takeover. Better to conserve the energy for now.

Erza dodged Irene's attack, both swords coming down on her staff.

"I am the Dragon Queen," Irene snarled. "Do you really think your pathetic power can defeat me?"

"Yes," Erza called back, "Because my true family will help me!"

Riku and Wendy both charged at the call, Wendy hitting Irene on the left with her sky dragon wing attack while Riku hit her on the right with his dark dragon slayer dark energy blast. The surprise hits distracted Irene long enough for Erza to strike her with her twin blades across the stomach, shooting her back from the force. Irene skidded to a stop few feet away and Riku wasted no time, using his sword to send a dark-dragon slash towards her. Irene reached out and grabbed the sword. In a quick motion she used her grip to toss him away into the wall. Riku leaped up and shook his head to clear it.

"You managed to make a scratch on me," Irene observed. Her eyes moved to Wendy. "You dragon slayers know there is a dragon seed within you as well? Soon you will meet the same painful fate as me."

"We know," Riku told her.

"My mother stayed inside of me for years to prevent the seed from growing," Wendy informed her. "She sacrificed her powers to save mine, which is why I cannot stand for you to abuse your daughter like this!"

Riku felt the air around them changing slightly, so slightly that he wasn't sure Erza and Wendy realized it yet. He allowed himself to transform completely into his darkness dragons secret art dark dragon take over. Erza's eyes darted quickly from Irene to Riku's new form and her eyes shone with understanding. She might not be able to sense the change in Irene yet, but she knew Riku was preparing for trouble. In his new form, Riku felt all his senses peak further. He worked to narrow in on the smells and subtle body changes in Irene, who was filling with a reckless rage as she spoke.

"To think you could prevent the transformation in such a way. It's not fair!" She sent a blast of red magic so bright that Erza, Wendy, and Riku could only brace themselves. "Give me my life back! I don't want this body!"

Erza responded by charging forward, molding her red and black blades into one as Wendy increased her physical abilities. When Irene tried to undo the power-up, Wendy canceled Irene's enchantment as Erza's sword came down onto Irene's head, splitting it open and forcing her hat the fall away. The air around them seemed to vibrate with static electricity.

"I understand," Irene said slowly, her body frozen in place as blood slowly fell across her face from the wound in her skull. Riku moved his eyes from Irene to Erza to Wendy. Something about this wasn't right, but he couldn't pin point the issue. There was something unfamiliar happening under the surface.

"Compatibility was the key all along," Irene continued. Riku's eyes widened as he turned to charge towards Wendy, rushing to get to her before Irene did, though he wasn't sure what method she would use.

It was too late. Just as Riku arrived he felt the enchantment take hold of her, stripping Wendy of her dragon force and making her go still. He could feel Irene's powers moving from the form in front of Erza into Wendy's body, swallowing her entirely. Wendy's body (now Irene) moved swiftly and in an instance Riku was hit by a tornado of wind as sharp as a thousand blades. Despite his defensive stance, the force sent him flying away. Irene's original body fell to the ground as Riku pushed himself up, his eyes moving to Irene's old body.

He barely registered what Irene was saying to Erza as a new sense tingled into his awareness. Wendy was here. Her magic was still present. Riku looked over at Irene's body on the ground. It was faint but, something of Wendy was there. He moved hurriedly to the body as the new Irene gave her new body a try, kicking and punching Erza with surprising force when Erza moved to attack. Riku barely had time to grab Irene's old body and move it out of the way before the blast of power from new Irene hit them with enough force to create a crater where they'd once stood. When they were off to the side in safety, Riku nudged the body carefully.

"Wendy," he hissed. "Can you hear me?" He nudged her cheek again, this time getting a small moan in response. Riku could sense Wendy was there. He could feel the ground around them shaking as Erza was attacked repeatedly. "Wendy, Erza needs you. Let's go! We can't afford to lose."

"I'm here," she said softly and Riku could feel Wendy's power fully materializing in Irene's old body. "I'm here to help Erza. I'll get my body back."

Riku helped her stand and she released a number of spells, moving them into view again for Irene and Erza to see. Irene's eyes widened in shock, "Impossible!"

"It's me, Erza," Wendy said, pushing some of her weight off of Riku's shoulder to stand. "It's Wendy." Wendy pushed herself completely from Riku, bringing her hands together to create a scarlet ball of magic, growing in size and power. "Duck, Erza!"

Riku rushed up the destroyed ruins around them, rushing towards Irene as Wendy sent her attack. Riku would have to time this perfectly. He needed to sense the exact moment that Wendy reclaimed her body from Irene and move the body away from this blast of power before either of them were destroyed. Just a few feet away he paused, watching as Irene tried to block the scarlet ball. Wendy began a separation enchantment and Riku could sense Irene leaving the body. She was being peeled away by force. The scarlet light from the enchantments was becoming almost too bright to bear but Riku pushed himself to stay focused, his eyes burning in pain.

Now! He rushed forward just as the scarlet magic pushed through, peeling Irene from the body completely. Riku grabbed the empty form in his arms and pushed himself out of the way just in time, the magic scraping passed his ankle painfully. He landed gingerly on his uninjured leg next to Erza, Wendy's body cradled in his arms as he felt her magic slowly return to the place it belonged.

"Is she back," Erza asked.

Riku nodded as Wendy spoke. "Can I leave the rest to you, Erza?"

"Yes," Erza said, turning as she re-equipped into her Clear Heart clothing, a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom. "Keep Wendy safe," Erza added to Riku.

The two women began to battle again, this time with Irene unleashing massive amounts of power in every attack. Riku moved Wendy around as necessary to avoid the attack, feeling his own shoulders and legs getting hit once or twice. The magic stung painfully, but without a direct hit he would be able to recover quickly. Erza, meanwhile, seemed to dodge the blasts effortlessly, more like a dance than a battle. A blast of flames rushed passed them, encircling Irene, Erza, Riku, and Wendy into the battlefield.

Riku turned just in time to move Wendy from the heat's path, slurping up some of the flames to re-build his energy. Using this new energy and sifted through his magic, pulling out the air in Yusuke's attack and blowing it into Wendy's face. Wendy didn't seem to mind. She slurped up the air hurriedly, a few lesser bruises fading almost immediately. Riku was pleased. He hadn't been sure that would work.

"Die! Die! Die! I'll wipe you from existence," Irene called out.

She began to change before them, her human body falling away as a dragon appeared in its place. Irene's dragon form had light-colored scales running all over her body with a dark-colored fiery-mane running down her back and arms. A pair of jagged horns extending from the base of her skull and her feathery wings spread out. With an effortless swipe of her clawed hand, Irene sent Erza flying painfully through the air. Erza let out a cry of pain as Irene enchanted her shattered bones further.

Riku moved as if to go help, but Wendy's muttering stopped him in his tracks. He cursed himself for agreeing to this.

"There's no way she can beat a dragon without slayer magic," Riku muttered. Wendy made a sound of agreement in his arms.

"Riku," she muttered. Riku looked down at her again. "Can I have some more air so I can help Erza."

Riku obliged, watching carefully as Wendy slurped up the attack before moving his eyes over to Ezra and then the sky. A red spot had appeared in the sky, distant but moving towards them quickly. Riku squinted as the sky opened up onto the starry cosmos above. A massive rock the size of Magnolia was headed straight towards them, breaking through the atmosphere and charging down towards Erza's form.

"You can't be serious," Riku and Erza gasped in unison.

Riku looked back at Wendy who had fallen silent again, then to the comet. He had to do something, but what? He sped through as many plans as he could consider, none of which seemed to be good enough. If only he could get up to the meteor and blow it up into tiny chunks.

His eyes widened in realization. He could blow it up. If he could use his connection to Acnologia to become the energy bomb that Master Rikyu, Zeref, and Yusuke had mentioned than he could fly up to that meteor and blow it up. Riku placed Wendy down carefully on the ground before closing his eyes to concentrate fully. He searched through his magic and mind to find the connection. In his mind, it was as if there were small containers with each of the magics he had acquired or eaten. He sifted through them: passed the alchemy magic, passed Natsu's flames, and past Yusuke's elemental magic. His own dark energy container was the largest, larger than he had anticipated to see. Still he dug on until he found the dragon seed that was frozen in time. Was that his connection to Acnologia? No, there was something deeper than that.

Riku focused on this feeling and recognized it as a slow burning, ever present bubbling rage, a deep desire for destruction that seemed to rest forgotten i the pits of his stomach. This was the same rage that had threatened to possess him for so long and that had taken him over completely at the Tower of Heaven and almost turned him into a dragon in Crocus. There it was, resting in his stomach and ready to move into his chest and to take him over once again, except this time, he wouldn't try to control the energy. Riku focused on the rage, allowing it to balloon and pulsate. It seemed to grow stronger and he could feel his own consciousness slipping slightly. He could feel the power expanding, larger and larger, threatening to overwhelm his form as it moved towards his chest. He'd forgotten how painful this movement and energy way. It seemed suffocating now as it expanded to the point when it met a restrain created by Riku's human form.

Riku looked up at the meteor, pushing himself from the ground and towards the space rock as he allowed his energy to continue to grow. He forced himself to stay focused on the meteor, even as his chest burned and his own thinking began to slip. He needed to make it up there. He needed to destroy it! But he didn't get there fast enough.

Erza had propelled herself towards the meteor while Riku had been tapping into Acnologia's power. She reached it first, hitting it with so much power that the blast shattered the meteor into pieces, sending an aftershock through the air that knocked into Riku. The force threw him to the ground and knocked his goal from his mind completely, the bubbling rage disappearing again into the recesses of his magic, taking much of Riku's energy with it. Riku pushed himself to move, sensing that Irene was not yet finished, but his limbs weren't listening to his demands. He could sense that his magic was still present, but his body seemed to have used all of its physical ability simply accessing the connection to Acnologia.

Erza turned her attention to bringing her sword down onto Irene's dragon body as small and mostly harmless rocks fell around them. Riku could hear Wendy enchant Erza's sword with dragon slayer magic. Using the momentum from her fall, Erza slashed through Irene's scales, before making contact with the ground. He heard the sound of metal cutting through body tissue, than two heads crashing together. The smell of blood from Irene and Erza was heavy in the air.

_Move,_ Riku demanded. _MOVE!_ Despite his calls, his body didn't respond.

"You don't know how to finish a fight," Irene said and Riku's eyes flew open, scanning to get a view, even just a small glimpse. "How pathetic. The most powerful woman in the empire can't bring herself to kill her own daughter," Irene continued.

Riku heard Irene drop to her knees as Erza's voice asked, "W-why?"

"Why indeed. I think it's all because you smiled, it reminded me," Irene's voice was growing faint, her torso and head reaching the ground, "that I loved you."

Riku could feel Irene's presence leaving them. The ground began to glow scarlet again, moving beneath the fallen form of Wendy, Erza, and Riku. They all waited to recover enough to move as the land around them transformed back into Magnolias normal geography. They lay in their spots all wondering what was next for themselves and the battle for Fairy Tail.

_**So, I charted out the rest of this story into chapters, and I have to say there are probably only about 5 or so left. It's not over until the Dragon Slayer sing, but it was crazy to see that in an outline. Also, PSA don't try to close your own wounds. Go to a doctor. Thanks for reading & don't forget to review. **_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse

Yusuke managed to roll out of the way just in time. He was feeling better now that he'd had some rest and food, but he hadn't recovered his full strength. If he could just have a bit more time than maybe he'd be able to help Mira more. Yusuke's request for more time was not answered. Instead, the ground beneath them began to glow scarlet, just as it had when Yusuke had been locked under the Fairy Tail Guildhall.

_Is Irene performing another spell,_ he wondered as he pushed himself up from the ground. He rushed to the confused looking Mira, grabbing her hand as he sent a blast of fire and earth at Jacob's figure. A confused Mira looked down at his hand as Jacob stumbled back.

"I don't want to get separated," Yusuke explained hurriedly. "In case this scarlet light moves us again."

"We won't be moving," Jacob's voice informed them. The light was now so bright that Yusuke couldn't see him. "This is magic undoing itself. Someone has managed to defeat the Scarlet Despair."

When the light cleared, Magnolia had been returned to its proper form. They were located in a lush green park, just off a main road. They were alone except for Jacob. All the other fighters and guild members. Yusuke sniffed the air. No, they were in Magnolia, just a different part. He was surprised by his feeling of relief.

"Enough romancing, Love-birds," Jacob said.

"We're not romancing," snapped Yusuke, dropping Mira's hand hurriedly, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Are you feeling better," Mira asked, unperturbed. She raised both her fist in a ready position.

Yusuke nodded, narrowing his eyes at Jacob before him. In a flash Yusuke charged, rapid attacks hitting Jacob with a mixture of elements: air, water, fire, and earth. Jacob blocked most of the punches and kicks just as rapidly as Yusuke threw them, but he was able to make contact twice: a punch to Jacob's chin and a kick to his gut. Jacob stumbled back, panting.

"Why would you betray Alvarez and fight one of your own," he demanded. "You would choose to give up on your whole country for this guild you don't even belong to?"

"I'm not fighting for a guild or a country," Yusuke snapped. "I'm fighting for friends."

Mira beamed, her eyes shining. That was the Yusuke she remembered from so long ago. Jacob was less moved. He scoffed before blending away into nothing, an empty spot where his figure once stood. Yusuke paused, trying to sense Jacob around them. He felt a kick against his knee before Mira was hit with rapid attacks.

"Even with my eyes closed I can sense you," Jacob said, reappearing behind them. Mira fell to her knees. She'd used too much magic. They needed to finish this quickly.

"I have a little magic left," Mira assured him. "I just have to make it count."

Yusuke watched astounded as she transformed into a demon. Her eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair changed drastically, and dark, thin markings appeared all over her body. Her forearms and hands were covered in scales and each had a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She had grown a large, stocky tail also covered in scales, which stuck out from her one-piece suit, which exposed most of her belly and upper back. Jacob turned, sensing the transformation and let out a noise of surprise.

"My Satan Soul is why they call me the Demon," Mira said, her voice with a sharpness that hadn't been there before. "I recommend you keep your eyes open for once."

"I won't be fooled," Jacob snapped. "Say your prayers!" He disappeared again, but this time Yusuke was ready. He sent a blast of air and dirt towards Jacobs general direction. The dust created an outline of his form and the force of Yusuke's attack made him stumble.

"There," Yusuke said. Mira struck next, her claw rushing towards his outlined torso, sending him a meter or so away where Jacob reappeared, moaning in pain.

Mira's form returned to normal as she fell to her knees panting. Yusuke rushed over to help. Delicately he helped her up, allowing her to put the majority of her weight on his shoulder as they began their slow walk towards the other Strauss siblings. Mira was quiet, focusing on regaining her magic and resting as much as possible. That was fine for Yusuke, who had other things weighing on his mind.

Someone had defeated Lady Irene, one of the most powerful of the Spriggan 12. Who in Fairy Tail would have such power? More worrisome was the strange magic Yusuke had felt just before the scarlet light. At the time, it had been distant and hard to recognize, especially with Jacob attacking them. However, now that he was thinking about it, the power felt oddly familiar. It had almost felt as if, for a brief moment, Acnologia had been nearby. Yusuke shook his head. He knew from personal experience that the real Acnologia's power was much greater when it was in use compared to what he had felt during their fight. Now that Lady Irene's spell had broken, Yusuke knew the real Acnologia would likely be on his way, ready with his world destroying power.

Yusuke could think of only one other person who may have created a power so similar to Acnologia's. _Riku,_Yusuke urged, _ beat the King of Dragons before he destroys us all._

...

When the scarlet light faded, Riku found himself laying in a large room, staring at a wooden ceiling. He sat up gingerly, pulling up his mostly destroyed shirt to check on his side wound. It was still closed, which was a relief. He moved his ankles and wrist, than his knees and elbows. Finally he carefully checked his back, neck, and shoulders. Everything seemed to be in working order, aside from numerous scrapes and bruises of varying seriousness. Riku paused in his self-evaluation, noticing for the first time the decor of the place he was in. The dark-walled room was packed full of wooden sculptures and devices that looked like they were used for restraining and torturing. A large, square-shaped cage hung from the ceiling, next to it was a number of hooks and shackles, and leaning against a wall was a pillory and an iron maiden. Similar, though smaller, objects were visible in wooden crates scattered throughout the room.

_What kind of place is this,_ Riku wondered as he pushed himself up. A sensation of vertigo hit him, making him stagger slightly, using the wall to steady himself. He took a deep breath to try and refocus. There was a numbness to his senses and a grogginess to his head that he had never experienced before. It felt as if his mind had been wrung out like a wet towel.

"Riku?"

Riku turned to see Wendy surveying.

"Where' Erza," Riku asked, taking a step forward, but pausing as the world spun again.

Wendy rushed forward, running a hand over his chest, neck, and head. She made a worried sound before Riku repeated his question.

"She's in her room resting. I was just healing some of her bigger injuries and she told me to find you," Wendy explained. "You seem to be okay physically, but, you've lost a lot of energy. Is that just from our fight with Lady Irene?"

"It's fine," Riku assured her. "I just need to eat a bit and rest."

"If you can manage, I can show you the kitchen. We keep some medicine juice there that might help with your energy."

"Alright, let's get out of this creepy place."

Wendy giggled. "You don't like Laki's decorating?"

"Not really my style," Riku replied. "But now that I know whose room it is, I'm not surprised. So we're in Fairy Hills?"

Wendy nodded as they made their way out of the room and into the hallway. Riku was relieved to see the rest of Fairy Hills was light and bright, with large windows that let sunshine stream into the hallway. It was all so normal looking that Riku almost forgot that they were in the middle of a battle to get to their guildhall and defeat Zeref. When they reached the kitchen, Wendy helped Riku sit. His dizziness was getting a bit better, but he still felt groggy so he didn't complain when Wendy insisted that she get him the correct medicine juice. He opened the round glass bottle, taking a sip and allowing the bitter juice to pass his tastebuds and rush into his stomach. For a moment, the taste made him gag, but he waved away Wendy's concerned look.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "You can go take one to Erza, if you like. I'll meet you both outside once I finish."

Wendy nodded, taking another bottle in her hand and disappearing from the room. Alone in the kitchen, Riku allowed his clearing thoughts to wander to the events of the last battle. From his unmovable place on the ground, it had sounded like Irene had almost killed Erza. She had the perfect moment to deliver the final blow and yet, when the time came to kill her daughter, she couldn't.

_Because__ she loved her,_ Riku pondered. He didn't know why he was surprised. A parent's love for their child would reasonably stop the death of their child. Igneel had protected Natsu and Master Makarov had passed after using Fairy Law for a similar reason. Riku felt a pain in his chest at the thought of Master Makarov. To distract himself, he took another sip of the bitter juice. It worked.

Family and love, chosen or otherwise, seemed to be the most powerful form of magic, Riku considered. _Well, not all family,_ he reminded himself. HIS father was never going to have a second thought about killing him, certainly he hadn't hesitated last time they'd seen each other during the battle with Tartaros. But, that was before he had figured out that he could channel Acnologia's magic.

Riku frowned, remembering his attempt to access Acnologia's power. Had he succeeded? He had searched within himself, passed his own magic and the magic he'd acquired from friends. He'd felt the dragon seed and sensed the warmth of affection from each of the sources of magic: the affection of friendship that prevented him from turning into a Dragon to live a miserable life like Irene, the power of elements and fire and alchemy. But deeper than that had been a chaotic dark energy and a desire for destruction. Had he always had that desire deep down or was it truly a connection to his father?

_Maybe Yusuke was right,_ Riku thought moodily. _Maybe Acnologia chose me because I do have some deep destructive rage, just like him. I almost killed Jellal at the Tower of Heaven and I would have enjoyed it, too. _

Riku rubbed his chest, the same pain of grief returning. _No,_ he thought determinedly. _No, Acnologia wants nothing but destruction for the whole world. I don't want that. I want to protect my friends and family. I want to protect this world, even if I have to use all of Acnologia's power to do it. Even if I lose myself completely,turn into a dragon, and disappear from everyone's memory, it would be worth it._

Riku closed his eyes and finished the bitter juice, gagging only once more before pushing himself up from his seat. He felt better, though still groggier than normal. Moving to the refrigerator, he pulled out another juice, opening it and taking another sip. This one was better with a fruity base.

_Doesn't Cana live here?_ Riku wondered absently moving to the cupboards. _I wonder if she has some hidden booze. _He reached back into the corner of the cupboard, just far enough away to create an inconvenience for most people. His fingers brushed a glass container. _Bingo!_ He grabbed the bottle's neck, giving it a careful tug to pull it free from its spot. In the light of the kitchen he could see that the half empty bottle held an especially strong mead, one of Cana's favorites. Riku let a devious grin break across his face. _She'll be so mad when she find out I had some,_ he thought gleefully as he moved to the next cupboard to find a glass.

He was just pulling one out of the cupboard when it felt as if his heart froze. Riku was overcome with an overwhelming feeling that made him stumble into the counter-top and forced him to drop the glass in his hand. The glass shattered on the floor, though Riku barely heard it. The pounding of his heartbeat in his ears was the only noise he could really hear. He couldn't explain how he knew it, but he felt it in the bottom of his soul: Acnologia was coming.

Riku left the bottle abandoned on the counter, grabbing his juice as he moved as quickly as possible from the kitchen. He rushed blindly through Fairy Hills, trying to navigate towards the lobby. He had never felt this feeling before. Before the Tartaros battle, he had been sitting on Phyllis, listening and waiting. The sound of Acnologia's distant roar had scared him, but he had also been oddly focused, maybe even a bit nostalgic and sad. It was nothing like the feeling he had now. Now, as his father approached, Riku felt as if he could sense his every move. Acnologia was turning, he was flapping his wings, he was focusing on the figure of the fallen Irene below him. And Riku could feel that bubbling rage from before, stronger than he'd felt it in almost decade. He gasped for breath as he pushed open the door to Fairy Hills with a bang.

Before him was empty grass covering the back of the hill. He'd accidentally gone out the back door when he should have headed for the front.

...

Erza and Wendy were waiting for Riku, eyes watching the fallen Irene with a mixture of sympathy and determination, when they felt an extreme power approaching them.

"Erza," Wendy whispered, though the approaching power was likely too far away to hear her. Erza could feel the fear building in Wendy just as it was building within herself.

"Yes, I feel it too," she agreed, knowing what Wendy was thinking, even before she asked. "What magic power is this?"

He hit the ground with the force of a comet hitting the Earth, sending up dust and debris. Wendy and Erza held up their arms in defense, blocking their faces from the larger bits of junk that his impact tossed up. When the dust cleared, the figure crouching there was simply a man. He was a relatively young man with long, dark blue colored hair and light blue markings across his face and body. He was wearing a black, high collared cloak and had sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, and a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm. Though he could have been handsome, the smile that broke across his face paired with his sharp gaze gave Erza a deathly chill of terror.

"I grow tired," he said, staring directly at Wendy and Erza, but not truly seeing them at all. "I grow tired of this world, Black Wizard."

Erza and Wendy were frozen in place, even their thoughts stopped in fear. The man stood and moved around them as if they were ants along his road, unnoticeable and irrelevant to his journey. The women turned as he came to a stop over Irene's body. Slowly, Erza's mind began to move back into motion. The man hooked a foot under Irene's shoulder and pushed her body over, staring down at her in silence for some time.

_Where have I felt this power before,_ Erza wondered.

"So you're the person who gave humans dragon slayer magic," the man said. "Which means you're my mother and the mother of my sins." He used the same foot he had flipped her corpse with and brought it down across her chest. He stomped over and over again on the body, the sound of bones and flesh masked only by his loud cackling. Wendy covered her mouth as they both watched in horror. Finally, Erza couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop desecrating her corpse," Erza commanded, her voice leaving her mouth before she had fully registered the thought of speaking at all. Now that she had said the words, she felt more in control. Her shoulders set in determination to face this opponent, whoever he was. He obeyed her and stopped his stomping and laughing. He turned his cold, emotionless eyes on Erza, who stood firm, despite their calculating gaze.

"You smell like this woman," the man observed. He sniffed again, his head turning to Wendy. "And you... a dragon slayer? This tiny thing is a dragon?"

"Who are you," Erza said as she moved instinctively in front of Wendy.

"Erza, this power," Wendy said. "He's Acnologia."

The man gritted his teeth into a painful looking smile, pulling his arm back as dark energy began to gather there. Even the preparation for his attack had a huge effect on the area around them. The dark energy pushed Erza and Wendy back from their spots and created a light so bright that it burned Erza's eyes to look at it directly. The dark energy even had a heat to it that was comparable to one of Natsu's fires. Acnologia moved to attack, but a barrier appeared around Erza and Wendy. Jellal stood before them, panting from his sprint to protect them.

"You stopped the attack," Wendy gasped.

"No," Jellal admitted. "He did."

Sure enough, Erza could see that Acnologia had snapped his attention away from them towards Fairy Hills, his teeth grinding and an expression of rage building. He had redirected the attack that had originally been for Erza and Wendy. Instead, he had slammed it against Fairy Hills with such ferocity that the building had all but vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smoldering foundations in its place.

"Riku," Erza breathed, taking a step forward. Jellal held out his arm to prevent her from leaving the barrier.

"He's still alive," Acnologia growled, taking a threatening step towards the building. "Hiding like a coward."

"Heavenly Body Magic," Jellal called, moving forward before Erza could even begin to re-equip. In a quick movement he brought his hand from his side to the ground, then up to the sky. "Pleiades!"

Golden celestial bodies began to rain down onto Acnologia, who dodged them easily, somersaulting in the air as his cloak billowed behind him. With a quick hop on his right leg, Acnologia pivoted and moved again towards the remains of Fairy Hill. Jellal appeared in front of him, blocking Acnologia's way and sending a thunder star attack at him. The direct hit sent Acnologia flying backward, though he regained his footing and seemed unscathed.

"May the seven stars bring judgement upon you," called Jellal."Grand Chariot!"

Acnologia looked up at the stars as the attack rained down on him. At first Erza was sure that these attacks would add up to injury. Instead, she realized that Acnologia was cackling again. Erza scanned the hills near by, looking for Riku. They had to find him and run.

"Erza," Wendy gasped. Erza's eyes were drawn back to the battle to see Acnologia was eating Jellal's attack. With a crash his meal was cut short as a figure lunged forward, grabbing him around the waist and knocking him to the ground. The remaining force of Jellal's attack hit them both, though the spell was significantly lessened.

Acnologia responded with a roar of rage, lashing out with his fist at the figure who managed to block the attack. He used his foot to kick Acnologia back while also propelling him out of the way. Riku landed next to Jellal, his eyes darting over Erza and Wendy quickly to see that they were okay. A feeling of relief rushed through Erza and she allowed a small smile to appear as his gaze lingered on her bandaged arms and torso.

"Sorry I'm late," Riku said, moving his attention back to Acnologia. "I got lost and went out the back."

"What magic type is he," Jellal demanded. "How did he eat my spell?"

"He has no magic type," Riku answered. Wendy, Erza, and Jellal shot him confused looks, but Riku ignored them. Dark scales began to cover his body and dark alchemy energy appeared on his fists, surrounding them just as Acnologia turned his full focus on Riku.

"How many time do I have to kill you, boy," Acnologia snarled. "I am the ultimate dragon and none will defy my will!"

An explosion of power surrounded Acnologia's form, starting from beneath his feet and shooting upward until it obscured his whole body. The force of it made the ground tremble and break beneath Acnologia until the man before them had completely transformed into a dragon. His upper body was covered in black round scales decorated by spiraling blue markings, while his lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, were gray in color. His eyes were white and beady in his round head. He spread his large feathery wings and threw back his head, mouth opening to reveal razor-sharp teeth. In this form it was clear that he was missing his left arm.

"Die," Acnologia demanded, taking a step towards Riku, who allowed his own Darkness Dragon Secret Art: Dark Dragon Take Over to change his hands into claws as wings appeared on his back.

"Get back," Riku urged, charging forward, despite Wendy, Erza, and Jellals calls. Riku dodged a thrash of Acnologia's claw and rolled out of the way of a second attack as Acnologia geared up for a blast from his good hand. Riku could sense Wendy's dragon force flying behind him. He could hear Erza and Jellal calling to them to come back.

Just when it looked as if Acnologia was going to release an attack at the two dragon slayers before him, he was stopped once again. A large airship rammed into him, sending him stumbling back and on to the ground in a daze. Riku and Wendy just barely made it out of the way to avoid being hit by the air ship as well.

"Blue Pegasus," Erza gasped as the door to the ship opened to reveal Ichiya.

"Get on quickly," Ichiya called. "We'll lure him away from Magnolia."

Jellal, Wendy, and Erza rushed forward, but Erza paused at the door, her eyes scanning the landscape until she spotted Riku who looked determinedly at the front of the ship where Acnologia was still recovering from the surprise.

"Riku," she called, "Come on!"

"But-" he began but she cut him off before he could finish.

"You can't do this alone," she called. "We'll make a plan and win together!"

_**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review! **_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The 400 Year Plan

"Can we outrun him," Jellal asked as Wendy fell against him, her expression woozy. The very threat of a vehicle was incapacitating her.

"Take a deep breath, its fine," Erza said, nudging Wendy slightly. "They have a lacrima for dragon slayers. You won't get sick."

Riku was watching Acnologia as the entrance to the ship began to close. The air shift was rising into the air, pulling away from Acnologia who was just beginning to shake off his surprise. From his position, Riku couldn't help but consider that the dragon looked smaller than usual and so very alone. A strange wave of pity washed over Riku. Irene had lived four hundred years of a miserable life, only to die by her own hands to save her child. She had been immensely powerful and won innumerable battles and yet, she had died without a single friend by her side, her own daughter determined to defeat her to save her chosen family. All of that pain and loss had driven her closer to madness. Had Riku missed that before? Was his father suffering eternally in the same way? An even stranger thought popped into Riku's head. _Did you accept me because you no longer wanted to be alone?_

The door was almost closed as Acnologia's beady eyes met Riku's, narrowing to pinpoint the target before it. Riku felt the bubbling rage in his stomach churned more painfully than ever before. It felt like rage, yes; a desire for destruction, yes; but, there was something else there as well. Emotions Riku couldn't fully decipher. The depth of their connection made Riku feel suddenly light headed and overwhelmed. He moved forward, steadying himself with his arm on the doorway as the door closed completely. The air ship Christina turned and began to power away from the dragon.

Riku felt a tug on his shirt, distracting him from his thoughts. He glanced behind him to find Erza there, her bandaged arm outstretched and fingers wrapped around the fabric on his back, her face turned downward so that he bangs threw shadows across her face.

"I'm alright," Riku informed her, a light smile crossing his face. "Just a bit surprised, is all." He turned just as Christina hit a small bump in the air, grabbing Erza's still extended arm. Without much effort he tugged her towards him and she all but collapsed into his embrace."You destroyed a whole meteor," he reminded her with a chuckle, her arms wrapping around his waist carefully. "After all this time, you're still a constant surprise."

"I'm glad you made it out in time," she said, voice slightly muffled against his chest. "I thought you were still in Fairy Hills when..." she let her voice trail off, squeezing Riku lightly instead.

"Sorry for worrying you."

"It's not your fault," she admitted, moving away before Riku would have preferred. "Just try to stop making me think you have been killed."

"There's a good chance it'll happen at least once more before this is all over," Riku grinned sheepishly. Erza gave him a blood-chilling look. "I'll try," he added, throwing up his hands in defense. "Just in case, I apologize in advance."

"You really have a plan to defeat him, Anna" Jellal asked, drawing Riku and Erza's attention back to where he stood in conversation with Ichiya, Wendy, Carla, and a new woman who resembled Lucy. Riku assumed that must be Anna. A sharp turn sent them all staggering a few feet to the left, but they were able to recover. Riku could hear attacks being shot at Acnologia. The churning rage he'd felt before had subdued slightly, though Riku could feel its presence there. It provided a terrible gnawing feeling of foreboding. Riku found his thoughts drifting slightly towards the feeling and his thoughts before. This connection to his father almost seemed to be calling him to action. Riku took one last glance at his friends and saw Jellal watching him out of the corner of his eye. Riku nodded to him silently and Jellal moved his head ever so slightly, barely noticeable to anyone else. With that, Riku made his way down the hall, following this instinct and feeling where it called.

Erza did not notice this interaction. Her full attention was on Anna as she listened intently to the story of how Anna and the dragon-slayers from four hundred years ago came to the present.

"It took me five years to locate all of you children that were separated from Eclipse, but seeing how you were enjoying your lives, I decided not to interfere. At the same time, I was working in the background to research a terrifying power. This power was created when Eclipse was used and has the ability to seal away someone in the space between time, neither in the present nor four hundred years in the past. I believe this is the key to defeat Acnologia."

"What happens in this time," Erza asked, another sharp turn of the ship sending her a few steps to the right, this time counter-balanced by Wendy.

"I believe the space between time is a nothingness in which nothing can survive. If we lead Acnologia there, he can be sucked into it and vanish forever," Anna replied.

Jellal caught Erza's eye and nodded off to a darkened hallway. She glanced once more at Anna and Wendy before following him out of view. The small hallway was stacked with boxes and crates, providing a place for Jellal to sit. Erza opted to stand, noting for the first time that Riku was missing. They were silent as they watched Anna continuing to tell Wendy about her life four hundred years ago. Finally, Jellal spoke.

"What do you think?"

_I wonder where Riku went, _Erza thought, but knew that wasn't what Jellal was actually asking. She sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned her back against the cool wall. "A plan to go around an invisible orange-sized time rift, while leading Acnologia to touch it in order to send him into nothingness is a desperate plan, indeed," she said. A stray orange rolled passed as the ship made another sharp turn. "But it seems to be the only option since Acnologia is able to eat all magic types."

"I'm not sure how much we can trust this plan or this woman or this story," Jellal said.

"I trust her," Erza said firmly. "I just have many questions and concerns."

"Certainly this plan is better than the alternative," Jellal agreed. He propped his elbows on his knees and bringing his hands together in a prayer position. He rested his forehead on his folded hands in thought. He was suddenly very tired of it all.

"Alternative plan," Erza asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Jellal stiffened, cursing his slip. Riku obviously had not filled Erza in on his connection to Acnologia nor the results that could come from such a connection. He was sure after all this time Riku knew. Perhaps, Jellal considered, he had misread the emotions on Riku's face before he'd disappeared. He was brought out of his thoughts by Erza's warning tone as she said his name. Jellal looked up to see a murderous stare shooting his way. Jellal gulped in air for courage just as Ichiya called out to them all.

"We're nearing the designated coordinates, man! I'll take you to the control room."

"It's time," Anna said, motioning for them all to follow her into the control room and saving Jellal from Erza's death inducing look.

The control room was medium sized, surrounded by windows with a map with marked coordinates beeping as an image of Christina & Acnologia moved slowly across it. Erza scanned the room, counting off the Blue Pegasus members present: Eve at the steering wheel, Hibiki next to the map, and Jenny and Ren next to another panel of controls, perhaps weapons. She added Anna, Wendy, Carla, Ichiya, and herself to her tally of the room. Finally, she let her eyes fall on Jellal. He stiffened again, a look of concern flashing across his face before he covered it with an unreadable expression. He purposefully avoided her eyes, but this only confirmed that he had noticed as well. Riku was not here.

"Are you sure about skimming our ship pass this rift," Jenny demanded. She was in her usual attire, a light-pink dress, and her long wavy blonde hair was gathered on the back of her head in a ponytail that reached her middle back. Her usually cheerful face was drawn into a concerned expression as she spoke to Hibiki, who looked much calmer beneath his spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair. He wore a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt.

"It's risky," Hibiki agreed. "But it is the only way."

"No matter how much we speed up, he closes in," observed Ren, tossing his the stray strands of dark spiky hair away from his tanned face. His black suit had the Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder. "Eve, we need to go faster!"

"In a moment," Eve, a slim and rather short man with slightly blonde hair, replied. "I have to time this just right."

"We're coming up on the rift," Hibiki told them.

...

Riku's instinct had led him to the other end of the air ship where the deck narrowed and jutted out away from the ship, creating a pathway that opened into a circular looking deck. Under normal circumstances the area would have been very peaceful. The looking deck creating an intimate view of the deep blue ocean which spread out endlessly beneath it. Riku could imagine those seducers of Blue Pegasus bringing their dates and clients up here for some sweet talk or whatever it was that guild did with their time. Currently, the looking deck was less than ideal for any sort of rendezvous that didn't end with being thrown overboard.

Riku grabbed onto the black guardrails again the captain, whoever it was, of the Christina made another sharp turn. Acnologia fell back before rushing forward again, weaving back and forth to match the air ship in front of him. Riku could sense more than see the smile Acnologia had.

_Like a cat toying with a mouse,_ Riku thought, narrowing his eyes. _He's enjoying this chase too much. _

Now that he was here, Riku wasn't exactly sure what he was suppose to do. He couldn't hope to catch Acnologia, should he leap from the ship to fight. Nor was there any solid ground to use as a battleground. He supposed with effort he might be able to use the ocean water to help provide some power for the elemental magic Yusuke had given him, but to pull that much magic from a natural feature would take to long and was too risky. Riku frowned. He might be able to eat all magic types like his father, but it did not mean he mastered them immediately. Should he try to dig into that bubble whirlpool of emotions connecting Acnologia and himself in order to attack the dragon chasing them? Riku chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. He wasn't sure how many attacks he could muster. He hadn't even used the magic to hit the meteor and the effort alone had made it impossible for him to move for some time afterward. Riku secured his arm around the black railing again as the the air ship blasted forward. In response, Acnologia released a monstrous roar, making Riku's stomach bubble uncomfortably again. Had the rage always felt like such a painful burning sensation?

He didn't have time to dwell on it, though. The airship performed a barrel roll in the air as Riku held on with all his strength, transforming into his dragon takeover form in order to ensure his hands stayed secured in place. His claws were able to provide some more support, but the increase to his senses did nothing to ease the gnawing in his stomach. If anything the swirling rage expanded, threatening to overwhelm him. Riku's feet left the ground completely and for a split second he felt weightless. The only things connecting him to this world were the bar grasped between his hands and the magic tied to his father.

_What are they doing in there, _Riku thought as his feet met the deck again, the ship stabilizing beneath him. He could feel it slowing, which only increased Riku's concern as he allowed his eyes to meet his father's again. Acnologia was not slowing down at all.

_"_What are they doing," Riku shouted in surprise, turning to rush inside again. At this speed, Acnologia would hit them before Riku could get to anyone at all. There was a strange change in the air made Riku pause in place, the airs on the back of Riku's neck standing upright. Turning, he was amazed to find himself staring at a wall of light separating Acnologia from the air ship. What kind of power was this? He allowed himself to consider that this wall, whatever it was, might actually keep them safe from Acnologia. Of course, Acnologia had never been agreeable or compromising in that way.

"Give me the boy and the dragon," Acnologia roared. He pushed through the light, first with his claw, then with his snout until his whole body fell across the air ship Christina with such force that Riku was thrown into the air and over the ships railing. He was weightless again as he tumbled through the air. A moment later, he bounced onto something hard. The winds around him picked up as he began to slip from his new spot. Riku dug his claws into the black floor, realizing with a start that he was barely holding onto Acnologia's back, who was barely holding on to the air ship. The airship hit the water's surface with a loud crash and a force that vibrated through Acnologia's muscles, almost making Riku lose his grip. He almost lost his grip again when Acnologia released the ship, falling back into the sky as a wave of motion sickness overcame him. Riku felt a wave of relief that he had left the ship when he did. Inside the ship, Blue Pegasus had broken the Dragon Slayer Lacrima.

_This is bad,_ Riku considered as Acnologia recovered and reset his sights on the Christina, which was shooting ahead and back into the sky once more. _He's so distracted by the ship and vengeance he hasn't even realized I'm here. _

Acnologia shot after the air ship again, moving so quickly that Riku had to focus on holding on, preventing him from formulating an attack. _Think, Riku. Think!_

Acnologia's voice responded, speaking to the ship before him. "There is no use running. As long as there are dragons, I will catch you and I will slay them and then, the world." He moved sharply, hitting the left side of the ship with a headbutt. An explosion ripped through the back of the ship.

"All dragons must perish."

Plan or not, Riku had to move. Slowly he dragged himself up Acnologia's neck, barely noticed as the beast turned and charged again.

Acnologia pulled up in the air as a golden light rushed towards him. Riku recognized Jellal's magic just as Acnologia began to eat it.

"He's going to attack! Get out of the way," Riku called desperately to Jellal. Whether he was able to hear Riku or not, Jellal managed to dodge the dragon's blast, which barely missed the air ship as it scorched a destructive line through the sea.

"What power," Jellal said. "If he keeps this up he'll destroy all the land as well."

"Land? Not quite. I will destroy all," Acnologia chuckled. "I will start with you."

In a swift move, Acnologia grabbed Jellal from the air. In the same movement he turned to face the Christina, taking aim, a blast of dark energy growing in his mouth. Just as he was about to shoot it, Riku sent his own dark energy blast straight into Acnologia's eyes. Acnologia reeled back in pain, forcing his blast to hit the side of the air ship. Riku let out a sigh of relief as it came crashing into the sea once more. It might be sinking, but at least everyone was alive.

"You," snarled Acnologia, turning his eye to Riku even he continued to squeeze Jellal in his fist.

...

Christina was down. Everyone needed to evacuate. Erza grabbed Wendy and Carla as she leaped into the water, surveying the mages who floated around her. Treading water sent a small twinge of pain up her back, but she ignored it, relieved to see that everyone was accounted for. Everyone except Jellal and Riku. Wendy gasped next to her and Erza followed her gaze to the battle in the sky above them just as Acnologia sent his tail swinging at a figure flying next to him. Erza clenched her teeth recognizing Riku even from this distance. Riku sent three consecutive attacks at Acnologia, who let out another frustrated growl as they hit him, his grip on Jellal loosening.

"How is he able to attack Acnologia," Erza breathed. "Why isn't Acnologia eating his magic?"

"It doesn't feel like Riku's magic," Wendy observed. "It feels... different."

Erza refocused on the fight and realized that Wendy was correct. Each magic had it's own feeling, like each individual might have their own fingerprint and scent. It was almost impossible for Erza to describe, but she knew this magic that was traveling up Riku's arm and encasing his sword in dark energy was not Riku's. Erza could hear her own heart suddenly pounding in her ears. She knew this magic and the terror that it made her feel. It was the same power and terror she felt each time they met Acnologia. Riku brought the sword down on to the dragon's thumb, embedding it into the joint. With a roar of pain, Acnologia released Jellal. Erza shook herself into action, swimming towards the area he was falling towards. Even as Riku caught him in the air, she continued to swim. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she arrived, whether it was join the fight or wait to catch them when they ran out of power. All she knew was that it was important she swim to where she needed to be. Riku and Jellal seemed to be arguing about something, despite their eyes watching Acnologia. He reached his massive claws towards Riku's hovering form just as the fallen air ship rumbled to life again, shooting up towards the dragon at ramming speed.

All around Erza, time seemed to slow and the noises seemed to dull. Jellal's eyes widened as his limp body began to fall, released from Riku's hold just seconds before Acnologia pulled Riku from the air. A moment later, the broken, speeding Christina made contact with Acnologia's chest. It was pushing the dragon forcefully towards the time rift. The hand holding Riku slammed against the air ship, pinning him there between the ship and the dragon. Jellal hit the ocean just a few meters from Erza, bringing her back to focus. She dived into the salty water to find Jellal's sinking form as the sky exploded into electric white light. She managed to get to him in time, wrapping her arms around his waist as she kicked fiercely, her lungs burning for air.

When they broke the surface, they both gasped for air, Jellal only half concious in Erza's arms. Erza scanned the sky above them, which was as beautiful and blue and clear as any other beach day. It certainly didn't seem like the type of day that Fairy Tail would have in the middle of a war, where they were fighting for the very existence of themselves and the world. The only signs of any disruption or fight was the lack of sounds. Even the ocean waves sounded subdued and too quiet. No birds called or flew overhead and there was certainly no Christina air ship, no Acnologia, and no Riku.

**Normally, I try to update every three days or so, but I won't be able to update for about a week, so I hope this chapter will hold you over a bit longer than usual. If you get impatient you can always check out some of my other stories. ****Sorry in advance! ****Thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite and review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I know I said a week, but my plans got canceled so I still have internet. That means you get a chapter on the usual day! Ta-da!**

Chapter 44:The Space between Time

Riku opened his eyes to find himself in a very unfamiliar place. It smelled like no place he'd ever visited, it sounded like no place he'd ever visited, and even the magic feeling of the place seemed off. The sky was dark except for shooting rainbow-like streaks across the sky. The ground he was laying on was solid and cool and it felt good pressed against his back. Crystals towered up around him like strange uneven walls, glinting in the light from the shooting stars. Though Riku couldn't explain it, the whole place had a strange and unearthly atmosphere about it. He would deal with that idea in a moment.

Starting at his toes he scanned himself, breathing deeply and trying to pinpoint any pains or aches. His power wasn't fully restored and he still had a number of bruises and wounds, maybe some sprains. His head was throbbing as if it had been hit. He let his eyes fall closed again, trying to remember what would cause such throbbing. Oh, that's right, he had been slammed against an airship by a dragon. He opened his eyes again. Maybe some of those sprains were breaks, given the impact. In times like these he missed Mystogan, who would have rolled his eyes at the obviousness of Riku's observations. "I'm sure you made it out of a battle with an air ship and a dragon unscathed," he would have said. But, Mystogan wasn't here, so Riku reprimanded himself. Then he used a bit more effort than usual to turn slowly onto his side. He was not in a rush to move and certainly not in a rush if it meant he would discover some new mysterious pain. He sensed that Acnologia was somewhere in this mysterious place as well, though he seemed distant at the moment. Riku hoped he would remain away for a bit longer as he collected himself.

His eyes fell on two figures, bunched together on the ground like dirty clothes in a laundry basket. The pile groaned and the blonde haired woman pushed herself up, looking around, an expression of shock covering her face. Anna caught sight of Riku before her eyes trailed down to the still unconscious Ichiya.

"Where are we," Riku asked. "What happened?"

"I-it's impossible," Anna replied. "We drove the air ship into Acnologia and sent all of us into the rift in time."

_That explains why I got slammed against a ship,_ Riku thought, his neck giving a twinge of pain at the thought. "What about Jellal?"

Anna shook her head. "We didn't see Jellal, but then we didn't see you either."

"If he's not here with us then I think I dropped him in time," Riku said. "That still doesn't explain where we are. If we went into the rift in time, is this the past?"

"No, the time rift doesn't allow travel to the future or the past. It is a space outside the line of time. It shouldn't be possible to exist in such a space and yet, here we are."

"If we managed to get in here, than we can manage to leave," Riku said. "So, where's the exit."

Anna looked hopeless, muttering to herself as she glances around. Riku allowed her to do so undisturbed for a minute or so, before he couldn't resist prompting her again.

"Well?"

"You don't understand," she said. "This isn't possible. The space between time isn't a place and its not a power, it is barely a concept. We shouldn't be able to be here and still exist. We should be..."

"We should be non-existent, like dead. I get it."

Anna nodded, her eyes glinting with tears. Riku pushed himself up fully before taking Ichiya on his back, sending a sharp pain running up his spine. Riku ignored it, though a pained expression flashed across his face. The man smelled strongly of cologne, which made Riku's eyes water and his nose itch with a sneeze. He had certainly not pictured this as his eternity, but, there was no point dwelling on that idea quite yet. He moved to Anna next, holding out his hand. When she didn't look up, still distracted by the impossibility of it all, Riku gave her knee a gentle nudge with his foot. She glanced up at him as if just remembering he was there.

"Let's at least see what this non-existence looks like," Riku offered. "After all, if we're not going to exist, at least we'll not exist together."

Anna took his hand, wiping her eyes with her other hand. Once she was fully erect she nodded, a new determined glint in her eyes as they moved away.

...

"Do you see that," Elfman asked. The guild-members and Yusuke paused as a pillar of bright light shot up from the guild hall ahead. It was so bright that it was almost blinding and yet, the sight of it gave Yusuke a warm feeling in his heart, filling him with robust joy. He felt the arm around his neck move slightly. To his right he found Mira's eyes had moved from the pillar to his face. Her face had a joyful glow so strong that it tinted her cheeks pink.

"It feels like a strong and honest love," Mira said, her eyes twinkling.

"I-it's just a light," Yusuke said, feeling suddenly embarrassed by the idea. He turned back to the pillar hurriedly, though he pulled his grip around her waist a bit tighter, for safety. He didn't want to drop her. On his other side, Lisanna gave him a coy look, which he pointedly ignored.

The feeling and light dissipated as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving the mages to reorient themselves again to the reality of their town half-destroyed and smoldering. The absence of the light suddenly made Yusuke feel colder than he had been before. He slurped up some air to try and compensate for the change.

"What was that," Laxus asked. In response, Master Makarov shifted in his arms. Laxus looked down to see the old man's eyes opening slowly, as if from a long nap.

"Is... the battle over?" Makarov's voice was still weak and shaky, but his eyes were open and his skin had returned to its normal hue. A rubbling of joy rushed through the crowd as the word spread that Makarov was alive. Yusuke released Mira's side as she and the Strauss siblings rushed forward, tears of joy spilling across their cheeks. Yusuke held back, allowing the Fairy Tail mages to rejoice at the good news.

_To think_, Yusuke considered, a small smile pulling his face, _a mage could use such magic and survive. Fairy Tail really is impressive._

It was at that moment that Yusuke felt something strange. It started at the tip of his toes and seemed to moved up his legs and torso until it reached the top of his head. He was standing, frozen in place with this strange sensation rushing through him. It felt as if every cell in Yusuke's body were shaking, vibrating in a way that might lead him to combust on the spot. His eyes darted to Laxus and Gajeel. They had frozen as well, even as the rest of their guild continued to celebrate, unaware of the change in the dragon slayers.

"Gajeel," Levy asked. She had noticed the expression of pain crossing Gajeel's face just as rainbow magic shot up around the three dragon slayers, encasing them in a shell of light and energy. The vibrations became more painful. Yusuke felt as if his molecules were being separated, pulled by some force away from the place he was standing. Levy took a step towards Gajeel.

"Stay away," Gajeel demanded.

...

In the middle of the sea, Erza and Wendy did not know about the miraculous recovery of their master nor the strange vibrations that were attacking Laxus, Yusuke, and Gajeel. They and Blue Pegasus sat on the small island, considering how to return to the mainland now that the airship Christina was gone, Anna, Ichiya, and Riku with it.

"Ichiya wouldn't want us to mourn like this," Eve said, wiping his face.

"Nor Riku," Jellal added, though it did not wipe the despairing look off his face as peered over the endless ocean before them.

"They'd want us to live," Hibiki agreed. "And to do that, we'll need to-"

A shattering sound ripped through the air silencing Hibiki's unfinished sentence. A crack appeared in the sky, as if a rock had been thrown and hit a window. Concerned and astounded murmurs ran through the crowd. Erza felt a sudden mixture of dread and hope. Could it be that Ichiya, Anna, and Riku had survived? She caught Jellal's eyes, seeing the flash of emotions that mirrored her own.

"You don't think it's him, do you," Jenny whispered, her words soft and frightened as if they might summon Acnologia back from the space between time. The crack grew slightly, pieces of sky breaking away and disappearing as they fell towards the ground. They all stood frozen and mesmerized by the growing hole until a movement behind it caught Wendy's eye. A giant black scaled claw slammed through, pushing itself out to its elbow. There was an arm-Acnologia's arm- hanging through the hole in the sky. behind it was darkness except for a single glowing white eye, which moved slowly until it caught sight of it's prey. The eye was staring directly at Wendy and she was staring back like a rabbit who knew a wolf was about to make chase.

Acnologia's laughter made the island shake as he pushed himself through the hole, breaking away the sky as he moved back into the physical world once again.

...

They seemed to walk endlessly. Riku wasn't sure if this place had time or if that time moved the way it did in the physical world, but he knew that they had been walking long enough that they needed to rest, especially when Anna fell to her knees, exhaustion clear on her face. Riku moved forward to help, but she waved him away.

"Just give me a moment," Anna said. "We've been walking and nothing seems to change. Does time and space even exist here? Are we really even moving at all?"

Riku put Ichiya down next to her carefully and stretched his arms and back, hearing a distinct crack as he did so. The pleasure of a good stretch rushed through him, even as the soreness in his back sent a jarring pain with the pleasure.

"We still have forms," Riku observed. "That must count for something, right? There must be some other forms and existence here."

"That's what worries me as well," Anna admitted. "What other existence is here and how were we able to survive?"

Riku felt a shiver run up his spine, like a spider creeping there, except this spider was familiar. Riku knew before he turned what other existence had appeared behind them. Sure enough, when he turned he found Acnologia standing there in his human form. His cold eyes leveled on Riku, his expression unreadable. Riku frowned. Something was different about Acnologia's power. It was still distinctly his, filled with rage and a desire for destruction, but it was larger and seemed to have some other strange magic flowing through it. Riku recognized the other feeling with a sinking feeling in his chest.

"You managed to eat the time rift?"

The smile that pulled across Acnologia's face was all Riku needed to confirm his theory. Still, Acnologia continued.

"You should thank me. If I hadn't we would all have perished, though the world will die either way."

"What's to say you won't die now," Riku growled, covering himself in black scales as he transformed into his dark dragon takeover. The smile on Acnologia's face only grew.

"Even now my physical form is raining destruction in the outside world." Acnologia looked at his hands, an expression of maddening joy slowly covering his face. He opened and closed his hands. "I can feel the eternal magic rushing through me, uncontrollable and mighty. I am limitless. I am true strength. I am eternity."

"You've split into two?"

Acnologia looked up at Riku as if just remembering he was there, his face turning from the fanatical joy to a serious scowl. "This power requires stabilizing to maintain. I had to split and allow my physical form to return to the physical world, while my spirit remained here. It couldn't be helped, I need to bring back some supports."

The ground rumbled around them as pillars of crystal began to appear, walling them into place and nearly knocking Anna from her place. Inside the pillars were the dragon slayers, each seemed as if they were sleeping, their eyes closed and their expressions peaceful.

"Wendy!" Anna's voice cut through the space, her head whipping to each pillar, horror growing in her eyes "Gajeel! Natsu! Sting! Rogue! Yusuke!"

"Bothersome human," Acnologia snarled, not taking his eyes off Riku."Leave me to speak with my son before I kill him."

Riku turned his gaze behind him when he heard the sound of glass breaking. A crack appeared beneath Anna and Ichiya, growing rapidly before the floor itself fell away, the two mages going with it. Riku rushed after them, peering into the darkness below. Before he could get a good look, the hole repaired itself, shards of ground returning into place as if they'd never left at all. Riku turned back to face his father, gritting his teeth.

"Where did you send them?"

"Why does it matter," Acnologia said "They are specs of dust in the wind. We are here, a dragon and his king. That should be your concern. The eternity and the world belongs to me now and you have become more trouble than you are worth."

"I won't be stuck in a crystal so easily," Riku snapped back.

"How conceited," Acnologia tsked. "To think you're too good to be immortalized within a pillar. Though I'm not sure I could use your magic to stabilize myself the same way. After all, a direct connection to my power exist in you. Would immobilizing you trap some of my power as well? I'll have to kill you instead."

Riku lunged, dodging Acnologia's fist in order to bring his own against the man's stomach. He charged it with dark energy as it made contact, sending them both back a meter. Acnologia let out an annoyed sound before grabbing Riku by the shoulder and throwing him forcefully away. Riku's head slammed against the crystal holding Natsu with such force that a small crack appeared where Riku had made impact.

"Be a good boy and die correctly this time," Acnologia growled. He charged his own hand sending a blast ten times stronger than Riku had ever been able to use directly at Riku's head. It hit him knocking his skull against the same spot in the pillar. Riku felt the warmth of blood on his head, but he focused on the magic hitting him instead. It smelled delicious. With a slurp he ate the remaining magic, pushing himself up. Acnologia's dark energy filled his stomach, charging every muscle with energy, but also shaking awake that bubbling rage in his stomach. It twitched as if summoned to life and began to grow.

"Even the tea doesn't come close to pure dark energy," Riku admitted, pushing himself up to face Acnologia, but Acnologia wasn't looking at him anymore. Riku followed his eyes to see that they were staring at the crack Riku's skull had created in Natsu's pillar. He followed the crack as it expanded upward and jig-jagged passed Natsu's sandal, then across his burned arm. Finally it reached Natsu's face and Riku was surprised to see that Natsu's eyes were open. Riku glanced at the other pillars quickly. All of the dragon slayer's had their eyes open. There was an explosion of crystal as the dragon slayers landed next to Riku, the pillars destroyed.

"Looks like your cement head ended up helping out this time," Yusuke observed, patting himself to make sure everything was present and where it should be.

"He doesn't get all the credit," Gajeel chuckled. "I heard Levy and Lily's voices."

"I heard Carla as well," Wendy agreed.

"Our friends are rooting for us," Sting said. He brought a hand to his chest, tightening it into a fist. "We won't let them down!"

"What a bother," Acnologia sighed. "Now I have to trap you again and kill the boy?"

"We won't be going back into any pillar," Rogue replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Natsu asked, his tone light and his eyes dancing as they fell on Riku. "We'll defeat him together."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review or favorite!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:The Bomb

"How many times do I have to tell you," Natsu asked, his tone light and his eyes dancing as they fell on Riku. "We'll defeat him together."

Riku felt a smile tug at his lips as he eyes moved from one dragon slayer to the next, their eyes determined. Without speaking they all rushed forward. Riku felt a warmth wrap around him as his energy soared. Wendy's enchantment was increasing their strength. They met Acnologia at different times, throwing their attacks: first Sting and Rogue, then Laxus and Gajeel, Cobra and Natsu, and finally Yusuke and Riku. All the attacks blocked effortlessly, even though each dragon slayer landed out of breathe, their power weakened from the war with Alvarez. Natsu held his burned arm slightly, surveying their opponent. Riku felt the warmth ebbing away.

"He didn't even flinch," snarled Laxus.

Round two did not fair much better. Rogue, Sting, Riku, and Gajeel sent roars at Acnologia while Natsu threw a flaming fist so hot that Riku felt sweat appear on his brow. Wendy and Cobra followed by sending a wind and poison combined attack. Laxus zipped by shortly after, ramming full speed into the dragon king with his body fully charged. Yusuke followed with an elemental roar that doused the two in water. The effect of water meeting electricity sent shock waves through the air, shattering a near by pillar. It fell to the ground, sending dust into the air. For a moment, Riku felt the bubbling rage in his stomach quiet and he dared to hope that their plan had worked.

"Did we get him," asked Sting.

"If nothing else," Gajeel chuckled, "that bastard Laxus' shocked him into eternity."

"He's not done," replied Yusuke, cracking his knuckles. "Can't you sense him?"

Sure enough, Acnologia stood before them, his foot triumphantly holding down Laxus' head to the ground,a satiated look on his face.

"No magic can harm me," Acnologia chuckled.

"Magic can't harm you, huh," Natsu growled. "Then we'll just have to keep hitting you until it does."

Yusuke threw the Salamander an indignant look which almost distracted Riku. The air crackling drew his attention back into focus. Acnologia opened his mouth, sending the combined attacks back at them in the form of his own dragon roar. Riku and the others threw their arms up, bracing for the impact. Riku felt his feet leaving the ground from the force. It tossed him into the air like a rag doll. Riku could feel the sting of pain across every inch of his body as if he had been wounded and then had salt rubbed into it. He pushed himself up to see the others. They weren't much better off than he was, though Yusuke at least had enough energy to go into dragon force, purple scales covering his body as his hair stood on end as if blown by the wind, his arms covered in earth and his legs almost liquid clear. Steam rose form his mouth as he shot an attack at Acnologia, but he hit it away as if it were a fly.

Acnologia let out a low chuckle, that turned into loud, slightly unhinged laughter.

"He hasn't even taken a single step forward," snarled Gajeel."And yet he's almost wiped us out with one attack."

"Do you know why I am called the Dragon King," Acnologia asked, cutting his laughter abruptly. "Because I am the strongest dragon slayer to ever live. I will rid this world of dragons and then I will rid the world of existence entirely."

"That's insane," Wendy muttered, pushing herself up slightly to catch Acnologia's eye. "You're a dragon!"

Riku felt eyes on him. Turning slightly he found Yusuke looking at him expectantly.

"Cover me," Riku said. Yusuke gave a nod. A quick flick of Yusuke's hands sent boulders piling around Riku until he was buried in darkness. Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no way to defeat Acnologia with their powers, not when he had eaten the time rift and become even more powerful. All the dragon slayers were here fighting with their full strength against Acnologia's spirit, yet still they weren't able to make him move a single step. It seemed like a hopeless affair. Riku knew something that could help though, something that could weaken Acnologia enough to defeat him. Acnologia couldn't eat his own magic. That same magic, which had grown to unimaginable magnitudes, was connected to Riku.

Riku searched in the darkness of his mind, just as he had when the comet was heading towards Magnolia. This time, he would find the power and use it. This time he would weaken Acnologia enough for his friends to destroy him. The process was faster this time. He found the small nearly empty containers of magic he had acquired or eaten in his mind. He sifted through them: passed the alchemy magic, passed Natsu's flames, and passed Yusuke's elemental magic. His own dark energy container was the largest, but even this seemed almost gone. It was a miracle he wasn't suffering from magic deficiency.

Still, he dug. He knew he was almost there. Riku focused on the slow burning and ever present bubbling rage, a deep desire for destruction that seemed to rest forgotten in the pits of his stomach. The rage sprang forth, erupting like a volcano of chaos with Acnologia's increased power. Before, he had imagined that he could control this connection, but now Riku knew: if he used this, he might lose himself entirely to the pits of such power. Despite this, he had no choice. He leaped in.

...

Natsu attacked again, this time helped by String & Rogue's unison attack. Cobra sent a poison roar as well. All the attacks hit Acnologia again, followed by four fists. In quick and easy movements Acnologia's hands grabbed the fists of both Rogue and Sting. He slammed their bodies together before sending a shot of dark energy from his arms into their bodies and then sending them flying back to land on Laxus and Gajeel. His foot met Natsu's chest. With an easy push Natsu went flying back into Cobra before they both slammed against the pillar, Natsu's head cracking loudly against Cobra's. Cobra slid down the pillar as he coughed, blood spurting out as he went.

_How idiotic can you get,_ thought Yusuke,_ he's immune to magic, we know it already._

"I can hear you," Cobra growled. Though he couldn't move any limbs, Cobra was able to muster a glare through his pain. Cobra heard Yusuke realize this fact.

"So are Laxus and Gajeel," added Cobra defensively. Yusuke looked at Wendy, Rogue, and Sting. They were pushing themselves up gingerly, but none of them could seem to muster the strength to fully stand and attack.

"Damn it," growled Sting. "It's just Natsu, Yuggily, and Riku now."

"It's Yusuke," Yusuke said. He turned his attention back to Acnologia. Acnologia had said something to Natsu, but Yusuke hadn't caught what it was. He could hear Natsu replying, but he wasn't positive what they were saying, given his lack of attention. Something about the need to fight for the world and to stand up for your friends.

_That's all well and good_, Yusuke thought, b_ut if we can't even put a scratch on the dragon king, then we won't even be able to save ourselves_.

"Weren't you listening," Acnologia responded "There is nothing noble about dragons. They are vicious and deadly creatures who destroy villages and kill children. Out of nine, there are only three left," Acnologia sneered. His eyes moved from Natsu, to Yusuke, and then to the pile of rocks behind Yusuke. Yusuke readied himself as Acnologia's eyes lingered there.

"You think you've been found out," Cobra observed. "Better attack while you can."

Yusuke and Natsu nodded at one another before charging forward.

...

_It felt like Riku was sinking slowly into a pool of thick liquid that was pulling him below. It was already at his hips and waist. He tried to remain calm, but the desire for chaos roared in his ears and his heart was pounding painfully against his chest, like it might break through his ribs at any moment. He knew he needed to stay in control, that this was not him, but rather his fathers four hundred years of magic and death. Riku needed to remember what was important: Fairy Tail, Erza, Mystogan, all of his family, Magnolia, Master Rikyu, Gabriel, magic. _

_The liquid was encasing his chest. He could feel other memories and feeling shouting over his own: dragons destroying a peaceful village, humans offering other humans as sacrifices to dragons, thousands of dragons laying killed and mutilated at his feet. A desire for more strength, more destruction, more death, The death of all dragons, the destruction of all things. Vengeance. He would be king of it all!_

_The liquid was up to Riku's ears and he had to turn his head upward to breathe. He was kicking to stay afloat, but he could feel himself being pulled down. A panic was growing inside of his chest, pushing his legs to keep him away from the depth below. Still, the feelings in the liquid swirled around him: loneliness, loss, pain, hopelessness, desire for revenge, death, bitterness, chaos, anger. So much anger. It was wrapping up his ears and around his head._

_Suddenly, Riku heard Master Rikyu's voice bubbling into his own memory, louder than anything else. __"This isn't about control, it is about accepting this side of your self, even when it seems to contradict who you are and hope to be." _

_Riku took a deep breath, filling his chest with air and imprinting his friends in his mind as Acnologia's rage swallowed him completely._

...

Yusuke and Natsu skidded back, managing to stay erect despite the attack from Acnologia. For the first time, Acnologia took a step forward. The sneer was gone from his face as his focus turned to the mount of rocks. He wasn't alone. All of the dragon slayers had frozen in place, eyes watching the rocks as a pulse of power escaped. Yusuke knew it was Riku within. Still, he felt his heart pound in fear.

"What did you do to Riku," Natsu snapped.

Yusuke didn't have a chance to answer because Acnologia charged, his dark energy blast shooting towards the mound of rocks from both hands and then his mouth. Yusuke used his clawed hands to swipe the first attack away. Natsu lunged and blocked the second, the force throwing him against Yusuke's stomach. They both when stumbling back, falling over the mound of Earth as the third hit the mound directly.

"Pay attention," Yusuke retorted, leaping up again, charging his claws for an attack. Natsu jumped up as well, ready to snap back at Yusuke, but the words froze in his mouth. Before them was a figure that they knew was Riku, but looked nothing like Riku at all. He had grown taller, stretching half a meter or more than he had been before. His entire body was covered in black, round scales, which were decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His chest, chin, stomach, and inner arms were gray in color. Large feathery wings had sprouted from his back.

At the sound of Yusuke and Natsu's movement, Riku turned his head slightly. His eyes were entirely white as they spotted the two men. A growl rumbled in his chest, parting his elongated mouth to reveal two rows of razor sharp teeth. He looked like a man in between transformation from his human form into the form of the dragon Acnologia.

"He's gone berserk," Sting called out. They all turned to Acnologia. His eyes were glowing red and he was breathing heavily as he glowered at Riku. His focus was narrowed onto his son. No other enemy existed.

"So, you think you've mastered the darkest recesses of my powers," Acnologia said as dark energy slowly built around Acnologia's form, growing exponentially every moment it was allowed to accumulate. "You'll lose yourself and then your life!"

"We're ready to help, Riku," Natsu said, a somewhat forced grin crossing his face. Riku made no movement and did not seem to hear Natsu's call at all. He watched Acnologia carefully, dark energy beginning to build around him just as it was around Acnologia.

"He can't hear us," Yusuke said, digging into his own magic well. He ignored Natsu's sharp look of concern, even though it matched the uneasiness in his own heart. "He's activated his connection to Acnologia and is using Acnologia's magic to power himself. The emperor called it Evil Dragon's Last Stand."

"Last stand," Natsu gasped. "You don't mean..."

"From what I was told, it is a sacrifice magic that turns the magic energy within himself and Acnologia into a weapon. The chances of his survival, if he uses all of the power, is slim to none, especially now that Acnologia has increased his power so much."

"And you let him use it," Natsu demanded. "We have to help him so he survives!"

"We won't stand a chance," Yusuke replied, though he felt a tug of guilt. "Even if we wanted to, we couldn't help."

"I enchant our magic onto Natsu," Wendy called. The magic from Cobra, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue flew from their bodies, twisting and crossing in the air until they all slammed into Natsu.

"It's up to you, Natsu," Cobra called.

"Do what we couldn't," Sting added.

"Help that idiot as well," Gajeel grunted.

"I won't be able to stand how mopey Erza might be if he doesn't make it back," Laxus agreed.

"If anyone can do it," Wendy called. "it's you!"

"What's your decision," Natsu looked at Yusuke once more. "Will you risk it all for a friend?"

Yusuke and Natsu sensed Riku's feet moving forward. His wings shot open as he began to charge. Yusuke and Natsu moved in as well, both mages pushing all their power into this next attack. Yusuke used his air to create a resistance for Riku, slowing him just enough to allow Natsu and Yusuke to cut in front of him. Yusuke and Natsu swung together, hitting Acnologia with their combined power. The force hit him in the chest, knocking the wind from Acnologia's chest and shooting him back, moving him for the first time in their battle. The attack's force created a storm of fire, wind, and earth, shooting debris back across the dragon slayers watching behind them.

Yusuke grabbed Natsu by the back of his collar, dragging him to the ground just as Riku rushed passed. He made contact with Acnologia. The collision exploded into a ball of dark energy, the remnants of Natsu and Yusuke's attack burning along side the explosion until they disappeared entirely, burned away from the dark energy. The ground shook beneath them and Yusuke couldn't see any sign of Riku or Acnologia behind the energy blast.

"Brace yourself," Rogue called out. Yusuke looked down just in time to see the ground beneath them crumbled away into nothing. They were falling away from the explosion above, back into their own time and space far below.

**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: When the Dust Settles

_Riku was looking at a town that more similar to Magnolia than different, despite the fact that it perched on a plateau with arid lands spreading beneath it as far as the eye could see. The sun shone down on him, but Riku didn't feel any warmth. Instead, he the cold anger pumping in his veins sent a chill throughout his body. He felt his feet touch something solid, though no ground seemed to be beneath him. Instead there was a nothingness that even the space between times had been missing._

_"Is this a dream," he wondered aloud. He heard steps and turned to see a man with dark unruly blue hair, cut short around his head. His face serene and peaceful as it observed the town below, coming to a stop next to Riku. They were about the same height. Riku did not cover his obvious curiosity as he stared at the man. He looked similar to Acnologia, but his face lacked the blue markings and murderous gaze. Maybe a brother? Instead of the cape and bare chest, this man was wore a long white medical coat. He looked as if you could find him in any clinic, though his underclothes might be a bit out of date. Both of his arms were intact._

_"This was my home," the man explained. "Before I was Acnologia. Before I was a dragon slayer. Before all of this began. We've returned to how I was way back then."_

_Riku watched Acnologia carefully. He did not seem to be his usual threatening self nor had his hands left his pockets for any sort of attack._

_"Are we dead," Riku asked plainly._

_"Nearly," Acnologia nodded, though his tone was light. Riku looked at his hands, they seemed fine to him, but he caught sight of his feet. They were slowly drifting away like dust caught in the wind. He was floating away bit by bit and yet the rage still hammered inside of Riku's head, even as Acnologia looked calmly at him._

_"When I lived here, my magic was only able to heal. How ironic that it would grow and fester into the opposite, ey? That will happen when you don't see what you have. When you decide you have to make the whole world pay. I suppose, the Black Wizard and I had more in common than I ever realized." Acnologia chuckled softly before catching Riku's confused glance. "You're wondering why you're here. Surely, you're thinking, if I'm dying I should get to see my own memories. I suppose the last person you'd like to see is the person you sacrificed your life for in order to to save everything you care for." _

_Riku couldn't feel his kneecaps as they drifted off. His finger tips, which had been hanging at his sides, began to tingle as well. He saw they too were beginning to fall away._

_"You are lucky to have such family," Acnologia said. _

_"You're not slipping away as quickly," Riku noted. How was it fair that he should have to go out before this jerk? Acnologia turned to face him completely and for a moment Riku shrunk away, concerned that his father had heard his thoughts. If Acnologia had heard anything, he didn't say a word. Instead he reached his hands out, resting one on Riku's shoulder to hold him in place. The other hand was placed on Riku's chest, just above his heart, where it began to glow with a turquoise light that felt warm against Riku's torso. _

_"The least I can do," Acnologia said in response to Riku's surprised expression, "is give you a chance to live in the world you worked so hard to protect, though I can't guarantee how much of you will make it out of here. You and those two friends of yours really did defeat me entirely."_

_The warmth from the turquoise light was spreading rapidly, moving through his chest and up his neck and pushing away the rage that had swallowed him before. The bubbling anger felt as if it were going down a funnel into his stomach were it shrunk smaller and smaller until it was barely noticeable at all. Before his eyes, Riku saw the pieces of his hands and legs beginning to return into place, returning the feeling in his kneecaps and toes as if they had never left at all._

_ Riku opened his mouth in thanks, but his voice was swept away by a tug at his shoulders. He was being pulled by his torso away from his father's grasp. His right arm flew out instinctively to grasp onto Acnologia, but he was out of reach as Riku's feet left the ground entirely. _

_Acnologia's figure and long ago home began to blur out of focus as the whole scene began to fade away. The space between Riku and Acnologia grew as Riku began to sense an increasing pain in his left shoulder and arm. By the time Acnologia spoke his final words, Riku could barely distinguish him, barely able to notice how he turned for a final look at his home before it disappeared forever. Still, Riku could __hear Acnologia's voice as he was ripped out of the nothingness and into the light of the physical world._

_"At least they never saw me fall. They died knowing me as doctor, as Riku, and as friend."_

...

It was a joyous occasion to be sure. Erza watched as the guild erupted in cheers and tears as Acnologia's dragon form vanished into thin air. Their efforts and hope had not been in vain. A sound of ripping, followed by the cracking of glass drew their attention skyward as a crack appeared once again. This time, it was good news. Instead of world destroying dragon bursting through, the sky fell away to reveal familiar dragon slayers dropping down, their expressions were exhausted but pleased. Erza allowed her eyes to count them as they landed.

Cobra landed hard on his backside, before dusting himself off, a satisfied grin on his face as he caught Kinana's eye. They seemed to share some secret unspoken message that made their smiles break even wider across their faces before the rest of his friends pounced on him. Laxus was immediately attacked by Evergreen, Bixslow, and Freed in a hug that Laxus only found half as embarrassing as he normally would. Carla and Sherria rushed towards Wendy with cries of excitement. Natsu practically flattened Lucy and Happy, landing on top of them unceremoniously. None of them seemed to care as laughter broke out from the group. Sting and Rogue managed to land more artfully, catching themselves in a squat before their exceeds embraced them and Rogue burst into tears. That surprised Erza. She smiled warmly at the idea that such love could be shared between comrades. Of course, that love couldn't compare to what she saw Levy do. Just as Panther Lily leaped away from his embrace with Gajeel, the small script-mage lunged forward, planting a kiss on the iron dragon slayer's lips. The kiss sent a deep scarlet blush across both of their faces and turned Gajeel into a spluttering mess.

Erza looked around again. She had counted seven dragon slayers.

"Yusuke and Riku are missing," Mira agreed, looking as concerned as Erza was beginning to feel. Had something happened? She caught Cobra looking at her for a moment, and scowled. She didn't care for him reading her mind. He shrugged in response, but at least had the decency to look apologetic about his intrusion. Still, he didn't look like he was going to offer any explanation as Sorano dragged Yukino over to the group for introductions.

"Erza?"

Erza turned to see Natsu standing next to her, scratching the back of his head with his good arm, his other burned badly. Erza pushed her concern to the side, slapping him on the back cheerfully.

"I'm glad you're back," Erza said, ignoring the look of pain that crossed Natsu's face from the physical force of her congratulations. "We never lost faith in your abilities!"

"Thanks," Natsu beamed. He caught Lucy watching him and turned to Erza again, as if reprimanded by a teacher. "Erza, about Riku and Yuggily."

"Yusuke," Mira corrected with a giggle and for a moment Erza was thankful that Natsu could lighten the mood, even just for a moment.

"Right," Natsu said, his face turning more somber, never a good sign from a normally happy-go-lucky man. "Riku and Yusuke- ow, Erza!"

Erza released her hand from Natsu shoulder with many apologies. She hadn't meant to grip so tightly on his injured side, but her hand had been resting there and when he began to speak, her heart had suddenly felt like it was sinking and she needed to grab onto something. His shoulder had been the unintentional victim. Her eyes darted to the crack again, it seemed to be shrinking as the rip in time began to repair itself.

She looked back at Natsu, biting the inside of her cheek. There was no way that Riku would break his promise unless something prevented him from keeping it. She could feel salty tears leap to her eyes as she let them fall to the cobble stone ground before them. With Master, she had seen him perform Fairy Law and had heard his final commands. This had driven her through her grief. It turned out her grief hadn't been needed, but the sight of him at least gave her some closure. The ability to move on. But without a body or a witness... Erza glanced over to Mira, who was looking determined as well. She knew, better than most, the feeling of a missing body. She had spent years grieving over an empty gravestone labeled with Lisanna's name.

"I need to hear you say it, Natsu," Erza said, her voice dropping low so that only they could hear. She could sense Natsu shifting uncomfortably back and forth. She didn't mean to make him uncomfortable, but if he didn't say it than she would never believe it and if she never believed it than she would never be able to take the next step forward and move on.

"Riku and Yusuke, they didn't-" Natsu began again, but this time he was cut off by the sound of Mira's gasp and Elfman's call of "That's a manly entrance!"

Their heads snapped up to see Yusuke and Riku falling. Just seconds before the sky closed completely behind them. Yusuke's grasp on Riku's shoulder slipped away as the speeds of their decent began to change, Riku barreling down much faster than any of the other dragon slayers had. Yusuke angled himself to catch up, but soon fell behind, his power spent. He ended up crashing into the roof of a nearby fish market, groaning as he pulled himself up. The Strauss siblings rushed over, checking for mortal wounds and talking hurriedly about what had happened on this side of the battle.

Erza was running before she realized it, feeling the air rushing in and out of her lungs painfully as she pushed herself to get to the spot where Riku would fall. He was descending too fast and she couldn't hope to get there before he made impact with so little magical power left. Still, she pushed on, even as her knee threatened to give out and her side screamed in pain.

"He used a lot of magic when he took out Acnologia," Natsu called, Happy carrying him next to Erza's running form. "Even though Yusuke and I did some damage before his attack."

Erza suddenly felt paws grab her under the armpits and lift her into the air. She glanced up to see Panther Lily's stern face.

"If Natsu says he is fine," Panther Lily said. "Than I am sure Riku is fine."

Erza glanced at Natsu, who was looking ahead as they approached the beach. He hadn't said Riku was fine, though, had he? Erza could see where Riku had hit the sand, his body leaving a long trail as it skid to a stop, pushing the sand into a pile behind him. Erza hit the ground running, almost tripping as her feet met the resistance on the beach. She dropped next to Riku, who had his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open. He almost looked like he was sleeping, except that he was extremely pale. She heard Natsu let out a string of explicit words before looking down at her wet knee. The sand beneath her was soaked with blood from Riku's left arm, which was missing the left hand and forearm.

"Get Porlyusica," Erza demanded, "Or some kind of help!" She didn't need to tell them. The exceeds had already left, zooming away to retrieve assistance.

"Riku, you idiot!," Natsu reprimanded. He began pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't realize he would do it." Natsu seemed to be spreaking half to Erza and half to the sky above them as he paced, letting out his energy and nerves. " We were fighting and then he accessed Acnologia's power and then he transformed himself into some kind of energy bomb or whatever Yusuke explained. And I tried to help, Erza!" His eyes were brimming with tears, his nose already beginning to run.

"I know," Erza said, share couldn't look away from Riku's deathly face. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage with adrenaline, but she couldn't think what to do. You could live without your arm, but there was so much blood-loss, surely that would be the real danger here. He always kept his promises and always came through when Erza needed him most, but this was different. This amount of blood loss might prevent him.

Natsu slammed his fist down in the sand, hissing with pain from using his injured arm. Erza felt a panic rising in chest. Is this it?

Natsu's voice snapped her back from the edge when he said, "Is his arm healing?"

Sure enough, the place were Riku's left elbow use to be was closing, scarred skin wrapping around it with a soft turquoise glow until the bleeding had ceased entirely. Erza used a shaky hand to touch his left arm just above the stump, but drew it away hurriedly. His whole arm was cold to the touch. He needed to be warmed. Without much further thought she wrapped her arms around his limp shoulders, pulling him up into her embrace. Riku didn't move except for his head which began to fall to the side. Erza grabbed his neck to steady it, tightening her grip slightly more to keep him in place.

"You'll be fine," Erza muttered sternly, staring determinedly at the sand where his form was imprinted from the impact. The red stain was still evident despite the liquid being absorbed. "You can't die. After all of this, you can't leave us behind."

"I see Happy with Porlyusica coming," Natsu shouted, waving them over. Erza was about to look over her shoulder when she felt a hand tap her shoulder blade lightly. Erza caught Natsu's surprised eyes.

"Too tight," came a muffled voice from Erza's arms.

Erza pulled back as Porlyusica landed, rushing over hurriedly to their sides. Riku took a shallow breath, letting his eyes flutter slightly.

"Blood loss," Porlyusica observed. "Who healed this arm?"

Riku made a grunting sound in response, letting his head lull to the right, away from them. "Erza," he muttered and the pink haired healer turned menacing eyes on Erza. Natsu jumped in, explaining to her what had occurred to the arm and the mysterious healing light. Riku grunted again, either to agree or to reiterate Erza's name or both. Erza moved to his other side and knelt there, watching as he opened one eye to focus on her. A smile twitched across his face and he moved his right hand to take hers, sending a static shock through Erza's fingers that traveled up her arm. His voice came out so low that Erza had to lean in to hear him speak.

"Sorry. I think that's the last time I'll make you think I'm dead."

Erza couldn't help but let relieved laughter escape her mouth, even as Porlyusica scolded her for the response in such a situation.

_**Thanks for reading & don't forget to review! I think we'll do one more chapter as a wrap up!**_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: The 100 Year Quest

"If you sigh one more time, I'll throw this vase at you," Erik told Riku darkly.

"He's exaggerating," Riku assured the worried looking clerk. He lowered his voice so only Erik could hear and continued, "Don't scare the old man, jerk. What's got your panties in a bunch any way?"

Erik put down the vase and turned to look at a bookshelf filled with ancient and crumbling books. He ran his hands over them gently as if looking for a title and muttered back in at the same volume. "This whole affair is stupid. Yusuke begs us to come on this mission and then makes us wait in this dusty old shop? My allergies are starting to act up."

Riku tried (and failed) to bite back a snicker, which only made Erik shoot him a murderous look from across the store. To think that Cobra, the big bad Poison Dragon Slayer, had a dust allergy. It was too funny. Riku recovered before he put down the hat he had been looking at and nodded towards the door. Waving thanks to the clerk, they both exited and Riku led Erik to a cafe near by with outdoor seating.

"Better," Riku asked.

"Better," Erik agreed. "But louder."

"There's no satisfying you," Riku said with a roll of his eyes. "Just tune them out. It will be good practice."

"That's how you survive the guildhall, huh," Erik asked as a waitress arrived to cheerfully greet them. They both ordered a beer. As she left, Erik continued. "I've been trying to follow the advise, but some of the people there are just so loud..."

"What did you expect joining Fairy Tail," Riku asked. After Acnologia and Zeref were defeated, Riku was initially concerned about Magnolia and Fairy Tail, but little had changed at all. Anna Heartfilia became a school teacher in a small village; Ichiya won Blue Pegasus' Manly Man of the Year contest; Mermaid Heel became the exclusive models for Sorcerer Magazine; and the king retired and passed his title on to his daughter, Queen Hisui. None of that was too outlandish. Perhaps the most surprising changes had been when the new queen absolved Crime Sorciere of their past crimes, allowing them to join guilds and take jobs. Erik had joined Fairy Tail a week after. Riku thought Jellal would be close behind, but he was elusive as always.

"He and some of the others remained together as an unofficial guild," Erik said, nodding thanks to the waitress when their drinks arrived. "Maybe they'll do the paperwork, maybe not."

"I told you not to listen when I'm not talking to you," Riku scowled.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Erik took a large sip before leaning back with a sigh. "I take it back, maybe its not so bad that Yusuke ditched us."

"I'll admit I'm a bit confused," Riku said. "He practically dragged us out here, made us rent horses and everything, just to leave us behind. What's he want out here?"

"At least he didn't make us take a train like he was originally planning," Erik muttered to himself, but Riku heard.

"You know why we're here. Spill."

"I shouldn't," Erik said, but Riku only had to raise a skeptical eyebrow to convince him to share. "It's something for Mira. Something like a promise ring, maybe? I'm not exactly sure what that is." Erik caught Riku's exasperated look before adding, "Sorry I was trapped on an island, then in a dark guild, and then in prison. I haven't had a lot of experience in romance."

"It's a ring you give someone to show you care about them and promise to one day take the next step," Riku replied, taking another gulp of his beer. "That doesn't explain why he wanted us here, though."

"I think he considers us his closest friends," Erik admitted. Riku nearly choked on his beer, coughing loudly as Erik halfheartedly patted his back. "I was surprised as well," Erik added.

Riku managed to recover, waving Erik away with a thanks before pondering over his beer. Yusuke and Erik had been part of Fairy Tail now for about eight months and in that time the three of them had spent a fair amount of time with one another in the guild hall and outside of it. Yusuke had helped Laki make Riku a working wooden left arm after he lost his original one. Erik had helped Riku connect with a metal smith to make a more durable one after the wooden one disintegrated during a brawl at the guild. Outside of that, they had exchanged whispers, gossiped about their relationships, and even share some of their lives from before Fairy Tail. Riku supposed he had seen Erik and Yusuke almost as often as he had seen Mystogan before he went back to Edolas.

"Closest friends, huh," Riku said aloud. Erik's face was strained. Riku sighed. "It's fine. You can take it easy and listen. You look painfully constipated."

Erik visibly relaxed, letting out a breathe. "It's almost more exhausting not to listen." Erik's face grew serious and he leaped up. He turned just as Yusuke darted passed their table pursued by four burly looking men. Erik and Riku watched as Yusuke led the men through the courtyard and out of sight. The disturbance passed, Riku raised his left arm, the metal fingers catching the light from the sun and the waitresses attention. She returned to their table, throwing one more confused look in the direction Yusuke had disappeared.

"Can we please get another round," Riku said.

"We're not going to help," Erik asked, sitting back down as Riku finished his first drink.

"What's love without a little bit of risk," Riku said, waving away Erik's concern. "Besides, he's a dragon slayer being chased by four men who might be mages. He has been up against worse."

"That's true," Erik agreed. "But if we hear anything-"

"Then, we'll go," Riku agreed. "But I bet the cost of our bill that he'll come back, unscratched, before you hear anything worthwhile."

Sure enough, just an hour or so later, Yusuke sat down at their table, unscratched and beaming, as their third round of drinks arrived.

...

They returned to Fairy Tail by the start of the next day to find that the guild was already bustling with excitement. Yusuke, having ditched Riku and Erik for so long on their trip, agreed to return the horses.

"I use to beg Mystogan to put these idiots to sleep whenever we came back," Riku reminisced to Erik as he pushed open the door. He caught sight of Cana loudly instigating a fight from the bar as Gray rolled up his sleeves and Elfman yelled about being manly. "Now I think I'd be creeped out if it were too quiet."

"Too much for me right now, I'll say hi to Kiana, but then I'm going to take a nap," Erik said with a wave.

"Riku Starlight, come have a drink," Cana called. Riku nodded his greeting her way and headed towards the bar, taking the seat in-between the brown haired magic card holder and Wendy, who was laughing as Gajeel hurled himself into the fray.

"Honestly, we should be getting ready to go, not watch this fighting," Charla scolded Wendy. "We need to head out as soon as Natsu gets Lucy."

Riku took a quick swig of the whiskey Mira put in front of him, feeling the refreshing warmth trickle down his throat before giving Cana and Mira a questioning look.

"Master has given Team Natsu permission to go on the hundred year quest," Cana said.

"Didn't Erza tell you," Wendy asked curiously. It did seem like something his girlfriend should have mentioned...

"They only got approval this morning," Mira assured Riku.

"There's Erza now and she's got her warden face on," Cana laughed.

Riku turned to see Erza Scarlet standing at the door, her eyes scanning the guildhall and her expression stern. For a moment, her gaze paused on the brawl and she took a step towards it, but she paused when her eyes caught Riku's. Her face was still serious and determined, but she changed her path. When she arrived at the bar, she grabbed his good wrist and pulled him behind her out of the main hall and into the kitchen. Riku was confused, to say the least. Last time he had seen Erza she had been smiling, laughing, and showing off her dress for Lucy's award show. Now she was all business.

"Are you well," Erza demanded, motioning to his left arm. Riku held up his hand and flexed his fingers one by one.

"It's still working great, though I do have some phantom pains, but they're manageable."

Erza nodded in understanding, "And your travels went well?"

"Erm, yes," Riku answered again. He fidgeted slightly from one foot to the other. "Is everything okay, Erza?"

"Team Natsu has been approved to go on the mission called the hundred year quest," Erza said.

"I heard," Riku replied. "That's very exciting."

"It may take a very long time," Erza continued.

"I imagine it could take a hundred years," Riku agreed. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She was in her usual armor with a blue skirt and her long scarlet hair down around her shoulders. He was positive she had that ridiculous wagon stacked high with way too many clothes. Then again, if she was going to be gone for one hundred years, he supposed for once she ought to pack as possible.

"I don't know when we will be back," Erza said. In a flash, her entire countenance changed. Her eyes dropped to the floor and her left hand moved to her right elbow, guarding herself. Her scarlet hair fell slightly to cover her face. "I don't want to make you wait."

"Oh."

It was all Riku could think to respond. Was Erza breaking up with him? Riku could feel a strange wave of feeling washing over him: sadness and shock overtaking his senses. It was true that they would be gone for a long time, maybe for the rest of their lives if the request was to be believed. It wouldn't be fair for Erza to ask him to wait for her and she was too kind to hold him back from any sort of happiness he might find, but... was there any happiness without Erza? Riku gulped as the silence extended between them. Someone had to speak or they might spend the next hundred years right here in the kitchen, stuck in this frozen and uncomfortable moment. Erza must have thought the same thing because they spoke at the same time.

"I suppose this is goodbye then."

"I want you to come with us."

"What?"

"What?"

Riku grabbed Erza's wrist before she could turn away, dragging her into his chest and trapping her in a snug hug.

"Say that again," Riku said.

"I said, I want you to come with us," Erza replied, voice muffled from her spot against his chest. "But, I understand if..."

"Mavis, Erza," Riku laughed, relief flushing through him. "You need to start with that. I thought you were trying to break up with me."

"You did?" she pushed herself back just enough to look up at him, the light catching her eyelashes. "I didn't say that, though. D-did you want to break up?"

"No," Riku said hurriedly. "Which is why I was unhappy about it."

"You'll come with us on the hundred year quest?"

"Sounds like a perfect way to spend my next century," Riku agreed. A smile lit up Erza's face, dusting pink across her cheeks as Riku lessened his grip enough to kiss her lightly on her forehead. He couldn't think of a better way to move froward than to continue as he always had. With Erza Scarlet, his friends, and Fairy Tail behind him, he could do more than simply survive- he could thrive.

THE END.

_**A/N: This is the end of this story, although (obviously) not the end of Riku, but you can make up a 100 year quest vision on your own. This has been a pretty fun story to do (especially during isolation and covid). It has ****definitely**** forced me to improve my fight scenes, though my conclusions still feel kinda weak (sorry, I hate saying good bye and that's what a conclusion is).**__**Thanks so much for reading & reviewing and following! I really hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
